


Royals

by FluffyPieCake



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Disguise, Historical Fantasy, Kings & Queens, M/M, Princes & Princesses, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 114,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyPieCake/pseuds/FluffyPieCake
Summary: Mistakes are made, secrets are exposed, blood is spilled, and rumors run free. It's all for one cause … Survival.





	1. Ⓟⓡⓞⓛⓞⓖⓤⓔ

**Author's Note:**

> So … I've been watching Reign lately, and it's honestly so good. It's my main inspiration for this fic! It's not the same, I'm not following the events, or any real events, really. It's mainly my imagination. But I did look up for some stuff, and I will use some references, trying to be accurate as possible.  
> I feel bad for starting something new when my other fics aren't done, but they will soon, which means that, yes, I am currently writing them as well.  
> It's a Zarry. I guess I don't have to say why.  
> Hope you enjoy it! Feedbacks are always welcomed! Thank you for your time <3

_Germany, 1560._

"I know it's just for political reasons, but at least we've met before. He's kind, and handsome-"

"I don't care" Zayn cuts his half-sister off then sighs when she pouts.

"Why couldn't I get another sister?" she mumbles.

Zayn rolls his eyes and looks outside the little window of their carriage. They stop and both frown sharing a look. Zayn was about to open the door and see what's wrong when someone approaches the carriage and a sword is launched at their direction.

"Duck!" he yells as he reaches for his own sword, pushing the door open with his foot. The man stumbles backwards and he takes his chance of jumping off the carriage and stabbing the man in his chest.

"Why is there bandits here?" he turns to another one attacking him, skillfully avoiding the hit and manages to get his sword through the man's body.

"This road was supposed to be guarded" his friend, also considered as one of the king's loyal guards, Niall, answers. "Which means-" he swings his sword too to slaughter a bandit that came from behind Zayn, "That the guards are dead"

They hear a scream and they both turn quickly. Tiana, Zayn's half-sister, and princess of Germany, is held by one of the bandits.

"Drop your sword!" Zayn shouts, "Let her go!"

"Your treaty with the English is a mistake!" The bandit shouts back and brings a knife to Tiana's neck as she starts crying.

Niall moves fast behind the bandit and Zayn drops his sword slowly to show that he means the man no harm. "Let her go, and you will be rewarded" he tries calmly.

The bandit shakes his head and spots Niall as he turns his head to look for him. Niall stops in his track once he sees the knife touching Tiana's neck, but Zayn charges forward quickly. The bandit is clearly startled and Niall manages to get the knife off his hands while Zayn pushes Tiana behind him.

The bandit kicks Niall and tries to punch Zayn, bare-handed, but fails as Zayn jumps back. Another cry of pain is heard from behind him and he looks back startled.

Niall manages to get his sword through the other side of the man's body and he falls to the ground. He quickly goes to Zayn as he kneels to the ground next to Tiana.

"She's bleeding, Niall!" Zayn shouts and turns to him.

"Holy god" Niall mumbles as he reaches for the sword that is now inside Tiana's body and pulls it away. Apparently, they killed someone and his sword was angled to face upwards, and Tiana got stabbed when Zayn pushed her back to avoid that bandit's hit.

They take her quickly back into the carriage and head for a doctor they find in the nearest town to them, Goslar.

The doctor checks on her quickly as they put her carefully on the bed. She pants for a short time before it completely stops.

"Tiana, no. Please, no, no. God, no!" Zayn mumbles as he holds her hand, but it's so cold and her eyes close. He cries into her side as Niall stands in silence along with the doctor. He allows Zayn to have his moment then drags him to the side.

"Without the princess, there is no treaty" Niall reminds him. It's more of an alliance. Her marriage was going to aid their country. "If the king knew she died, he'll beheads us both" Niall shakes his head.

Zayn takes in a shaky breath, "You expect me to run away? She was my sister, Ni!" he whisper shouts.

"Do you want to die for your mistake? Even if we ran away they'll find us and kill us" Niall sighs. "They can't know"

"They're expecting her arrival at the port!"

"Then I'll manage a messenger. Tell them that it'll be delayed for a while"

Zayn stares at him in disbelief. "What are you buying time for? We can't revive her!"

Niall looks over him twice, "No. But we can replace her"


	2. Ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣⓔⓡ ①

"Are you out of your mind?!" Zayn whisper shouts. "This will never work!"

"If you have another solution, then please let's hear it" Niall mocks. Zayn thinks for a while, but he can’t really come up with anything. "Exactly. Think of your country, not yourself" he scolds him.

"Prince Harry and I are friends. This will ruin everything! He _knows_ me, Niall!"

"When was the last time you saw each other? Two years ago?" Niall turns to him, "He'll never recognize you"

Zayn shakes his head. "We won't get away with this"

"Actually we would, as long as you play your part. There were no witnesses" Zayn looks at him with confusion. There _was_. "I'm sure the brave doctor who helped us will be remembered"

Zayn gasps, "You killed him?!"

"It was a sudden death. No one could oppose god's will"

Zayn closes his eyes for a moment. He can't believe Niall just poisoned an innocent man. "He could've had family to look after. You ever thought of that?" he hisses.

"I think we should keep the carriage here. Tiana's ladies must have arrived already. I'll fetch them and bring them to you. They should help you then with the … preparation" Niall informs him then leaves, completely ignoring him.

Zayn is left with his thoughts. Tiana's ladies won't agree on this, that's for sure.

*

"Tiana's dead?" Elma, one of Tiana's ladies covers her mouth as she cries silently. The other ladies do too.

Niall and Zayn can't tell them what exactly happened, because he is to blame. He is the one who pushed her back. She didn't even have any last words and Zayn prays she forgives him.

"But … What about the treaty?" Alyson, another one of Tiana's ladies asks behind her tears.

"That's why we need you" Niall speaks up. "We can't lose this. Our _country_ can't lose this. That's why-" he turns to Zayn, "You're going to turn him to Tiana" he smiles as Zayn glares at him.

"Well … They're a bit alike" Giselle, another one of Tiana's ladies squints her eyes at Zayn, "His hair is shorter, but the same color. At least it reaches over his shoulders"

"He doesn't have the same eye color, though. Tiana's eyes were a darker shade of brown" Hylda, the last one of Tiana's ladies notes.

"The prince won't remember that" Niall waves a dismissive hand. "I'm sure he hadn't paid much attention to such details" he turns to the girls again, "Dress him up. We'll see the outcome" he smiles brightly as Zayn groans quietly. The ladies' eyes stare into his body, and he isn't comfortable. Not one bit.

*

"You're the same height. And obviously the same size" Giselle teases him. "Your waist is a little small for a man" Zayn gapes at her but she shrugs, "Works for you" she says as she looks over the dresses that belonged to Tiana.

"You have to get rid of your beard as well. And your other facial hair. Like, all of it" Elma walks up to him. "You need a smooth skin" she smiles, "Definitely waxing"

"I can style your hair to be wavy, splits it from the middle, adds value to the sides" Hylda unties his hair, "We need to do something about your invisible boobs" she points out.

"You need to adjust your behavior too" Alyson says from where she stands next to Niall looking over the jewelry, "You're lucky though. Turning into a high profile person" she whispers the last part to herself knowing very well that Zayn doesn't need a reminder of who he is. A _bastard_. The son of the king's mistress. Someone with no title.

"You need to practice on your voice as well" Niall points out.

Zayn shakes his head, "He'll find out, and we'll all go to hell for this"

"Your fate is the same, mate. It's either you die of shame here, or die of shame there" Niall pauses when Zayn sighs heavily, "He doesn't need to know"

"I'm a _man!_ " Zayn shouts, "How is he never going to find that out?!"

Niall winces, "It's your job, not mine" then he leaves before Zayn could yell at him more.

The ladies help Zayn to get his body waxed. And it hurts, very. Then into the dress, which was a horrible experience as well. They've chosen a less-revealing dress to make sure the stuffed-fake-boobs aren't showing. Well, just enough for an outer appearance.

The problem was the corset. They had to pull it tightly and he just wonders how Tiana used to wear it all the times. He can't even breathe, mind doing the casual routine. And the heels were also a disaster.

 _'Don't bow like that! You're a lady now!'_ Giselle said to him. _'Smile'_ Elma repeats to him. _'Don't use your deep voice!'_ Hylda scolds him. _'Don't wipe at your face! Your make-up!'_ Alyson keeps shouting. _'No pulling at your hair!'_ Niall reminds him. _'Stop walking like that! A lady, Zayn. A lady!'_ Elma keeps repeating.

And that's how he spent his month.

*

_England, 1560._

"They said she was ill, that's why it took her much time to arrive here" Liam whispers into his ear.

"Well, I hope she's fine by now" Harry replies with a nervous smile. They met before when they were so young, just a small visit. He'd seen her again with her brother two years ago, but didn't stay together for a long while. He'd seen Zayn for another three times to add to the total, and he took a liking to him. They stood as friends.

Harry would lie if he said he took a _love_ interest in Tiana. He barely had the time to talk to her, but for political reasons, they are to wed. He still remembers her cheery personality though. And she _is_ beautiful, he won't deny it.

Horns are blown to announce her arrival and he straightens himself as he stands next to his parents, and Liam, his most trustworthy counselor and old friend as well as a good swordsman.

The carriage stops and one of the guards open it. Tiana's ladies are now aligned next to the carriage as Tiana descends. Harry stares as Liam turns to grin at him.

"Turned out even more beautiful that the princess herself" Elma whispers to Hylda, "I feel like I'm a proud mother"

Hylda chuckles quietly, "Pray the prince feels the same way"

"Oh, please. The girls are _ogling_ , and the men are _stunned_. What more proof do you need?" Alyson whispers back to both girls.

Zayn on the other hand feels like he'd faint at any moment by now. Such attention to him being a _girl_ is something he never anticipated. He still smiles politely bowing his head down.

Harry smiles and walks up to him, "It's good to see you again, Princess Tiana"

Zayn doesn't look up, too afraid Harry would recognize him, "You too" he settles for something short. Harry frowns.

"Are you still ill? Your voice seems a bit-"

"I'm fine" Zayn quickly cuts him off. Harry is still confused but leads him inside anyways. His parents greet Zayn before they leave Harry to show him to his room.

"Wasn't the one to be shy" Harry teases. "I mean, I know it's not the same, and we're engaged now, but you don't need to be shy" Harry turns and stops in front of him.

Zayn closes his eyes, still ducking his head slightly down, and he is grateful for once that there's a height difference between them. "I'm just tired" Seriously, why didn't he have bangs that cover his eyes completely? He should consider that.

Harry nods understandingly but he still feels something odd. He leaves Zayn once he reaches his room.

The first thing Zayn wants to do is to get the dress ripped off him, and take the corset off. And wash his face, this doesn't feel normal, at all.

But he doesn't get the chance as Tiana's ladies knock on his door and get inside.

"You can't take your disguise off. What if someone knocks on your door? You need to be prepared" Giselle reminds him.

"I can't sleep in this!" Zayn points to his dress annoyingly.

"There are much comfortable ones" Elma speaks up, "Women's clothes. But as comfortable" she says quickly to assure him. "We can't risk bringing you men's clothes into your chamber"

"You can borrow Harry's once you too …" Hylda trails off smirking.

"Right. As if we will go _there_. Do I have to remind you that we are both _men?!_ " Zayn whisper shouts. "Can I at least take off the corset?" he whines.

"No" Elma says sternly as she and the rest stand up, "Remember, the king and queen invited you to have dinner with them and the prince tonight" she smiles. "We'll be there to adjust your look, don't worry"

Zayn fights the urge to pull at his hair, groan loudly, or smash something to be relieved.

*

That night when Zayn comes off his room, obviously still tired, and feels himself even more tired as he adjusts his posture. _Walk like a lady_. He rolls his eyes at himself and sighs.

Someone walks towards him, a guard apparently, and his eyes are locked on him. Zayn forces a smile out and stops when the guard stops in front of him. The guard also smiles politely and bows.

"My lady"

"Um-" Zayn starts. What should he say? Should he even say anything at all? Wait, why is this guard even talking to him?

"Liam Payne, your highness" Zayn replaces his 'oh' with a simple nod and a wider smile. "I was asked by the prince to accompany you to the dining room"

This time Zayn does say 'oh' and waits for Liam to lead the way.

Another thing that Zayn is glad of, is that the fire brings less light into the room, and his eyes take a darker shade of brown, the same like Tiana's. He can now at least hold a proper conversation where he doesn't have to duck his head. Not that he wants to, but people would start to suspect if he _didn't_ talk.

Harry smiles at him as the servant pull a chair for him.

"Hope you're feeling better?" Harry asks once he's seated next to him, "We have some experts here at court if-"

"I'm well, thank you" Zayn looks up meeting Harry's eyes and smiling politely, then turning his head towards the food.

For a second, Harry narrows his own eyes at him. Tiana's eyes weren't shaped like that. He can at least remember that. But he turns his head away as well.

"We heard about the horrible accident that happened on your way here, my darling. We offer our deepest sincere for your loss" The queens speaks up making Harry turn his head in her way. He didn't hear about _this!_

"Thank you" Zayn replies. And his tone is actually not an acting one. He still sees the body of his sister, cold and pale, covered in blood and still, laying on that bed, breathing in her final seconds.

"Well, I can assure you a secure and a happy life here at the English court" The king smiles at him and he smiles back, muttering a 'thank you' again.

"I'm aware of the fact that you too hadn't got the chance to know each other that well. But you have long days ahead of you before your marriage" The queen speaks up again and Zayn has to force a smile out. The worst disaster of them all, he's getting married to a _man_. At best cases, Harry might not be interested in the marriage, which leads to him not being interested in Zayn, and if things go well, he might never have to talk at all.

"Well, I'm already mesmerized by her extraordinary beauty" Harry turns to him and Zayn nearly chokes. _Nearly_. He might as well make Harry hate him in the process. But if Harry hates him he might cancel the wedding … But that's also not an option. The marriage itself is just political. It's not based on love, and Zayn is grateful for that. _Should he say 'thank you' at this too?_

"I still remember that one time you came here and spoke to that French boy. It's amazing that you're fluent in four languages" The queen speaks again, and Zayn actually panics. His sister was good at German, English, French _and_ Spanish. It was amazing actually, how she used her free time to do all of this. But this is also _not_ a good thing for himself. Zayn can't speak but German and English.

"Good times" he settles with that accompanied by a smile.

"The night is calm outside, the summer breeze is very pleasing. I'm sure Harry would like to show you around" Harry nods at his mother and turns to Zayn.

"It's not like you visited here in the winter, much better" Zayn looks up at him and opens his mouth to say something but Harry speaks again, "Would be honored if you joined me. Get to have a little time to ourselves"

"Sure"

"And I'll send a tailor to your room tomorrow" The queen informs him, "To make sure the fabrics are more suited to the weather"

"Of course. Thank you" Zayn manages to glance at Harry before he turns back again. Harry was looking at him, but in a more _confused_ way. He prays that what’s in his mind isn’t true.

Harry gets a word with his father alone after finishing their dinner and before accompanying Zayn outside.

"How come I didn't hear about the _accident_?"

"Oh! Well, apparently they got attacked by bandits while on their way, and her brother was murdered" the king pauses, "They've been close, I suppose she's still not over it yet"

"Yeah" Harry says frowning as he looks back at Zayn.

*

"So, tell me about yourself" Harry starts glancing at Zayn.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Zayn frowns.

"Your hobbies? Your favorite color? Just … Anything you want to tell me" He smiles and Zayn smiles back.

"Um …" Hunting? No, that's not something girls would do. Tiana never did that. What did Tiana do? "I …" Damn it! What _did_ she do on her spare time? He wasn't exactly there with her all the time. "My favorite color is green" he sends Harry a smile. Yes. That's a good start. Harry nods. "What about you?"

Harry stops and turns to him, the light is still not enough to make his face properly, his eyes are still hidden under the shadow of the night.

"I was looking for a deeper answer, but that's also okay. But I also remember it was red?" Harry tilts his head.

"Uh … Changed my mind. Too bloody" Zayn still smiles. It's what Elma always tells him to do, saying it's more charming that his usual cold face. He was supposed to feel insulted.

"Por qué están mintiendo?"

Zayn freezes. Is that French or Spanish? Most importantly, _how is he going to answer?!_ Harry looks at him expectantly, and it's most obvious that Harry already caught him. When Zayn doesn't give him an answer Harry gives him a tight smile.

"I said you look beautiful under the moonlight"

Zayn stares at him for a moment, "That's not what you said" he says quietly.

"I thought you knew Spanish" Harry fakes a surprised face, "I talked to you once in Spanish. You can't have possibly _forgotten_ how to speak a language?" Zayn looks down biting at his lips. "I mean … _If_ you knew how to speak Spanish in the first place"

Zayn looks up to see Harry's serious face, angry even, or betrayed, something in between hurt and shocked as well.

"I asked why are lying to me" Harry demands again. "Mind telling me as well what the hell are you doing in women's clothes, _Zayn_?" Zayn closes his eyes. He's not even through his first day and he's already caught. Where's Niall and his brilliant plans? God knows he needs one to escape this place, _if_ he could.

"Tiana died when the bandits attacked us" Harry throws his hands up and huffs a breath. "This was to avoid war!" Zayn raises his voice, "I never wanted to be here either, but I'm supposed to think for my country!" Harry turns to him again, "You should consider the lives that I spared dressing like this" he says more quietly.

Harry sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose to calm himself down. "You … are risking everything with this …" Harry points at him, "Does your father know?"

"No" Zayn mumbles, his cool attitude is long gone. Can he mess his hair now?

"Well, I assure you he'll get a word soon"

Zayn's eyes widen and he stands in front of Harry, "I'll be dead!"

"Exactly"

"Harry! You're opening a door to another war!"

"Do you realize we'll be _married_ in days?!" Harry shouts back.

"Get a mistress" Harry stares at him for a while then sighs.

"You've thought this well, haven't you?"

"I swear I'll never be in your way … Please" Zayn begs quietly.

"We'll talk in the morning. I need to clear my head" Harry extends his hands for him earning a genuine smile from Zayn.

"Thank you for at least considering this" Harry just nods at him leading him back to his room.

*

The next morning Zayn groans when he hears knocking on the door. He sits up rubbing his eyes and heads for the door.

 _Wait_.

He's not dressed. He'll need ages to get ready! "Um-" he starts but the person across the door interrupts him.

"Zayn, it's me" Harry's voice come from the other side and Zayn yanks the door open.

"First, don't call me that" he glances behind Harry and when he sees no one he relaxes allowing Harry in.

He goes back to his bed, grabbing a hair tie on his way, and sitting on it facing Harry. He pulls his hair up in a ponytail and blinks at Harry.

"Wow" Zayn doesn't really understand why Harry is staring, and certainly not like _this_. He glances down at his own body, he's wearing a thin white chiffon dress that is barely hiding much with its transparency. It's not his fault that he doesn't have men's clothes. He'd like to have some pretty much. Zayn guesses Harry might be uncomfortable. He is himself.

"Definitely could pull off both looks"

"I'm sorry?" Zayn frowns.

Harry clears his throat and looks up to meet his eyes, "I've thought about your offer. And it's too risky. I can manage you a ship with my most trusted men to another country to fleet safely" Zayn blinks at him, his brows are knitted together. "Tiana's death doesn't have to ruin the treaty. I'll talk to my father, and we'll come up with something"

Zayn looks down eventually. Harry won't kill him, but he also doesn't want him to stay. And he is right, Zayn agrees too, it was his plan at the first place. But what about his country? Can Harry really reach an agreement with his father?

"I need to know if my country's safe first"

"Zayn" Harry sighs, "I've already sent a word to your ladies. You should pack as well" Harry stands up, "You leave tonight"

*

**Translation:**

Por qué están mintiendo? = Why are you lying?


	3. Ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣⓔⓡ ②

Zayn has been pacing back and forth inside his chamber for an hour since Harry had come and gave him men's clothes. He didn't wear them though, they still can't risk anyone knocking on his door.

So far, the plan is for him to go with some of Harry's men alone, leaving the ladies and Niall behind to not be suspicious, Niall would follow him later on, and the ladies would go back to their respective houses. Once he's out of the castle safely, Harry would explain the situation to his parents. They would say an imposter – _other than Zayn_ , _but rather a girl_ – claimed to be Tiana and that they'd take care of the situation from there in order not to have more issues between the two countries. News of Zayn's death along with Tiana would be sent, at the original accident place, so England won't be the one to blame.

Harry returns to Zayn's room at their selected appointment and locks the door behind him.

"Okay" Harry walks closer to him, "Everything is settled. There are secret passages that are connected everywhere around the castle. There's one …" he leads Zayn to a wall and knocks on it then waits until the wall opens like a hidden door and a guard is there, "This will lead you outside. You can change quickly now"

Zayn nods and he's more than happy to be back in men's clothes again. Feels more like himself.

"Um … Can you?" Zayn asks nervously for Harry to untie the laces at the back of his dress and his corset. His ladies would be the one normally doing it, but since they are not here, he can't do it on his own.

Harry moves closer and does what Zayn asks, then stepping back and waiting next to his guard for Zayn to finish.

Zayn turns once he's done to find both watching him. If that was weird enough, Zayn doesn't comment on it, just clears his throat while approaching them causing them to blink a few times. The guard steps back into the tunnel, a candle in hand to light their way.

"Have a safe trip" Harry calls behind him as he closes the secret door.

Zayn follows behind the guard in silence until they're outside. There are two horses waiting for them and Zayn's brows furrow. That's it?

"We don't want to attract anyone" the guard explain and his voice is familiar, but he's wearing a cape, similar to Zayn, and with the shadow of the night, Zayn can't see his face. He just nods getting on his horse while the other guard rides his and they move outside the castle doors.

They ride for a while, entering the woods for a cover then the man in front of him stops suddenly making Zayn stop his horse as well.

Something in his mind tells him when the guard turns to him that the plan Harry told him isn't exactly to get him safe. But to rather _kill him_. Given the circumstances that he's unarmed, and there won’t be anyone asking about him either. He narrows his eyes, already ready to turn around and run if the guard tried anything.

"Something is wrong" the guard tells him, and he doesn't move, so Zayn doesn't as well. He puts a finger on his mouth motioning for Zayn to keep quiet when they hear voices around them. The guard descends slowly from his horse, a hand on his sword ready to attack as he walks further than Zayn. Zayn still doesn't move, not trusting his actions even if he moved away.

The guard hides behind a tree waiting for whoever comes close then pulling his sword out.

"Wait! It's us, Liam!" one of the men shouts. Zayn has met Liam before, that's why he recognized his voice. "The ship's been shot down, along with other men" Zayn can notice some blood on their clothes, the moonlight is slightly passing through the trees making his vision clearer. "The French reached Weymouth and were spotted at Eastbourne as well. So far, the German's army is holding them. We can handle the few who sneaked here, but if we don't have the German's support in the sea, we're done for!"

Liam takes a deep breath then turns to Zayn. "I guess we're going back then"

*

"The German are keeping our south borders safe from the French in exchange of our army spreading alongside their south-west borders" The king starts. "Their borders are safe for now since the French army is apparently launching towards us" he inhales sharply. "It appears that we are the one in need" he spits through gritted teeth.

"If they heard about their precious daughter's death, they'll abandon us" The queen sighs and turns to Zayn. He and Harry along with her and the king were gathered at the king's room after being informed of what is happening. "You must be very lucky. A bastard being treated like a royal … Won't be surprised if you planned your sister's death yourself"

"She was my sister! I would never put her life behind some meaningless treatment!" Zayn hisses back.

The queen doesn't look impressed but she doesn't speak up again. This time the king does, "Our only option is to keep this little play for a longer while-"

"Until you don't need me" Zayn interrupts shaking his head, "You want to rule over three countries, I know your intentions … But my country won't fall to you" he says calmly staring into the king's eyes.

The king smirks, "Maybe not to me, but soon it'll be under the English's control" he turns to Harry then back to Zayn, "Enjoy your staying … Princess" Zayn grits his teeth but Harry pulls him back.

"He's right. Let's just go" he whispers to his ear but Zayn pulls his arm away harshly.

"I won't allow you to have any action against my country-"

"You're a bastard!" The king raises his voice interrupting him, "Your sister's name is the one being put on every contract. Her face is the one people see. You're nothing"

"Father-" Harry tries.

"You might be the king of England, but you still need _my_ help to remain one" Zayn counters. "Names and faces are deceiving. Power is all that matters. Royal blood or not, it just falls in the hands of _who_ manages to gather it" Zayn smirks.

The king stares into him for a minute before leaning back, straightening himself. "Got yourself a cunning bride, son" he says still looking at Zayn, "Be careful, honey. It's not an easy game"

Zayn doesn't change his smirk wiggling his eyebrows once before he turns and walks past Harry.

"Oh dear. No one is greedier to have power than someone who had a sip of its cup and eager to have more" The queen says after Zayn is gone, Harry following suit, then turns to the king. "Stop him before he's a pain in the ass. Someone inside the court that we can't control isn't in our favor"

*

"I'm sorry if my parents insulted you in any way-"

"You needn't" Zayn cuts him off.

"I do." Harry stops in front of Zayn, "I don't believe that titles is what defines you. And you were just stepping up for your country, and yourself, which is nothing wrong with … I mean, it must be hard for you to be a girl everyday, but you do it. And you're saving too many lives by doing so. I actually admire your stand"

Zayn narrows his eyes, "You're being forced to marry another man, based on my actions. Harry, I know you must have grown to resent me by now" Harry opens his mouth but Zayn quickly adds, "You didn't want me here. You don't. And I understand" he turns to leave but Harry stops him again.

"I don't resent you … I decided to send you away, because I didn't want to risk you being exposed. That would've led to another war-"

"Which confirms my statement" Zayn cuts him off again.

"I did it to save lives!" Harry protests. "I'm not like my parents, and I'm not putting personal favors above my country's!" he sighs, "Treaties doesn't have to be built on marriages. I guess my father just wanted to have two countries between his hands"

Zayn crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow, "I can clearly see that" he says slowly.

Harry takes a deep breath, "I'm the next king of England. My father can't have his hands on Germany by war, and he can't have it through you. Or under your sister's name, it doesn't matter … I don't like the way my parents handle the situation, but I can assure you that this isn't my intention. I see our marriage as two people caring for their countries and want the best for them. I will _not_ force an English rule on Germany"

"I've met you before, but I don't know _you_. I can't simply trust your words"

"Then let me prove it to you" Harry smiles at him and Zayn has to look away. He doesn't know if it's because Harry's face shows that he's honest, or the fact that Harry doesn't care about who he is and still want _them_ to happen while he's _actually_ happy, like he doesn't mind it at all.

"Now come on, we can't have you wandering around looking like this" Harry pauses, "Not that you look bad, you're actually very-"

Zayn laughs, "I get it, Harry"

Harry smiles again and leads him to his room.

*

"You need to learn how to do these stuff on your own" Elma whispers to him, "You know … for emergencies"

"And what emergency that would be?" Zayn raises his eyebrows.

"I still can't believe what you did" Alyson hands him an earring, "I mean, they surely don't want you around anymore"

"Tough luck then, because they have no other option" Zayn counters.

"But … they haven't set a date for the wedding though. It's like they're postponing it on purpose" Giselle pops up. "Oh, and this dress looks lovely on you, I honestly have no idea how could you look prettier than a girl in it" she winks at him but he rolls his eyes.

"I don't think this is really a complement" he chuckles. "What am I even preparing for?"

"Oh! Haven't you heard?" Zayn sighs, "Right, you were busy running away" Hylda mumbles, "Well, we've been told that the princess of Belgium is stopping by for a short amount of time, and I guess they don't have very … friendly relationship with the English, so they're trying to throw a party for them to feel welcomed"

"But Belgium doesn't have a bad relationship with the English" Zayn furrows his brows, "They're neutral"

Elma sighs, "Stop moving your head, I'm trying to make your hair look good" Zayn sighs as well and returns his head to its previous direction. "And by the way, Belgium doesn't have a good relationship either because apparently they got disappointed when they heard the news of Harry marrying Tiana"

"Well, their country isn't being attacked by the French. They have no motive" Zayn reasons.

"True, but having England by their side might've added to their strength, and we all know if England tried to expand their territory over France, then Belgium would get some of its own as well … It's all about power" Giselle replies. "All done!" she smiles as Zayn stands looking at himself at the mirror.

"Holy … I can't recognize myself" his eyes widen, "This is horrible"

"You look like a beautiful princess, just what we want" Hylda rolls her eyes.

Zayn takes a deep breath, "I still hate this" he turns away from the mirror, "Pray that I wouldn't embarrass myself" the girls laugh at him.

*

Harry sees Zayn once he's outside his room. Wearing a long fish tail dress that fits him perfectly, with his shoulders exposed along with his back, thin sleeves are hanging down from them, but the line is still high enough to cover his fake boobs, exposing his collar bones. His hair is let down, straight like it naturally is, that hides his neck. He doesn't know how Zayn could master both looks, being so handsome as a man, and astonishingly beautiful as a girl. He's putting both males and females to shame.

"Te ves tan hermosa" Harry breathes out once he approaches Zayn.

Zayn blinks at him a few times, his expression isn't changing. He is aware of Harry's eyes on him, but he just doesn't know how to respond to something he doesn't even understand. _Is Harry mocking him?_

"I'm supposed to trust you when you purposely speak to me in a language I don't understand?" he raises an eyebrow.

Harry chuckles, "I said you're early. The Belgians haven't arrived yet … But we can still get down to be there to greet them" Harry extends an arm, "May I?"

Zayn sighs, still not smiling as he fixes Harry an unimpressed look, but accepts his offer, raising his own hand to rest over Harry's and they walk away.

They reach the hall that the party is taking place at. The servants are putting everything in its place. The queen is there to make sure everything is arranged to her liking.

"You take less amount of time to prepare than I thought" Harry whispers to him.

"Less? The girls take forever" he sighs.

"Well, yes. My point. The girls take too much time usually that I'm impressed you don't"

Zayn gives him a confused look. " _My ladies_ take forever to _get me ready_ " Harry turns to him as well mouthing an 'Oh'

"What do _you_ know about it?" Zayn rolls his eyes. "I miss the days when I wake up and put on whatever there is in my closet" Harry blinks. Of course Zayn doesn't take time to look perfect. He is just blessed by an unfair beauty.

A servant suddenly stumbles backwards and unintentionally lands on a table, unable to hold his balance, his weight causes the table to turn and the items on it slide, crashing on the floor.

"Dear lord! Did you have to pick such a perfect time for your clumsiness?!" The queen gasps. The servant tries to stand up but winces in pain from his back. "Get everything from the floor" she says sternly and the servant apologizes many times before kneeling on the ground to pick all the stuff, including shattered glass.

Zayn shakes his head and walks towards the servant helping him stand, "Go see the physician. I'll have someone else clean this" he says softly to him.

"He did a mistake and he'll fix his mistake" the queen says between gritted teeth but Zayn ignores her.

"Go" he repeats again with a smile.

"Ignoring my commands to follow a-"

"A current princess, and a future queen. Your son's fiancée and soon his wife" he smirks. "Besides, you wouldn't want to be cruel to people who serve you" he steps closer to her, "You don't know when they'll turn their back on you" he speaks in a soft tone.

"You're not here to tell me how I do my job" she fires back. "Clean this up!" she shouts to the servant once more.

Zayn glares at her and turns to Harry once he's by his side. "You wanted to prove to me that you're different from them. Show me that you care for the untitled weak people"

Harry presses his lips together before opening them to speak, "Other servants can clean this mess faster if you're looking for efficiency. And we own too much more than what's spilled on the ground so I know for a fact that you don't care about this either. And an injured servant can't possibly work"

The queen gives him an impressed look, "Taking orders from hi- her now. I wonder what type of king you'll turn to be" she turns to leave and Harry sighs.

"An amazing one that doesn't follow cruel steps" Zayn mumbles as he stares after her then turns to Harry again. "You did the right thing" but Harry doesn't look his way.

"Kindness doesn't work Za- Tiana" god, they have to get used to that.

"Not under all circumstances, but you surely saw that this was _not_ a scene to show off"

Harry turns to him then, "You have no real powers inside this castle, and you can't simply oppose my parents in every single thing"

Zayn raises his eyebrows at him. "I _do_ have powers. Whether you're on my side or not" then walks away. He is aware that Harry did step up for him this time, but he's also not mistaken. He's been with his father far too many times at the German court to know of the little things that happens inside the castle. And he might not have German men to aid him inside the English court, but he can still work things out. Money is one factor. And having people who trust him is another factor.

He is _not_ going to bow his head to the English.

*

The party starts once the Belgians arrive. Zayn stands at the side watching the crowd with a drink in hand when his ladies approaches him.

"Try not to get too drunk" Elma whispers to him.

"I know" he replies flatly.

"What's wrong with you? All moody suddenly?" Hylda asks.

Zayn rolls his eyes, "It's not that easy to pretend to be a girl, and having to stand up against the _Royals_ "

"Well, at least Harry likes you" Giselle whispers from his other side.

"That's _far_ from the truth" he scoffs.

"Oh please. He's charmed" Alyson tries to locate Harry between the crowd to see him talking with a Belgian. "I have attended some Spanish classes with Tiana. What he said earlier was exactly what his eyes and body language were giving" she turns to him smirking. Zayn looks at her in confusion, "Do you not notice how he looks at you?"

"Do you not notice how _everyone_ looks at you?" Hylda corrects her.

"I'm not flattered!" Zayn hisses, "You can't complement me when I'm like this!"

A man approaches them and Zayn puts on his best smile to greet him.

"Nicolas Hugo, Duke of Kortrijk" he presents himself kissing Zayn's hand politely but keeps a hold of it for longer than necessary. "You must be Princess Tiana. I've heard plenty about you, and must say. You're much more beautiful in person"

"Thank you" is what seems to be Zayn's answer to most of things now.

"Would you honor me with a dance?"

"Um …" Zayn can't dance, not like a lady, not in heels. This will be a disaster. How could he decline politely and not embarrass himself and not insult the duke either at the same time?

"Surly the prince won't mind" he offers again. And damn it! Where's Harry when he needs him?!

"Of course" he answers with a smile as the duke leads him to the dance floor.

Harry notices him and he also notices how the duke holds Zayn a little closer than necessary and his hands fall a little from his waist. They move for a while then he spins Zayn and pulls him back rather with more force that got him pressed up against him. And he obviously sees how Zayn's nervous with each move with how he struggles to keep his calm attitude when he wants nothing more than to leave.

The duke lifts him then lands him on his feet, spins him again then holds both hands around Zayn's waist making the latter place his own on the duke's shoulders, and he's pressing close again making Zayn feels extra uncomfortable as he keeps blinking furiously.

"My lord-" Zayn tries politely.

"Having a chance of a lifetime to be so close with such a beauty is very rare-"

"I'm very sorry to interrupt you" Harry says rather loudly as he pulls Zayn back from the duke's arms. He isn't sure when he moved so fast, but he's had enough from watching and sending daggers towards the duke. He is very aware of how beautiful Zayn looks dressed up like a lady, and he finds himself _jealous_. Such a chance to be with a beauty is _indeed_ rare, and whether Zayn isn't officially a royal, or even a girl. He still belongs to _him_. They might not be literally engaged, but they are getting married. And to everyone else, Zayn is Tiana, and Tiana is his future wife. Yes, Harry believes he has a very good reason to be jealous.

"But I'd like to share a dance with my beautiful fiancée" he smiles down on a panicked Zayn as he takes him away, wrapping his own hands this time around Zayn and motioning for the musicians to get back to a slow music.

"Thank you" Zayn mumbles, more relaxed now as his hands move up to rest on Harry's shoulders. Harry smiles at him.

"Harry!" The queen calls from behind him and he groans inwardly. Couldn't she choose another time? He lets go of Zayn even though he doesn't want to. "There is someone I want you to meet" she steps to the side showing a girl about his age smiling up at him. "This is Princess Lisa"

Harry still smiles politely and greets her. She turns to Zayn staring him up and down for a second before smiling and greeting him as well. Harry would admit, Zayn still makes a prettier girl than Lisa. They engage in casual conversation with Lisa's tries to flirt with Harry but he doesn't flirt back, then someone comes to her side and she excuses herself.

"She's the youngest of her sisters" the queen informs him, "Her oldest sister is married to the current king of Switzerland, and her other sister is married to the next king of The Netherlands. From what I've heard, their bond is so strong and they work together to aid each other's countries" she turns to them smiling. "Three countries at our hands and a _girl_ who is able to produce an _heir_ "

Zayn knows where she's aiming. She's telling Harry to cancel their engagement and marry Lisa instead. And she's right in every word. Three countries that are able to aid England and an heir to secure Harry's line. Things that Zayn can't give him. He remains silent though, because he doesn't have the right reply, not now at least. He needs to think of something.

Harry also doesn't say anything. "Oh!" The queen starts again, "And your father wants to speak with you" Harry nods reluctantly and walks away leaving Zayn alone with the queen.

"Oh how the roles turn" she smiles widely looking over the crowd, "You're useless now, my dear. Looks like I'm not the one who needs to watch her back after all" Zayn panics and walks backwards until he's back with his ladies and tells them to follow him to his room.

*

"We have to do something!" Zayn also asks Niall to come over so they could think of something.

"Harry doesn't seem very pleased with the idea" Niall tells him, "Can't you just … Make him fall in love with you?"

Zayn sends him an unimpressed look. "If you hadn't noticed. I'm one of the male population … And love doesn't even change anything! This whole marriage is political. We need to convince them somehow that the German can aid them better"

"Or show them that they can't be trusted" Hylda offers making Zayn stop his pacing and they all turn to her. "We can move around the castle gathering information. We can even bribe some to talk"

"Planting evidences?" Elma asks.

"Not exactly. But everyone has their darkest secrets" Hylda replies.

"Keep Harry busy so he won't suspect us" Niall tells him.

"Excuse me? Do you want me to dress as a clown and entertain him or something?"

Niall rolls his eyes, "Do whatever you need to do. Just help covering for us" he stands up and leaves the room, the girls following after shortly. Zayn starts to pace the room again. This better work.

A second later he hears knocking on his door and he looks around for something to defend himself with. He can't risk it since he's no longer needed in the English court.

"Open up, It's me" Harry's voice come from the other side and Zayn relaxes, unlocking the door and allowing Harry in.

"You left the party so early. Are you okay?" Harry looks over him in concern.

"Ah … Just a headache … I'm not used to drinking then spinning in circles" he lies.

Harry moves close to him, "Well, you should rest for a while" he grabs him gently sitting him on the bed. "Do you want me to …" he trails pointing at his dress. For a second, Zayn thinks it's actually a good idea, the dress is not comfortable to wear. Or he's just not used to women's clothes yet.

"No, it's um … A light one" he smiles getting up again, "I was actually thinking about getting back to the party!"

Harry fixes him a worried look, "Are you sure?" Zayn smiles and nods extending his arm for Harry then pulling him up with ease. Harry stares at him for a while making Zayn raise an eyebrow. "What? Didn't think I could pull you up? I'm stronger that I look. Don't forget that I'm still a _man_ " he looks Harry up and down, "I bet I can even lift you up and throw you away if I want to" he smirks backing away towards the door.

Harry licks his lips following him. He likes how that sounds.

*

Hylda clears her throat once she approaches Zayn and Harry. "Your dress needs … _adjustments_ " she whispers. Harry looks over at Zayn, he seems fine, but Zayn sends him a panicked look and goes with her.

They reach an empty hall and stop.

"Okay, so listen to this" she smirks. "Belgium is basically under the French rule, the royal family is still on the throne, but all of the high-ranks at the castle are French. They're interfering in every small detail"

"That's why the French never came in contact with their borders. They already have control inside"

"Exactly. And Switzerland is still an ally to the German, I don't think they will aid the English against the French while they have issues with the Italians. They stay neutral … The Netherlands might be their only option to have, but they don't have an army as strong as the German"

Zayn smiles widely, "They can't force me out. They _need_ the German"

Hylda smiles as well and they get back to where everybody else is. He takes a stand next to Harry and the queen approaches them.

"You're still here? My, what courage you have!" she address Zayn sarcastically, then turns to Harry, "And where have you disappeared to? Our guests have been asking about you"

Zayn smiles, "Of course, your new prize. The Belgians. Three countries … Well, that seems … tricky" The queen narrows her eyes at him, "I mean, you must have heard, they're very loyal to the French. I wonder what made them come here … Unless" he pauses, "The French are planning to plant themselves here as well"

"What nonsense are you talking about?" The queen hisses at him.

Zayn still keeps his smile, "I'm just telling you, as your _German ally_ , out of concern, that if you're considering to break your alliance with us and exchange it for them. England will fall under the French rule, and Germany would _watch_ you do"

"And why exactly should I take your words seriously?"

"Send your best men around to get the information you want. I'll be here when you need me" Zayn starts to walk away but stops and turns back, "And you _do_ " then walks away.

The queen grits her teeth and storms outside the hall. Harry stands there for a moment.

The queen motions for her guards to follow her outside. "The Belgians are our guests for tonight. Find Lord Louis!"

*

**Translation:**

Te ves tan Hermosa = You look so beautiful.


	4. Ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣⓔⓡ ③

"Zayn … Zayn …"

Harry huffs and dips on the bed next to him. He tries to wake him up gently by calling his name again but gets no type of reaction in return. He knows it's too early and that they both slept late, and he did knock on the door to find it unlocked, which he needs to remind Zayn to take care of that the next time.

He thinks of shaking him awake instead, but his hands rest on Zayn's shoulders once they make contact there. The skin is smooth, and he finds his hands trailing down to Zayn's back and … _He should stop_. Zayn isn't wearing anything. He quickly retreats his hands and pushes Zayn's hair out of his face instead. The silky locks fall between his fingers and he leans in to call his name one more time.

"Zayn, wake up already!"

It's still not loud to jolt him awake, but his sleepy figure is distracting Harry. How his long lashes rest upon his cheeks, and the slightly pouty lips, and his scent that he could smell on his neck, and his soft skin underneath his fingers … Yes he should _really_ stop. But Harry's mind doesn't process that sentence quickly enough that he finds his hands trailing under the covers to Zayn's side and then his thighs.

Zayn shifts slightly and his eyes flutter open. Harry is jolted back to a sitting position, but Zayn could _swear_ he felt something weird.

"Finally awake!" Harry gets off the bed, "Come on, we don't have much time before everybody is awake"

Zayn frowns, "Why the hell are you waking me up so early?"

"You don't want to stay until-" Harry cuts himself off, "Well, let's just say it's better to get up now if we want to leave the castle"

Zayn sighs and blinks a few times, "And where exactly are we going?" he groans flipping back on the pillows.

Harry grins, "To a nearby village" Zayn rubs his face and sits up again giving him an annoyed look. Harry turns to pick a pile of clothes throwing them at Zayn's direction so that they land on the bed next to him.

Zayn runs his hands through them and narrows his eyes at Harry. "These are men's clothes"

"I figured you'd be more comfortable in that. The people won't recognize you outside the castle. That's why you need to hurry up!" Harry walks to a chair sitting on it waiting, "And by the way, don't forget to lock your door next time"

Zayn sighs again. He has no idea why Harry is taking him to a village, but if that means to be himself for a while, then that's more than okay. But there's also the doubt of _'until'_ He doesn't know if Harry is doing it _for_ him or _against_ him. Either way, he doesn't have much choice really, so he just gets up and put whatever Harry gave him, and surprisingly, they fit very well. And if he noticed Harry watching – _again_ – he doesn't comment on it.

Harry gets up once Zayn's finished and knocks again on the wall. It opens after a few seconds and Liam is there to lead them out.

*

_Dulwich, London, England._

"Are we going to stay there all day? Won't people notice our sudden disappearance?"

"First, I had Liam and your ladies know where we're heading in case you still think I'm planning to kill you or something" Harry turns to look at Zayn who shrugs at him.

"I'm surrounded by English people. Of course I'd make assumptions"

"Anyway, you looked like you're suffocated inside the castle, and I thought that having some fresh air away from all that banter would do you some good, also be _yourself_ … My parents aren't very fond of you, and you're not making it easier on yourself either"

Zayn scoffs, "Your parents are annoying, not my fault that I care for _myself_ and my country … And you still haven't answered my question!"

Harry sighs, "Even if they ask about our whereabouts, they'll know that you and I are together. What's the harm in wanting to take _my princess_ out to see the country?" he smiles.

Zayn doesn’t glare at Harry for calling him a princess, even when he doesn't need to when they're alone. Sometimes he needs to forget that, but other times he thinks he needs to actually put that in mind. "Remind me again _why_ we're here?" Zayn requires.

Harry sighs, Zayn had been asking him the same question since they left and hasn't stopped until they arrived. "There's some … old friend visiting the castle-"

"You mean old flame?" Zayn teases. Harry turns to look at him and shakes his head, "Oh come on. I won't judge you. You can have ten mistresses for all I care. You'll allowed to love" Zayn turns and squints his eyes at the sun. Harry doesn't miss how they turn sparkling gold in the sunlight. His stomach starts to make noises and he turns to glare at Harry when he chuckles. "It's your fault that I didn't have breakfast. You basically dragged me out of my bed!"

Harry raises his hands in surrender and his eyes catch a tavern. "I didn't eat myself" he motions for Zayn to follow him, "Come on!"

They enter and order some food. And Zayn is glad he gets to eat without a corset squeezing his body. Without anything _girly_ covering his body.

Harry chuckles at him, "Where did your table manners go?"

Zayn glares at him, "I don't need them right now, so fuck off"

"You really need to watch how you talk" Zayn sends him another annoyed look, "One slip of your tongue can be harmful-" Zayn decides to ignore him for the rest of his speech.

"Your drinks gentlemen" A girl comes up to them, staring a bit too much into Zayn's eyes when putting his drink, and Harry won't blame her. When Zayn's hair is pulled back, his eyes shines the most. Then she turns to Harry with a smile and a wink.

"Is it weird to miss it but as the same time not?" Zayn asks.

"What is?"

Zayn cocks an eyebrow but Harry doesn't exactly follow. Zayn traces his own arm under the sleeve then shakes his head. "Nothing … Forget it" he leans back in his chair sipping his drink. Harry somehow understands what Zayn is aiming for, but doesn't push him to actually _say it_. It must be weird enough for him. They finish and leave.

There's a shooting competition inside the village, along with many other tents around. It looks like a celebration. He turns to Harry and smirks.

"Youe shooting skills were the funniest thing to watch"

Harry frowns, "That was five years ago!" he protests, "And just because you saw me hunting once doesn't mean I suck at it!"

Zayn raises his eyebrows with his smirk still plastered on his face. "Show me then!" he walks towards the place the competition is being held at and motions for the man responsible for it for them to compete instead.

Harry didn't lie. His shooting skills were indeed horrible, but he got better. He picks a bow and an arrow and aims.

"Try to actually get it _inside_ the board" Zayn whispers from behind him.

_Harry misses._

He can hear Zayn's loud laugh from behind him before he turns to see him bent backwards then trying so hard to hold his laughter. It's not his fault Zayn distracted him and if things were different, he would say Zayn actually _intended_ it. At least Zayn is laughing.

He holds another arrow and aims again. This time without Zayn's breath on his neck, he gets it right in the middle. He turns back with a smirk. Zayn bites his lip looking at Harry's arrow.

"That's the best you can do?" Zayn grabs his own bow and arrow and aims at the same board.

His arrow cuts through Harry's own landing at the same spot. It's his turn to smirk at Harry, raising his head high proudly. Harry basically got two arrows so he grabs another, landing at the same spot again, making people gasp in awe.

"Two against one … I can go all day, but you'd still lose" Zayn whispers teasingly again in his ear and Harry decides that this game would go nowhere like this, so he just allows Zayn to enjoy this little moment of victory.

*

Despite Zayn's protests that he didn't want to get back, they had to. It was nearly sunset and Harry knew his parents would throw a fit about their sneak out. So they got back to the castle. Zayn actually thought it was kind of Harry to think about his happiness between all what's happening around them and he politely thanked him for the day.

He returned back to his chamber sighing heavily. He had to get back to being a princess, and it isn't one of his favorite things to do. His ladies were talking about the arrival of someone important in the castle, and Zayn guesses it's the same person Harry was talking about, the one he wanted Zayn away from. The reason is still unknown to Zayn.

Simple light dresses might be his best choice. Too much fabric makes him feel self-conscious, and too many details isn't his thing. So here he was, in a burgundy sheath long satin dress that is cut above his chest but covered in lace up to his neck and arms. His hair is left down, naturally straight, with a golden headband. Well, simple for a princess.

"Princess Tiana" someone calls and walks towards him bowing his head slightly and Zayn mirrors his action. He's at the same height and Zayn notices from the way he dresses he must be a noble. "Lord Louis Tomlinson" he introduces himself.

"Louis …" Zayn repeats quietly. And the fake smile on Louis' face doesn't fade as he waits for Zayn to continue, but he just trails.

"I take it that you heard of me?"

"No" Zayn quickly replies, "It's just … Your name is French" Louis nods.

"Well I was born in France"

"Oh …" Louis seems unimpressed by him but Zayn doesn't exactly know what to say, "So you're French?"

Louis inhales and opens his mouth then smiles again, "You're naïve"

"Excuse me?" Zayn frowns.

"You're supposed to be the next queen of two countries yet you have zero information about the country you're currently in-"

"Well, I'm learning"

Louis nods slowly then looks over him, "You're really beautiful … What a shame" Zayn furrows his brows, "You're just not Harry's type" he says and walks past him.

"Surely there are some information that _you're_ missing" Zayn simply turns, not really fazed by Louis' words making Louis turn in his heels as well, "I don’t really care if I'm Harry's type or not. This is simply an alliance between us. We're friends, and that's all ever needed between us"

Louis smiles again approaching him, "Even a queen can't disobey a king's order. If you can't have his heart, then a mistress can turn your life hell … You're thinking about the military options for your country, and if the German are keeping the French away at that moment, you can't guarantee that the English would move for your country as well … You're surrounded by English people inside an English territory … What possible power that you have _without_ an English king?"

They stare at each other for a minute before Louis walks away leaving Zayn alone to think of his words. Zayn hates to admit it, but Louis is right. What power does he hold inside the castle walls? He had been strengthened by Germany's army at the borders. When the queen got a simple idea of replacing him no one would stand by his side.

It's a scary thought. How he has absolutely no ally inside the English court, which he needs to gather some as soon as he can. A thought invades his mind at Louis' words, that if Tiana was at his position instead, things might have been better. She's for one a _girl_ , someone that Harry could fall in love with by time, and have heirs from.

What can _he_ offer?

*

"Lord Louis is indeed French, but he doesn't follow France. He's been living in England for too many years that he gathered his own men around him. Basically he fights for himself, and what he sees the _winning team_ " Liam explains to Zayn.

He found him on his own sitting beside the lake so he decided to join him.

"A traitor"

"But he's well respected inside the English court, and in a very wide scale in England as well. Even peasants know him. The king and queen respects his opinions. He is quite handy, and Harry's friend as well"

Zayn sighs, "How could they trust someone like him? If he betrayed his country, what makes them think he won't betray them?"

Liam stares at him for a minute, "What did he say that got on your nerves that much?"

Zayn closes his eyes and lay back. He needs a moment. Louis is someone that he can't face, not now at least. But he needs to prove himself a worthy opponent. Just … What can he do?

"This is not how a princess sits!" he opens an eye to look at Elma who's giving him a look of disapproval. "And what do you two think you are doing? People would start rumors if they see you like this!"

Zayn groans but sits up properly. Elma motions for Liam to scoot to the side so she can sit between the two. "Now, who are we gossiping about?"

Zayn and Liam share a look then chuckle. "Girl's stuff"

"Better get used to it!" Liam replies to him making Zayn roll his eyes.

Elma looks between the two frowning then back at Zayn's heels that are neglected on the grass next to him. "My feet hurt" he whines kicking the heels further. Elma gasps as they roll and fall into the lake. She gets up quickly trying to get to them but she stumbles. Zayn tries to help her but she pulls him with her and Liam tries to pull Zayn but they all end up splashing into the lake.

"I swear you're going to expose yourself!" Elma shouts at him but Zayn laughs at how horrified she looks. They're all wet, but outside thanks to Liam.

Zayn tries to walk but winces, his ankle has been twisted, and ends up leaning on Liam, still giggling when Elam huffs each two seconds clearly irritated about her state.

"Making friends, are we?" Zayn looks up to see Louis. Again. "You'll need them" he nods once towards Liam, "But unfortunately, that's not how everybody sees it" Louis' gaze return to his with a smirk. "Drunk with another man. It's not good for your reputation. Especially with too many eyes watching"

"I'm not drunk" Zayn straightens up, "And-"

"Darling, who would listen to your explanations when they've already seen what happened" Louis cuts him off. "I honestly feel bad for Harry. The amount of rumors that you'll bring upon him" he turns to Liam, "And this poor guard. I wonder how the prince would _handle_ the rumors" he turns back to Zayn, "I'll leave you now then" then he walks away.

Zayn sighs, "That's _exactly_ why he gets on my nerves"

"At least you still look like a princess when you're soaked up" Elma mumbles from his side.

Zayn turns to look at Liam and he seems worried less than panicked, he blinks slowly and follows his gaze where it lands on Harry approaching them, and not with a happy expression either. He can only guess that Louis has a hand in this.

"He twisted his ankle and I was just helping him to get back to his room" Liam explains.

"Might as well carry him there" Harry replies and Zayn frowns. "Elma" he calls but still having his eyes on Liam, "Mind helping Zayn from here?"

"Oh … yeah, sure" she replies.

"Thank you" Zayn tells Liam quietly, "For everything" he smiles, but Liam just nods letting go of him so he leans on Elma instead. Liam is Harry's friend so he doesn't even think that Harry would punish him for some rumor that isn't true and doesn't even concern him that much, giving the fact that they're not together, and that rumors won't affect their relationship. It's merely political.

But a glance back at Liam who is looking down as if he's ashamed or something changes his mind. Nothing happened. And he's even a guy, that Liam knows he is one, so it's all just for nothing.

He leaves Elma and limps back to them.

"I have no idea why we are doing this, but listen, what harm would it cause some rumors being told between servants?" Harry doesn't look his way but at least he diverts his gaze away from Liam. "I smell Louis in this, but it doesn’t matter what he told you. Harry, you already know that I'm _not_ really a princess"

"Zayn" Harry turns to him, "Just go to your room"

Zayn crosses his arms, "Rumors would die eventually if you're worried about yourself. And I don't really care about whatever is going to be told about me. Drop the subject, Harry"

"So you're telling me what to do now?" Harry raises his brows.

Zayn sighs, "I'm reminding you that Liam is your friend that doesn't deserve whatever punishment you’re planning to give him. I'm well aware he could handle rumors as well"

Harry narrows his eyes at him, "And why are _you_ defending him?"

Zayn thinks it's a pretty good chance to start gathering his allies now. "Because he's a friend. And I care about my friends"

"Go to your room" Harry repeats again.

"Not before you release Liam"

"He's one of _my_ guards"

"He's one of your _friends_ " Zayn retorts.

Harry stares at him for a while then motions for Liam to go who gladly does as quickly as he can without rushing. Harry walks backwards a few steps then turns to walk away.

"What you don't know is what happens inside the castle's dungeons" Zayn jumps and turns quickly to find a very amused Louis. "What you also don't know is that you're only making it worse" Louis shakes his head. "By the time you're done comprehending this, I'm afraid you won’t be able to do anything about it" Louis smirks and walks away like he always does. Leaving Zayn's head a mess. Again, Louis proves to him that he's just a kid interfering in adults' matters.

*

"Princess!" Liam's eyes go wide when Zayn approaches him that night.

Zayn smiles at him, "The rumors gave me quite the good time that I needed. God, I feel like I'm witnessing the life of another, which is partially true" he sighs, "I hope you don't take it seriously from your side, I mean-" he cuts himself off seeing the way Liam's eyes glance around him in fear. Zayn glance around carefully, "Liam, are you sensitive to rumors?"

Liam's eyes stop at him, "Uh … no, it's …"

Zayn takes a step back, "Okay, fine. I'll try to bribe the servants to keep their mouths shut if that satisfies you"

Liam shakes his head quickly, "That's not it …" he pulls Zayn along until they stop in front of a room and they enter.

"That's definitely doesn't help your case" Zayn chuckles.

"Don't stand against Louis. He does have a hand in this, and you can't face him"

Zayn sighs taking a seat and Liam sits next to him, "What's his gains out of this? To kick me out? Rumors can't do that to me. As long as the German army stays at England's borders fighting against the French, the English can't get rid of me"

Liam takes a deep breath, "I learned today that Louis sent his own forces to replace the Germans" Zayn turns to him with wide eyes and a gaped mouth. "A word has been sent to the Germans that we would handle the situation at the sea, but of course thanking them for their efforts to not to be seen as the English getting rid of them"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I owe you … And I hate Louis. But also because this might lead to a war between us and your country. And Louis doesn't have a whole country's army to support us" he pauses, "This might have sounded a little selfish from my side-"

"That you care for your country?" Zayn interrupts him, "I would have done the same for my own"

"Well?" Liam asks, "What are you planning to do?"

Zayn turns to him, "Can I trust you?"

"Of course!"

"Then I need you to deliver a message to the German army standing at the borders before they leave … _Personally_ "

*

The next day, Zayn stands at a window with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Sounds like you're learning faster than I thought" Louis' voice is heard from behind him and he turns slightly and nods once. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all" Zayn replies turning to look out of the window again.

"So … I've received news that my messenger _died_ on his way to Eastbourne"

"How unfortunate, I'm sorry for your loss" Zayn still keeps his smile not turning towards Louis.

"What exactly are you aiming for?" Louis hisses at him.

Zayn turns then, "I'm just fighting fire by fire. You have to be careful … You don’t want to get burnt"

"Didn't someone tell you not to play with matches? It might burn you as well" Louis spits through gritted teeth but Zayn doesn’t flinch.

"All your power comes from your men. I wonder what would you be without them" Zayn turns and leaves. And for the first time, Louis is the one left to his thoughts.

*

"Your fiancée is surely an impressive young lady"

Harry turns his head to find Louis. "Yes, she is" he mumbles slowly.

"I can only hope that she'd stop sneaking behind your back when she becomes queen as well" Louis shakes his head, "An accusation of adultery would cause her head to be chipped off her pretty little body"

Harry's brows come together, "Are you implying you want her dead?"

"I'm just worried about your future. If you cut the threat now, you needn't worry then" Louis pats his shoulder and leaves.

Harry stays there for a moment before storming out of the hall and calling for Liam.

Liam steps into his room carefully.

"You were gone for an entire day" Harry starts. "As your prince I command you to tell me where were you?"

"I … was out carrying a letter under the princess's request"

Harry motions for everyone else in the room other than Liam to leave.

"You are having too many secret conversations with my fiancée. Mind telling me why?"

Liam looks up at him, "Harry, we're just friends. He just needed someone he could trust inside the castle. I know who he is and it makes him comfortable to just be-"

"With you?" Harry finishes for him. "I thought you were my friend"

"I am!" Liam protests.

"Then why are you doing things behind my back?" Harry shouts, "Since when do you do that?!"

Liam stays quiet for a moment until Harry calms down, "I'm sorry"

Harry stares at him for a while then flops on a chair rubbing at his temples. "For your sake … Stay away from him"

Liam gulps. "Yes, your highness"

*

"There are so many generals being summoned to the castle. What's going on?" Giselle whispers to Zayn.

"I have no idea"

"Where's Liam? Why don't you ask him? I'm sure he knows something" Hylda whispers from his other side.

"Liam's been avoiding me for days … And Harry too. I have no idea what's going on" he sighs.

He sees a seething Louis approaching him and he rolls his eyes.

"My army is falling because the Germans are firing back at it!" he yells at him.

"Oh … What a shame" Zayn smiles.

"The French are seeing this as an opportunity to fire at England as well" he hisses, "You wanted to see blood? There you have it!" he then storms to somewhere else and Zayn covers his face with his hands. He had no idea this would happen. He should've thought about the consequences before sending that letter.

Elma approaches them quickly with a panicked expression on her face. "The king is furious about what happened at Eastbourne and is leading an army himself to go there, while sending the prince to Weymouth. The French seems to have seen a chance in getting to England when the German army is weakened at the battle and they're pushing forces into the sea"

"Oh god" Zayn panics. His little actions is now causing a real war. One that he was desperate to put off.

The queen spots them while she's pacing down the halls and hurries to them.

"Louis told me about your filthy actions!" she whisper shouts. "If my husband and son didn't return safely from the war that _you_ caused, I'll have your head cut by my _own_ hands" she glares at him then leaves quickly.

"We better start praying then" Hylda says.

Zayn shuts his eyes tightly. _He_ caused this war. People are dying because of _him_. Yes, he better start praying.


	5. Ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣⓔⓡ ④

**Photo Edit by[waspzzz](http://http://waspzzz.tumblr.com/)**

*

"What am I getting ready for? Shouldn't I just stay here until they come back?"

Hylda rolls her eyes, "You have to get ready _everyday_. You can't be seen as _Zayn_. And also because there are some guests coming today, and apparently there is some sort of a big set up for them"

Zayn knits his brows in confusion, "We're basically at war on the borders …"

"Yes, well … I don't really know other than this dress would look lovely on you" she smiles while Zayn sighs.

The door opens and Elma walks in, "There are many handsome nobles entering the castle and you're here?" then she turns to Zayn and smiles, "The curls look perfect!" the rest of the girls giggle and Zayn just sighs again.

*

The first person Zayn spots is Louis. He seems content to some extent while he maneuvers between the men with a drink in hand.

"I see you're enjoying your time at court while your men are fighting for their lives" he goes for a smile that Louis reacts with a bitter one.

"I see you're feeling no regrets over the reason _why_ they are"

"Don't blame me for what you started!" Zayn spits back. "And it's not like I can go over to help them, which why are you still here?"

"Unlike you. I can actually be useful" Louis sets his drink aside, "I was asked by the king himself to make sure this castle is safe while he's not around, which I _will_ do" he takes a step closer, "Might as well keep your hands off that matter if you truly know what's best for you" he steps back again with a smirk, "You should go greet our guests. There are Irish lords. And they don't like Germans very much" he says as he walks backwards leaving Zayn behind. _Again_.

Despite what Louis just told him, he can't lock himself in his room all day, like his ladies said, it'll show a sigh on weakness that he's not in need of right now. And he's not bowing to Louis even if he's currently responsible alongside the queen. _Especially_ when he's alongside her. He takes a deep breath, puts on a smile and enters the hall to greet the Irish guests.

"Gentlemen, I hope you're enjoying your stay at court" three men turns to him when he approaches them and he isn't quite comfortable with the looks he's receiving but he doesn't allow it to show on his face, "It's nice to know that our allies are showing their gratitude in time of our crises. We highly appreciate it"

"You're that German princess! You're not our ally!"

"The Germans are allies to the English, and any side would be mutual eventually" Zayn quickly replies.

"Mind join us then for a good time later, princess?" someone shouts from across the room making the men surrounding him laugh. Zayn fights the urge to take off his heels, grab a sword and kill them all.

"I'm sure it's not the first time" Louis' voice echoes from the other side making their laughter go louder.

"Lay a hand on her and I'll chop it" Zayn notices one of the men that he was standing with stepping closer, but luckily Niall at his side.

"I think that's enough with the jokes for now" the queen walks towards him with a smile and a nod to the men. She turns to the man Niall is holding and whispers, "Don't try to mess with a royal if you value your life" then she pulls Zayn away.

"Not sure if I should thank you for that, giving the fact that you don't even like me" Zayn whispers to her.

"Darling, I care for our reputation not yours, and as long as I'm here, this court will not witness a shameless scene" she says and walks away.

Zayn sighs and turns to Niall, "Thank you"

"Don't worry. I was originally assigned to take care of the princess. And that I will do when you can't" he smiles and Zayn smiles back. "Don't bother with the Irish people. And just remember that I'm still here by your side. And I'm still a friend if you need one"

"Thank you" Zayn repeats and hugs him briefly before returning to his room.

*

"How long has it been? A month?" Giselle asks as they stand next to everyone else waiting for the English army to return to the castle. There haven't been any news of what happened still, but a messenger arrived before them saying that the king and the prince along with the soldiers who survived would arrive soon after. Zayn felt a heavy weight falling off his shoulders knowing that both the king and the prince are still alive which means that his life is saved as well.

Zayn would admit that the past month had been hell for him. He avoided mostly everyone, and stayed at his room with his ladies most of the time, or alone, just to save himself from the queen and Louis' constant teasing, the ones that he can't push away with snarky comments of his own, because he was still a main cause of the state they were at.

The king and the prince lead the way as they enter the castle and immediately people are relaxing and cheering for them. The queen hurries to hug her husband and son once they land foot on the ground. Zayn releases a breath of relief. Although he's not quite happy of the outcome, many others died, but that's just how war works.

"My dear people!" the king shouts and everyone quiets down. "The victory has been ours!" he raises his hand in the air making the crowd go wild again, cheering his name. Harry's eyes search for Zayn but the latter locks eyes with a different one. Zayn notices Liam with a bandage stained arm and his expression changes to worry. Liam is his friend, he's helped him before, and he's not going to be the one who abandons their friends.

He approaches Liam once he steps closer, carefully checking his arm. "I hope it's nothing major"

Liam shrugs, "I didn't lose it yet"

Zayn smiles up at him, "I'm glad that you made it alive" Liam smiles back, and they're both startled when Harry pushes past them making Liam wince slightly. Zayn guesses that Harry is probably mad at him because he practically caused this. But if he should put the blame on him then Louis should have his share as well. It's a fair conclusion.

"I should go" Liam excuses himself and Zayn lets him be. Probably going for a rest.

"I'd also like you to welcome one of the greatest men I've ever met!" the king's shouts get his attention once more, "General Bamard!" Zayn's eyes widen and a wide smile appears on his face. The general's eyes find him and he nods once at him.

Once the king finishes his speech the general approaches him. "It's an honor to meet you princess. I've received your letter, and quite honestly, I was a bit confused"

"I had received information from a trusted source, but I had no idea it'll lead to this" Zayn admits.

The general nods, "That's not what I was confused about" Zayn furrows his brows, "It's just the way your wrote the letter … Only one person used to write me that way"

"Oh!" Zayn says quickly, "My brother and I were close-"

"I would have believed that if I hadn't spent twelve years with you" Zayn's eyes widen again but his mouth keeps shut. "I have no idea what happened and why you're doing this but-"

"Let's continue out talking in a more _private_ area" Zayn interrupts him and drags him away. Once he makes sure that no one is around them he faces the general. "Tiana died. We needed someone to replace her in order not to lose our alliance"

The general sighs. "I can only imagine your suffering"

"You have no idea" Zayn mumbles. "But I'm actually glad to have an old friend inside the court. A German general by my side. At least some of the threats would stop"

The general smiles, "We won't be staying for long though, and we can't stay for the rest of our lives here either … Since when you're dependent on others?" he narrows his eyes at Zayn.

"Since I'm constantly surrounded by English people who wants me dead" Zayn raises his hands to point around him.

"Dead? If the king knew his daughter was murdered-" he pauses and shares a look with Zayn, "There will be a bigger war than what happened last month" he sighs, "All of my ships were destroyed when the French increased their numbers by the sea. Only a few men survived until the English arrived and we joined forces … They might've lost a number of their own but we suffered the most"

"The king just praised you" Zayn turns to look at him, "If you're implying that _we_ are still the one in need-"

"He's making a good image of himself" The general turns to look at Zayn as well, "We both know that this alliance would lead to one country controlling over the other. Neither kings are ready to shake hands, and I doubt they sent the princess for a friendly treaty"

Zayn brows furrow, "Wait … What?"

"The English waited until my last ship to sunk for them to decide to join the battlefield" Zayn opens his mouth but nothing comes out. "Your father wants you … or the _princess_ , and I believe they had a talk behind closed doors about this, to gain control over the English court"

Zayn laughs bitterly, "Right. And how am I supposed to do that exactly? Not that I'm encouraging this plan! I know that the English are waiting somehow for us to weaken so they could strike, but have they forgotten France? We still share an enemy!"

"That's what I've been thinking about too. But I don't know if they care about who they're siding with rather than the forces they will gain from them"

Zayn thinks for a moment. The queen didn't care about throwing their treaty away to have another with three countries. The general is right. The English don't care about Germany, they just want someone to help them against France and they can get rid of them afterwards. He can remember that his father never talked sweetly about the English either, but he didn't have such intentions against them … _Or did he?_

"I don't know if I'm supposed to stay after this talk or run away" Zayn admits, shoulders slump.

"I do believe in you. And I do think that you should _stay_ " Zayn looks up at him, "The current rule might be corrupted, but hopefully that changes with the next generation"

Zayn sighs, "It's not that easy when you're a man pretending to be a woman"

The general quirks up a smile at that, "We just need to buy time for our forces to rebuild" Zayn shakes his head and turns his gaze towards the castle.

"Your mother kept crying for two weeks" The general breaks the silence after a few moments making Zayn's eyes trail down.

"She can't know about this. The less the better" he replies quietly.

"I understand" The general nods. "You're doing all of us a great favor, Zayn" Zayn snorts at that. "You _are_ " the general insists.

"That if I actually _make something_ " Zayn replies sarcastically.

*

The halls are filled with soldiers who survived the battle along with many nobles, and parties are thrown wide across the castle for the celebration. Being the prince, Harry had to attend.

He could see Zayn standing with General Bamard, wearing a long black chiffon A-line dress with a thin Halter Strap that goes around his neck leaving his shoulders and arms exposed, and his hair is let down straight with a silver headband, sending polite smiles towards whoever approaches him, or allowing the general to send them off when they cross the line. He could also see when the general leans in to whisper something in his ear making Zayn follow the general's gaze and they would both laugh quietly, then Zayn would whisper something back.

Harry didn't intent to talk to Zayn but he dragged himself towards him anyway, sending the general a nod making the latter excuse himself. Zayn's smile fall but his face is still calm when he looks up at Harry. Harry doesn't return his look and raises his hand to grab at Zayn's hair gently instead.

"Your hair's gotten longer although it's been only a month" he still doesn't move his hand where it brushes Zayn's skin and Zayn doesn't put it much in mind as he glances over Harry's fingers in his hair then back to Harry.

"It … grows"

"You haven't even welcomed me back" Harry keeps playing with Zayn's hair until he gives him an answer.

"You made it clear that you didn't even want to see my face" Harry frowns. _When did he even phrase such sentence?_ "I know you're mad at me, even hate me, but I believe it's only fair to put some of the blame on Louis as well"

Harry allows Zayn's hair to fall from between his fingers as he retreats it to his side and looks at Zayn's eyes. If he can't say it, he can go along with Zayn's topic instead. "Louis isn't working for the French, he works for us. And having Louis' forces at the borders instead of the German increases our strength"

"Right" Zayn's face grows cold, "So you can get rid of us whenever you want" his gaze shifts towards the crowd and his glare isn’t pointed to anyone in particular.

"I don't see why can't both countries build their own forces without a military alliance between them. There can still be peace" Harry replies quietly and Zayn's gaze return to his again. The general words keep replaying in his head. Maybe Harry owns a good heart. Maybe there is still hope in the next generation. Zayn takes a deep breath and his face turns neutral.

"You made a mistake, but you learn from it. And at least that happened before you become a queen" Harry continues as he takes a step back, "I'm not going to hate you for it" he smiles offering a hand out, "May I have this dance with you?"

Zayn blinks a few times glancing around then placing his hand on top of Harry's allowing him to lead them both to the center of the room. He places one hand on Harry's shoulder as the other still rests inside Harry's own with Harry's other arm wrapped around his waist. They're not really dancing, the music is slow and they're just moving along. And maybe Harry is putting a show for the people to ensure them that everything is fine, or perhaps to make them believe that Zayn's still his fiancée, that he's still a princess, that Zayn needs to remember it as well.

And maybe Zayn went along with it to push whoever is still sending him dirty looks away, and he finds himself leaning his head until it rests on Harry's chest, shifting some of his body weight on Harry as well as he closes his eyes and relaxes. Harry smiles as he slowly brings his other hand to wrap around Zayn's waist as well while Zayn's hand move next to his head on Harry's chest. And when Harry places a soft lingering kiss on top of his head and keeping his head there afterwards inhaling in Zayn's scent, while moving a hand to brush through his hair, Zayn flutters his eyes open. But only to glance around, seeing that no one dares to look anymore, not those types of looks he'd been receiving anyway. He closes his eyes again.

He feels _safe_.

*

"This might be the last thing you want to hear, but …" Zayn stops and turns to the general raising his brows, "The Queen of Germany is here"

Zayn's mouth part slightly and panic finds its way through his body. _He's screwed_.

"Can't we go to the village or someplace else until she leaves?"

"Like she'd go without seeing her daughter"

"Which she _isn't_ "

The general sighs, "Add one more person to the list" Zayn groans and returns to his room.

The queen is greeted by the English royals and was told that her daughter is ill so she couldn't greet her properly. The queen was then led to the princess's room.

Upon entering she blinked a few times. This was not her daughter. And she could identify easily who's standing in front of her.

"What is this nonsense?! Where is my daughter?!"

Zayn takes a deep breath, "You might want to sit down for this" The queen eyes him with a confused expression but sits down eventually. Zayn clears your throat, the general had told him how his own mother felt when she heard the news that he died, and he can only imagine how the queen would feel, but there's no turning back, he can't lie to her. "Tiana … is dead"

There's a moment of silence followed by a gasp and widened-eyes before the queen stands up quickly and slaps him on the face.

"This is not a matter to joke about!" she yells.

"You think I'd be dressed like this if I was joking?!" Zayn yells back.

There's another moment of silence where the queen is trying to process the new information then a few tears fall on her cheeks and she slaps him again.

"You were supposed to get her safe! She was my only daughter and you took her away!" she broke down and Zayn can't really do anything other than remain silent. "You … You did this for yourself!"

It's not the first time Zayn had heard this and he fights the urge to roll his eyes, "Your hatred towards me might have blinded you that I was actually a _brother_ to Tiana" he says quietly, "And you know very well that I would've _never_ laid a hand on her"

The queen knows that, there have been plenty of times where Tiana was only with Zayn and if he wanted her dead he'd have done it before, but Zayn also understands that she's saying this because she's in a sensitive state. Tiana was her only child, she has a right to feel sad or angry about the situation.

When the queen finally calms down and wipes her tears away she gives him a look of disgust, and once again, Zayn doesn't blame her. "Does the prince know he's marrying a _man_?"

"The royal family knows, and they still agreed to keep the alliance"

She gave him another look and Zayn just diverted his eyes to not see it again. It's humiliating enough for him to be in this position, and he doesn't need any other judgmental looks.

"A bastard becoming a queen" she spits out, "How ironic"

A knock on the door catches their attention and Zayn shouts for the person outside to come in. To his surprise, Harry is the one.

"My apologies for interruption, but you might want to consider to lower your voice if you don't want the entire castle to know about this" he nods towards Zayn. The queen looks at Harry for a while as he closes the door behind him.

She suddenly stands up, "I know how to fix this!" Zayn narrows his eyes at her while Harry cocks an eyebrow. "You need someone who has a royal blood. Someone who can reach the throne. And our family is very limited" she walks towards Harry, "Tiana's cousin is the princess of Denmark, and with Tiana's death, she has the right to claim the throne. You get not one, but two countries as an ally" she smiles.

Zayn sighs and looks down. She's right, the princess is connected by blood, and the English are looking for more strength. Harry glances at him then back at the queen, he tries to speak but she continues first, "She's very charming. A _girl_ " she sends another look towards Zayn's way then back to Harry with a smile, "One that can provide you an heir. With lovely blue eyes and ginger hair, instead of that _dull person_ that you have to look at"

Harry frowns. Has she ever _seen_ Zayn? She must be blind to the fact that he's outstanding! "I can write to her now, she would be here in a matter of days! You get everything you wanted, everyone is happy! And I'm sure your parents would be delighted!" Harry glances again towards Zayn who's still looking down. He doesn't know how to reply.

"You don't want your daughter's name to be remembered?"

The queen sighs, "My daughter is already _dead_. And I'm not letting a _bastard_ walk around carrying her name on his actions! It's not like my line of successors can be achieved anyway"

Harry nods once, "Until the princess arrives then" because he can't say anything else, and Zayn is still not lifting his head, and he knows that his parents would agree on this. And he also knows that Zayn's fate is already set.

 _Death_.

*

"Zayn?" Liam whispers as he spots him outside the stable. And not dressed as a girl either. Just … him. Zayn looks up, "What are you doing here?" he glances towards the horse, "Where are you going?"

"Escaping. Surely you've heard" Liam gives him a confused look that means that Harry didn't tell him anything. "I'm no longer needed inside the castle. There's another princess on her way. And I need to get away before the queen kills me"

"Wait … Alone?"

"General Bamard is accompanying me outside the castle as one of his soldiers, and from there I'll have my own way towards Scotland. Hopefully find a ship that sails to Norway next"

"Hopefully? Zayn, you're going alone! You haven't thought about this! Does Harry even know?"

Zayn sighs and spots the general making his way towards them, "Harry wanted to arrange something with Louis. Said he's the most trustworthy person right now to accompany me" he pauses. He doesn't know why Harry wouldn't send Liam with him like he'd done before, but his best guess was that Liam is needed by his side, and he clearly understands. It was enough for Harry to think about a way to get him out alive in the first place, but, "He doesn't know I'm leaving today. But I don't really trust Louis myself"

The general reaches them and Zayn tells him that Liam already knows and that he's one of his friends. "Please don't tell anyone. My ladies would surely understand my state and I don't want to burden Harry with this either. It's best if I leave now" he smiles, "I guess it's farewell, my friend" he hugs Liam.

"Let me come with you" Liam offers once Zayn pulls back. "At least until you reach the borders"

"Liam, thank you for your kind offer, but I'm sure that Harry needs you here-"

"He has a lot of guards. And you're my friend as well. I'm not leaving you to go alone"

"Liam-"

"That or I'd tell Harry about your departure" he pauses, "He'd suspect I know something anyway"

"You could be seen as a traitor, helping me escape-"

"I'm _not_ leaving you alone" Liam insists.

Zayn sighs, "You're armed?" Liam points to his sword, "Fine … Grab a horse and let's go" Zayn pats his shoulder and Liam enters the stable to have a ride of his own.

*

"I'm thinking about cutting my hair, it's getting too long for a man … Perhaps getting my beard back"

"I think your hair looks good the way it is now" Zayn looks up at Liam, "It's not like you're wearing it down anyway" Liam shrugs.

The general had done his part leaving both on their own. But they couldn't travel through the night, and they were already tired from the riding from the castle and decided to rest at an inn. Zayn didn't see a harm in drinking as well, it's been a long time since he'd been drunk, and he doesn't care about spilling something on his dress, or tripping in his heels, or accidently talk to someone that he's not a real princess. He feels _free_.

Zayn hums as he pours another glass and gulps it, "Still a bother to me. Don't say you like it until yours grow"

Liam chuckles, "That would be a very long time from now!" Zayn raises his glass and Liam does as well, "For a better life"

"That _if_ there was one" Zayn mumbles.

"Do you have anyone you know at Norway or Scotland?" Zayn shakes his head, "I don't guess you have much money either"

Zayn puts his glass down, "I can work for it. Not much of a problem. I didn't imagine myself living in a mansion or something"

Liam presses his lips together for a second, "I'm just saying that you need someone by your side"

"Why? You offering?" Zayn teases but then his smile falls when he notices that Liam is talking seriously, "Liam, I wouldn’t have asked such thing"

"And what if I'm offering to accompany you?"

Zayn squints his eyes at him, "Why?"

"As I said before. You need someone by your side" Liam repeats.

"I'm a grown man, Liam. I can take care of my own" Zayn gets up, "I _am_ grateful for your offer, and it means a lot to me that you're already accompanying me to the borders. But I'm not going to force you to leave your life at the castle for an _uncertain_ life with me just because we're friends" Liam stays quiet, "Goodnight" Zayn says before he walks away.

*

"What do you mean you can't find him?"

"He's also wearing the clothes that you gave him. It's really obvious. He fled, and we all know the reason why" Niall replies.

"But I told him that I was going to arrange something first!" Harry whisper shouts.

"Yeah … He did mention something about Louis" Harry stops pacing and looks at him, "He doesn't like him very much"

Harry sighs, "He couldn't have gotten far. We can-"

" _You_ can't leave the castle" Niall interrupts him, "What possible excuse would you say to go after him? And _why_ would you even go after him?"

"I promised that I'll get him out safely!" Harry defends himself, "What about you? Aren't you his friend? Shouldn't _you_ be worried?"

Niall sighs, "Knowing Zayn, he wouldn't want any of us to be involved"

"I'll send Liam with you. At least put him someplace safe until I have final arrangements" Niall's brows come together. "What?"

"Liam … is also missing"

Harry blinks at him a few times. _Liam escaped with Zayn_.

"Of course … Liam is always there for him. Always the hero to his rescue"


	6. Ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣⓔⓡ ⑤

_Ipswich, Suffolk, England._

"You can take a ship from here. Shorter way through Netherlands, then to your country. At least you know your way from there … You can go to Sweden instead"

Zayn turns to Liam, "I doubt it. They'll recognize me once I reach Germany"

Their traveling was slower than what Zayn anticipated, but they had to keep it on the low since apparently his head is still wanted. They were sitting at another inn to spend the night, when suddenly a loud bang on their door startled them. Zayn looked indifferent so Liam took it upon himself to get up. There were noises, loud ones, and he didn't appreciate it. Whoever was outside their door could've at least chosen a room instead of doing it in the hallway.

Lima opened the door and luckily they were getting dressed –the man was but the lady was so drunk to put on her clothes properly. She still managed it though after a help from the man– Liam sighed and was about to close the door again when the woman fell on the floor again, after the man walked away. Liam should've closed the door, but the woman is passed out in the hallway and he couldn’t bring himself to leave her like that, so he picked her up and placed her inside the room.

"I think we have a rule" Zayn called from his bed, eyeing the woman Liam has in his arms.

"She passed out after … I couldn't just leave her like that! Someone might rape her!"

Zayn cocked an eyebrow, "I think it's similar to what she was having seconds ago"

"Still" Liam placed her on his bed. He can see she's wearing expensive jewelry so she must be someone wealthy or with a station. Zayn frowned once he saw her face then shook his head. Liam turned to him with furrowed brows, "What?"

"Nothing" Liam gave him a knowing look making Zayn sigh, "She's just … someone I know"

Liam tilted his head, "You barely spent any time here"

Zayn sighed again, "That's because she's not from here" Liam gave him another confused look. "Liam … meet your future queen. Princess Laura of Denmark"

Liam's mouth gaped.

"She's … She's …" Liam struggled with words, his hands are shaping randomly in the air, clearly struck by the fact that she's going to be a queen. "But how? She's not even a virgin! And those acts! She can't Zayn!"

Zayn just gave him an indifferent look again, "It is what it is" he laid on the bed, pulling the covers over himself, "Don't forget to throw her out before she wakes up"

_"What?!"_

Zayn sighs and turns to him, "We've met before, Liam. She can't know I'm still alive. And her guards must be looking for her"

Liam presses his lips together and Zayn turns his head back and dozes off.

*

"Isn't she a charmer?"

Harry doesn't see the princess as a charmer, really. She doesn't have the manners, and from Harry's point of view, she doesn't compare to half of Zayn's beauty. Speaking of Zayn, he hopes he's someplace safe. He couldn't track him, not even the general would tell him a word about him, and he can't send guards randomly searching the entire country. He did though ask Louis for help, but didn't tell him about Zayn. He simply asked for a friendly favor to search for Liam, and considering that he's with Zayn, he should find him soon enough. Louis' sources are everywhere, and can easily do the job.

"I was thinking to set a date for the wedding"

Harry mentally groans as he watches the princess surrounded by many men that he doesn't understand why exactly. Either they like the way her body bends with every laugh that isn't suitable for a princess or that her talk is so interesting which Harry doubts one hundred percent.

"For goodness sake, Harry. Go greet her! You didn't even show up to welcome her here, and she's your future wife!" His mother pushes him and he takes a deep breath as he walks towards her.

"Princess Laura" Harry puts on a fake smile as the men around her excuse themselves and the princess turns to him. "I apologize for not being able to greet you once you arrived. I overslept" he lies but still keeps his smile, polite and calm, keeping his eyes soft.

The princess clears her throat and tries to stand straighter, amending her previous position, or trying to, Harry would give her credit of that much. She smiles, something open rather than polite. "Prince Harry" she nods once, "It's an honor to be here"

They don't talk about politics, it's not theirs to talk about, and Harry tries to keep the conversation as casual as possible. He finds that she's quite the talkative kind, some topics that Harry doesn't follow, and some innuendos that she casually throw in. Some other thing Harry learns as she keeps the conversation going, is that she's a heavy drinker, and she isn't drunk by her fourth glass of wine that she gets after asking Harry to walk them around the castle and fetching it when they pass a servant holding a bottle.

Another is she isn't the type to care about anyone around, except for herself and maybe the royal family including Harry. She's not rude in front of him, but she doesn't apologize either nor asks for something before having it. It's quite … not what Harry was expecting. He doubts for a moment if she knows anything about ruling a country since she's becoming a queen in a matter of time, she should've known the basics from watching at least. Even if she wasn't to wed him, she was still going to have a throne of her own.

"I don't really interfere in such things" She informs him, "It gives me a headache, and I have to actually think about plans that I don't know if they'd work or not. I mean, have you seen what happened as a consequence?" Harry raises his brows, "I don't want to be seen as such"

One thing that Harry should tell her is to stop talking with her body. It is _not_ suitable for a princess. "I believe there are times when you have to _'think'_ for your country, Princess"

She rolls her eyes, swinging a bit that Harry guesses it's because of the wine, and maybe she would be able to hold a proper conversation if she is not drinking.

"What are my advisors are for then?"

"To help you, but they shouldn't affect your decisions. Not all the time"

She shrugs then excuses herself to the restroom. Harry finds himself relieved.

His mother approaches him afterwards with a smile. "Well? What do you think?"

"Do my opinion really matter?"

"Of course!" she holds his shoulders, "I want you to be happy!" Harry raises his brows at her, "Darling, you know I would never agree to something that harms you. If anything, this marriage it to our favor" she drops her arms, "The princess is not the one to engage herself in politics which secure your reign. You'll have nothing to worry about. And you can always put a little trick to have her back"

Harry shakes his head. She's right. The princess isn’t a threat, she barely knows anything in politics which won't help him but also won't harm him knowing that she won't even suggest a change in plans. But she's also close to childish. His mother knows this, and that's why she's very keen on having her marrying him. The princess won't object to anything, that if she _knows_ anything. Can easily be manipulated, and at a moment of crises for his country, he can ask, no, _order_ for military support that would be granted right away. And not just military aid, economic wise too. They're _using_ her, and he knows that his parents would rather have someone to control rather than someone with an _actual_ brain.

That's exactly why they're pushing Zayn away.

*

_Norwich, East Anglia, England._

"Why is this place so crowded with guards?" Zayn whispers with a frown.

"They're stopping anyone from passing by without searching them" Liam whispers back.

"Well, we have nothing on us" Zayn shrugs and kicks his horse to move.

Liam follows him and as they come closer to the guards his eyes widen and whisper shouts to Zayn who turns to him with a confused expression. "I know this guy. He's one of Louis' men"

Zayn makes the horse stop to think for a moment, "Do you think they're looking for you?" he asks out of concern.

Liam doesn't get to answer, because the man spots him and shouts for his men to go after him. Zayn and Liam share a look before turning their horses and running away.

"I told you not to come! Your departure was in the same night as mine. That will raise suspicions on you!"

"I couldn't leave you alone! Is that how you thank me?" Liam shouts as their horses gallop through the main roads and into the forest for a cover.

"I didn't …" Zayn trails as he turns to look behind him. The men seem to lose them but just in case, they keep going in different directions. "I wouldn't want that to happen to you" he says more quietly as they halt their horses. "We shouldn't have ran away. I know Harry wouldn't do any harm to you, you're his friend"

"I went with you without a word to him. I don't think he'll be quite happy with that"

Zayn sighs, "Do you think it's safe to stay in the forest? I can tell that any inn will be guarded by now" Liam shrugs, "Or …" Zayn takes a deep breath, "You can go back, and I can move on" Liam opens his mouth to protest but Zayn doesn't give him the chance to, "I assure you that Harry would never harm a friend"

Liam shakes his head, "It's not the same" Zayn frowns, "You won't be there" he mumbles making Zayn frown deeper. "I think we should choose a good hiding place for the night"

Zayn opens his mouth to try to convince Liam to go back, but Liam isn’t listening to him so he closes it again and follows Liam at a slow pace in order not to make a sound.

They reach a cave and decide to stay there, although they had only water with them, they figured they could survive a night without food. And sleeping on a hard floor wasn't unfamiliar with neither.

"Why do you think the queen of Germany suggested a marriage to Princess Laura? Doesn't that mean she would lose any right for her future children to rule?"

"The queen isn't able to produce any more heirs. She would have done it long ago if she could, and Laura is naïve" Zayn replies, "She can easily control her every move because she already planted someone by her side" Liam turns to him with furrowed brows, "Laura has an advisor that watches her every move. Anything he says she'll do"

"A lover?"

Zayn rolls his eyes, "No. He's someone that knows everything she does. Spilling that would ruin her reputation"

"But that night-"

"He can easily get rid of any threat" Zayn turns to him.

"Still … How can the queen be so sure he won't betray her?"

Zayn sighs, "He won't. He's a family that is being held by the Germans … He's a good guy, all he wants is to protect his family. But due to unfortunate events, he's an enemy to consider. He has the brains"

"How do you know all of this?"

Zayn smirks, "I have some friends here and there at the German court"

Zayn turns his head again and Liam stays quiet for a long moment before speaking up again. "Do you think … Do you think that maybe the queen of Germany along with the king are deciding to have this marriage just to control England?" Zayn turns to him again, "That having someone like Laura marrying Harry would make the English king think they have the upper hand, then strike where we don't see it?"

Zayn turns his head again, "Might be" his answer is quiet but Liam presses him for a real answer. "I'm a bastard Liam, I don't get to be told such things. I can only guess that yes, your assumption is right. What's said between the royals stay between the royals until it's laid out there" he takes a deep breath, "I can't say that I'm neither happy nor sad about this. It gives Germany the upper hand. _My_ country"

Zayn's words are turning colder as he continues, "I know what happened at the battle, Liam" he glares, "Men that I knew a few of, died because the English decided to stand by and watch!" Liam doesn’t reply, because he knows what orders they received, and despite everything, during the battle, _they follow their king_. Zayn has the right to be angry. "So yes, if the Germans are trying to take over the English I'll be quite happy about it"

"Your country banished you, Zayn" Liam speaks up, "As you, you can't go back, and you still defend them?"

Zayn sits up, "I don't care about the royals, but I care about my mother, my friends, and all the innocent souls that are wasted in this shit!"

Liam also sits up, "Souls are going to be wasted when the princess rises up to the throne as well! There are going to be a real war, not a peace treaty!" Liam calms himself down and speaks in a quieter tone, "Between you and Laura, I'd rather have you as a ruler" Zayn seems to be taken aback by that and his demeanor changes from anger to confusion. "From the things that I know about you and Laura, I don't want her as my queen. Zayn … you have shown that your intentions aren't harmful as your father, and I can clearly see why Harry likes you"

Zayn blinks a few times. _Did Liam say that Harry likes him?_ Based on the few days he's been there, Harry wasn't anything but kind to him, even in the moments of arguments. "You fight for a reason. You argue with reason. And you clearly have better things in mind for both countries. You showed that much" Liam smiles softly at him.

Zayn smiles as well. "We both know this can't happen" he shakes his head, "I'm a man, a bastard. I can't rule a country"

"Nobody suspected you are. You should hear the things men say about you" Liam smirks but Zayn laughs.

"That doesn't make me feel better"

"What I'm saying is" Liam starts, "People don't need to know the gender of who rules them as long as they keep them safe and happy"

Zayn tilts his head, "People do care about the gender … And even though what you said truly touched my heart" Zayn raises a hand to his chest dramatically, "Thank you for the compliments"

"It wasn't a compliment"

"But I still can't rule" Zayn ignores him, "Aside from being a man, the queen of Germany would never allow me to rise to the throne. She hates me, and knows very well I share her feelings too, and that I don't answer to her and never will"

"Which adds to the reasons why you're more suited for the position"

Zayn sighs and lays back again, "It will never happen, Liam. Give it a rest"

Liam thinks for a moment, "When did you start to surrender so easily? I remember seeing a fierce princess who didn't care about having to deal with anyone, who stood tall in front of the royals. Who searched in every corner for a good reason to stay … I was proud to call her my queen"

Zayn smiles again and turns his head away, "She doesn't exist"

"Work that brain of yours. We can't leave with Louis' men surrounding us, and we can't live like this either. We have two options" Zayn turns to him, "Either you kill innocent people, and yes, they're Louis' men that you hate so much, but I know guilt would eat you alive. Or … Go back to the castle, and prove you're more worthy for the position"

Zayn stares at him for a while. He doesn't want to go back to the castle. Despite everything Liam just told him, he hates to have to pretend to be someone else, a _girl!_ And on top of all, he doesn't have anything to face the royals with to convince them he's better. The English don't want a rebel among them, they want someone they can control, and Laura fits the description perfectly.

"Goodnight, Liam"

*

Zayn wakes up by someone shaking him lightly, he was about to grunt loudly and tell Liam to stop, but when he opened his eyes, it wasn't Liam.

He sat up slowly, "General Bamard?" The general ushers him to be quiet and follow him without waking up Liam. Zayn nods quickly and gets up following him further into the woods.

"I think you're quite familiar with Lord Renaud" Zayn furrows his brows but nods, "Well, I believe you should know this as well" he looks around before stepping closer to Zayn, "Why do you think the queen of Germany is here? And her timing with the secret letters she'd been having with Renaud" Zayn widen his eyes, "Yes. It's been planned"

"Wait … Did they know Tiana was already dead?"

"No, a slightest change of plans" The general gives him a letter and Zayn reads it with wide eyes, "Your father was poisoned, and the physicians don't expect him to live for long" Zayn folds the letter and takes a deep breath, "According to the letter, the king didn't want his daughter to rule"

"He wanted his wife as Regent" Zayn sighs, "The queen had a good relationship with her daughter, and surely Tiana would have agreed since she'd be living here instead"

"And when you came into the picture, she couldn't keep the plan"

Zayn looks up at him, "So she's installing Laura here in order to have the throne in Germany" he shakes his head, "I still don't understand why any of this has to do with me"

The general frowns, "The queen knows I had a hand in your escape. She's coming for your head"

Zayn frowns, "And you led her to me?"

The general quickly denies. "You're a friend, I wouldn't-"

"How did you know I was here?" Zayn steps back.

"Zayn, I'm not-"

"Louis' men must have told you. Of course" he shakes his head and keeps walking backwards. "I can't believe you're turning your back on me. Did they bribe you?"

"You think I'd be telling you this if I was?!" The general shouts.

"You think I don’t know what means they must have used?!" Zayn shouts back.

"Zayn if I wanted you dead or kidnapped I would've done it while you're asleep!" Zayn stops in his tracks and sighs heavily. The general takes it as his cue to approach him again. "You're not the only one who's threatened here. The queen doesn't want anyone in her service that disobeys her"

"And why would you disobey her? You worked for the king and queen both"

"Because I think that the queen was the one responsible for the king's current condition. I don't believe the king wrote that letter"

Zayn's eyes widen, "Why would she?"

"Since the news of your … death. Your father was very close to your mother"

"Jealousy?" Zayn asks in disbelief.

"I had my men to tell me what's happening at Germany, and your father seems to not listen to the queen very much. You do know she has no power over the king, and whoever wins the king's heart affects his decisions"

Zayn shakes his head again. He has to admit though, he's quite proud of his mother. She was the king's favorite after all. But the queen to plan his own father's death. It's not acceptable. He might've been a bastard, but it's not like he was disowned or something. He didn't have a station, but was never considered as one outside the royal family. He had his moments too. Probably because he was the king's only son.

"So what now?" Zayn asks quietly.

"I wanted to reach your father, or one of his nearest consultants, but none of my messages were going through" Zayn stares, "They were killed" Zayn waits for more because he still doesn’t understand his position in all of this. "I was able to have my way through the forest without Louis' men noticing me, and I know a way out"

"You're offering me an escape route?"

"I'm offering you a safe journey to Germany" Zayn eyes widen again and before he gets to speak the general beats him to it. "I'm guessing the king would rather have someone by his side who he can trust instead of someone that tried to kill him"

Zayn thinks for a moment. "Are you asking me to take the regency? General, I'm a bastard, I can't!"

"I'm not asking you for anything. I'm offering you a safe life away from the English. Even if you don’t get a station at all, you still have your family, your friends, and your country" Zayn thinks about what the general is telling him for a while. He is offering him a much certain life, "I assure you if anything goes wrong I'll be the first to order one of my own ships to accompany you anywhere you want"

Zayn looks up at him again and nods, "Fair enough"

*

"He knows of our plans. The fake letter was stolen"

"Once the king dies, they can't prove anything. And it's very soon than they reaching Germany's borders" Renaud, Princess Laura's personal advisor, and the queen of Germany's most trusted men, replies.

"I know that he must have reached for Zayn, they both despise me, and Zayn would take his father's side of course" The queen paces the room back and forth, "We must kill them both before they're able to get away, and this is your task. Meanwhile, I'll do my own" she stops pacing and heads for the door, "Getting this marriage as quick as possible"

Renaud calls one of his men. "Write a letter to an old friend. I want this to be done as fast as possible" the man nods and sits down to write the letter. "Make it short, a time and a place"

Once the man is finished with the letter he sends him off. He knows for a fact that the queen isn't the patient type, and he needs to do this quickly before having to face her rage.

Right after the man leaves the chamber, Princess Laura comes in.

"The castle is boring, can’t we go out?" she whines as she sits on the sofa.

"No play for today, Princess. We have a job to do"

The princess sighs and pouts.

*

"And why would you think I'll send my men to clean your mess?"

Renaud smiles, "Because the said two are responsible for the loss of your men. And I know you want vengeance" he steps closer, "We share a common enemy, and wiping them from this earth is benefiting to both of us"

Louis narrows his eyes at him. "I've known your tricks for quite a while now. What exactly do you have on me?"

Renaud's smile turn into a smirk, "Your affair. Should I say more?" Louis raises an eyebrow. "I'm putting away your rival in that too"

Louis stares at him for a moment. "I'm listening"

"We'll pay for your services, but it must be kept in the dark. I want the bodies to be delivered first before dumping them away"

Louis huffs a laugh, "You don’t trust that I'll do the job right? I don't do mistakes" he says sternly, staring into Renaud's eyes.

"I think our deal is sealed then" Renaud nods once, "It's always a pleasure to work with you"

*

"I don't understand why he's here" The general whispers to him, "He's an Englishman!"

"He's my friend" Zayn replies. "I couldn't just leave him behind to be captured and tortured, or to face his death!" The general sighs, "And … we've been walking for ages! Are you sure we're on the right way?"

"This would lead us outside the forest and towards the port, yes" Liam says from behind him. "I can hear you, you know?"

Zayn turns to him and bites his lip, "Sorry" he says sheepishly. Liam just shakes his head with a smile.

"It's my country. I know my way around here"

"But you don't know where Louis' squad are spread" The general replies.

He stops making Zayn and Liam frown. "Something wrong?"

The general steps back, "They've not changed their positions" he turns to Zayn, "They normally do" Zayn still gives him a confused look. "Louis knows our position. He must have had us followed" his eyes widen in stimulation with Zayn's.

"So … Should we-" Liam doesn't get to complete his sentence before an arrow strikes at the tree right beside him. They all share a look and draw their swords while running away.

"I should've known!" Zayn mumbles. Louis is more smart that keeping them inside a forest for a whole night while having his men surrounding them. He must have allowed the general to slip between his men on purpose. He still doesn't know why, but he gets a feeling that Louis had a change of plans where he could've been working for Harry at first, then changed sides. And Harry wanted him to trust Louis! Zayn was right about his judgment.

The run into more soldiers of Louis' and they're outnumbered, and Zayn has a positive feeling that those men are highly-trained. Zayn would admit, Louis is winning every battle so far.

They still fight, and they cover each other's backs. Zayn gets wounded in his left arm, Liam gets wounded at his chest. And the general gets a spear in the abdomen.

"Run! You can still win this!" The general shouts at Zayn when he tries to save him. Zayn's eyes widen and he gets angry, striking hard at anyone who tries to approach the general, but Liam makes a quick decision. They have an opportunity to escape, and if the general can't make it, at least Zayn can, so he pulls him away roughly earning a glare in return.

"Think with your mind! We can't save him either way!"

Zayn hesitates and he can see guilt in his eyes as he leaves the general behind, Liam covering for him then following right after.

They reach a hill, Louis' men are still on their tracks. They share a look before taking a deep breath and jumping. There's a river down the hill, and they fall right through it.

Louis' men watch as they drown and make their way downwards but through a safer route. Louis' orders were clear. Having the bodies delivered before getting rid of them.

Down the hill. Zayn and Liam manage to surface and leave at once despite their extreme fatigue and loss of weapons, before Louis' men are able to find them.

*

"We had the general's body burnt. There is no trace that leads to us since Louis managed the dirty deed"

"And the boy that was with him?" The queen whispers to Renaud.

"Escaped" The queen turns to him.

"It's been days! Do you know what could've happened? If he reached the borders we're done for!" she hisses.

"Louis is having his men at every possible escape point" Renaud replies calmly. The queen glares at him for another second before turning away.

"For your sake, they better find him" she says and leaves. Renaud stares after her until she's gone and turns his attention to the Prince and the Princess as they engage in a conversation.

Harry noticed during his many conversations with the princess, that whenever the issue was real that has something to do with either of their respective countries, the princess would look at Renaud for approval first. And at moments when she can't answer, Renaud answers for her, he's always by her side at important matters and it annoys Harry, like the princess needs to be told each word before speaking it. She's being controlled, played, and she doesn't seem to mind.

What Harry doesn't like about this whole thing, is that the word is originally Renaud's that Harry suspects his words aren't even his own too but is said on the princess tongue. Someone else is involved and Harry doesn't need to connect the dots to find out who. And he could only think that in the future, he'd be dealing with Renaud who in turn receives orders from another, not the princess at all. He doesn't like it. Renaud is sneaky, having ready responses for whatever, but the problem is, Renaud's decisions is based on mere hypothesis, and sometimes personal opinions, other times, when it's only beneficial to him and his country, and that, isn't how he wants to rule.

His parents don't see it as a threat even if it bothers him personally and he really thinks it’s going to be an obstacle in the future, but they can't get rid of Renaud, and the treaty is based on the marriage so they can't get rid of the princess either. It will raise an ill will and it's not in England's favor. The Germans are pushing a date for the wedding, and the English don't stall.

*

The halls are filled with flowers and decoration, both queens are quite happy for the special ceremony that would bring their two countries along.

"You look marvelous, dear!" The German compliments the princess as she stands in her white wedding gown. A veil that trails behind her and covers her face, holding a bouquet in her hands, with a big smile.

"It's not like I have a choice" she mumbles and the queen quickly fixes her an unimpressed look.

"Darling, we're royals. We don't marry who we love. It's a duty we have to bear" the queen says as she fixes her veil. "Now come on, I believe we've kept everyone waiting enough" she smiles and the princess sighs putting on another smile. "And I've heard a lot of good stuff about the prince. You should have a try"

The princess frowns as the queen opens the door, "He doesn't seem interested in anything I say or do or even wear"

"Then you still have your games to enjoy" The queen turns to her and the princess rolls her eyes.

"This won't get me in trouble after I'm married?"

"No, dear. That's why you have Renaud by your side" The queen answers and leaves her once they reach the main hall that the wedding is being held at, where the people are sitting and waiting.

The queen takes her place first and the princess follows.

One thing the queen notices is the prince isn't standing at the end of the isle. She quickly goes to the English queen.

"Where's your son?"

The king seems furious and the English queen seems nervous as she turns to her with a smile, "He was just here, left for a quick … um, moment"

The German queen isn't convinced as she stares into the English queen's eyes. "This alliance is important to you as it is to us, you do realize that? And your son understand that as well, doesn't he?" her tone is calm but cold and the English queen doesn't know how to reply.

"He's going to be here" The king replies from her side as he turns to the guards and orders them to find the prince.

The princess stands in front of the priest for an hour, the people wait and wait.

_Harry is nowhere to be found._

*

"I thought you said before that you can't go through the borders?"

"The general must have someone to be waiting for him, he wouldn’t leave and ask me to go along if he knew I'd be dying as well, and … My father is dying, and I know my mother is at her worst conditions right now. She lost her family, and I can't sit here!"

Liam can see so many emotions swimming across the tears that threats to come down in Zayn's eyes, so he doesn't try to talk him through the subject again. He just settles for a nod.

"We can take that ship" Liam points at a ship that is prepared to leave. Zayn turns his gaze towards the ship Liam is pointing at and hopes they'd go unidentified.

"Or take mine" A voice calls from behind them and they both turn. There's a woman standing and Liam gives her a confused look, he turns to Zayn who's having wide eyes, blinking slowly at her then walking towards her and hugging her tightly as the woman hugs him back. Liam is still confused about who she is.

"When the general send me a letter that you're alive, I couldn’t believe it" she cries silently. "I thought I was never going to hold you in my arms again"

"I'm glad to be in your arms again, mother" Zayn replies and Liam averts his eyes, giving them a moment as they pull apart.

His mother smiles through her tears as Zayn wipes them away, "I think we need a more private place to talk in" she glances towards Liam and Zayn smiles.

"He's a close friend of mine. And he already knows about the situation" he motions for Liam to get closer, "This is Liam" Liam smiles and greets her.

"You've already taken an Englishman as a friend, good work" she then turns again to Liam, "I'm honored to meet the person my son trusts in this country … Shall we?" she motions them to follow her and they do until they're inside one of the rooms on the ship. Zayn doesn't put Liam away when his mother sits down with the two of them so Liam guesses it's fine.

"The general's messages were coded that only a few know of" she replies Zayn's unasked question, "One managed to escape through, and it got to me" she smiles as she takes Zayn's hands in hers, "I've already lost a member of my family, and I couldn't stay still when I knew you were alive"

"Lost … Is father-"

"Not yet, but the physicians can't do anything more to his condition" her grip tightens on his hands, "He isn't in a state to walk anymore, but he knows of the queens actions" her eyes trail up from their hands to Zayn's, "She fled right away, and we didn't have enough evidences against her before she did"

"How come none a word of this reached here?" Zayn asks in confusion.

"The queen still has her spies and we don't really own much men here in England. Most of General Bamard's men at the borders are no longer with us, and … Where's the general?" Zayn's eyes trails down and his mother immediately understands. "May his soul rest in peace" she whispers as she squeezes Zayn's hands in comfort. The general was a very good friend to both of them.

"I … I'm sorry, I couldn't-"

"It's not your fault" Liam interrupts.

Zayn's mother turn to offer a small smile at Liam before turning again to Zayn, "I'm well aware of the situation here, Zayn. Your life will save many others" she tells his softly and Zayn looks up at her. "Let's not dwell on that subject"

Zayn nods and takes a deep breath. "You wouldn't be here to inform me of my father's illness"

His mother nods once, "The king doesn't want the queen as regent as long as the rightful heir is alive and mature to rule"

Zayn huffs a laugh, "You can't expect me to run back to _my home_ in disguise!"

"The general told me you're quite beautiful in it" She gives him a wide smile that Zayn knows is a teasing one as he glares playfully at her. "Your father doesn't know Tiana is dead, and expects her at the throne"

"You should've told him the truth then"

She sighs, "If we can prove the queen is a traitor, the English won't have the princess of Denmark marry their son"

"It might be a little too late" Liam speaks up. "I heard on our way that the preparation were already set for the wedding. I assume it's over with by now"

"Wouldn't that put Germany's image to shame as well?" Zayn asks.

"Not when the queen is acting on her own. I have lords ready to testify against her with me that the king still wants his daughter as the next queen of Germany and the future queen of England as well" she smiles.

"They plotted against us, but what witnesses do I have here other than Liam? I can't prove anything to face the English with. I need our case to be strong enough for them to step back"

"The king already named his successor. The queen can't do anything about it, it's official. We can use those" his mother strokes his hands gently.

Zayn turns to Liam who's giving him a nod then back at his mother. It's insane. But they need something from the English side as well. He can decline, leave the queen be and evade a possible assassination once she knows. He knows his mother can't fill in the king's position, and he also knows there are many generals worthy of such title that can keep the country safe and sound, and by Tiana's death, he is the one –by her name– that can give such approval. Or he could return to Germany with his mother and leave this political mess. But he knows the alliance would be lost, and the general's death would go in vain.

Someone knocks on the door and his mother allows him in.

"There's someone requesting to meet with Zayn" Zayn furrows his brows and turns to him. The man doesn't tell him more as he glances back to his mother and Liam.

"Everyone on this ship is by your side, you needn't worry" she assures him as Zayn gets up.

The person is wearing a cape and he slowly pulls it away as he approaches him. Zayn slightly gapes at him with furrowed brows.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't marry someone that will bring my country down" Harry replies.

Zayn crosses his arms, "I should be concerned because?" He's confused. He has no idea why Harry broke off the marriage, and why would he be here? Why _him?_ And how did he even find out his place? Does Harry own men that are ready to take all of them down? Or did he simple came to take Liam back? There are too many questions in his mind.

Harry sighs, "You have not met them"

 _Them_. Harry isn't referring to just the princess and something sparks inside Zayn's mind.

"I'm not sure, but I have my doubts about them. There's something that isn't right" Harry frowns.

Zayn narrows his eyes, "Again. Not my concern. If I didn't care enough, your head would be separated from your body right now"

Harry smiles, "But you care enough?"

Zayn scoffs at him, "Just because you're a prince, and I don't want a war between our countries"

Harry shakes his head, "You know them better than I do. You tell me why I'm here"

Zayn rolls his eyes and unlatches his arms, his gaze is shifting around them. "It won't do any good to either of our countries" he replies quietly as Harry grins. He turns to him again, eyes locked with Harry's. "I can't face your parents without an actual proof"

Harry knows this stare, he knows that Zayn has something in mind. "Whatever you want"

Zayn keeps his cold features. "You say that Louis is a friend. How far is he ready to offer you?"

Harry frowns, he doesn't understand why Zayn is asking about Louis. "Very"

"I want him to testify in front of your parents that his men are responsible of the death of general Bamard following the orders of the queen of Germany"

Harry's frown deepens, "Why would Louis do that?"

"Well, this is what we're about to find out"

Harry gives him a skeptical look, "I understand there's a conflict between the two of you, but getting him to tell such lie … Do you know that this could get his head chopped off?"

Zayn smirks, "You want your princess back? I want Louis' head on a silver plate" Harry stares at him in confusion and other emotions that Zayn isn't able to read. Probably going to decline him, but Zayn wants to reach a point.

"Scaring off the prince, Zayn?" Zayn mentally groans as he turns to his mother as she stands in front of Harry. "I apologize for what he might've phrased his words" she gives Zayn a side glance that makes him roll his eyes.

"Louis wouldn't be lying, Harry" Harry turns his gaze to land on Liam. "I was there, and I can tell you that the ones who attacked us and almost got us killed were Louis' men"

Harry glance between the three of them. "He wouldn't"

"Then let me talk to him" Zayn offers. "Despite how much I want to rip his heart off his chest, I'm doing this for the greater good" he says in a quiet voice that Harry could tell he can't believe it's him who's saying this but Harry knows. Zayn's eyes are determined, and he can guarantee that Zayn has a good plan.

*

"Gathering us like this after your sudden disappearance! You better have a good explanation to do!" His mother whisper shouts at him before storming off to the throne room. Harry takes a deep breath before entering himself.

"Before you start accusing me, I'm asking to be heard first" Harry directs is at his father the most but also at the audience around him. His father motions for him to go. "As a prince and a future monarch of this country, my decision was based purely on my devotion for my country"

The German queen is there giving him a hard glare, the princess is having an embarrassed look mixed with anger and anxiety, and Renaud stands there with a blank expression watching him. His father seems interested though, but there's a look in his eyes that says _'Don't make me lecture you again about your duties'_ sort of thing. His mother is not pleased at all.

"England has been deceived!" Harry shouts to everyone in the room. "The alliance was not going to guarantee us peace with Germany" he opens the formal letter Zayn's mother gave him and hands it to his father who opens it and reads through it then flicks his gaze back to Harry.

"How did you get this?" the king asks in a calm manner, but Harry knows his father is angry at the situation. He doesn't answer though.

"Through me" Everyone's heads turn with a gasp towards Zayn when he enters. Harry is enchanted again. Zayn just got here not a few hours ago and he managed to pull off such beautiful look. His hair has gotten longer, but the curls are making it rest on his shoulders. Wearing a turquoise ball gown with an opened v neck that makes Harry furrow his brows in confusion, because Zayn seems to have actual breasts that he doesn't know how he got them.

"The rightful heir of Germany's throne" Zayn continues. "I assure you, my father nor I have a hand in the queen's doing which is an act of treason" his gaze is hard on the queen of Germany as she gapes at him. Zayn motions for one of his ladies to call the German lords his mother had brought with her to strengthen their case. "As an issue that is related to our country, and following my king's orders. You shall be captured and beheaded on a German land as a punishment for your actions"

"You cannot do this!"

"I apologize, mother. But my first duty is to my country"

The queen pushes away the guards when they try to take her and the king doesn't stop them because Zayn's words only follow the letter in his hands. And having German lords to confirm it doesn’t allow him to interfere in that matter.

"You're not the right heir of the throne!" The queen shouts. "You are not my daughter!" she turns to the people around her, "She's not a girl! This is a man!" then she turns to Zayn, "I dare you to show your womanhood" she smirks and everyone gasps. Zayn however smirks back and doesn’t seem to be affected by it at all.

"Your thirst for power seems to blind you, my dear mother. Asking me such shameful request. But I am willing to comply your request if you do so as well"

For a moment, Harry panics. Because what if the queen _did?_ This will be a shameful scene to witness but it'll ruin everything. Harry's worries come to disappear though, because the queen widen her eyes and flush in embarrassment as she allows the guards to lead her out.

"I'm not finished yet" Zayn stars again. "Days ago, I've lost a good friend and a great man who helped considerably in your war against the French!" he directs his words towards everyone. "General Bamard was assassinated by the orders of lord Renaud!"

Heads snap towards Renaud who doesn't seem to be afraid. "You have no proof against me"

Zayn smirks, "Oh, but I do" Louis speaks up. "My men were patrolling around the country, keeping the roads safe as many of you are well aware of" he steps forward. "I was informed that some of my men received orders from Renaud in exchange for a great amount of gold. My men however did not know their target was Bamard and was accidently killed"

Renaud narrows his eyes at him but Louis keeps going, "Renaud sent his assassins after my men to stop them from reporting back to me and tell the truth" he turns to Zayn. "I apologize once more for what happened, but I assume the men's fate already quenched your thirst for revenge" Zayn doesn’t reply, because Louis is lying for them, Harry doesn't know about this, but Zayn and Liam do, and he will never forgive Louis. But for now, he nods in appreciation.

"We had an agreement. You accepted _my_ gold!" Renaud's calm demeanor falls and he takes a step forward.

"You can ask each one of my men if I ordered them to do so. Question them as much as you want. But you will get only the truth out of them" Louis replies confidently, because his men will never betray him. There's a reason why he chooses them by himself.

"I request vengeance!" Zayn directs his words at the king. "For the man that saved your country" The king stares at him for a minute before ordering the guards to take Renaud to face his death. Renaud doesn't fight back as he narrows his eyes at Zayn when the guard take him away. It's useless and he knows it.

Zayn turns to the princess with a soft expression. "As for my dear cousin" he smiles. "I was quite horrified to know that they manipulated you into this. But you knew their intentions and didn't say a word"

The princess starts crying, "Please don't kill me"

Zayn steps closer to her, "I won't. But you will sign your disclaim of the German's throne forever" she nods through her tears and Zayn hates to use people like that, but she already has a country and he needs to protect his own.

Louis turns to leave and Zayn turns his head to whisper in his ears before he does. "I'm not done with you" Louis only stops for a moment before continuing his way. He knows what Zayn's words mean, and he is not even doing this for him. But he knows that spilling their little agreement means to have himself as Zayn's target again. And by now, he knows that neither sides benefit from it. They'll keep clawing at each other's skin until there's nothing left.

Zayn turns again to the king and queen. "Quite an entry for your return" The king remarks.

Zayn smirks. "Wasn't my departure your little dirty secret with the queen of Germany alongside your own queen?" he takes advantage that the hall is filled by nobles who turn to each other and whisper making the queen stand from her position.

"Don't run your mouth on what you don't know!"

Zayn keeps his calm and all that Harry can do is stare, because Zayn didn't tell him half of what he is doing right now. _Is it wrong to admire Zayn's moment of bravery against his own parents?_

"Maybe not now. But don't test me" Zayn fires back making the people gasp and 'ooh' again. Harry can see, some eyes are narrowed, some are admiring, some are blank, some are confused, and some are even shamelessly eyeing. But none make a nerve shake out of Zayn.

"You should be thankful" Zayn speaks up again, "I could've watched while your country suffers because you won't be having Germany's support anymore. Or even internal chaos as the people who I helped in getting rid of would have caused" he steps forward. "But I did not. Because I, unlike _you_ , keep my promise, and would not step back and watch as innocent blood is shed"

The room is quiet as the nobles wait for the king's reaction. The king rubs his chin with his finger as he stares at Zayn for another moment before getting up and walking to him. Harry's eyes glance between them and he isn't sure if he should interfere. He's too afraid if Zayn stepped on a line that he shouldn't and got his father angry.

When the king reaches Zayn, Zayn only looks up at him, face cold with not a single muscle tense. He is not afraid of the king. He already proved his point.

The king bows, taking Zayn's hand in his and kissing it, letting his lips linger for a while, earning a loud gasp from the queen and wide eyes from everyone including Harry. Had his father forgot that Zayn is a _man?_ But Harry would admit, if he hadn't met Zayn before, he would have never guessed he's a man. His father probably forgot that.

Zayn doesn't flinch though, even if it's unfamiliar with him, he keeps his cool. He _has_ to. The king rise to meet his gaze again. "You're quite the fierce one. I must admit that I admire that" he pauses. "I admire you"

Zayn smiles, the one that doesn't reach his eyes. "Thank you, your majesty" he steps back slipping his hands away as he turns with his gaze still locked with the king before turning completely as his gaze fall down then smirks once he's out of his way.

Harry stares after him in complete _awe_. He can't believe they earned such person to be by their side. By _his_ side. Zayn is his to-be bride after all.

Zayn walks out and sees Niall in the halls. For a moment, there are theories forming in his head that he's been pushing to the back of his head since the start. The queen couldn't have escaped for her daughter to ask for her help without already knowing the situation. Niall is his friend, has been for ages. But the queen needs a spy to know such information. Information that couldn't be provided by anyone but the close ones.

Niall doesn't smile when he sees him, but that could be due to being worried about him, and he didn't attend the whole scene back in the throne room. But Zayn can't accept the idea that his best friend is a traitor. Another theory forming is that it could've been one of his ladies. Or even the general himself. He glances away when he sees Liam who gives him a smile once he looks back. Zayn offers a small smile in return, but deep down he's questioning about _who_ are his real friends are.

Niall approaches him and hugs him as he releases a sigh of relief. At least one of Zayn's theories is true. Niall pulls back quickly though, because Zayn is currently Tiana, a princess and he shouldn't be hugging his guard.

"I'm glad you're safe"

Zayn smiles, a genuine one but a small one. This was never something he wanted. To have to watch his every move, to watch his every word and every action even if it was the smallest of gestures, and who he chooses to be close to, because it doesn't only affect him but two whole countries. He didn't want to be a royal.


	7. Ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣⓔⓡ ⑥

**Art by[Sandra](http://lovingityeah.tumblr.com/)**

*

Zayn's day only gets better, because walking in the big hallways can't hide him from the queen's glare as she approaches him. He doesn't put on a fake smile, she already knows him, but he stops in his tracks when she stops in front of him because there are people around and she's the queen and he can't do any action of disrespect. Not now.

"You must be quite happy with yourself" It's a flat tone that Zayn can tell that she's not saying it because she's impressed. She's bitter.

"Actually, I am" Zayn replies, his posture calm and his voice is quite because he knows that this conversation is getting to something else.

The queen's gaze trail over his body slowly, probably wondering how he got to look like this, but her stare doesn't bother him. It's a bit annoying, having people check him out, or having people look at him generally, because he's not a girl, but he is, and it's not something he can break free off so easily. Her eyes return to his again as she speaks. "I must admit that you taught me something very important" Her tone is also dropping, it's slow, how she says it, and there's more to her words. "We’re all alone"

Zayn blinks. He doesn't speak up, allows her to finish her statement, because in all honesty, he has a feeling where this is going, but there's a fact that he's also learning, and listening to what others say first then thinking of a proper reply would guarantee to him winning the argument.

"Whoever you thought was your ally is now an enemy. Everyone does what they need to do to ensure their needs first" she pauses, "Darling, you might have won this time with people by your side, but I'm afraid you won't find them the next time" she shakes her head slowly, "Just because you own a couple of friends doesn't mean they'll always help you … I'm already feeling sorry for you"

Zayn offers a small smile, "That's when you're actually wrong" the queen fixes him with slightly raised brows and Zayn knows what she's trying to do. He'd admit, he had his doubt for a while. She got to him so badly that he almost believed her words, because whenever he thinks back of any situation, thoughts start invading his mind, negative ones. But what she doesn't know is that those same situations that makes him think twice about who did what and why. He knows.

"You friends are temporary because they lack two important traits" he takes a step closer, "Loyalty and honesty"

The queen huffs a bitter laugh. "And you think you can access that? What are you? A fool? I thought you knew better than that"

"You also lack trust" Zayn adds, "But you're right. I can't always look inside people's hearts, but I can act on my words and offer something that you can't … Faith"

The queen's gaze returns to being cold. "You say that now, but you know deep down that I'm right. Your ideals are fantasies. This is the real world" her eyes trail around them before coming back to his. "Which is another reminder for you that you don’t have the superiority here" she smirks, clearly satisfied, making Zayn fight the urge to release a heavy sigh.

"Might not … Yet" he smirks to match the queen's own.

"Don't flatter yourself" she spits out, "You're just a bastard who happened to get a chance of living like a royal for a while"

Zayn tilts his head slightly to the side, "This is the real world" he repeats her words, "Which is another reminder to you that in everyone's eyes, I'm a princess, and the rightful heir of Germany" Zayn knows she's trying to put him down, make him step back after what he'd done. But he is not going anywhere, he finally build a position for himself inside the English court, he is not stepping down, and she needs to understand that. "And apparently the next queen of England as well"

The queen inhales deeply and Zayn can see how her hands clutch on themselves. She didn't intend to come and disrespect him, no. She is here to make him feel vulnerable and weak. She's reminding him who has the upper authority over who, but Zayn isn't scared. There were times when he'd given up, but he's here now, and no thanks to her.

"You're fighting a meaningless fight" she narrows her eyes. "And you'll see your uselessness later if not soon"

Zayn's smirk fall and he straightens his posture, "I think you already figured that my absence _isn’t_ better than my presence"

"Might not … Yet" she mimics him and smirks again.

But Zayn won't allow her to win. He knows what she's referring to, but he can't lose his stance. "If you decided to get your hands dirty then I won't hesitate to get mine as well" he makes sure his voice is stern when he leans closer, "And if you think for a second to ever lay your dirty hands on my friends, I swear to you that I will make my life goal to make yours _hell_. You were right about what you said about me. I'm a bastard. I'm a _man_. And I can do a whole lot damage that you can"

"You lost your mind to ever think of threatening me-"

"I believe we both know that we're in this game together" Zayn cuts her off. "Don't make me go after you" It's a threat, they both know it is, and even if Zayn can't really do anything now, but his words are still true. He can, and he will if she ever gave him a reason to.

Zayn also knows what the queen is capable of. He doesn’t have enough power to strike back. But being dirty is what he can do. And if the queen is really intending to go that way, Zayn doesn't mind at all joining her.

And one more thing that Zayn is sure of is that the queen already saw what he could do, and if he can't have the physical power over his foes, he will let their minds go wild for a while.

The queen doesn't reply and Zayn steps back, fixes his dress and walks past her. He smiles satisfied.

And apparently, his day is full of royals today. Because the next person he sees is Harry.

But it's different. How Harry approaches him with a genuine smile and a soft look on his face that makes Zayn sometimes think about how much exactly Harry knows about anything happening around him. He won’t say he is a fool, he doesn't know him that much to say anything about him actually. Harry's only shown a couple of traits and Zayn can't judge him based on that. But he knows Harry's not the one to think about sneaky actions and if Zayn thinks that this is a bit awkward kind of different because the world isn’t a place for someone nice, at least he can drop his acting around him which he isn’t sure if by doing so he's more exposed or it just won't matter.

Zayn offers a smile back and rolls his eyes when Harry's own glance a bit down then quickly back to his eyes.

"It's a trick my mother taught me" he answers Harry's unsaid question before Harry gets a chance to making Harry close his mouth and chuckle shortly.

"I didn't think I properly said this but … Welcome back to the court" Harry is still smiling but his words trigger something inside Zayn's mind.

He is back at court. He is surrounded by English men that he doesn't know if he can get them to his side or not. Because despite of what he told the queen earlier, he is scared. She can't kill him, but she can force him to do what they want if she uses the right means which he prays his big entrance is covering for that. Should he offer a smile back and pretend to be happy to be back at court? Probably not.

So Zayn just shrugs. "It's … exhausting" Harry furrows his brows, "I'm exhausted"

"Well, you can rest for a while. Your chamber is still the same, and your ladies must be waiting for you" Zayn doesn't understand how can Harry's eyes hold so much honesty and he wonders for a moment how would Harry change when he rules next.

Harry accompanies him to his chamber which is a thing that Harry does often and Zayn can't decide if it's annoying him or not.

His ladies are indeed waiting, and they scold him after a tight hug. The queen was wrong. He has friends. Loyal, honest friends that he can count on even when they are not many. It's not the quantity that he's looking for anyway.

*

Zayn sleeps during the day that he finds himself wide awake at night. He isn’t disturbed, which is he's thankful for, but he's bored and his mind won't stop running. He wishes he could just turn it off for tonight, but he's awake and he can't.

A faint knock on the wall startles him and he frowns as he gets up from the bed slowly. He's not putting on his fake breasts, and even if his face pretty much looks the same without the makeup –his ladies told him once– and he's dressed in a female white-silk-dress reaching to his knees that he won't admit out loud is comfortable. He doesn't know who is using the secret passage at this hour of the night. There's a sword inside his room that he keeps in case of anything goes wrong and he grabs it slowly. It's a good thing he's awake then.

He stops and frowns once he hears a familiar voice through the wall and the wall slides open to reveal Liam.

"I come in peace" Zayn sighs returning the sword to its place.

"Why are you here with …" his eyes trail to what Liam is holding, "A basket?"

Liam opens the basket revealing two bottles of wine. "I saw how stressed you were earlier and I thought this might help. You were quite addicted to the taste of red wine" he grins and Zayn chuckles as he walks backwards and falls to the ground on top of the huge pillows that are scattered there next to the window. He spent a couple of weeks with Liam outside the castle and he already knows him too well to notice. He's thankful to have him as a friend.

"You're a life saver" Zayn says quietly as he grabs the bottle without bothering with a glass. It's just what he needed to stop his mind for this night. "Literally" he adds making Liam shake his head as he sits next to him pouring a glass for himself.

"You should know that the nobles see you as a possible threat" Liam watches as Zayn winces as he gulps a big amount of wine.

"Good. They should"

Liam raises his brows, "I thought you wanted to make friends?"

Zayn sighs putting the bottle down just to reply to Liam. "I do. But I don't know anything about them and it's better if they fear me than the other way round"

"You were able to manage Louis. I think that's what surprised them the most … And me too"

Zayn puts the bottle down again. Louis doesn't know who he is still, and he was able to talk to him before Harry to explain his plan and leave the rest to Harry. He still doesn't know what Harry exactly told him that made him accept. There's something that he's missing. But the alcohol in his body is spreading and his mind is shutting down.

"You know, I doubt that whatever is between Harry and Louis is friendship" Liam looks at him with a confused look. "Like … They're just not … Like Louis is only following Harry's orders because he's forced to or … Harry holds something on him" he tilts his head to the side. He wishes he could know that thing. It will make him have power over the strongest among the nobles, the one who everyone respects or fear as Zayn would call it. Someone who can give him an army if he ever needed it. But he can't go through any of his men, they're loyal to him only which is another thing that Zayn wonders about and he doubt he can go through Harry to know that hidden secret.

"Or a promise?" Liam adds. "Harry is the next king and Louis might want something. A position or-"

"No" Zayn shakes his head. "If Louis wanted a position he'd have earned it by now. He's already the king and queens' favorite" he stirs the liquid inside the bottle as his mind find a way to work again.

"I also heard that the Germans arrived safely to their homeland" Liam continues and Zayn's mind shift to that instead. "I hope your plan works there as well"

"It will" Zayn stares at the distance. "My father won't appreciate the queen's actions" he turns to Liam. "She brought it on herself" he shrugs.

"Wouldn't your father notice that your mother came here with the lords? That he would suspect her intentions?"

Zayn takes a sip before answering. "No" his accent becoming heavy as he doesn't really need to talk in formal language but hopes that Liam would still make out his words. "He knows her motivations" he confirms, "She lost a son, and she's losing a husband that she loves. He'd say it's out of love for him or hatred for the queen like it's been always. But deep down he won't care because he's just … he would put his throne on top of everything else"

Liam still has his first glass half full in his hands as Zayn reaches half of the bottle. "It's not fair that I'm the only one drinking and spilling my guts, Liam" Zayn frowns and points accusingly at Liam who laughs quietly.

"I'm a royal guard. I think it's my job to keep myself sober in case I needed to protect you from harm"

Zayn blinks at him, "Fair enough"

Liam stays quiet as he watches Zayn drink more of the bottle. He's a bit worried, but Zayn seems to have so much on his mind that needs to let go of. At least for a while.

"What's going to happen to your mother after the king's death?" he asks before he can stop himself but Zayn doesn't seem to mind the question.

"Moving to another place to stay in and carry on her life" he gulps again, "Sometimes I think what would've happened if my mother were to be the one my father meets first" he puts the bottle down. "I mean … The whole thing is just swirling around one concept" he turns to look at Liam. "An heir" once he says the word more thoughts start filling his brain. He shakes his head but they don’t go away. "It's why the queen always hated us. Because I came first, because I was a boy. And she couldn't have a baby until three years later, and when she did, it was a girl"

Zayn traces his fingers slowly over the bottle and Liam regrets asking the question in the first place from the look on Zayn's face when he looks down. "You know why I don't have any siblings?" he picks his head up, "She was so jealous that she couldn't have a son and the king was expecting one from her that she couldn’t deliver. My father would always come to me, play with me, and even when I grew up he'd take me along in his hunting trips or engage me in politics. She couldn't have it by the first days Tiana was born and he wouldn't give her half the attention he gave me, so she … She poisoned my mother. Made her incapable of having any more children"

Liam opens his mouth to speak, maybe apologize but Zayn continues with a bitter smile on his face. "But it backfired on her. They both drank the same liquid and the queen wasn't able to have any more children as well" he pauses, "I think years after, my father realized that Tiana is the one with the rightful hold to the throne and started accepting her as a daughter … Maybe that's why he's keeping her as his successor"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Liam manages to speak.

Zayn shakes his head, "I always wanted to do a change. Get rid of the whole succession thing. It's not always what the people want nor what the country needs" he gulps the rest of the bottle before placing it on the ground and flopping back on the pillows. "My head hurt"

Liam winces for him. Of course his head hurt. "I think I need more wine to stop my brain"

"No more wine for you. We need that brain of yours" Liam informs him softly, turning his body so Zayn could see him and smiles down at him. "I think you should probably go to sleep now" he strokes Zayn's cheek gently before getting up and putting the bottle back in the basket.

"Liam" Zayn calls him and Liam doesn't miss how his name is dragged out of Zayn's mouth with his drunk accent. It's odd that he finds it a cute pronunciation. He turns to him. "I don't think I can get up"

Liam sighs before setting the basket aside and helping Zayn to his feet and then to his bed.

"I should go back to Germany" Zayn mumbles.

"Why?"

"Because …" Zayn blinks a few times, probably forcing his mind to think clearly. "I need to be there when my father dies. I need to make sure that everything goes well" he furrows his brows in a desperate attempt to focus.

"You want my opinion as a friend that you probably won't remember in the morning and we would have this conversation again?" Liam asks with an amused smile. Zayn keeps his furrowed brows. "I'd say to wait after you've established a strong position here" Zayn blinks in confusion and maybe he'd be able to follow if he wasn't that drunk but Liam says it anyway. "After marrying Harry"

Zayn sighs heavily and closes his eyes. Liam takes it as his cue to leave as he pushes Zayn's hair out of his face, feeling the soft locks between his fingers and leans down to press a kiss on his forehead then getting up.

*

The thing is, Zayn doesn't forget. He remembers his talk with Liam and it only adds more thoughts to his head that he feels it's about to explode one day.

First, there's the marriage. He is here, healthy, there are no wars, no more conflicts between anyone and willing to marry another man for the sake of his country, but he isn't wed yet and he doesn't know why. The king and queen were happy to wrap a marriage in a couple of days for the sake of having control over an extra country, but not his. It's like they're pushing everything towards the opposite direction. They don't want him, he already knows that, they don't like him and clearly annoyed by his simple presence in court, but this is about a treaty between two countries, he's making a huge sacrifice for them and they are not moving.

And then there's the after wedding thing, if it happens. He'd already saw how a king can react towards having a daughter, and he can only guess about having none at all. He understands the queen's position though, a queen alone is judged by too many for the slightest mistakes and she felt overprotective of Tiana because she knew that someday, her fate will be trapped in the hands of a king. A man. It's ironic how he feels both sides now. If he was just going to be a king, he can rule by himself, but a girl can't. It's unfair. And in the eyes of everyone throughout the world, he's a girl, one that has no authority over her king.

He thought about adoption. He can fake his pregnancy, it's not bug deal. And people don't need to know whose baby is that. They can't even tell that he's not a real girl yet they're willing to call him a queen. It's silly actually. People only care about the external image. He can throw in anyone and tell them they're with royal blood and they would believe him, because they don't know otherwise. He holds on his ideals so much. If people are willing to accept that just because it's the traditions they were born to live with, then he can give them what they want. But he truly wishes it was different.

That's why he was honest with Liam. He wants to end the whole royal blood thing so badly. What's the difference if there was a male or a female monarch? And why must there be two anyway? He is sure that one can pretty much run a country with the right people as a council by their side along with the support of the people.

Then again, there's his country that he needs to get back to in time. He doesn't want to add more thoughts of what would happen if he didn't go back and claim his throne as Tiana. He doesn't think Liam was right though, he should do that _before_ marrying Harry. Because if the English are looking for a stronger ally, he can show them exactly what a queen can do without a king by her side, or his side in the matter of fact. But he's been engaged in the country's politics since he was young and is able to go through the sideways too. Being a bastard was useful. He got to know people that know him as him not as a royal they need to serve, fear, or follow, but rather doing it willingly.

And back to the English court that's giving him all the extra troubles to make him stay in bed with opened eyes and a sword next to his bed –just in case– until sleep takes over him.

He blames Niall. If they were to escape or probably beheaded for their actions, it would've been much better that this situation. _He's saving his country_. He should focus on that.

"… With too much on your mind"

Zayn blinks a couple of times before turning his head from the window to see Harry next to him with a mix of worry and curiosity on his face. He didn't even listen to what Harry was saying. God, he didn't even notice him standing there. _For how long has he been standing next to him?_

Zayn clears his throat, "I'm sorry?"

Harry sighs but a smile appears on his face. "You look troubled"

"Rather bored actually. I'm just losing interest in staying here anymore" Zayn replies casually and turns his head towards the window again. He knows Harry is wearing a frown on his face, he knows he's half-lying to him, but he told the truth. He is here to wed the next king of England and that is not happening. He needs to either pack his things and go and prepare for a war with the English along with the French, or simply wed Harry and become the next queen of England. He needs cooperation from their side as well. He's not going to do everything by his own. He's not going to offer anything more to this country more than he already did. Enough is enough.

"Did anyone insult or disrespect you?" Zayn almost rolls his eyes but he turns his head slightly towards Harry. "You could've just told me if you're bothered by anything" Again, Zayn finds himself looking into those honest eyes, and maybe it's not bad as he think it is.

"I'm bothered by your parents. Fix that" he says flatly and turns his head again.

"My parents can be hard to deal with sometimes-"

"All the times" Zayn corrects for him making Harry pause for a moment.

"But they're not horrible"

"They are" Zayn chuckles and turns to Harry fully. "Have you met them?"

Harry gives him an expressionless face before opening his mouth again. "They're just doing what's right for their country"

Zayn wants to counter that, because their concern is _only_ for themselves and they're doing everything that matches _their_ interest, but his words get stuck on his throat because the next thing he thinks about is crossing the hall and picking up a sword and send a head off flying today, because the one and only Louis Tomlinson is standing there with some of his men. The men that he almost killed if Liam didn't pull him away.

"Stop glaring" Harry's voice is quiet and slow as he follows his gaze. "Louis basically helped you" _If only he knew_. But that's not what catches his interest, "I know you have doubts about Louis' story, but I believe him" _The story that he told Louis to tell. Okay_. "Louis' men were already having a specific mission and they wouldn't have done anything Louis didn't order of"

Zayn turns his head at that. "I … was concerned. I couldn't send the castle guards in search for my friend through the entire country and Louis was my only option"

_Oh_. So Harry was worried about Liam? Did he think that Zayn might have kidnapped him or something? And what about the whole he and Louis thing? Zayn was sure before that Harry had something on Louis, but Harry is defending Louis which can only mean that Louis has something on Harry in return. Zayn can guess it's something that involves both of them. Like each one holds the other's secret. It's not friendship, Zayn can see that. They won't sit and laugh together or simply have a chitchat. There's something in between and Zayn needs to know it. If he could know Harry's secret as well, he'd have something so strong in his hold that guarantees him the upper hand. He just needs to find a way of how to achieve the knowledge of such secret.

An idea pops up in Zayn's mind then and he tilts his head to the side slightly as a smirk appears on his face. He will _force_ the English to _need_ a treaty with the Germans.

"What's on your mind now?" Harry asks with a knowing tone as Zayn turns to him and replaces his smirk with a normal smile. He knows that Harry knows that he's thinking about something but Harry is the prince, and he can't know of his plans.

"I'll consider your words" Zayn simply replies as he turns away and leaves.

*

"There are carts outside the gates, and you're packing … Zayn!"

Zayn rolls his eyes before turning to Harry to see the confusion on his face.

"I came here for a purpose, but your parents are not willing to oblige" he walks past him as the servants close the packages and carry them outside. "I'm not here to play a game, Harry" he doesn't stop and Harry follows him. "You have your affairs to take care of and I have mine" he stops to turn to Harry. "You have a country to rule, and so do I"

Harry frowns, "We didn't receive … What's going on exactly?"

Zayn takes a deep breath. "Tell your parents that I am _not_ a pawn in their hands"

Harry's frown gets deeper but Zayn ignore him completely as he turns to walk away. His ladies are already down and he finds Niall just a few steps away to ensure his safety even if Zayn can handle his own and the English can't stop him from leaving. Whatever nonsense they'd say about the treaty can be easily countered, and he knows that they won't try to stop him anyway.

A final look towards the English court before he goes and he finds the king staring at him with slightly narrowed eyes, his hand is on his chin, observing. Zayn lifts his head up, never blinking as he keeps a hard stare of his own. A challenge maybe, but he gets a feeling that the king isn't moving because he is either anticipating what he could accomplish on his own, or that he simply wants to show that he can't. Zayn would pick the first, because he knows he can prove himself worthy. He can prove that the English are the ones in need not the Germans. And he plans to act on his words.

"Let's go, Niall"

*

Surprisingly, he's not recognized as Zayn when he reaches Germany and he reasons that the few months he spent away might have made his image a bit forgettable. Though there are some who can tell the difference and he's glad that those are his friends that supports him as the new ruler.

His father is in a horrible condition and he finds his mother by his side. He wishes he can go there, tell him he's not Tiana but Zayn, but he's afraid it might give him a heart attack or something. He's still his father, and no matter what, the memories they shared together remain in his mind and heart both forever. So he sits carefully on the bed, leaning closer as his mother gives them privacy even if she doesn't need to.

"Father" he calls softly as his hand reaches up to his father's face.

His father opens his eyes slowly taking in his appearance. There are no guards inside the room and Zayn keeps his soft touch, too afraid that his father might recognize him and throw him away. It won't shatter anything, not really. The plan would still be active and he can lie easily and tell that his illness has affected his brain as well. But it will hurt emotionally.

"I was told about the great things that you did" The king's voice is weak as he smiles proudly but weakly. "I never doubted you could be the next ruler of this country" Zayn smiles as well, a small one, but these words are not for him, and it hurts him a bit that he can’t be Zayn anymore. "You already have the support you need to rule"

"Rest, Father. Please don’t exhaust yourself" Zayn notices his ragged breathing with every word he says and he doesn't want that.

"Did you leave to see me? Or was it another plan of your brilliant ones?" he tries to laugh but fails and Zayn winces for him.

"Please-"

"My time is today or tomorrow, it doesn't matter" he cuts him off. "I wasn't the best, and I know I forced you towards so much, but you only learned from it. You became stronger, wiser … An equal … Don't bow. Make them bow to you"

Zayn intends to do that, yes. But there are far too many things to do before that and he knows he'll be facing too much at once when he becomes a queen. Sometimes he wonders what his father's words truly mean. If they're to encourage him or make him aware of the fact that what he's driving himself against is not easy. He's definitely warning him.

"People _need_ a ruler that is strong, cunning, fierce. Someone they fear-"

"They _want_ someone they love and trust, father" It's Zayn's turn to speak up and he can see the confusion on his father's face when he does. "I'm sorry. But I won't rule your way"

"You can't decide that" His father shakes his head slightly, or as best as he can from his position on the bed.

Zayn leans back and removes his hand. "You told me not to bow. I intend to take your words on that and make my own decision that people would follow. But doing it _willingly_ "

The king stares at him for a while. "You've changed" Zayn looks down at his lap. Perhaps. He isn't sure himself, but he was forced to. He didn’t think once that he might rule a country one day, then the next thing he's being told is that he's ruling two! Why do people fight over who takes the throne? It's not an easy job from Zayn's perspective and he'd give it willingly to someone else if it's possible. But that someone being worthy enough to trust with such heavy weight.

"I guess my teachings didn't affect you after all" his father inhales sharply making Zayn look up in worry. "Is the English prince a rebel like yourself?"

_Harry? A rebel?_ He can't even stand against his own parents in any matter. But he would give him the credit of thinking about changing that. He chuckles at the thought. "If only our roles were reversed …" he doubts that Harry can even win against him in a fight, physically or in a conversation. Let alone having to deal with two countries' affairs.

"You're going to be the one that leads then … It's always a new challenge" his father smiles making Zayn smile as well. A queen follows, but his father has such faith in him being able to lead. For a moment, Zayn doesn't plan to get back to England. He can stay here, by his own. But facing two countries is hard. He already has the French at his borders ready to strike at any time of weakness, and if the English barely smelled his treason, they'd attack as well. And if he can talk with one nation, he can't talk the other into peace as well. With the current English king, he can't.

"I hope to live to that expectation" he sighs quietly.

His father nods weakly and they stay in silence for a couple of minutes before Zayn finds his father drifting to sleep. His shoulders slump and he bites his lip before speaking up in his real voice.

"Goodnight, Father" he slowly stands up adjusting his dress. "I honestly don't know how you managed to live through this hell called reign" he walks to the door before hearing his father mumbling under his breath. He stops and frowns, debating on whether to go back to him or leave and call for the physicians to enter, and his father's voice call again clearer as he shifts on the bed.

"Don't doubt yourself … You can make it" his voice is still weak and he's raising it because Zayn is afar but Zayn can't move after the following word.

"I believe in you, son … I believe in you, Zayn"

_His father knows._

*

"The last two days has been too rough on the king"

The physician informs Zayn and his mother as they stand next to the king's bed.

"He passed away a few minutes ago"

His mother breaks and cries next to the bed as she kneels to the ground and Zayn kneels next to her slowly taking her in his arms. A few tears find their way down his cheeks as well as he tries to calm his mother down.

"I only have you, now" she whispers to him between her sobs and Zayn just rubs her back in assurance.

When she's finally stable to stand on her own, the guards open the door for them.

"All hail Queen Tiana!"

It's happening too fast that panic finds its way towards him, but his body is numb. He's really being a ruler, and he needs to collect his thoughts.

People start kneeling to the ground before him and for the millionth time, Zayn doesn't want to be a royal.

A hint of acceptance rush through him as well, because there are generals, nobles, guards, servants, and even the people that he interacted with are ready to follow him.

His father knew who he was and what he is able to do and still willingly agreed to leave it to him. He could've gone with the queen's opinion, but he had faith that he could do it.

Zayn finds his breath again, and he blinks as he takes a deep breath straightening himself.

_He is doing this. He can do this_.

*

The Coronation ceremony was held days after. Zayn was named the present queen in front of the nobles, the generals and the regular guards and servants inside the castle.

His mother was kept in the court for as long as he stayed. He could use everyone close to him he can find, and having his mother there for him eased some of the tension he was having. To everyone else, he was just having a 'motherly' figure after the queen's terrible passing incident. No one talked much about it.

The council was welcoming, with some old friends that he knew and trusted, Zayn could earn the majority of votes on doing the different affairs. Yes, he could have just issued an order and force people to follow it, but it wasn't the approach he desired, and he wanted to engage the council members to not feel neglected like their opinions doesn't matter and then lead to a coup. He doesn't want this to happen when he was just named Germany's ruler. And he could feel the rest of the council that didn't know him before or didn't take a liking to him, deciding to agree meeting after meeting, and in case of opposition, their opinions were critical, based on facts, reasons, or personal thoughts that Zayn could decide later worth listening to or not. Because he's still the one in charge and he still wants people to follow him regardless. _He does not want to appear weak._

He might not be able to go to the towns nearby as Zayn, but he cans still communicate with different classes of people, listen to their complains, and allow them to express their opinions freely about his reign. Some of his council was opposed to the idea, but he decided to show them practically why interfering with the people is an important part of his approach and he delivered a speech in front of many people that earned approval looks from the council members along with the applause and cheers of people.

One thing that he learned through his journey, is that using force is necessary, and so he did. Punishments were cruel to those who crossed the line. A reminder that he can, but doesn't.

Gaining the people's trust made them more respectful towards him, supporting his decisions, and listening to him in return. And with the military being faithful to their country, the council advising his every move. His international standing as the new ruler began to rise, and while some countries saw it as a good accomplishment, others were not as quite as happy.

Those opposing countries began to disregard him. One, for being a female monarch that some males couldn't achieve half of what he did, and it's ironic to Zayn because he isn't a female, but it's also a statement for females. He can see now the many disadvantages they face and try to solve what he can within the borders of his own country. A mind is what matters from his opinion, and he'd met some great intellectual females. But the majority decided to follow what their ancestors were born to do. He didn't like it, but it's a whole culture base and he can't change it easily.

Another thing that opposing countries were offering is _war_ and Zayn was willing to be on the front lines if he had to, but a queen doesn't fight, and his council repeatedly told him that he is needed to manage the affairs of the country, and they couldn’t bear to risk his life.

France saw him as a threat so he ordered the rest of the navy that was setting on the English borders to come home explaining to the English ambassador that they needed to rebuild their army formation. While still keeping the trade, the English didn't like it, but the treaty isn’t signed and Zayn is pulling a blind face towards it because the English didn't make a move to try win him back and they can clearly see now what he has accomplished on his own. Something to be proud of and to throw it at their faces if they ever think about insulting him again.

Which is another thing he wants to avoid. With France on the borders, he didn't want a war. But diplomatic solutions seems to be thrown off the table. The French doesn't want a nation that will evolve faster than them, and word had been spreading about Zayn that made them irritated even more.

The main reason Germany was to have a treaty with England is because they share a mutual enemy by their borders that neither wants a peaceful state while the other existed. One's army cannot stand against the French, and Zayn knows it, but the rest of the world thinks that this is not the case at all. With Zayn's current stance, the French fear him, and the English are sending a repeated word with their ambassador to arrange a marriage sooner which Zayn ignores time and time again.

He knows he might be running out of time, and that with the English army pulling out for the same reason that Zayn doubts it's true, but having him refusing to have a treaty anymore raised their doubts that he's launching a war against them as well, and the French is seeing this as a big hole in his system that they can go through.

They needed a reaction that doesn't involve the English and so they did.

Zayn managed to arrange a meeting with a mercenary force in Spain to threaten the French borders in case they decided to attack, they'll have their back exposed. And having to pay a high amount of gold for his spies in France to leak false information about the Germans that caused an undeniable amount of disturbance inside the political forces.

But he can't go on with this, and he knows his country needs the English assistance, but he does not bow.

_He'll never bow to the English._

*

"Your majesty. The English ambassador" the guard announces as Zayn sits on his throne and waits until the English ambassador enters and offering his greetings with a bow.

"Go on. My time is precious" Zayn waves a hand.

"Your majesty. I've come to convey a message from the English king himself that he would like to continue the treaty that was presented long ago by the wishes of your father"

Zayn glances towards one of the council members that is present in the room before standing up from his seat and taking a few steps towards the ambassador.

"Now, I know I've not replied to your king's request repeatedly, but … May I ask why he wants a treaty now?" he stops, "What are the conditions?"

"The same that was agreed on, your majesty"

Zayn hums and starts walking again, pacing the room. "Scratch that" he waves a dismissive hand. "If the English want to have a treaty, they need to show me what they can offer"

The ambassador gives him a confused look. "That … is written down-"

"Both countries would be in aid of the other in times of need" Zayn interrupts him. "I've read that part. And I'm not interested" he walks slowly towards the ambassador, "I want something tangible. A proof that they're serious this time"

"I'd be happy to deliver your request, your majesty"

Zayn smirks. "We face a common enemy that threaten us both. An army to strike that enemy would be a start"

"A start?"

"I will not travel to another country for a marriage" Zayn ignores him as he starts pacing again. "If they want me, they need to come here" he turns to the ambassador, "And I'm not talking about just the prince" The ambassador furrows his brows slightly. "As a queen, I will only talk to someone with an equal position … Tell your king that I'm not waiting for him or his reply nor that I want his help. _He_ wants _me_ " Zayn stops once he reaches his seat again and sits down. "He'll only be a guest at my court. Acceptance or rejection is something that I can't speak of at the moment … The English are not my priority and they have to earn their way towards me" he pauses as the ambassador nods once, "You can go. I don't have a use of you here" he ends his sentence with a satisfied smirk and the council member fixes him with a nod as well.

*

"Someone to match his position?" The English king mumbles as he thinks of Zayn's offer, or rather his indirect order. He's played his part well and he knows that Zayn has the upper hand in this, but there's something that Zayn is missing and that's a military force that he can't provide on his own and which England has.

"We might have to pay a little visit then" He looks at Harry who’s been off during the time Zayn left.

"Someone with an equal position" he repeats Zayn's words that was conveyed by the ambassador as Harry nods once leaving his room.

"Might offer a different suitor then" he smirks and Harry turns to him before he leaves with furrowed brows. _His father isn't thinking about what he's thinking, is he?_

His father looks up at him again. "We have to do what's best for our country, son. And those were not my words" he shrugs.

His father is thinking about _replacing_ him.

And what's worse than that is he wants that replacement to be none other than the _current_ king of England himself.


	8. Ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣⓔⓡ ⑦

Germany is different. Harry had never been here before, but it's peaceful and has a nice weather.

They were welcomed politely by men sent by Zayn to ensure a safe travelling towards the castle inside a royal cart, and from what Harry can see, the people really respect Zayn from the looks they give their cart when they pass by, and are very friendly with the guards which tells him that these guards were mostly chosen by Zayn himself.

Zayn waits for them by the entrance and it might have been a long time since he last saw him but he looks even better than the last time. His hair's gotten longer and is swiped from the side to form side bangs but still not covering his big beautiful eyes that Harry still sees his long lashes flutter from such distance, with the other side a bit wavy and the rest is pulled to the same side of his bangs by a hair tie to rest on his shoulders reaching above his chest. Wearing a beige circular long skirt accompanied with a black gathered neck top and black wide belt at his waist decorated by silver crystals, and his crown settled on his head.

He looks more comfortable as he stands before them and Harry won't blame him, it's his country and he's surrounded by his people that even if he was still seen as a woman, he can be the one that people admire and respect.

Zayn watches as they approach him, and because he was well-greeted when he first arrived at the English court despite the fact that they didn't know who he was, he would still do the same for the English, and because he is greeting a royal family that came to sign a treaty with his country, he can't not to.

The king kisses his hand again that makes the queen exhales sharply and earns a frown from Harry. Zayn keeps his smile as he leads the way inside and orders the servants to accompany each to their respective rooms.

Harry doesn't miss the genuine smiles from the servants towards Zayn and the way that he approaches them in return. It's way different than he'd seen any royal treat their subjects and he can clearly see now why Zayn is the speak of every nation right now. He'd risen _with_ the people and _for_ the people.

Zayn allows them to rest for the day, offering whatever they need aside from food and making sure they see the best hospitality, because it makes him look better than a bitter person who has personal vendetta. He is a queen now. Even though he hates the title.

The next day, they're called to a meeting room, along with two members of his council to discuss what they're really here for.

Harry is passive, not that Zayn would expect him to be otherwise. The queen doesn't talk first in the presence of her king and Zayn waits for them to finish their own view of the treaty before he proceeds with his own.

"I was told that you demand an army … first. Which is an odd request considering that your country isn’t facing a war at the moment" The king speaks up and Zayn is glad they're getting to the bottom of it right away.

"Think of it as a replacement to mine that was lost fighting for _your_ country" Zayn simply states. "I'd rather have a good defense than to worry about a war later" The king opens his mouth to reply but Zayn continues, "You can have Louis' army in place of those you send. It's a fair trade"

"I still don't see the point of requesting an army" The king squints his eyes at him.

"Think of it as a proof of your goodwill as well as mine. I'm allowing English army on my lands that follows your orders. If it proves no harm, we can proceed further"

"Further?" The queen speaks up.

"Yes" Zayn shifts his gaze towards her. "I will not sign a treaty based only on words" his gaze shifts back to the king, "That was proven ineffective"

The king leans back in his seat thinking about Zayn's request. The queen doesn't say anything and leaves the decision for him to make. Zayn waits, his eyes never leaving the king's making sure his stare is cold.

"Alright. As a proof of a mutual goodwill" the king nods and Zayn offers a small smile with a nod of his own. "Well, then. Shall I request your hand in marriage?"

The queen gasps, clearly not aware of this. Harry rolls his eyes, and Zayn glances towards them both before returning to the king and raising his eyebrows slightly. "You're already-"

"It's only fair for you to have someone with the same station as yourself" The king interrupts him. "And it'd be only fair for me to have the throne here based on my sacrifice"

Zayn only smiles wider in amusement. "It really doesn't matter to me who I'll be marrying, but" he raises his voice a little to be heard at his last word. "I'd also like to guarantee myself something in England as well … It's only fair for me based on _my_ sacrifices" he repeats the king's words. "Lands"

"Name what you want" Zayn smirks at that.

"Also, the wedding will be here, and I will _not_ move to England"

"Are you seriously considering this?" The queen asks, probably late after the shock, and Harry's eyes are not friendly anymore.

"Along with the usual trade and travel that will be arranged to be free, that is all I'm asking for" Zayn stands up. "I can give you my word that will be written down eventually that Germany will be in England's aid whenever needed as long as the latter conducts the same agreement. Are we finished?" The queen is still in shock, Harry is still passive, and the king nods once towards him. "Have a good night" Zayn smiles and leaves.

*

The queen doesn't sleep and she gets out of her chamber towards the balcony for some fresh air.

"It's such a nice scene. From a castle balcony … Oh, how this would be a memory for you" The queen turns to see Zayn there with a smirk on his face. "I can only imagine your life afterwards … Full of shame after an annulment" he turns to her and she grits her teeth. "Oh how the roles change. Trust me I want nothing than to witness that"

"You must be so proud of yourself" she says through gritted teeth. Words full of hatred.

But Zayn smiles. "I am, actually. Very"

"You came to insult me? Is that what you want? After being crowned a queen? You think you can win this? You're a man! He'll never love you! He's only going for your throne!" she whisper shouts.

"He doesn't seem to have a problem with me being a man" he replies with a tilt of his head to the side. "You must be blind to see that" he smirks again.

"I'll give you anything, just … Don't" she lowers her voice and Zayn's smirk grows.

"Why would I want anything from you? I'm a queen about to marry a king"

"I come from a wealthy family, I can give you gold, crops, lands, army, anything-"

"Gold" Zayn interrupts and she looks up at him. "I will accept your gold and in return I'll leave your husband and marry your son instead. I want it ready by the end of the week before the arrival of the king's army and we have a deal"

There's a moment of silence before the queen nods silently and that's all that Zayn needs before leaving her.

*

In the morning, Zayn sees Harry in the training ground with a sword, obviously lashing his frustration and anger towards the targets. It's still too early for him to attend to anything political so he decides to join him, wearing a robe on his blouse and pants with boots with his face still covered in make-up and his hair braided down from behind.

"Do you still fight like a five year-old?" He teases once he reaches down making Harry turn to him with a deep frown.

"I've been in a battle recently. You can ask my men" His voice is cold and his eyes are no longer holding such kindness anymore.

Zayn grabs two wooden swords. "What did I do to earn such attitude from you?" his tone is still teasing which irritates Harry more accepting the wooden sword Zayn offers harshly. Zayn doesn't want to hurt Harry, so he wouldn't draw his actual sword in a training which is a bit insulting to Harry because Zayn hasn't seen him fight since they were quite young and that doesn't give him the right to judge his skills.

"You're splitting my family apart" Harry spits out.

Zayn still walks around him with a teasing smile that Harry counters with a glare as he focuses on really fighting Zayn. It takes a couple of swings to catch Zayn off-guard and he stumbles backwards. Harry takes this advantage and strikes Zayn's sword away.

"Okay, okay! I was going easy on you!" Zayn raises his hands as Harry retreats with the same look on his face and he picks up his sword again. "Giving the advantage that I just woke up and you had your warm-ups"

"Don't blame your loss on anything other your lack of skills"

"My lack of skills?" Zayn laughs. Okay, he's taking this seriously. Harry seems to be more annoyed by his behavior as the grip on his sword tightens.

Zayn uses his speed to his advantage, having a smaller frame isn't always a disadvantage and he owns some muscles of his own. Harry needs to understand that. He swings his sword that Harry evades but Zayn lands a high kick and Harry falls to the ground making Zayn tap his sword on Harry's throat.

"Get up"

Zayn walks backwards and waits for Harry to get up before resuming their fight. They're fully focused and it takes five minutes for Zayn to knock Harry again.

"Don't blame your loss on anything other your lack of skills" Zayn mimics what Harry said earlier with a cheeky grin before dumping his sword and walking away without another word leaving Harry still frustrated on the ground.

Harry would admit. Zayn is good, he's better at everything so far and he needs to be superior at something. He makes a mental note to improve his skills daily.

"I know about your military shortage"

That makes Zayn stop in his tracks and turns to Harry again. "Excuse me?"

Harry huffs and gets up. "You're acting all confident and you think that you have the upper hand just because your reputation has spread wide. But I know why you chose to reply now to my father's messages"

Zayn walks back to him with narrowed eyes. "And who told you such false information?" he huffs a laugh to demonstrate his point.

"Deciding on a war, that's why you're requesting an army. I'm not the fool you think I am. I have people that work for me"

"You would've used that in our previous meeting …" Zayn trails and by the look on Harry's face he knows he isn’t lying. He wants to know how did he manage to get such information and exactly how much does he know about all of this, and most importantly, why he is not sharing what he has with his father. "Your parents don’t know … Why?"

"Because they'll use you, and you'll lose … Again" Zayn searches Harry's face for anything to give him a clue about why but Harry opens his mouth to answer his unsaid question. "You're building something great and I can't have my parents ruin that. Despite of what you're doing, you still mean well" Harry dumps the sword as well and makes his way to leave.

"I'm not breaking your family" Zayn speaks up making Harry turn to him. "Agreeing on marrying your father was merely a decoy to have ... I wanted more men, and men that are not my country's can be only bought by gold. Gold that your mother can provide" he then tilts his head to the side. "How did you manage to get such information?"

"The mercenaries you bought from Spain" Zayn nods at that. He didn't know Harry could actually have some contacts there, but it appears he does. And as long as he keeps his mouth shut, everything should go well.

*

"The gold that you provided earned us another army troop, alongside with what we already have, we should be able to strike soon before the French get the chance to. We'll leave some of the men here to guard the castle just in case."

One of the council members notifies him and he smiles. Everything is going according to plan.

"Also, about the other thing we have in our sleeves. It's settled and waiting for your command" Zayn's smile grow as he turns to the council member who has a similar smirk.

"Proceed with that immediately. Time isn't something we can afford to lose. The English are not and will never have anything from us"

The council member nods and leaves.

*

"I believe we should have our agreements settled now"

The king walks to him and he simply turns his head until the king stands in front of him.

"Our army has arrived at the borders, and I see no reason in wasting more time"

"Oh, but you do know we can't possible wed with your wife _still_ your wife" Zayn explains quietly, "And … Why such hurry? You're not enjoying your stay at Germany?" he fakes concern. "Or is it not worth the staying?" he brushes his fingers over the king's tunic.

He's really disgusted by his own actions, but he must, and it works. He has no idea how the king had taken an interest in him in the first place, but if it works to his advantage then he'll take it.

The king smirks and steps closer, "Worth every second if invested in the right action"

Zayn takes a step back retreating his hand. "Then invest that time quickly. Because I won't be waiting"

"You know I can't!"

"Oh but you can" Zayn offers a small smirk. "Harry isn't interested and you're a king whose word is considered the most important" The king nods at that slowly. "I will not interfere in your country's affairs. But if you must leave with the treaty, then wed me Harry. The choice of him staying or leaving is up to you" Zayn doesn't care that much.

The king stares at him for a moment and Zayn doesn't change his expression until the king takes a deep breath and opens his mouth again, "There's something else" Zayn raises his brows. "The army you requested. I was thinking of taking it with me. As the treaty will state, each country must help the other, and mine is in need right now"

"That is not acceptable" Zayn replies sternly. The king presses his lips together for another moment and Zayn sighs taking the step he backed away. "I'll consider your request, but you must understand that I need something in return"

"I'll send you gold, worth of providing you an army of the similar number"

"I wasn't looking for an army, I said it was for goodwill"

"Then what is it that you want?" he smirks but Zayn mentally slaps himself for giving the wrong vibes. Or the right ones, he doesn’t know.

"You're the king of England, you can have anyone to replace" The king gives him a confused look. "Lord Louis Tomlinson is to be my guest, alone, replacing your army. Your methods of doing so does not concern me"

"Louis? Why?"

Zayn steps back again. "Because he's as worthy as your army, and as my goodwill, he shall be treated fairly. You have my word on that. And that is final" he gives the king a stern look before turning on his heels and leaving.

*

"The king wishes to see you …"

Zayn turns to Elma with a confused expression and she clears her throat, "In his chambers"

It takes a moment for Zayn to process what he's being asked to. "Oh … How dare he?! I'm a virgin queen!" Hylda chuckles from his other side and he glares at her. "Well, half of what I said is true" making the rest of the girls join in the laughter.

"Help me make an excuse!" Zayn whisper shouts at them. "I mean … How could he?! I'm a man for god's sake!"

"He doesn't seem to have a problem with that" Giselle whispers with a teasing tone.

The girls are basically like his sisters now. They've even seen him naked multiple times and if they stare it'd be one of 'Oh! There's a hair! We have to take care of that!' or 'Did you not use a body moisturizer today?' or their best 'You look beautiful, darling. I'm jealous' that he stopped rolling his eyes at their statement long ago. But they're his friends, and they help him whenever they can.

"Okay, okay" Alyson snaps her fingers to gather them around her, "This is real business here and we must protect our virgin queen" Zayn sighs at that, they are his words but he didn't mean them. "You are technically a virgin when it comes to another man" the rest of the girls nod.

"And we need to preserve my pureness" The girls hold their laughter after he sends them a hurt look. "I hate all of you" he mumbles.

"Give him a show" Hylda smirks and Zayn glares. "Just a strip tease, something to hold on to"

"Rejected. Next"

"Distract him with another" Giselle speaks up and all eyes land on her. "Someone that isn't us … There're many girls in the castle"

"You're asking me to give a servant to him? No! I'm not sacrificing with anyone else!"

"Well, we have to keep him satisfied. You know he might cancel everything if he loses interest, and you won't have-"

"Send the queen!" Elma cuts off Giselle. "She will make sure he stays in his room" she smirks. "And besides, eyes are everywhere and no one knows you're not a girl. Use that as an excuse" Having the king walking away from the deal will only make his stance weaker and he knows that the king might actually do it if he feels that Zayn is playing him. Because if includes one matter, it'll lead to the rest and he can't risk that. They need to keep the king … in place.

Zayn nods slowly, "Send a word to the queen. Anything that will make her leave her room and go across the hall. I get to keep my virginity and the king won't be satisfied but he can't blame it on me"

The girls nod and they all stand. "It's odd hearing you talking about your men-related virginity" Elma whispers to him before she goes with a laugh that Zayn would have thrown a pillow at her if he didn't need her out of the room right away.

Okay, back to business. He decides to leave his hair down and wavy with his bangs still to one side. An Empire Waist white-chiffon long dress with an overlay bell sleeves attached to the scoop neckline covered with a black robe is his choice for the deed. He prays that he doesn't even need to say more than a typical 'hello' then leaving.

He gets to the king's chamber to find that the guards are already dismissed. He'll have to order his own guards next time to stand by the king's door. He looks to his side to find Elma, she smiles and then leaves ensuring her mission is complete, so he knocks on the door.

The king answers after only two seconds and stares at him for a moment before allowing him in. For a long moment, Zayn doesn't step in, because he's afraid the king might jump on him or something and as a very normal reaction, he might kick him or snap his head. He is still a king and he needs him. So he smiles politely entering the room.

The hungry eyes staring at his back is almost too much when he turns to face him and he doesn’t get to take off his robe because the door is slammed open before the king gets a chance of locking it. _Yes!_

Zayn pretends he doesn't know and fakes a gasp as he pulls the robe even closer to himself and clears his throat. The queen looks in disbelief between the two before the king gets a chance of speaking she slaps him and turns to Zayn next.

"I thought we had an agreement!" she yells at his face but the king stops her hand when she tries to slap him as well. "You think servants won’t see or hear the two of you! You'll be done by tomorrow!"

A gasp is heard from the door and Zayn turns to see Hylda dressed as one of the servants. He tries to hold his laughter and to act surprised. He glances at the king and mouths to him 'next time' even if there won't be any –to his utmost luck– then hurries out of the door.

"If you excuse me, I'll have to take care of that!" he throws behind his back before returning to his room satisfied.

The argument that happens between the king and the queen next is not of his concern.

*

Maybe seeing Zayn is a white dress walking down the aisle might have put a smile on his face, but after hearing everything Zayn has done, Harry just sighs once Zayn reaches him. He won't deny that he looks devastatingly beautiful. The contrast of the white with his skin tone and dark hair is astonishing. And the –pretended– shy look, perhaps, or Zayn is simply looking down to make sure he doesn't step on his dress or something, because when he looks up, he doesn't look that 'happy to be here with you' it's more of 'we have to' thing that Harry completely understands.

He doesn't kiss him of course, and the papers of the treaty is being read and held by Zayn's men because he doesn’t trust the English. They sign their names, hear the cheering and clapping as they walk away and flower petals being thrown from above.

Harry is not a king yet, the ceremony is not combined with the wedding, and he stays for it while his parents leave. He's crowned as a king a couple of weeks later.

He hears the talk about him, the girls say he's charming among many other good traits that describes his personality and appearance. Others talk about how he and the queen doesn't even talk which is half true. Zayn is busy with the affairs of the country that he wishes to be involved in as a king, the rightful person to hold such things, but he isn't, and he feels like a guest in his own castle.

He spots Zayn with a bright smile on his face that makes him even more beautiful if that's possible as he crosses the halls and he stops him for a talk.

"Am I ever going to be treated like a king?"

Zayn's smile fall and he sighs, " _You're_ treated like a king. Is there anything that makes you feel not as one?"

"That I'm not included in any meetings perhaps?" Harry keeps his tone calm. He doesn't want to snap on Zayn, but it's too difficult. "Or the looks that I'm being given by the nobles?" he raises his voice. "I didn’t come here to be treated like this!"

Zayn rolls his eyes with a sarcastic short quiet laugh that makes Harry's blood boil. "Last thing I remember was that you agreed to marry me and be the king of Germany. You have the title, but I can't give you the people's trust" he shrugs, like he's stating something so simple and obvious.

"A title? Is that what you were after all along? To build this for yourself so whoever you marry won’t have control over you"

"First, keep your voice down" Zayn's tone is still calm and Harry fights the urge to punch a wall. "And you're right. I did build a reputation for myself that I won't allow another to have authority over me. The people know me and trust me. They will not favor an Englishman over someone who genuinely cares for their wellbeing. So yes, if that's what you were expecting to have then I'm not sorry you won’t"

"It was a mistake supporting you" Harry spits through gritted teeth.

"But you agreed. You knew. And you stayed … Harry you had a chance to speak up but you chose not to, now you see the results of your actions … In fact, this is exactly what I'd have gotten in England, so you can say that I'm putting you in the weaker position"

"You wouldn't have gotten that in England!" Harry retorts, because he wouldn't have treated Zayn like that. Ever!

"No? So you didn't try to earn my trust by not speaking up what you know to your father so I can somehow have a liking to you and engage you in the political life?"

"I did it to support you!"

"Support me? Why?" Zayn inquires. He knows there's something behind Harry's motives but he can’t just put his hands on it.

"Your majesty" Someone pops up next to them and Harry knows he's only addressing Zayn when the latter turns to him. "Lord Louis has arrived"

Zayn nods and Harry gapes at him. "Louis? So now you're also putting your personal affairs into this?"

"In fact, I was going to have him for you" Zayn replies, his tone no longer calm. "I know what it is like to live in a place with strangers surrounding you, so I thought I'd give you a friend"

Harry chuckles bitterly, "You mean someone to talk to behind bars?"

"I never said I was putting Louis behind bars" Zayn starts to walk away, "Not if he didn’t give me a reason to" before he fully turns and go.

One thing that Zayn doesn't understand is that his motives were not what Zayn said. But he can't say it. And now he's having Louis here. His life was not getting better, and Zayn is the top player in the game right now.

*

"The army is ready to move"

"Then I must be-"

"No" One of the generals cuts him off and the members of the council do not agree to it as well. Zayn sighs in frustration. He's having an invasion over France, how come he doesn't go? And he can't send Harry either. "You're needed here. Queens do not enter the battlefield"

Zayn is ready to rip off his dress right there because he is NOT a girl! But he doesn't, because everyone knows him as the queen, and doing such thing in a time like this won't benefit him at all.

The general leaves and one of the guards come to him.

"Your highness, I'm afraid we lost track of Lord Louis"

"This is the last thing on my mind" Zayn mumbles.

"Along with the king" Zayn's head snap up and he stares into the guard for a good minute before turning to his council.

"May you witness either the death of one of them or both"

"Having the king dead won't benefit us" One of the council members speak up, there's an amused smile on his face despite what he said. There are not many left here with him, the rest are with his soldiers because they need someone to lead them as whole aside from the separated generals.

"Not if he wasn't killed by our hands"

Even if Zayn doesn't want Harry dead. He hadn't really done any harm, and he could've been looking for a more private time with Louis, and he wouldn't care what the two of them do if it wasn't for Louis' presence that annoys him. Louis doesn't have his men here, Harry doesn't have authority, but the two together combined with Louis' mind could do damage that Zayn isn't ready for. He prays they're just having a chill.

"Send someone after them" he still orders because it's better to have less troubles right now. He needs to focus on the war he's having on France.

*

"Did something happen?" Harry frowns once he spots many people that look like they've been buried under the ground for a while then got out. There are injured and even dead. He knows about the war, it's something he at least knows from the preparation that was going around him, but they're not at the borders, they're at a town near the castle and he can swear this is the same spot Zayn's army was heading for –Louis told him that much. He'd heard some people talking–

Louis pulls him when he tries to go talk to one of the people.

"These are not German" Louis points out and Harry frowns when he spots what Louis is really pointing at. "French"

Harry's eyes widen. French soldiers are coming from behind the people, but not hurting them. They're not even heading for them. There're heading for the castle.

He must go back. He must warn Zayn.

*

"A what?"

Zayn asks calmly, staring at the messenger in front of him who looks down when he repeats his words.

"There was an earthquake where the army was gathering. Who didn't die was slaughtered by the French. There is no one left"

Zayn blinks once. Twice. Then sits down slowly.

This can't be happening to him. An earthquake? Now? Out of everything, the nature decides to betray him? He had everything! He gave up everything to have this and now … An earthquake?

"French men are heading toward the castle. Their main target is you. They don't want anything else"

"You can go" Zayn dismisses the messenger and the council members –or what remains of them– quickly circle around him.

"The castle guards can't handle a full French troop. If their true target is you, we can't let them have you"

Zayn looks up tiredly. He still can't process this.

"I can't leave" he says in a weak voice. "If I'm to die fighting then I will!" his voice rise.

"And end up dead?" A member shouts. "And let the French win?"

"You're asking me to betray my country!" Zayn slams his hands on the table and stands up. "I will not run away!"

"You have no army anymore!" another member shouts. "You dead is not benefiting your country!"

"Your majesty" A member approaches him quietly, "Think about it. If you fled now, you can go to England"

"England? They'll never accept me! They know how much I hate them! They know the scandal we pulled on them for this! I can't go back!"

The members share a look and one takes a deep breath before speaking up. "Please live. For the sake of your people. For your country. Gather an army and come back. A year or five, it doesn't matter as long as you put the future first … Your throne will forever belong to you, and your people will never accept anyone other than you. We beg of you to listen to us"

Zayn is at the verge of tears. He wants to scream, hit someone or something, or just anything. But not this. He can't leave his country. Not after everything he had done for it, for the people. Not after he finally got a hold of the reign. Something that he never thought he wanted was actually good at. People wanted him here, and he can't turn his back on them.

"They're approaching as we speak ... Your majesty"

Zayn takes a deep breath. Shouldn't he be here to honor the deaths of his soldiers? To send his apologies to their families? Instead he's going to an exile? England is not a home to him. It's a prison that he fears the walls of. He doesn't trust the English.

"I apologize, your majesty, for what I'm going to say next" Zayn looks up again. "I'll no longer support you if you stayed inside this castle. The people would forever remember you as the person who favored an honorable death over their future"

The rest of the council nods and they wait for his answer.

Someone barges through the door before he gets a chance to speak.

"The king and Lord Louis arrived at the castle"

One of the members look back at him, "Now!" he shouts and Zayn takes another deep breath before rushing through the door.

He sees Niall hurrying up to him and he pulls him into a room first.

"You can't go out looking like that" Niall throws at him men's clothes and he quickly wipes off his make-up and pulls on the alternate outfit. He pulls his hair up in a ponytail and Niall hugs him tightly before he goes.

"I'll make sure your ladies are safely back to their respective houses. Live, my friend"

"When I come back you better be alive, Ni" Zayn allows some tears to flow as he hugs Niall back then quickly heads off.

On his way, the servants still give him the most respected look he'd ever received and he wonders if he's doing the right thing still. Sure, he can go and come back with an army –if he succeeded in bringing one– that so many believe he will. But he also might not and he tries to work his mind to offer something different, another option that makes him stay. But without an army, he can't stay, and the French will only have a better advantage.

He's on the back of a horse in the next minute and he has a sword to protect himself if needed. Harry and Louis are there once he arrives at the castle gates and he pulls the hood of his cape over himself as he passes by. Harry has a concerned look on his face while Louis has an annoyed one, but Harry is the one who approaches him as they run away first.

"So you're aware of the situation?"

"You must be very happy to hear about it" Zayn mumbles and Harry crosses him to make him halt his horse.

"I didn't come back to laugh at you"

"Then why?" Zayn shouts. "If you think I'm a fool, think twice!" Harry's face is still filled with concern and worry, but also missed with anger and hurt. "No one does anything without a motive, and your kindness has one behind it. So tell me why do you insist on helping me even when I cast you away? Is it to have the throne? Is it to gain gold? Is it to-"

"So I can't just be kind?" Harry interrupts him. "I can't do anything just because I'm a good person with no ill intention behind my actions?" Zayn frowns. Because no, he can't. "Can't I just help you for the sake of yourself as a human being?" Harry lowers his voice and Zayn tries to search for a lie but he can't. Harry's honest eyes are too much for him and he looks away.

"I'll never trust an Englishman"

"You trusted Liam" Harry counters. "Why can't you trust me?"

Zayn looks up again but doesn't reply. He doesn't know how to. Harry doesn't wait for an answer anyway as he pulls his horse to the side allowing Zayn to lead the way since it's his country after all and he knows better than the two of them.

Louis stands there in confusion as he kicks his horse to follow after them. He hadn't seen Zayn's face and he doesn't know yet whether he's a boy or a girl. The cape is covering his body and he can only guess his change of clothes is a disguise to get him out of the castle. Still, he doesn't know why Harry would save him. Even if he's still the queen of Germany. He hates him, and the feud between the two is personal, for different reasons from each side.

*

_Norden, Aurich, Lower Saxony, Germany._

News that there were no casualties among the villagers eased the tension Zayn was feeling, but knowing that the French are taking over the throne ached him to physical levels. His country was being taken away from him and he can't do anything. England is not moving for his aid which he doubts the treaty is even availed. But he has nothing to offer, nothing to say or do that will get the French out of his country.

He had his guard up, because Louis is there all the time, and he can't let him know he's a man, and Harry is helping him covering up too which he's grateful for and has many questions about it too. Harry helping him just for his sake? What was he supposed to do with that?

They were planning to get on board of a ship that takes them back to England and they had the necessary gold to get them onboard. And that's what they did. They took the first ship sailing to England, because gladly, the French didn't have their troops there yet and they could go away easily.

Despite of what he had doubted before, Harry and Louis actually care for each other and for the first time he sees them interacting like friends. He wonders if it's just because the current circumstances.

At one point, they hear yelling and loud noises coming from the deck and they go up once there are screaming and people running away and crying. Each pull out their swords carefully before approaching the deck.

They see a sea of people on the floor along with shattered stuff and blood. The next thing they see is a pirate ship next to them and pirates onboard facing them.

Zayn gets a chance to let out his frustration on those men and kills anyone who tries to get to him.

"Never knew you can fight, your majesty" Louis tells him once his back hits his own and they work together to get rid of the pirates who approaches them. "A very good one at that too!" Louis' tone is an impressed one and Zayn smirks.

"Think I've killed more than you!" he shouts at him which makes Louis laugh and his laugh suddenly dies down with Harry shouting his name. Zayn quickly turns to find Louis stabbed from the back.

Zayn doesn't move, because despite them being together in the same position, and Louis might have watched his back while he watched his. But he won’t deny the fact that he wants Louis' death. Harry is soon by his side and Zayn rolls his eyes but once he turns again, someone chokes him and he drops his sword. He gets pushed to the ground with his hands tied behind his back and Harry is taken as well, and he curses Louis for distracting him. Even the wanker can't have a death without disturbing him.

They see Louis still whimpering on the ground as they get pushed on the pirates' ship, and he can see him pulling the sword away. Zayn prays he doesn't make it alive.

*

They get thrown in a room and Harry just sits there. Zayn gives him an annoyed look before shaking his head and trying his best to get himself free of the ropes. It hurts his wrists and he feels the blood oozing down his skin but he keeps going until he sees his writs in front of him.

"You would've cut a vein if you weren't careful" Harry frowns at him but Zayn sends him an unimpressed look.

"Would you rather live as a slave or something?" Zayn unties Harry's ropes as well. "Besides, I know what I'm doing. I didn't escape from my country to be killed here by ropes" he rolls his eyes and gets up then pulling a dagger from the insides of his boots. "You have any?"

Harry nods and pulls his as well. "We can't face all of them. They're a full crew"

"I'm not an idiot, Harry" Zayn fixes him with another unimpressed look and Harry just presses his lips together.

Zayn stands by the door and tells Harry to return to his previous position when they hear noises coming from the door. It opens and a man walks in with a plate of food, but not for them apparently because he's eating out of it. He frowns when he sees Harry alone on the floor, but before he gets a chance to speak, Zayn closes the door and slits his throat.

Zayn motions for Harry to get up and he opens the door slightly to see four men there. Zayn opens it slowly and swiftly stabs the dagger into the first man's neck from behind. Harry takes the hint and he launches at the second stabbing his knife in the man's chest. There's a sword being swung at Zayn but he ducks and cuts through the man's legs before rolling on the floor and standing up quickly taking the sword from the man and stabbing him in the back and then throwing his dagger to land on the fourth man's head dropping him to the floor. Okay, Harry is definitely impressed.

Zayn doesn't say anything, just pulling the dagger off the man's skull and carrying on his way up. They don't go right away though, wait for some others to get down to decrease the number of who they're facing before heading up knowing very well that it won't take much time before the men up there get the idea of their fellows being dead.

So Zayn doesn't waste his time, moving up and counting the men before he gets out. There are many, and he has one target. The captain.

"Kill if they come at you. Don't throw yourself. And be alive" He throws his words at Harry before sprinting at full speed, jumping over a couple of boxes and hopping the stairs before cutting the throat of the captain. He backs away quickly, cornering himself in order not to have someone from his back, and while the men are startled for a second, Harry takes it as his cue to grab a sword and managing to land two blows on two men sending them to their graves.

The men are divided between him and Harry and Zayn suddenly shouts.

"We can stop this if you surrender!"

A man snorts. "To you? Two people?"

"Two people managed to reduce your numbers by half … And more if we carry on" Zayn smirks. "Who among you knows anything about running a ship? From what I can see, whoever is left is only here with a sword or a rag"

The men glance between each other and Harry holds a defensive position just in case.

"I can get you to the shore safely, or you can die now on my hands. Or later lost in the sea" Zayn glances between the men who start to put their weapons down. "Then I'm your new Captain" he smirks again putting the dagger down as well and putting his hand on the helm. "You made the right choice boys" Harry releases a breath and puts his sword down as well making his way towards Zayn.

"And you know how to sail?" Harry whispers to him once the men are separated to do whatever task they were doing before.

"I happen to know that, yes" he whispers back and Harry is actually glad for Zayn's many skills.

There is a group standing there and glancing towards them as they speak in hushed tones before Zayn and Harry walk past them.

"Well, if it isn’t the pretty boy" Zayn doesn't let it bother him and keeps walking. "I thought he was actually a girl" another chuckles and well. He was being used to be called that. It doesn't bother him anymore.

That's until they corner him and he has to turn to them. His eyes are clod, lazy, but delivers the message that he isn't scared.

"So you're taking the lead, Captain?" One starts in a teasing voice.

"Nah, he's taking the back" another says and they laugh. Harry is about to interfere when their hands slip on Zayn's body but Zayn beats him to it and kicks the man in front of him between his legs, pulling his dagger again and slashing it across his chest making the others back away.

"Come on" Zayn tells Harry and Harry follows him.

"Bet he fucks you good for you to follow him like a dog!" One of the men shouts at Harry and he ignores them, but that ticks Zayn off and in a second, Zayn is turned around and his dagger is in the said person's throat.

"I'm having a shitty day and a short temper!" He pulls the dagger away letting the man choke as he dies slowly and in pain before stabbing his heart and looking up with hard wide predatory eyes. "So if you want to test my anger, I dare you to say one. More. Word" his low is low and deep that sends shivers down their spines and even Harry's as all of them take a step back once Zayn is up again on his feet. He turns to leave and Harry doesn't have to be told again for him to follow.

*

"Did it bother you?" Harry asks quietly. It was already night, and both are tired, laying back in one of the rooms. Harry's back is turned to Zayn so he doesn't know if Zayn is looking at him or not but he knows he's awake so he asks. "What they said? Did it bother you because … You know, it's … The idea of … Two men together?"

"No" There's not even a pause before Zayn's answer and Harry turns to him when he does. "I don't judge people's preferences even if it wasn't my own. I know some friends who are actually in such relationship … I don't ask about it, and I don't care. That's not what bothered me" Zayn's tone is calm and Harry is glad that he's calmed down. "They just built thought about me without knowing anything and that bothered me. And I didn't lie, I had horrible days before this one and they weren't making it any better. But I killed them because what they said implies that they were not going to follow us, and I don't want them on the ship if they so desire"

Harry frowns. They. Zayn doesn't trust the rest of the group. He's talking about killing them, yet they're alive.

"Are you not going to sleep? You look tired?"

Zayn doesn't look at him as he keeps playing with his dagger between his hands. "Do you honestly trust a pile of pirates? Sleep, Harry. One of us needs to be awake"

Harry sits up, "I can-"

"I'll take the first shift" Zayn turns to him, "I'll wake you up when your turn comes"

Harry sighs and flops back into the mattress. His eyes betray him and they close on their own accord.

*

"It's midnight. They must be asleep" he whispers as he opens the door slowly. There are two figures on each bed and he tightens his grip on the sword before approaching the bed slowly.

There's a drop behind him.

A second drop.

A third, and his heart stops as he stills in his position.

"Surprise" a whisper comes from behind him before he feels a stinging sensation in his throat and the next thing he sees is black.

*

Harry wakes up and he notices the sunrays coming through the window. Zayn didn't wake him up. He sighs heavily rubbing his eyes before turning to the other bed to find it empty. There's blood shattered on the sheets and there are some more on the floor and Harry quickly gets out of bed to look for Zayn.

He finds him on deck with some more bodies dead next to him.

"What …"

"They were never going to trust us anyway" Zayn tells him. He is sure that Zayn didn't have a second of sleep. He watches though as Zayn tightens the ropes around one of the wooden pillars. "Come on, we can't manage a ship alone" he nods at what below them and Harry looks down to find a boat there connected to the rope. "We'll go down and leave" he explains and Harry nods, following after Zayn when he descends down the rope. Zayn cuts the rope with his dagger and gives Harry a compass.

"We should go towards the west from here. Just follow that"

Zayn informs him before laying back on the boat and closing his eyes. "You'll row all the way"

Harry doesn't protest. Zayn deserves some sleep and he has more energy than him right now.

Harry thinks they had been sailing for over five hours now before he spots a land. According to Zayn and the compass. That should be England. He looks down at Zayn and wishes if his hair was out of that hair tie so he can brush his fingers through it, so he strokes Zayn's cheeks instead.

He sees the English flags once they're close enough and smiles before looking down at Zayn again.

"We're home"


	9. Ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣⓔⓡ ⑧

_Felixstowe, Suffolk, England._

"Go south"

Harry glances back at Zayn to see he's slightly awake, covering his eyes with one hand and slowly sitting up.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with disrespectful Englishmen"

Harry frowns at him. They're not yet at shore and Zayn apparently doesn't want them to sail towards an official port that would guarantee them a safer journey to the castle. "And I'm not in the mood to walk through the forest" he replies.

Zayn drops his hand and turns his face so he's facing him. "We're going south" he repeats.

Harry sighs, "We're not" he directs the boat so they're heading towards the port. He doesn't look at Zayn who doesn't open his mouth for the next minute. Harry can see from the corner of his eye how Zayn diverts his eyes from him and settles for untying his hair, brushing his hair a little with his fingers before tying it back properly. He pulls the dagger and moves towards Harry.

"We're heading south" Harry doesn't flinch, because Zayn can't walk around England on his own. He needs Harry. "Turn the boat"

Harry finally looks up at him, "Why?" he sees Zayn blinking a few times before he's putting the dagger away.

"It's enough shame for me to run away" his voice is quite and Harry actually stops to listen to him, allowing him a chance to explain. "Do you know how much insults I'll get for that?" Zayn sits back, "The English are waiting for any mistake, Harry. And they have the biggest one to laugh at"

"In case you've forgotten. I'm a runaway king as well"

Zayn looks up at him, "But this is your country"

"And so is yours"

Zayn rolls his eyes, "England will never by my country"

"Why do you hate us so much?" Harry furrows his brows and watches again as Zayn sighs and rolls his eyes for a second time. He doesn't reply and Harry could remember all the times –even if they were few– when Zayn would visit England and they'll have a very short conversation. Or even that time when he just arrived and he took him to a nearby village. He seemed a lot cheerful than that. He reaches with one hand and pokes Zayn's cheek with his finger. Zayn frowns and moves his head away, "You didn't seem to have a problem with the English before"

"Before" Zayn shakes his head, "Not when I learned they're plotting against me and planning my funeral, and let's not forget trying to steal my country. Yeah, I too wonder why I hate them so much" he scoffs and Harry takes a deep breath.

Zayn looks at the port or rather glare at it, his fingers are twiddling in his lap, and Harry grabs the paddles again to direct them south. Zayn's eyes widen a bit as he looks back at him. "Thank you" his voice is still quiet and troubled but Harry wouldn't comment on that.

"Do you think about it?" He asks instead and Zayn tilts his head to the side a little as Harry glances at him. "What happened in Germany? You never actually talk about it"

"Of course I do" Zayn takes a deep breath, "But I have no reliable information. So I'm sticking to guess the best … Or the worst scenarios. It's all the same. I'm out of the country, and …" he sighs as he looks down again, "Why would you care?" he lifts his gaze up to land on Harry.

"I'm a king to that country, remember? Germany is supposed to be my first priority"

Zayn straightens up, "Your first priority?" Harry nods, "When was it ever?" he scoffs.

"When did you ever give me a chance to?"

"Like you'd do the same"

Harry stops for a minute, "I would actually" Zayn stares at him, tries to see through him, those honest eyes that keeps staring back, and he wonders, _Why?_ But he doesn't say it and he settles to turn his head away, or probably turning away from this whole conversation. He's tired, his mind is tired, and he doesn’t need Harry inside his head as well.

*

They arrive at a more deserted area and make their way from there.

"I can go and have a cart for us" Harry suggests again.

Zayn shakes his head, "I can't go to the castle looking like this" Harry presses his mouth shut after that because Zayn is right. He should be a queen, a _girl_. So he allows Zayn to lead them.

"-and didn't arrive yet"

They both hear the conversation and Zayn immediately stops, pushing Harry backwards so they're behind a tree. Harry takes a peek at the men and his eyes widen.

"Those are Louis' men!" Zayn turns to him and tries to shut him up, but Harry pulls away when he notices who they're talking with.

 _Louis_.

Zayn wants to scream out of frustration because Louis can't be alive and he can't be in England as well. This is too much.

Harry hurries to Louis while Zayn curses under his breath and quickly gets out of sight to fix his appearance. Well, not completely because he's still wearing men's clothes and all he can do is letting his hair down and bringing it to the side to cover his face slightly. He's thankful his facial hair isn't appearing yet.

Zayn watches from afar Louis' relieved expression and Harry's happy one and they share a not-so-long hug that Zayn would call it friendly, but he unconsciously glare at Louis. He should've died where they left him or at least got lost for Zayn to never see his face again, suffering somewhere –that Zayn hopes he does someday– until his death. But Louis looks fine, the wound in his abdomen is probably not healed yet, but Zayn could think of a one useful thing they get out from having Louis here right now, but he can't approach them and risk being discovered from such a close distance so he waits until they're finished so he can talk to Harry privately.

After what seemed like forever of them talking quietly –because Louis glanced at him and Zayn already knows why they're whispering and about what and wishes he could be there to either hear or make them stop but he also knows that they'd have this talk sooner or later. He's still bothered by it, or Louis' presence bothers him. Both actually– Harry finally turns back to him.

"He can provides us with gold, and he surely knows places where I can … take care of myself"

Harry nods and Louis doesn't question it as he asks them along with his men to follow him. Zayn doesn't miss how he's still in pain but doesn't show it.

*

"Your stand is actually good. Not so many people know how you look like, and it might have been annoying but in this case, it benefits you" Louis starts once they're seated alone in a room. Zayn had gone off to 'take care of himself' and has refused the help of the maids so he's going to take longer than usual which gave Louis enough time to explain to Harry the current situation in Germany.

He managed to temporarily stop the bleeding and got off the ship to the nearest port where he found a physician to attend to his wound until he got onboard of another ship sailing to England. And being well-known, his men found him first, being the loyal men they are to him.

"People's talk say that you were already on a ship heading to England when the incident happened. The good thing is, they don't see you as a runaway king, having a quick visit to your home land to ensure everything is going well between both countries and seeing your family. But the bad thing is, you're seen as a king who had no knowledge of the army Tiana was building and that weakens your position as a ruler" Harry sighs. He knows that much, and he _did_ have an idea about what Zayn's doing, but to anyone else, they didn't know that, and he kept his mouth shut for Zayn's sake.

"When the blame is thrown on Tiana with some rumors saying that she wasn't even raising an army but wasting the country's resources, they've spread rumors that Tiana is sick, and when the people requested to see her, they came up with another excuse saying that she's visiting the French court to sign a treaty between both countries to avoid the people's rage and possible military interference. But I don't think the Germans are going to like that. The French rule is very different to what they're used to" Louis continues.

"But the people love and trust their queen. They'd feel something isn't right" Harry frowns.

"Which might cause a riot" Louis nods, "Spreading news that she's surrendering to the French isn't going to make the people believe it. The military interference will be a must, and blood _will_ be spilled"

"And news will spread that she's here" Harry says quietly.

"People are going to talk" Louis shrugs, "And whether they say she ran away to save her life or to actually pull away to be able to fight and take her country back, she can't raise an army on her own. She literally has nothing"

Harry doesn't know how to deliver such news to Zayn, he cares too much for his country that this will be forever haunting him. And at the same time, it's basically his country too now, he just wonders if his father will stand by their side or not _if_ they have a military advantage.

"It's a waste of your time" Harry's head snaps back to Louis, "This whole alliance is a waste of time" Louis shakes his head, "You could reach the throne here. You don't need to fight for Germany"

Harry's brows furrow, "If we allowed France to take over Germany it'll increase its strength and England will be next on their list" Louis sighs heavily. And also, Zayn would be devastated if they didn't move for Germany. His trust is already close to nonexistent towards the English.

*

Harry knocks before he enters. Zayn was taking too long and it's not that he doesn't like Louis' company but they can't stay here all day. He wants to go home. He doesn't hear a reply so he enters anyway. Zayn is sitting on a chair with a mirror in front of him placed on a table and he's absentmindedly playing with his hair. He looks astonishing as always, but Harry can't properly see him since he's facing his back. He clears his throat to get his attention to which Zayn responds by simply blinking and he can see how Zayn's face falls not uttering a word to Harry.

"Louis has a cart ready" Zayn still doesn't respond, "If you're ready?" Harry tries again and frowns. _Why is he acting like this?_

But unknown to Harry, Zayn was actually done a long time ago. He was meant to go to them and tell them he's finished when he heard them talking and his mood instantly went worse. He was already having a bad one and Louis' words didn't help at all. He knows Louis is honest, they didn't know he was listening, and the fact that Harry isn't saying anything to him annoys him as well. Will he even tell him? Or let him to his wild imagination? God knows it's _the worst_.

"Zayn?" Harry's tone is concerned, but Zayn is sure it's not about him being in that situation. Maybe he's confused why he's still sitting there staring into space. Harry said it himself, his words only confirm that he has no concern over Germany. He'll always put England first and honestly, Zayn doesn't blame him, he'd have done the same.

"I shouldn't be here" Zayn shakes his head, his hands falling to his lap. He should've been dead a long time ago. Why on earth did he get himself in this mess? He'd have been peacefully lying down. Or not, but he wouldn't have to witness all of these events. "Death is meant for me. I shouldn't be here" he repeats or more that he mumbles actually, mostly to himself, but he is aware that Harry is close and he heard him.

Harry frowns and opens his mouth to speak when Zayn turns to him. He would admit, not matter what Zayn puts on his face or whatever jewelry he has on or which type of dress he's wearing, nothing compares to when he saw him in Germany, face lit up, a smile present on his face, an overall happiness that he can never feel in England. It hurts Harry to see him like that. He knows he'd been through so much, but he also needs to know that he's not supposed to hold such weight on his own.

"Go on. Take me back to court. It'd be fun to watch me being humiliated" he rolls his eyes and turns his head back to the mirror. "I'd ask to chop my head first and keep my dignity but … I'm well aware the English won't let me have that" his tone is bitter and Harry sighs again taking a seat on the couch across from him.

"I'm not going to humiliate you. And I won't allow anyone else to do such thing" Zayn doesn't buy it as he rolls his eyes again. "I'm a king, and you're a queen. Also, legally, my wife-"

"Legally, you're married to a dead girl" Zayn turns to him, "You and I aren't related"

"You'd die if you allowed yourself to trust me for a moment, wouldn't you?" Zayn doesn't reply but at least his gaze is still on him so he goes on, "Look, I promise I'll try to do all I can to support you"

"To support yourself" Zayn mumbles under his breath.

"I'm not going to lie to you. The situation in your country isn't the best. But we can't lose hope. Rumors might spread, but I know your people trust you and believe in you. They wouldn't believe otherwise. And until you're back on the throne, England will welcome you with opened arms" Zayn cocks an eyebrow, "It's still my country, Zayn. And even if you don't trust me, I'll still make sure no one dares to throw a single insult your way. You can have my word on that"

"You legally have the throne in Germany. Even if I'm dead" Zayn narrows his eyes at him, "What assure me that I will be alive to witness that?"

"Your people don't want a French ruler, and they sure didn't welcome an English one. They only follow you" Harry replies.

"And you think that anything would change?" Zayn retorts, "I'm having theories on why the French wanted me alive. You should know that I'm not bowing to anyone. Military support or not, I'll never follow anyone else"

"I never said you would" Harry simply replies, "I've already told you, I'm not like my father. Believe it or not, I'm not after your throne" Zayn raises his brows again, "It was for the treaty" Harry points out, "If you're willing to keep that, I have no further interest in your country"

Zayn tries to see through him but fails. Harry's honest eyes are _scaring_ him. He doesn't know if he's a very good actor or that he's actually honest. He still doesn’t trust him. Harry is a royal, he should say such things, illusions to ensure him a bright future. But he knows, whether it's the English or the French, they'll enter Germany by force and he doesn't have much of a choice in it but to have faith in one of them. But the problem is, he doesn't.

"Fine" Zayn replies and Harry smiles. Even if his answer isn't quite honest. He is not trusting Harry, he is not believing him, but his current situation isn't allowing him to do anything else. He stands up and allows Harry to take him back to the castle. If he's going to die then it's his destiny, and if they're already plotting against him then he will fight back for as long as he can. It's just that sometimes, giving his position …

_He would give up._

*

Surprisingly, Harry asks Louis not to ride with them, giving Zayn a breath of air, and also tells him about the situation in Germany. His way of telling him so is different than Louis', it's more cautious, and Harry isn't putting him down, which Zayn doesn't respond to anyway.

There weren't news of their arrival so the castle servants, the guards, the king and the queen were surprised to see them. Zayn doubts it's yet another act, because of course they have an idea about what happened in Germany even if false rumors are spread.

Another thing that he isn't comfortable with, the fact that he knows the king is having a twisted mind of his own, and his stare is giving him shivers already down his spine. The queen doesn't seem to be happy of his sudden visit and Zayn can see how they welcome Harry very differently. Louis too. Zayn bites his tongue because if he said anything sarcastic or tried a smart reply it'll backfire on him, and he doesn't want neither pity nor more threats.

Thankfully, the king has more urgent matters to attend to than to annoy him. The queen ignores him afterwards –which he doesn't mind at all– and he supposes Harry went to his own room. His however wasn't 'prepared' or what he likes to call 'the queen's way of telling him he's not welcomed' but too bad because he's staying for a while, and now that he thinks of it, it is a _long while_. So the room wasn't anything like his old one that he hates to even call his because he doesn’t want anything related to him in England, and it doesn't have a secret passage –or so he supposes because he checked the walls– but he still keeps his dagger close which he kept attached to his leg just in case even if he'd lock the door.

It feels weird to be back without his ladies or Niall, and he didn't see Liam on his way either. Well, at least they provided him a sleeping gown that is somehow comfortable.

But he doesn't sleep, even if he's tired and he finds himself getting off the bed, grabbing a shawl and getting out. It's probably midnight, considering the time he spent eyes opened on the bed.

He finds a balcony and stays there for a while enjoying the fresh air until he spots someone entering the halls. He left his dagger in his room and despite what Harry told him, he still doesn't trust the English and anyone can attempt to kill him or kidnap him and he makes a mental note to be always prepared. Besides, he doesn't know if the French have contacts here or not and it's better to keep his guard up. However, he doesn't feel like he'd be putting on some moves tonight as the person comes closer and the lights of the candles lit up his figure.

Zayn relaxes and a wide smile takes over his face. It's been a while and the first thing he does is hug that person.

"I missed you" but he frowns when he feels him stiffen, "Not the reaction I was hoping for meeting a friend, Liam" he pulls back to look at him properly.

"You're a married queen. You should consider your actions!" Liam whispers to him as he glances around. _Oh_. Zayn rolls his eyes. "Come on" Liam pulls him to the side until they're at a corner. "How have you been?" Liam smiles.

"Not very bad" Zayn nods slowly, "You?"

"I'm sorry" Liam says instead, "Harry mentioned …"

"Oh" Zayn shrugs. Speaking of Harry. "Liam?" he looks up at him, "You consider Harry as a friend, right?"

"Best friend" Liam smiles wider.

"And me?"

Liam furrows his brows, "Um … also a friend?"

"Good" Zayn gives him a small smile, "And I consider you as one as well. Which tells me that you'd be honest with me. You would, right?"

Liam pauses, "Where are we going with this?"

"Tell me about him" Zayn asks instead, "Like … Anything. A story or … something that I don't know"

Liam studies him for a moment before sighing and pulling Zayn across the hall to an empty room.

"Something that you don't know? What are you looking for exactly?"

Zayn glances around the room and he doesn't even want to know whose room is this, but it's not cleaned and he rather stand in his position until they're done. He turns back to Liam, "Anything" he repeats, "I want to know him more"

"And you couldn't ask him directly?" Liam narrows his eyes.

Zayn sighs, "Alright, I can't. I needed to know because … You trust him, right?" Liam nods, "So … Is he … honest all the time or … you know" Liam gives him a confused expression because Zayn didn't even give him a complete sentence making Zayn huff before pushing his hair behind his ears and clearing his throat. "I meant that if Harry is being honest with you about me. I need to know if he is lying or still working under his parents"

"What did he exactly tell you to make you question him like that?" Liam brows furrow deeper.

"Liam just answer me"

"Well, I don't think he'd be lying to you unless there was a good reason to" Zayn raises his brows, "Nothing that will harm you, I can guarantee you that. He …" Zayn blinks at him, "Sees you as a friend, and he respects you"

Zayn narrows his eyes, "There's something you're not telling me"

Liam gulps, "I told you the truth" Zayn takes a step closer, "I swear!" But Zayn still feels there's something else behind that. Liam isn't lying to him but he's hiding something more … something that he can't quite put his finger on.

He tilts his head to the side slightly, "What are you doing at this late hour?" Liam pauses before answering and that's all that Zayn needs to know that Liam _is_ hiding something. "What are you hiding from me?" he takes another step and Liam takes one back, "You said you considered me as a friend!"

"I do! And it's nothing harming you!" Liam defends himself. Zayn stares at him for a minute before exiting the room and following the route Liam just came from. "Zayn, wait!" Liam hurries after him.

Zayn doesn't get to finish the hallway before he passes a familiar room. He turns his head to look at the door for a moment before returning his gaze forwards again. There's a figure that's almost disappearing at a corner, but before it does, a light shines on the figure's face and Zayn feels his blood going _cold_.

He's being _betrayed_.

"Your majesty!" Liam catches up to him and Zayn can see the guards standing outside the room so he understand why Liam is calling him that. But Zayn doesn't give him a chance to speak further as he turns and walks away. He doesn't see the look on Liam's face and he doesn't need to nor _want_ to.

Again … Zayn feels _alone_.

*

After a mental fight on whether to get up from bed or not, Zayn finally makes his way up. It's tiring to do everything without his ladies but at least they've taught him how to prepare himself without their help. The 'emergency' situation is beneficial after all.

He doesn't plan to waste his time so he goes straight to the king to discuss the current situation in Germany. According to the treaty signed, England _should_ move to help Germany or it would be void. Zayn still has the German ambassador at his side, someone he can trust, and he's glad that he's back at court. He however doesn't ask for him right away because he knows the discussion with the king will be rather unconventional. He embraces himself for what's coming his way.

The king agrees to meet him at his office chamber and Zayn is thankful for that. He didn't call him to his bedroom, and he hopes that the king is over his little odd desire.

"I'll have you know that I can't simply send my men unless I know the full situation in Germany" The king starts once he gets inside not even glancing up at him. Zayn feels relieved.

"The German ambassador has just arrived and according to what he said confirming what Louis already said before. The situation requires military interference" The king looks up at him then and motions for him to carry on. "Think about it. It's an advantage for us, before they get to rob Germany of its resources, we can strike. The French army is divided between Germany to keep things settled and France at their main base"

The king hums and his eyes roam again making Zayn get that uncomfortable feeling once more. He realizes now that the king didn't ask for the queen or Harry's presence and it makes him more uncomfortable. "And I hope you realize that this is your part of the treaty" he continues snapping the king out of his thoughts as his eyes return to Zayn's and he nods slowly.

"I hope you realize that I can't send all of my army as well" The king replies, "Until I can get you enough men to fight, I can't promise you anything" Zayn furrows his brows, "Men require gold and that is something we can't easily afford. Unless you want me to raise more taxes on the people?"

Zayn hates to ask this, but he has to, "What about Louis' army?"

The king hums again, "Louis doesn't move an entire army without gold as well. He might be loyal to us but he can’t force his men to fight for _free_ "

Zayn sighs, "And how long would it take to gather such army?"

The king shrugs, "I can't determine that. But I promise as my part of the treaty, I'll return you to your country"

Zayn stares at him for a while then speaks up, "And there is no other way I can help you … raise the required amount of gold?" The king smirks and leans back in his chair. Zayn gulps, of course the king would do this to him. Why else he wouldn’t have Harry and the queen present? But he needs to stall. "You do know that you have to pay first to get what you want, don't you?"

The king hums and leans forward on his elbows, "Do you?" Zayn takes a deep breath slowly, "I'm not the one in need" he says in a quiet voice before leaning back in his chair. "I'll wait … Your majesty" his smirk grows and Zayn feels sick, so he just turns to leave. Apparently, the king isn't helping him. He's really tired of how the Englishmen always find a way to reverse the terms for their favor leaving the other side completely screwed. He makes a mental note not to make any more treaties with the English.

He should either find a way to blackmail the king, expose him, or find another way to get an army. The last option he'll resort to is submitting to the king, and he doesn’t plan to do this any time soon.

He passes by a window and he stops when he sees Harry training with a sword, obviously a hard one at that. Louis is there too, maybe directing him from the way he's watching and mumbling something to Harry every now and then. Someone comes to Louis and Harry stops for a minute catching his breath and drinking some water. He catches Zayn looking at him when he tilts his head back and he offers a smile. Zayn doesn't return it and he turns to walk away leaving a confused Harry behind.

Zayn stops again and turns his head towards an opened window. Louis is still talking with the guy and he gets an idea.

If the king isn’t willing to support him, he'll have to force him to do it. And if the nobles are the ones providing the necessities to the kingdom then he needs to get to them first. And to get the nobles to pressure the king, he needs someone who they're willing to follow. Louis makes the perfect choice. He just needs to find something to blackmail Louis with and he'll get his army and soon his country back, and then he can show the English exactly why they should stay in their place and never try to outstand him again.

*

"You seem to like this place recently"

Zayn doesn't turn. He keeps his posture still and calm, his tone is indifferent either when he replies, "Anything is better than the four walls I'm facing all day" Not that he's restricted. He'd known that his back doesn't have a target on so far and he's very cool with it. He just needed to clear his head. It might or might not had been to actually have this conversation.

"I wanted to apologize" Zayn waits a bit before glancing sideways, "You need to understand my position" Zayn sighs and fully turns his head so he can have a better view.

Liam is standing there, clearly not caring about anyone spotting them anymore, and it's fine, they're not even close. "Well?" Zayn raises his brows.

"Harry would never hurt you, okay?"

"Why?" Zayn narrows his eyes. "Because he's kind? Because he considers me as a friend? Or is it because I'm merely valuable at this time?"

Liam sighs and takes a step closer, "He wouldn't use you"

"Then explain the secret meetings he shares with Louis in-" he cuts himself off and Liam eyes widen a bit. "Tell me something, Liam" Zayn turns his body towards him, "How much exactly are you covering that you don't want me to know about? Because I'm having a pretty good idea about it" he allows a smirk to take over his lips and watches as Liam gulps. His eyes dart a bit which confirms Zayn's theory. "If you're not telling me, I can only imagine the worst scenario. And you know me. I attend to act based on my instincts"

"But you don’t-"

"Oh trust me, I do" Zayn interrupts him.

"Please don't do this, you don't know for sure" Liam takes another step forward but Zayn raises a hand in front of him.

"I'm a queen. You should keep your distance" Liam frowns at that as Zayn walks away.

*

"Quite a view, isn't it?"

Louis turns his head – _quickly, Zayn notes_ – and fights the urge to roll his eyes as he straightens himself and turns his whole body towards him. "Morning, your majesty"

 _Running away from the subject. Zayn takes another note_.

"A lovely morning it is" Zayn fakes a smile and turns his head to look outside the window.

"If you excuse me, I have some important things to do" Louis speaks up after a moment of silence but Zayn can't have him leaving, he's just started pulling him.

"But I thought you're enjoying the view?" Zayn frowns and turns back to him. Louis gives him a narrowed stare before speaking up.

"I have a feeling that this isn't a casual conversation"

"When it's ever?" Zayn lets the smile falls and Louis takes a deep breath, preparing for whatever Zayn has to say to him.

"I thought we settled this"

"Not even close" Zayn grits his teeth. He _hates_ Louis, and he will take any chance he gets to get rid of him, and if he can't do it right now, then yes, using Louis to his advantage while annoying him and hurting his pride is something that will make his day a whole lot better.

Louis sighs, "Stop going around the topic then"

"You know …" Zayn starts as he turns his head back towards the window, "The past few days were quite rough on me" Louis waits, "And honestly, I just wanted some comfort" Zayn makes sure his tone is quiet and if he's putting a bit of a sad act as well, Louis doesn't notice –or does. At this moment, Zayn doesn’t care– "So I did what any other woman would have done" he turns his head to Louis, "Seeking comfort with my husband" he offers a small smile and Louis just listens. His expression is unreadable, and Zayn might hate him more for that. "But you see … I couldn’t"

"I don't think I'm the right person to discuss your marriage problems with" Louis replies.

"But you are" Zayn's smile fall, "At night, when I can't sleep, I sometimes like to wander around. And I just happen to be passing my husband's room when …" Louis blinks once, his expression isn’t changing, and Zayn wonders for how long Louis can keep up his game. "Let's be honest with each other, Lord Tomlinson. I'm not blind nor deaf"

"I still can’t see why you're talking to _me_ about this"

"How much are you ready to bet that the people are going to take my side when I say it's _you_?" Zayn smirks.

Louis huffs a laugh, "You’re not making any sense, your majesty"

"Oh?" Zayn tilts his head to the side slightly, "But I've already received an invitation to a party held by Lord Fisher at his mansion after he shared his _kindness_ with me, seeing that my story is _heartbreaking._ I was a little surprised that he cancelled his journey to meet his wife and children" Louis narrows his eyes, "And I have given my deepest gratitude to Lord Abel for sending such expensive gifts … And-"

"You're ready to sabotage your husband's reputation based on false accusation?" Louis cuts him off, and although his tone is still calm, Zayn can see the anger in his eyes.

"I'm ready to sabotage _your_ reputation" Zayn replies, "I don't care. You already know that"

"Using your charm now? You've certainly learned new ways"

Zayn smirks and takes a step closer, tracing the palm of his hand over Louis' chest, "I would've tried it on you but …" his gaze goes up to Louis' eyes, "I'm not certain if I don't quite meet your standards or you're yet to fall" his smirk is back on his face as he slowly brings his hands back to his side. "Place your bet whenever you're ready" Zayn steps back once before turning his head outside the window again, "Just think of what you're losing first"

Zayn knows it's not true, but he knows that Louis won’t risk it as he watches Louis following his gaze back outside the window. His face is now showing mixed emotions, but it's different, making Zayn reconsider his theory. He's only doing it to gain Louis' opinion to his favor, but as he turns to walk away, he can't help the feeling of maybe there's something _more_ , because he glances back to see that soft smile back on his lips, even if it was weaker than earlier.

*

Zayn doesn't normally leave his door unlocked, and he's sure he didn’t. But the noises he hears are so close he thinks they're inside his room already. He doesn't believe it's not a dream until there are fingers poking at his cheek and then other pinching his sides. He snaps his eyes open and flinches away from the touch as he tries to adjust his vision. He almost gasps. No, _He actually does_.

"I don't think you need 'beauty sleep' your majesty"

Zayn knows this teasing tone, and he thinks he might cry. Because in front of him is none other than his best friend.

 _Niall_.

"Oh my gosh!" Niall acts first despite Zayn's surprised tone and hugs him tightly. "How did you? When? And-"

"Shhhh" Niall pulls back still holding to his shoulders, "We need to be quiet. This is important" Zayn's eyes are still wide and he tries to calm himself down a bit, but he's just too happy he might burst with it right now. Niall's serious face scares him a bit but he nods anyway.

"First, I managed to get here thanks to Louis' spy-"

"Louis has a spy inside my court?!" Zayn almost yells.

"After you're gone and things went downhill, yeah" Zayn closes his eyes for a second. But wait. " _Louis_ helped you?" he opens his eyes again and stares at Niall with a confused look.

"As strange as this might be, yes" Niall nods. "I don’t know the reason but I don't care either because you need to know what I'm going to tell you" Zayn takes a deep breath, "Your army wasn't lost due to an earthquake"

It takes Zayn a couple of minutes to register what Niall just told him. _What?!_

"I hate to bring this to you but the French knew where your army was gathering at" Zayn blinks, "There were explosions planted beneath the ground, and those who didn’t die or managed to run away were tracked down. How else do you think that suddenly a French army appeared inside Germany and was heading for you?"

"Someone knew that my army was away and gathering at a certain spot"

Niall nods slowly, "And who knew about that other than your inner circle?" Zayn looks up at him, "That's why your father wasn't very trusting with everyone … Two of your council members" Zayn gapes at him, "Sorry. But you should try to be cautious with the Germans as you are with the English"

"But they were-"

"No" Niall cuts him off, "You going away is only a distraction. They released some rumors that you're sick and not seeing everyone" _Well, Louis was right about that_. "Then some other rumors saying you're going to France to sign a treaty. All to shut the people up. They're even putting a replacement" Zayn furrows his brows at that, "A lookalike" Niall explains.

"They know me, they would see the difference"

"Not if you're wearing a veil covering half of your face all the time and barely there"

Zayn shakes his head, "I need to get back, and I will. I'm having an army soon"

Niall sighs again and Zayn doesn't like it already. "The French made an alliance with Lithuania a long ago that was kept a secret and still is until now and are having their navy sailing to England in the next few weeks"

"And facing the enemy is a must before heading to another country" Zayn curses and gets off the bed, pacing around the room. "And the army will need time to recover after the battle if they win, and after they're paid. Which means I'll have to find a way to earn an immense amount of gold in a matter of days to pay to a mercenary army that are not English!" Zayn stops pacing and turns to Niall, "And by that time the French forces would already be inside Germany, which might lead to war that the people can't win, increasing France's strength and the English would find it as an excuse not to go … The treaty won't be even valid if Germany is no longer in my hands!"

Niall looks down, "I'm losing my country" Zayn says quietly as he sits down on a couch placed across from the bed, "And the English won't need me anymore "He looks up at Niall, "What's my value now?"


	10. Ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣⓔⓡ ⑨

"Do you think I can gather an army before the Lithuanian army arrives?"

"You need gold" Niall simply replies and Zayn's shoulders slump.

"Any news so far?"

"Didn't reach here yet but we can't possibly delay it. It will be spotted sooner or later and I think it'd for the best if we inform them" Zayn bites his bottom lip and stops to turn to Niall. So far, the English don't bother him much, and having Niall by his side is comforting. It's a sunny day and he decided to have a little chat with Niall outside instead of staying behind four walls doing nothing but worry. "You are aware that the English might be your last resort, right?" Zayn knows that, he just doesn't want to believe it. "You'll be in a worse position than you already are if the English lost"

Zayn sighs and looks up at the sky. He hates how things are turning up and he wishes a miracle would happen to save his country, or perhaps throwing him back in time to protect Tiana. This would never happen, and he'll be somewhere else, very comfortable and happy with what he has. If only. But he needs to shut those thoughts away in order to have his mind clear to think properly about his situation.

"Tell me everything is going to be okay"

Niall chuckles as Zayn looks back down at him, "I can't see the future"

Niall walks him back inside the castle and Zayn furrows his brows when he finds the guards usually by his room are gone. Niall waits outside as Zayn goes in and his brows furrow deeper when he sees a maid cleaning an _empty_ room. She looks up and stops.

"Your majesty" Oh, wow. Are the English dumping him already? "My apologies" She bows, "But King Harry asked to change your room into your previous one" Zayn looks at her, his lips are parted slightly. Harry did what? Since when does he do things without his approval? And because the girl stands there, eyes fixed on the floor saying no more, Zayn huffs and walks out of the room.

"I swear to god …" He mumbles as he walks towards his old room. He sees his guards there, Harry too, smiling once he spots him. The son of a bitch.

"Morning" Harry greets him.

"I do not like you doing things behind my back. Oh wait, you do that a lot" He offers a bitter smile in return, arms crossing over his chest and Harry sighs.

"I figured your new room wasn't comfortable and thought you might want to move to something that suits your position. I have adjusted a few things just to ensure you don't feel trapped inside your own room" Harry replies and smiles once again, the kind of smile that Zayn hates, all kind and sweet with a hidden meaning in it that he still can't figure. "And … I've prepared a surprise for you" He steps to the side to let Zayn in and the latter narrows his eyes at him before opening the door carefully.

"Surprise!" Zayn blinks and there are four figures hugging him tightly before he gets to say anything. Harry smiles and walks backwards, closing the door behind him and giving them some time. In the next second, Zayn doesn't know when he became this emotional, but he feels the tears falling down his cheeks, leaning his head on one of them, hands reaching to wrap around them all.

"But … How?" He asks once they release him, all bright smiles looking back at him.

"Missed you too, you big idiot" Hylda rolls her eyes but still keeps her smile once she notices the expression on Zayn's face.

"We were escorted by Louis' men" Giselle replies to him, reaching to pull him away from the door and to sit on their usual place by the window surrounded by soft pillows. "Following Harry's orders I think"

Zayn glances between them, a frown on his face. First Niall then his ladies. He has no idea what's on Harry's mind. Elma wiggles her brows and nudges his side with her elbow, "Enough of that. How have you been" She asks softly, the rest moving closer to him.

"I …" He sighs, "I don’t know … Better that you're here actually" He shrugs, a soft smile on his lips, he wipes the tears that fell earlier and looks back at them, "How's our country?"

"We … We don't know" Alyson replies, "The last thing I remember is hearing some people talking about how the French want an easy transition for their rule"

"Getting rid of all your servants, generals, consultants, and basically any trace of you" Elma explains.

"To not have a single spy among them" Zayn nods.

"Do you have a plan?" Giselle asks.

Zayn sighs, looking down, "I don't have any gold to provide an army and the English won't help me" He looks back up at them seeing worry mixed with sympathy and the slightest anger and disappointment. He understands, he knows he has the same on his face too. "And there's a war coming up, I can't force them to fight for me. Their own country is a priority"

"We'll figure something out" Hylda lays a comforting hand on his knee. "We're all here now" She smiles, "You can at least not worry about that" The rest smile at him, nodding at what she said and Zayn smiles too. At least he cannot worry about them.

*

"Go thank him"

"In his wildest dreams" Zayn mutters as he glares at Harry's back. Harry turns to him and smiles, his ladies stepping back when Harry approaches him.

"I see you're in a better mood now" He smiles but Zayn doesn't return it.

"I don’t know why you'd do that but if you think I owe you anything, you're highly mistaken" Harry's smile falters slowly, "You did it on your own accord. However, my eyes are wide opened if you ever thought about harming my friends" Zayn hopes his warning tone and hard glare are enough to make his point.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. I do not seek something in return, Zayn" Again, Zayn hates how Harry's eyes are so honest. "I hope you insert that in your brain someday" He smiles again, forced, "Enjoy your day" He nods once then walks past him, his ladies coming near him once he left.

"He's literally the nicest guy I've ever met" Zayn turns to glare at Elma but she gives him a knowing look in return. Zayn doesn't acknowledge it. He huffs in frustration, trying to figure Harry out and turns quickly, managing to bump into someone. He steps back slightly seeing some girl almost falling to the ground and managing to hold her before she does.

"I apologize, didn’t see you …" Zayn is quick to say, but his words die in his throat as the girl looks up, a flustered face and a shy smile. Shiny blue eyes with blonde hair and pale skin. Dress opened enough to show her cleavage.

"No, um … It's my mistake" She smiles wider, retreating her hand from Zayn's. She turns back for a moment before smiling at him again, "If you excuse me, I'll be on my way. Hopefully see you tonight, love"

Zayn watches as she walks past him through the hallway, "Who is she?"

"A threat. That's all what you need to know" Giselle replies.

"She's gorgeous" Zayn says slowly as her figure disappears completely.

"No. You're a queen, you can't chase after a girl!" Elma whisper shouts from his side, turning him so he's facing them again. "Listen" She says sternly, "There's something more important right now that you need to see" She takes his hand and leads him towards an open hallway. Zayn furrows his brows as he sees too many people arriving, mostly girls.

"What's going on?"

"You see all these girls in here?" Hylda whisper to him, "They're here to compete over who will get to be laid on Harry's bed tonight" Zayn's frown deepens and he turns to them again. "Obviously you're doing a great job keeping your king by your side, so he is need of a mistress"

Zayn gapes at them. "In case you've forgotten, I'm a man!" He whisper shouts, "And besides, I've already told Harry before all of this happens that he can choose whoever he wants. I'm not going to stop him for achieving a sexual activity or even a love life"

Giselle gives him an unimpressed look. "Yes. Someone who'll eventually throw you away. You'll be replaced in a second. Remember your mother"

"You're talking like there's something I can do!" Zayn whines.

"At least have him as a friend" Alyson crosses her arms in front of her. "Who else do you have to support you if he drifted away?" Zayn huffs in annoyance.

"I'm not acting friendly with an enemy" He turns around before they get to scold him more and walks through the crowded hallway. He can feels all eyes on him as he finally leaves.

*

"Who is she?" She asks, "I met her with her friends just before I came. Looks like a competition" Her eyes looking over Zayn when he walks past them all, "I mean, I've seen her up-close and … She's breathtaking"

"That's the queen of Germany, Tiana" Her servant replies and she quickly turns to her.

"Oh?" Her eyes are wide and she's too shocked to come up with words, "If she's that beautiful then how come King Harry ever has his eyes off her?"

Her servant moves closer when Zayn is no longer in sight. "They say he's never by her chamber" She raises her brows at her servant, "All this pretty face and perfect body seems to dissatisfy him in bed" Her servant smirks.

Maybe they're not facing a competition after all.

Next, they see Harry passing by, glancing in confusion at them but never entering the hallway. Unknown to everyone, Harry too doesn’t know about this.

*

"Okay, head high, make the men lust for you and the women jealous. Don't get drunk and don't stare dreamily at lady Alvina"

Zayn turn to Elma, "That's her name?" She just rolls her eyes as they stand at the front of the hallway. Zayn spots her first, dress exposing too much unnecessary skin. He has to admit though, he's totally body goals if he's looking. She looks back, or the entire hall does as Zayn enters in a red ball gown, black floral patterns drawn on the strapless top with a thin ribbon belt connecting it to the skirt, satin covered by transparent chiffon. His hair is pulled up, silver drop earrings accompanied with a silver choker necklaces, and red lipstick to match his dress, silver heels that are not that appearing unless he's lifting his dress up. Eyeliner enhancing his eyes making them look bigger and his lashes longer.

"Don't stare" Hylda reminds him when she finds his gaze looking over Alvina. Wearing a black gown with her hair let down on her shoulders. Zayn does notice too that she's standing with Harry. Well, since everyone is here, he finds his late entrance to his advantage. He doesn't plan to stay for too long anyway.

"I've spent a year dealing with different women. No sexual activity for over a year. Yeah, I know how to handle myself" He replies as he walks in, a smile on his face as he greets the guests.

"Hey! I'm a virgin and I don't protest!" Giselle whispers from his side and he turns to her with his brows raised.

"Really?"

"You expect us to be whores?" She glares at him, "Unfortunately, women can't go have 'fun' like you men do" She pouts and Zayn nods slowly.

"Well, I get to know your feeling"

"Speaking of virginity" Alyson nudges his side and he turns to find the king smirking at him as he looks him up and down.

Zayn hums and smiles bitterly, "He has no gold to pay for an army but surely has some to cover the expenses of finding a fucking mistress for his baby boy"

"Language" Elma warns him.

"If you're that worried, you can go have your man back" Giselle tells him and he looks back at Harry, staring back at him, a faint smile on his lips, and Zayn doesn't know if he should be jealous of him living his life, no one is even talking about how he's having a party searching for sexual pleasure as his supposed country is under attack.

Zayn takes a deep breath glancing over the rest of the guests. He notices Louis, an unpleased look on his face as he looks at him for a second before turning his head again downing the rest of his drink.

"If this is your only option, you're not really thinking about giving up for the sake of your country?" Elma asks.

Zayn turns slowly and glares, "I'm not giving up my body to this monster" A shiver runs down his spine just thinking about it. "Besides, it weakens my position. I do not want the English to think of me that lowly. I'm not surrendering just yet. I'll have something planned" He bites his bottom lip as they stare back at him.

"I'm just saying to get a king by your side" Elma says quietly, "A woman on her own inside this castle … You're surrounded by people who don't want you. If a king is offering-"

"I said I'll figure something" Zayn cuts her off sternly. "Go, scatter" He motions with his hands for them to leave his side and enjoy the party even if they all know they're not. He turns back and picks a glass of wine, drinking it all before taking another deep breath to try mingle with the guests. Or the ladies who're trying to steal his husband. Funny, it's the first time the thought of Harry as his husband crosses his mind.

There are whispers from behind him, dissing him, saying how he's not pleasing his husband, how he's a rebel, how he lost his country and ran away, how he's being ignored by the nobles and the royals, how he's young and naïve, how he doesn't have a position anymore, and it hurts, it hurts to know that all of what they're saying are mostly true. Because he is standing alone between all those Englishmen, Harry is not making a move towards him and he doesn't blame him. He knows what his ladies said is true, he should be befriending Harry, the man who keeps helping him without asking anything in return that he doubts it's like that anyway.

Zayn needs another glass.

"Enjoying the party?"

Zayn doesn't turn, a glass in hand sipping from it slowly as his eyes roam over the people. "The one you spent your gold on? Or the one you're throwing to push me away from your son?"

"I would like to say that my wife used her personal inventory for throwing this party. The gold concerning the kingdom is not blown away like that"

That time Zayn does turn to him, a look of disapproval and absolute hatred on his face. "Because I would be too naïve to believe you"

"Come, dance with me" He offers a hand and Zayn looks down at it before downing the rest of his glass and walking away. The king drops his hand and clenches his jaw at his behavior but Zayn isn’t in the mood to handle him. He still glances at Harry, laughing at what another lady is saying to him. That prick.

At the corner, a familiar figure is standing next to the food and Zayn dumps his glass on the table to pick something to eat.

"Hope you're not getting the wrong vibe" Zayn doesn't lift his head, "I don't get why you're still mad at me. I never did anything to harm you"

"You lied to me" Zayn picks up his gaze and glares at Liam.

Liam sighs, eyes glancing over Harry for a second before returning to Zayn. "He didn't know about this. Wouldn't want it even" Zayn frowns, "He's being pushed into this just as much as you are" Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Right"

"I'm not lying, Zayn"

"Sure. He's there enjoying his time while leaving me to be insulted by the English"

"He doesn't know if it's okay to approach you" Zayn narrows his eyes at him, "You're making it hard for him to do anything without you suspecting his every move"

"I'm supposed to do that"

"He's not your enemy" Liam tries again and Zayn picks a cookie, munching on it as he stares at Liam then walking away. Liam just sighs.

His gaze follows Harry again, a third glass in his hand, and he wonders if he should listen to the people or listen to his gut. Both have thrown him in hell anyway. Harry looks up and catches his gaze, a question in his eyes that Zayn can't read as his smile falters and he forces his gaze back to whoever the next girl is. Zayn knows he probably looks pathetic, that people around him might interpret his staring as longing or something deep like that which isn’t the case at all. Zayn just doesn’t know how to view Harry. As a friend or an enemy.

By his forth glass, he realizes that he should probably stop, his ladies are somewhere he can't see them, and he can't stand the people's stares at him so he leaves for the nearest balcony, the fresh air hitting his face but doesn't make him more sober. He thinks back to his country, to the upcoming war lead by Lithuania, to Niall's conversation with him, to Liam's words and his ladies' until he feels his head is about to explode, so he downs his fifth glass and feels the stars in the sky shining more than they should be.

A hand sneaks to his waist, other tracing his arm as he feels hot breath on his neck followed by lips on his skin and he frowns. His drunk mind is processing slower than usual and he turns to see who this crazy person approaching him is. He's met by the king and he blinks furiously and pushes him hard. Probably not too hard because he's still in front of him.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"You're much easier to handle when you're drunk" The king smirks and Zayn glares. He tries to push him away again but his strength is drained out by the alcohol in his system. He sees the smirk growing and Zayn huffs in frustration.

"Leave him be" A deep voice interrupts them and Zayn feels the arms around him being pulled away. He looks up, suddenly feeling small and vulnerable, and he sees Harry, a glare on his face as he stares at his father.

"Got all those pretty ladies all over you and yet you chose him"

"Leave. Him. Be" Harry repeats and Zayn just watches, his drunk state is not helping him as he blinks slowly at them. Zayn doesn't hear what the king whispers to Harry as he leaves but he's grateful. He should say something as Harry turns back to him. "Do you want to get back to your room?"

Zayn knows he should thank him, but he doesn't. He just nods and allows Harry to lead him back to his room.

*

"Wake up!" Zayn groans as he feels hands shaking him up, "The country is preparing for war and you're sleeping!" He opens his eyes slowly and turns, he sees Hylda sitting on the bed next to him, "They've spotted the Lithuanian navy near Hemsby. Generals are being called to court and from what I've heard, the king had been preparing an army for a while now"

Zayn frowns, "He … knew?"

"If we were able to then he must have had a spy or something, I mean, even Louis has one there" She replies. "It's probably a couple of days before their arrival"

"The king and Harry are going too" Elma says from his other side, "Something about the probability of gathering some information about the alliance between them and France from the captives" Zayn sits up.

"For Germany? They're really planning to help us?"

"Harry's been pushing really hard for us" Elma nods. Zayn just looks down at his lap. Harry again. "It's his country too, you know. If you allowed him to be" Zayn sighs and flops back on the bed. "You're not going to even get up? See how everything is around?"

"There's nothing new. I'm not watching a play. It's a gathering for war that I'm not included in"

"Don't you wish to at least know who's Harry's mistress?" Giselle asks in a teasing tone and Zayn turns to her with furrowed brows. "You know, the lucky girl who's been taken to his bed after the party? The one who's probably going to give him a sweet departure kiss"

"No"

"You're jealous"

"I'm not. I don't care" Zayn replies, staring at the ceiling for a moment before huffing and pushing himself up again. "Is Louis going too? Or he's staying like the time before?"

"Louis' army is staying" Alyson answers. "They're doubting that the navy is a distraction" Zayn furrows his brows again.

"They want to reach me here too?" The girls shrug.

"We don't know"

"But I'm not a threat anymore" Zayn mumbles, "They have Germany under their control and they know I can't reach the throne without an army …" He pauses, "Without an army …" The girls share a look and look back at him. "They're not aiming for me …" He lifts his head up to look at them, "They want to take the throne here too. They're aiming for the English royal family. I can't have the throne here without them. But both Harry and the king are going then that means-" He cuts himself off, eye going wide, "They're already here"

"You don't mean-"

"They're not going to even make it to Hemsby" Zayn gets off the bed and starts pacing.

"You should tell them!" Elma whisper shouts but Zayn smirks.

"No. This is my best shot to get rid of the royal family" They all look at him with confusion.

"You just said-"

"If the king and the queen are gone, then me and Harry will rise to the throne. Harry is at least not as bad as his father" His smirk widens, "I can convince him to march to Germany next if he already has the will of doing so"

"Alright. But … Both Harry and the king are going"

Zayn stops, hands on his hips as he bites his bottom lip, he turns his head to look at the wall, the secret passage that he used before quite a few times. "Not if I do something about it"

*

Liam hears shuffling next to him, a faint noise coming from the corner. He squints his eyes, guard up as he approaches the corner slowly. In a swift movement, he's pulled inside the corner, a wall is opening and closing behind him. He goes for his sword quickly and pulls it out, seeing nothing in the secret tunnels without a torch with him and aims ahead. He hears a sound of another sword colliding with his own.

"Whoa! Easy there!"

Liam furrows his brows, lowering his sword slowly. "Zayn?"

Zayn sighs, picking up the torch from the ground and bringing it up so Liam can see him, the sword is tucked back in his place. Liam can see he's wearing men's clothes, hair pulled back but covered by a hood, a cloak resting on his shoulders. "What?!"

Zayn rolls his eyes and turns around walking towards an exit, Liam follows him. "Wait … How do you know these passages?"

"I wasn't blind all the times I've been through this place. I can see which passage is heading where"

Liam presses his mouth shut for a moment. Why is Zayn here? And where is he leading him? "Um … I thought we're not on friendly terms anymore"

Zayn stops and turns to him, Liam stops too, a bit close to Zayn for him to tilt his head up slightly. "It's a matter concerning both of our countries, so friendly or not, you're willing to do it anyway" He turns around again, "And it's about your best friend too" Liam furrows his brows as Zayn pushes a door open.

"Harry?"

"We're going to save his life" Zayn turns to him, "Are you with me or not?"

"I thought you don't trust him either" Liam narrows his eyes at him.

"I've been thinking lately, and I owe him at least that" Zayn isn't lying completely as he walks inside the room, Liam following behind.

"Whose room is this?"

"Shh" Zayn motions for him to close the door and pulls his sword out. "He should be here soon"

Liam furrows his brows, "Who?" They hear the door opening and Zayn pushes Liam backwards, hiding behind a mirror. Liam still doesn't know who they're facing, what's the plan, or how Zayn knows anything about this situation. He stays put, watching as Zayn listens carefully to the movement inside the room then moves carefully, slowly turning his head before he's jumping on the person knocking them on the ground, quickly and efficiently holding their hands behind their backs that leaves Liam gaping at him. He hears a scream that is soon cut by Zayn's other hand on their mouth, a woman then.

"Scream and I'll make sure little Alric doesn't see the daylight" The woman's breath hitch and she stops struggling, Liam just wonders how Zayn knows her or who's Alric. He slowly removes his hand from her mouth, getting up and pointing his sword at her, motioning for Liam to stand by the door. "How many of you are here?"

"Sieben" The woman replies.

"Woher?"

The woman hesitates before picking up a paper and giving it to him. "Bitte TU ihm nicht weh" She pleads, "Ich hatte keine Wahl" Liam doesn't understand but Zayn seems to, it's his mother language anyway. Zayn reads the paper and looks at her again.

"Innen?"

"Sechs sind innen" Zayn furrows his brows, "Eine schon verlassen"

"Fuck" Zayn curse and rips the paper in half giving one half to Liam, he turns back to the lady and takes a deep breath. "Entschuldigung" He says quietly before stabbing her chest and Liam gapes at him again. "Ruhe in Frieden"

He stands up and turns to Liam, "How do you know who is she? And how did you know about their plans? Actually, what are their plans?"

"You have the places of the people who were with her. Make sure they're all dead before the king starts leaving"

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me what's going on?!" Liam raises his voice.

"There's a conspiracy against the English. The French are attacking from inside out, the Lithuanian navy is making the army busy while they take control over the castle"

"But Louis' army is staying here"

"Do I look like I'm killing people for nothing?" Liam stares at him then sighs. "Go, I'll take care of half of them while you get to the others, we don’t have much time" Zayn turns to the passage again and Liam follows, having to be separated at some point.

"How do you know her?" Liam asks.

Zayn pauses for a moment, "She was one of my consultants' servants" He walks away and Liam doesn't get to even offer his apologies. No wonder Zayn has trust issues, he was betrayed by the ones most closely to him.

Zayn didn't tell him, but he noticed her inside the castle when he got out of his room, and she wasn't even here the days before. She was snuck inside along with the others and Zayn hates how Germans are actually allying with the French now. His own blood are turning against him. But Zayn knows they're forced, that not all of his people are like that, that only these two members betrayed him and he'll make sure they pay the price.

Liam also doesn't know Zayn's plans at all, and the half of the list he's given are not important at all.

He slips out and sees the army ready to move. It's not that hard to spot who's not English, Zayn spent a lot of times spotting the difference. He passes by a man, in a guard clothes, keeping his hood down in order for the people not to identify him, and once he's behind a pillar he walks quickly towards him.

"Ich werde Garins Platz abdecken" The man seems startled so he hands him a piece of paper, "Eine Änderung der Pläne" He lies, it's one that he wrote but he doesn't need to know that. The man nods and Zayn quickly removes the hood, trying his best to not be in Harry or the king's sight as he rides a horse –which belonged to another that isn't alive at the moment– and moves behind Harry's cart.

Their departure is easy, and he knows the next plan, where and when. They find an obstacle in the main road and the carts takes a secondary route. Zayn rides slowly, slipping into the rear without anyone noticing until he sees the sign from above the trees.

It happens fast, and he quickly makes his way to the cart, Harry's confused when he finds him but doesn't question him much as Zayn pulls him to ride behind himself. They stop a bit far, Zayn studying the situation as the spies don’t find Harry and get startled and beaten down.

"What's going on?" Harry asks from behind him.

"You're welcome" Zayn mumbles.

"Zayn?!" Harry raises his voice, getting down, pulling his sword out and heading towards the cart again, "Whatever is happening, I'm not going to stand by and watch my men going down!" Zayn sighs and pulls out his own sword, kicking the horse so he's running towards the cart again, passing Harry and jumping off it on one of the spies, landing a strike to his head before pulling his sword away and slashing another. Zayn makes sure they're dead though. He already knows who they are and what they want.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Harry asks sternly.

"You should continue your way towards Hemsby" Zayn replies. "The Lithuanian navy is not going to stop" Harry stares at him, and for once, his eyes are filled with questions and uncertainty. He rides his horse again when Harry stays silent, "There's no other obstacles in your way" He kicks the horse and Harry watches in confusion as Zayn rides away.

*

Zayn gets back to the castle, going through the secret passage again until he reaches his room. His ladies are waiting for him to help him prepare quickly.

Niall enters after he's done and closes the door behind him. "The queen is dead"

Zayn smiles, "Oh … May her soul rest in peace" His ladies don't smile, eyes fixed on the ground as the smile never reaches their lips. Niall however nods and gives him a smirk in return.

"You're already dressed up for the funeral"

Zayn tilts his head to the side slightly, "It just happens that I'm wearing a black dress today. I'll have to add a veil and some tear drops"

"How could you?" Hylda speaks up, eyes in disbelief and lips curved downwards.

"For someone who was planning to murder me. I did not plan this. I simply chose who I help and who I don’t" Zayn replies sternly. "I do not forgive whoever tries to destroy me or my country" He steps outside with Niall, "May this be a lesson to not cross me again" Niall smiles again by his side.

Liam is quick to find him, the paper in his hands and wide eyes. "I couldn't- cou- I didn't save her. I … I didn't get there in time, it wasn't on the paper!" Zayn snatches the paper from him and gives it to Niall.

"Investigate" Niall nods and leaves, knowing too well what Zayn means exactly. _Get rid of it_.

"What about Harry? And the king? And the whole army?" Liam rambles and Zayn cups his face to calm him down.

"I took care of it. They're all fine. We have to pray now that they make it out alive once they reach here" From the corner of his eyes he sees Louis with an angry expression on his face. He steps back a little, face blank as he faces Louis.

"You're behind this aren't you?"

"I simply do not know what you mean"

"So they're killing the queen in her chambers and you're alive!" He yells, "How is that possible?! Where were you?!"

"In case you've forgotten I can hold a sword" Zayn shouts back, "I was attacked too" Louis stares at him. "But I'm going to make you a kind offer" Liam glances between the two and Louis waves a dismissive hand at him so he goes when Zayn simply nods at him. "You're going to be blamed when the king is back, but let me assure you that you're not"

Louis narrows his eyes at him, "What gives?"

"I'll say you were protecting me when the incident happened"

"Why?" Louis questions.

"Because I owe you" Zayn replies quietly and Louis calms down a bit. "And trust me, the king has his eyes on another queen already" He smiles and Louis looks at him again, something in his eyes that Zayn can't read. "Just pray that him and Harry come back safely" He puts his hands on Louis' shoulders, squeezing for comfort and Louis doesn't reply. He nods at him one more time before he leaves.

*

"They're here! They're here!" Elma shouts at him as they practically run down the stairs to welcome their army back. They received news that the Lithuanian navy wasn't that much of a fighting army and Zayn knows why, it was merely a distraction to cause an internal riot for a decent amount of time until the French gather their forces and plan an attack.

The horns are blown and Zayn stands in the front, being the only queen in the castle, seeing Harry walking first. His expression is not friendly and Zayn has to fake a surprised hurt face. He's staring at Zayn, something in his eyes that doesn't settle well in Zayn's guts but he ignores it. If Harry suspects anything then he can have many excuses to tell, and besides, he has Louis on his side too, someone that Harry trusts, and Liam, his friend.

"All hail King Harry! King of England and Germany!" A guard shouts and there are a few gasps that leaves the people standing's mouths. His ladies are equally shocked as they turn to him with wide eyes and parted lips before everyone is bowing to Harry.

Which is another thing Zayn didn't tell. While Niall had his part of the list instead, he went for the one who's going for Harry. He didn't tell him that there's one as well waiting for the king and he knows Harry has a good idea about it now.

Harry's gaze doesn't leave him as he picks his head back up for a long moment before he's passing past him with his men. It's probably the first time he doesn't look at Zayn with his honest kind eyes or have a smile on his lips looking his way, but Zayn doesn’t care. He waits for the rest of the people to follow inside and he looks ahead, head high and a pleasing smirk on his face.

His ladies don't talk to him as they go inside as well and Zayn turns to look at the castle. Finally his, and soon, the gold, the resources, the people, the army and then the entire country. He's going to get his country back. He swears on his dead father's grave.

It's only a matter of time.

*

**Translation:**

Sieben = Seven.

Woher? = Where?

Bitte TU ihm nicht weh = Please do not hurt him.

Ich hatte keine Wahl = I had no choice.

Innen? = Inside?

Sechs sind innen = Six are inside.

Eine schon verlassen = One has already left.

Entschuldigung = I'm sorry.

Ruhe in Frieden = Rest in peace.

Ich werde Garins Platz abdecken = I'll cover Garin's place.

Eine Änderung der Pläne = A change of plans.


	11. Ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣⓔⓡ ①⓪

The castle is rather calm the last couple of days and Zayn knows why, he just wants it to end quickly. It's been lonely too, with Niall being the only one approaching him. His ladies didn't like what he did, and he didn't want to pressure them, they just needed time. That's why he's sitting next to the window in his room playing with his hair, dressed in his sleeping gown still, face and mind clean. It's about time he thinks of his country.

The door opens and he sees one of his ladies coming through it. Her gazes isn't friendly still.

"The king is requesting your presence at his room" Elma informs him. Well, seems like Harry is in a good shape to talk, or that he worked his mind to see that Zayn had a hand in it.

Elma turns to leave, "You're not going to help me prepare?" He asks quietly.

"I thought you're able to handle yourself pretty well" She faces him, face blank.

"It's your duty"

"No" She narrows her eyes at him, "My duty was to serve Princess Tiana, and she is long gone" She spits at him.

"Your duty is to serve the queen of Germany. And last time I checked, that's _me_ "

She stares at him, nervous posture while he's calm and still playing with his hair, tone is quiet and smooth. "You don’t even regret it. Do you?"

Zayn pauses, staring back at her, and slowly turns in his seat to face her fully. "I did what's best for my country, for me, and my people. If I didn't make a move they'd have my head cut instead. We would lose our country along with our lives"

"You could have chosen another punishment other than death!" She yells.

"They threatened me! And I did not do it with my own hands! I simply chose the best alternative! It was going to happen anyway!"

"But you knew!"

"You don't understand!" Zayn shouts back. "Royals are pawns to politics" He says more calmly, "Our hands are never clean. We are not pure. This is the price we pay for landing such a high role, and I didn't even ask for it" He leans back and exhales slowly, "If I had a choice I would have never even be here and you know it" Elma sighs and looks down. "Go. I'll handle myself" He turns back towards the window and she hesitates for a moment before turning on her heels and leaving.

Zayn takes a deep breath knowing it's hard to be dressed by himself, but he has done it before so he gets up.

*

He picks a simple look that doesn’t require too much time to slip in. A brown A-line dress, halter top with the fabric shaped as roses at the neckline, his hair is let down his shoulders, split from the side to form side bangs with a golden hair band.

He sees Louis getting out of Harry's room and he wants to ask him what was that about or just ask him how is Harry but Louis only glances his way before turning to the other side and walking away. Zayn narrows his eyes at his back because he doesn't know what Louis told Harry or what the latter wants from him. Alright, no, he knows what Harry is going to ask and he already has his answers.

So he takes a deep breath and the guard outside the door knocks first before getting in and informing Harry of his presence. Okay, he doesn't like the formalities. The guard then nods at him and Zayn steps in. He sees Harry on his father's desk, a glare in his red eyes, pale skin covering his face as he stares at Zayn who doesn’t even change his expression as he comes to stand in front of him.

"That day … When you rode out of the castle" Harry starts quietly, "You knew there are people coming for me"

"I did" Zayn simply replies.

"So you knew that there were others heading for my family!" Harry raises his voice but Zayn doesn't flinch. He already predicted Harry's reaction.

"I did" He repeats.

Harry bangs his fists on the desk and stands up suddenly, eyes glaring hard at his own, "You wanted this!"

Zayn takes another deep breath, adjusting his posture so his chin is appointed forward. "I chased after your father's cart but I was late. The least thing I could do is going back to the castle to see if there's any more, I didn't know they were after your mother too. Once I got back to my room, I was attacked too. I can only guess that your mother didn’t know how to fight and I did so that's why I'm still alive and she isn't … I would not have wanted this"

Harry still glares at him but remembers Louis' words too. He told him that he stood with Zayn when he was attacked so he was late when they got to his mother –a lie Louis came up with Zayn but he doesn't know– but Harry knows Zayn hates his parents, and now that the culprits are dead, he can't even question them.

"So it just happens that the two people you despise most are suddenly dead while you stand unharmed?" Harry spits out.

"Well, you're still alive yourself, aren't you?" Zayn counters and Harry's eyes widen a bit. Another reminder to him that Zayn doesn't trust him and apparently never will but yet he helped him even if a small part of him tells him that Zayn did it only to ensure his position in court, have something to lean on until he gets back to his country, and he's not going to set that aside.

"They were my parents and you just … They were doing everything for their country, for me" His eyes turn glossy, "Yours would have done the same! You don't understand!" He takes a shaky breath, tears threatening to fall down, "They were my parents" He says more quietly, "You knew and you didn't tell me! If I had known I'd have rode back to the castle! I'd have chased after my father! I would have-"

Zayn doesn't know why, but he is around the desk in a second, arms around Harry's shoulders to cool him down. Harry breaks, and Zayn knows he'd been like this the last couple of days too, crying on his shoulder and arms wrapped to hold tightly to his waist. He remember his ladies' words mixed with Harry's own. They were horrible to him but they were Harry's parents. No matter what they did, they still loved him and he loved them back. There's a moment as he allows himself to actually think about if from Harry's perspective for once. Losing his family and suddenly managing two countries on his own, and he remembers his own father on his bed, his last words and how Zayn shed real tears over him because he was still the man who raised him.

Guilt find its way through Zayn's blood, but it has always been this way, there's no place for a royals' feelings, there's only the political affair and how they handle it. His arms tighten around Harry as Harry's own squeeze his middle. Maybe Zayn doesn't understand it completely, but Harry isn’t, wasn't the bad guy all along and perhaps saving his life was indeed the best thing to do. He stands there for a few more minutes until Harry calms down and he wants to pull away, suddenly aware of how awkward they must look, and a frown makes its way to his face when he doesn’t feel too weird standing in Harry's embrace.

A knock on the door makes him push Harry away gently, seeing his eyes still red and sad as they look back at him.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I believe your parents wouldn't want you to stay like this" He cups his face, "I promise you I will find the one behind this, I'll help you through the country's affairs, I'll even work alongside Louis to make it happen as long as you do so yourself. But you need to get yourself together. You're a king that his country needs. You have to be strong. You're a royal, Harry. We don’t have time to weep" Harry just blinks at him a few times before closing his eyes and nodding weakly. His hands leave Harry's face and he steps back. "Call for me if you ever needed me" He offers genuinely before leaving.

*

Zayn doesn't know when exactly did he start to worry too much about people but he finds himself losing sleep at night thinking about how Harry is. So he gets out of bed, still in his sleeping gown, wraps a shawl around his shoulders and leaves his room. He didn’t care either if his hair a bit messy and his face is clean too.

He makes it to Harry's room and his guards don't stop his this time from entering. Once he's in, he sees Harry on his desk again, looking at some maps and papers and books scattered around him and he frowns seeing his eyes closing tiredly but he tries to blink them open.

Zayn approaches him slowly, "Harry"

Harry is startled and his body is jolted suddenly until he notices it's Zayn who holds his hands out in front of him while raising his brows. "Sorry" Harry finally replies and drops his arms on the desk again, head following. Was Harry like this the last couple of days? Exhausted and sad and lost? Zayn truly feels sorry for him.

He sighs, "You need to get some sleep" He walks around the desk, lifting Harry's arm over his shoulders, "Come on" His other hand holds at Harry's waist and he notices that he didn’t even change his clothes. Harry stares at him with tired eyes for a second before he's pushing himself up and allowing some of his weight to lean on Zayn as he helps him to his bed.

Zayn sighs again once Harry is sitting on the bed. There should be servants for that, he knows, but it's late and they're probably asleep, and it would be inconvenient to ask his guards, and he remembers all those times Harry actually helped him with his clothes so he kneels down in front of him, taking his boots off before standing back up and helping Harry out of his tunic. He pauses for a second, Harry probably doesn't sleep with his shirt on too so he helps him out of it and Harry doesn't protest so he guesses it's okay.

Okay, and … okay. Zayn stares. It's been a while since he trained his body and focused on making it leaner if it was even possible for a guy, but he feels like his body is shifting slightly as the time goes by due to him wearing a corset almost everyday. Waxing his entire body and keeping it soft and clean is a priority that he is used to it right now even if it sounds weird. He even does his routine without noticing whether he _has_ to anymore.

But Harry's body is different. He's been training a lot since he got back, since he was in Germany actually, always with Louis or his personal trainers to build up his body and enhance his skills that makes Zayn wonders if he ever went one-on-one with Harry, who would have the upper hand? Broad shoulders, toned chest, abs, huge biceps, and Zayn isn't jealous, he might never actually achieve such a body, he knows to which degrees his body can go and is okay with it, was skillful enough to cover his lack of appearance, but now … He _admires_.

He might've been trailing his eyes for too long, and when his eyes go back to Harry's, they're staring back at him. _Harry caught him staring_. He clears his throat awkwardly and turns to put Harry's clothes on a chair next to the bed. He really takes his time folding them and a deep frown appears on his face. Since when he looked at a man's body like that? Sometimes he almost swears him changing into a girl is affecting him. He's thankful that Harry isn't in a complete awareness state.

He turns back to find Harry shifting so he's lying on the bed, tired red eyes still opened and he makes his way to the bed too, sitting next to him, a soft assuring smile on his lips and his hand move to massage Harry's scalp. Harry relaxes, his body sinking into the mattress more.

"Would you be staying?" He asks tiredly, pleading eyes looking up at him and Zayn smiles again.

"Sure"

Harry closes his eyes next and Zayn thinks the bed is big enough for each to be comfortable.

*

The first time Zayn wakes up, he's confused. There are arms around his waist and he swears he didn't sleep like this. Harry's hard chest is pressed against his back, even breaths on the back of his neck, and it's odd that he doesn't find it uncomfortable. He drifts back to sleep.

The second time however, he blinks his eyes open, the sun rays passing through the curtains as a chill breeze swims around the room. He slowly turns to face Harry, still asleep peacefully and he reaches a hand to push Harry's hair out of his face, trailing it down his cheeks and neck until he's tracing Harry's chest and his abs that he didn't get to admire enough last night in the dim light. The exciting V-line and happy trail that he doesn't get to have anymore, reaching his trousers and stops. He shouldn't be doing that. Why is he even doing that?

He shakes his head and removes Harry's arms from around him as he gets up. He yawns and stretches and suddenly freeze when he hears the door opening. There's a long pause that Zayn doesn’t dare to turn around. He removed his fake breasts before going to bed last night and the last thing he needs is someone finding out about who he is.

"Zayn?" The door closes and Zayn releases a sigh of relief as he turns around and sees Liam. "I … um, sorry if I … interrupted anything" His eyes are wide but Zayn blinks at him in confusion until he gets what he means.

"Oh please" Zayn mumbles as he steps closer to Liam, "He is just tired and wanted me to stay" Liam grins at him and Zayn squints his eyes at him. "The hell are you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

"Liam"

"It's just … you're actually opening up to Harry" Zayn pauses and studies him. _No. He feels guilty_.

"Whatever" Zayn mumbles as he grabs his shawl again, adjusting his fake breasts under his clothes again. "God" He groans, "It would be so awkward"

"What is?" Liam furrows his brows as Zayn turns back to him, feminine body in view.

"Me. Getting out of Harry's room looking like this" He points at himself but Liam grins again.

"Actually, it makes a good image of you two" Zayn furrows his brows, "Spending a night together at last. You should do that more often" _No_. "Make the people see you as a married couple before your coronation"

Zayn's eyes snap up at that. The coronation. He and Harry are going to be crowned soon. He'll be the ruler of this country which means taking a step forward into achieving his goal. _Saving his own country_.

"Or you could stay" Liam offers instead, "Wait for Harry to wake up and have breakfast together then you can call for your ladies to dress you up here" Zayn tilts his head to the side thinking about Liam's offer. Harry wouldn't mind really. "You could talk about the kingdom's affairs while at it too. He needs someone who knows how to handle things around to be by his side … Other than Louis and the council"

Zayn looks back at Harry, still sleeping soundly. "Order us our breakfast then. He should be awake by the time the servants arrive" And if he didn't, Zayn would eat and leave.

Liam grins widely at him, hugs him briefly before stepping back and holding his shoulders. "Thank you. It means a lot to Harry" Zayn furrows his brows at that but Liam is soon out of the door, assuring him that no one would bother them until the servants knock on their door before entering.

Zayn turns back to the desk, perhaps organizing Harry's stuff would help, and it's not like he has anything else to do, so he sits on the chair behind the desk and his eyes roam over the opened books and papers scattered.

He finds the generals' names along with the men who participated in the battle against Lithuania. The amount of gold that was consumed during that time and the amount that needs to be paid along with the Kingdom's current resources. Numbers and names all lie before his eyes and he quickly glance at Harry to see him still asleep before going back to the papers. If he's the ruler next to Harry here then that means he gets to know such information. Besides, Liam mentioned that Harry would be happy having someone who has experience in ruling a country by his side.

He organizes the records and the papers into one side and spots a map beneath them. The region covering England, Germany, France, Spain, Poland, Ireland, Denmark, and their neighboring countries. Mainly focused on Germany and France and Zayn doesn't know how to feel about Harry thinking about his country while he's in that state. Settling something in his gut that he doesn’t know what to feel about exactly, is it bad or good? He doesn't know. But there's another paper with the existing and possible alliances, diplomatic treaties offerings, letters need to be sent to acquire information about the situation in Germany.

Zayn might've been the bad guy without his knowing after all. He looks back at Harry, eyes closed and chest rising and falling with each deep breath, and he wonders just _why_.

*

Harry doesn't wake up by the time their breakfast is served and Zayn leaves his room quietly to attend to the kingdom's matters, the papers on Harry's desk still deep in his mind that he wishes he could stay on that desk for how many long hours required until he figures something out, but the absence of both the king and the queen the last couple of days is making the people worry, and Zayn knows if they stayed like that for a little while longer, some high authorities inside the court might take actions on their own, so he dresses up nicely and heads to the throne room.

He glances at Harry's seat, despising the fact that he's only a queen by his side here that if Harry wishes, he can discard his opinion on whatever matter so easily. Taking a deep breath, he takes his own seat, memories of how his seat is the one who people look at instead at Germany, equal seats that Zayn chose, not the difference in appearance here that makes his blood boil. The English would never consider him one of them to rule over, and he needs to change that quickly.

He sees Louis next, entering the hall with a couple of nobles by his side, motioning for the guards to escort them outside while he turns to stand closely by Harry's seat even if Harry himself isn't here. Zayn squints his eyes at him when he tells the guards to allow the people who have issues in. He takes a few steps forward when the woman enters, telling her story, completely ignoring the fact that there's a queen sitting and that Louis is only a noble.

Zayn feels anger bubbling up inside of him as he stands up, "Lord Tomlinson" His tone is warning, loud, and heavy with hatred. Louis simply turns to him, again, not even acknowledging that he's a queen and he needs to bow in respect. Gosh how he hates him. "I believe that people's issues are at _my_ hands to listen and solve"

"And what a German knows about the life here?" Alright. He's already planning Louis' funeral in his head. Zayn can see the amused looks some of the guards have.

Zayn steps closer, ignoring Louis' question, and looks at the woman. She widen her eyes for a second before bowing down, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground before returning his gaze to Louis, "I think you're forgetting your position in court, Lord Tomlinson"

But Louis doesn’t even shift. "Oh, it's saddening to hear that _you_ don’t know about my position in court" Zayn narrows his eyes slightly, "Harry named me as his deputy. So when you're busy trying to make your face pretty, I'm the one who's going to take care of the kingdom's issues until the king is in a good condition to do it himself" He replies calmly, casually, like it’s the most normal thing to do, and Zayn hates it.

"While the king is absent, there's a queen to take care of issues in court" Zayn counters.

Louis takes a step forward, "Make an order and sees who listens"

There's gasps and lips gaped and Zayn grits his teeth at Louis' cockiness. There's a risk, if he does an order that no one listens to he'll be a joke, and if he does not, he'll also be a joke.

"I'll have to remind you to not cross me" Zayn warns in a low tone.

"Why? What possible power do you have over me?" Zayn swears that Louis is about to smirk, eyebrows twitching like he's controlling himself not to act more cocky than he already is, making the guards, the servants, and the villagers watch as Zayn's being humiliated.

Zayn stares hard at him, or glares actually, still somehow keeping his rage under control or he'd be swinging a sword at Louis' head. "Do not test me"

"In fact, I'd like to" Louis narrows his own eyes, tone dropping as he takes a step forward, and he's too close for Zayn's likeness. He steps back, looking at the woman who's had her gaze fixed on them instead since the moment Louis started to reply and she flinches immediately from Zayn's hard gaze. He glances over the guards, the nobles and they clear their throat awkwardly, shifting their gazes away from them.

There's something challenging in Louis' eyes that Zayn wonders if he's daring him to make a move, perhaps the one he's waiting for, the one that will make him appear the weaker side, the whiny child that runs to their parents to get back at whoever made them cry. Mentioning that Harry's on his side that he's not even sure about it being true, or rather leave and go to Harry to have him solve this issue, or worse, using Harry's name as something to gain strength from, and he knows it's true, it stings to know it's true.

"Have your laugh now" He raises his voice, to Louis, the woman, and whoever is inside the hall to hear, "But I promise you … You'll be bowing in fear before respect in front of me" He turns back to Louis, "Just. Like. Every. Time" Louis narrows his eyes again at him. "And I ensure you it'll be all _me_ " He turns to leave but throws one last word before his departure, "Soon"

*

"And how exactly are you planning to get back at Louis?"

Zayn huffs, "I don't know" he mumbles.

"You know … You can actually use Harry's name in this. There's nothing wrong about it, he's the king and you're his queen" Zayn turns to Niall, "That's how it's supposed to be. King and queen supporting each other"

"No, never" Zayn frowns, "I don’t want to be seen as some 'follower' who has nothing but the king to support him"

"And what else you need to have support?" Niall asks, "He's the highest position inside the country, your husband-"

"And you really think that Harry would treat me as an equal?" He cuts Niall off, "He could snap a finger at any time and I'll be thrown away. No, thank you, I rather have a force that I can rely on"

Niall sighs, "And why can't this force be Harry?" Zayn turns his head towards him again giving him an annoyed look. He'd just told him why. "You know, if you opened up to him more, you'll find that he's not the person you're picturing him to be"

"He placed Louis as his deputy without my knowledge!"

"And where were you for him to talk to in the first place?!" Niall counters.

"I'm always available in my room!"

"Because he was in a great mental state to have another mental break down because of you!"

Zayn gives him a warning look, "Keep your voice down"

Niall sighs again, "You said you kept Harry alive for a reason"

"That I can't be a queen without him"

Zayn keeps his head turned away from him, eyes glaring into nothing in particular, and Niall decides to leave the subject be. "Alright. What do you have in your mind?"

Zayn tilts his head and bites his bottom lip in thought. "If Louis is the one who's handling things around then I need to get rid of him first" He pauses, a hand on his chin as he tries to think about everything concerning Louis, "If I'm able to get to someone close to him …"

"Threatening him?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Zayn turns to him and Niall shrugs. "He's always around nobles, his men, but never have I ever seen a family member, no love interest, no nothing" He sighs. "We need to find out about that"

"Why don't you ask Liam?"

Zayn narrows his eyes, "I don't know if he'd tell me"

"Worth a shot" Zayn bites at his bottom lip again. Maybe Liam can give him a clue.

*

The wall inside Zayn's room cracks open and he smiles as he sees Liam entering, a confused and careful look on his face combined with a tight smile as he closes the secret passage behind him.

"Got your message"

Zayn picks up the bottle of wine and smiles, "Thought we needed to have a time off" Liam still approaches him cautiously so he sighs, pouring two glasses and offering Liam one, "It's been some rough days and I … I forgot the times we shared as friends" He raises his glass and smiles again, "Hopefully we can return to those times?"

Liam stares at him for a second before looking down at his glass, "I shouldn't, shouldn't be drinking"

Zayn pouts, "Where's the fun in that? Leaving me to get drunk each time by myself" He shuffles closer to him, "Please?" He begs softly, widening his eyes to give his best pleading look and Liam sighs, raising his glass a little making Zayn grin at him before they're both downing the liquid. "So … How've you been lately?"

Liam shrugs, "Okay, I guess. With everything going on" Zayn nods, pouring another round for him and Liam, "What about you? You and Harry?"

Zayn hums, "I think we're getting along"

"Good" Liam smiles, eyeing Zayn's drink first, and Zayn catches on that, Liam is still cautious. He swirls the liquid in his glass, leaning back on the table and Liam stands there awkwardly with his glass in hand, meeting Zayn's gaze for a second before avoiding it again, glancing around instead. "So, um …" He starts again, watching Zayn takes a small sip of his glass, eyes staring deep into his, "You're comfortable here?"

"Here?" Zayn repeats.

"Like, being an English queen"

"I'm not an English queen"

Liam clears his throat, "I meant, to be on the English throne"

Zayn hums again, "No. Not really if I'm being honest" Liam picks his gaze again to look at him, "It's not like the English are willing to let me rule"

Liam frowns, "Once they get to know how wonderful you are, they'll accept you" He pauses as Zayn blinks at him, "Instead of … you know … threatening them" Zayn has to roll his eyes at that.

"The English only see one side of me, they expect me to behave like this. I need to show them that I'm not some weak girl they can control"

Liam puts his glass down, "Did you even speak to Harry?" He asks instead, voice quiet and friendlier than earlier.

Zayn looks down at his neglected glass, "Why do you have so much faith that me and Harry will get along?"

Liam smiles, walking until his back is pressed against the table as well, shoulder almost brushing with Zayn's. "Because I know that both of you want the same thing" Zayn turns his head to him, "He's never been a fan of war, nor the political dirty games. He's just … He's been pushed into this like yourself. He's a good person, Zayn"

Zayn turns his head forward again, "He didn't even take my opinion about making Louis his deputy" he mumbles.

"Louis is his friend, a good warrior, a smart politician, someone who has a high position already to influence people around him"

"Are you two close?" He asks, turning to Liam with curious eyes, "You and Louis?"

"Sort of" Liam shrugs, "I've known him for a long time. He and Harry are close, me and Harry are close, so I guess that includes me in the circle as well"

"Does he have a family here?" Liam turns his head to him, "Like, when he left France, decided to be loyal to the English instead. He must've felt a bit lonely"

"I don’t think so. I dunno" Liam shrugs again.

"No one close at all?" Zayn teases, bumping his shoulder with Liam's making the latter chuckle.

"I- I don't know" Zayn doesn’t show it, but Liam stuttered and he knows there's someone.

"I thought you're in the same circle?"

"Well yeah, but he-" He cuts himself off, coughing to cover up and Zayn certainly notices. "I think he doesn't have time for that" His eyes are glancing fast towards nothing in particular and Zayn knows. _He's lying_.

But he hums, acts indifferent. "Tell me something" Liam turns to him again, picking up his glass and taking a sip, "I didn't really care before but I'm just curious to know … Who's Harry's mistress?"

Liam chokes and Zayn watches as he sets the glass back and coughs into his fist, "That's um … sudden" He glances at Zayn, "There's no one. If there is you'd be seeing her now inside the castle"

"There were noises Liam, I think the whole castle were able to hear them"

"And you were awake by then?" Liam counters, a hint of an amused smile playing on his lips before he's straightening up, "It was a one-night sex. Harry didn't want to have a mistress"

"Why? Surely it'd be fun to satisfy his sexual desires" He gulps the rest of his drink, "I was thinking about paying a visit to the village. I need to get laid" Liam laughs loudly but Zayn isn't joking and he groans. It's been _ages_. "Sure, laugh. You're getting some" he mumbles and Liam shakes his head as his laughter dies down.

"No … I don't think we can afford that" Zayn pouts at him.

"You still haven't answered my question" He frowns, and sees Liam struggling with an answer, his lips parting and closing before he's speaking again.

"He's- I think- He just … doesn't want to be tied down?" He shrugs, "Like, there's a lot on his mind already"

Zayn raises his brows, "Another reason then"

"Why are we even talking about this?" Liam turns to him again, an amused grin on his face that Zayn knows he got his questions wrongly understood. "Suddenly interested … Is the queen ready to try?"

Something sparks inside Zayn's mind and he turns to Liam fully, "And Harry is?"

Liam stares at him, his grin fading, "Um … You should ask him that, not me"

"You're his best friend"

"I haven't- I don't know if he … I just, haven't gotten to that … part?" Again, Liam lies to him, but Zayn doesn’t show it on his expressions. He'll have to know the hard way exactly how to get both Harry and Louis under his control, but for now, he leaves Liam be. Having him at his side is better than not having him at all.

There's a though keeping his mind busy as Liam leaves. What if Louis has someone that Harry knows about? What if Harry is already using that someone to pressure Louis? Or what if Louis is the one holding Harry's secret? That the cause of Harry never actually obtaining a lover is that he already has one?

Or what if there's someone _between_ the two keeping their secrets?

Zayn _needs_ to find out.

*

"We're going to hell for this" Zayn rolls his eyes. "How did you even manage to get out?" He turns to Niall and smirks.

"Didn't spend all those night doing nothing, Ni"

"And how are you sure that this is going to help you?"

"I just am" Zayn turns to him and hands him his mask, "Wear it and don't utter a single word" Zayn knows it'd be easy to recognize Niall's voice, but while he himself is in his male form, his voice isn't adjusted, he can freely roam anywhere.

They sneaked their way upstairs and quickly entered a room when no one is watching. He might have caused a distraction too on his way but it's all good. They wait, both by the door until they hear footsteps approaching and they get in a ready position. The door is opened, the couple are too into each other's mouths to even see them, Zayn gets the man, a blindfold ready as he drags him down, and Niall holds the woman too with a hand on her mouth towards the other side as he closes the door with his foot.

"They hell-"

"Another word and your pretty lady will be dead" Zayn warns in a deep voice and the man gulps. He might have spent sleepless nights to know that he shares a relationship with this woman who’s also carrying his child, but he doesn’t care.

"Wha-What do you want from me?"

"I know you're close to Lord Tomlinson" And Zayn doesn't wait for an answer, he knows. Seen the man with Louis far too many times to count, being his right hand must mean something. He knows too much and Zayn needs to know too. He knows Louis' men are loyal to him, would prefer death on betraying him, but Zayn knows just how much this lady and her child mean to the man too. "If you give me the right answer, I'll set you both free. Lie to me and I'll kill both the woman and your child"

There's a muffled whine from the lady as she cries into Niall's hand. The man stays quiet, waiting for Zayn's question. "I need you to tell me his dirtiest secret"

"I don’t know what you mean"

"Wrong answer" There's another muffled cry and the man's body tries to break free but there's a knife digging into his neck, arms holding his own and body on top of his. "I'll ask again … Give me a name"

"I don't know what you're asking for!" The man shouts in frustration and Zayn turns to Niall. Another muffled scream before the man is begging him to stop. "Be specific you piece of shit and leave her alone!"

"Louis has someone that he cares about more than himself. Who?!" Zayn raises his voice.

"I swear I don't know!"

"You're testing my patience and I have none left" Zayn warns between gritted teeth. Another whimper from the woman and the man's body tenses and relaxes in a second.

"I swear he doesn't have someone. If he ever had one he doesn't tell!" There's a pause and Zayn catches on how the man's lips move but no words come out.

"And?" He says slowly. "Is it related to the court? Is it related to the king?"

"I only know of one time when he and the king visited a house, but that was a year ago" The man says finally.

"Tell me where"

*

_Chesham, Chiltern Hills, Buckinghamshire, England._

"You do realize we have to get back before sunrise?"

Zayn sighs, "I know" he mumbles and they both slow down once the house the man described is in view. A lady? A child? A dead person's grave? He doesn't know, but it seems decent enough to have people live inside. A small family maybe. He hops off his horse, Niall following right behind as they try to see through the windows when they notice there's no one guarding outside. He manages to open the window and he frowns when he does so easily, stepping inside with Niall.

He notices a bedroom and he opens the door slowly. On the bed, there's an old lady and he wonders if they're deceived. He can always track the bastard and kill him himself if he did so. He pulls his knife out and shakes the old lady awake. His mask is still on and he puts the knife on her neck before she's able to protest.

"Shhh" Zayn says quietly as the woman sits up. "I'll ask you a simple question and I'll leave you be, alright?" The woman nods faintly as Niall joins him with a boy, maybe in his teenage years judging by his looks, afraid from the wide-eyes expression he's having with shaky breaths. He doesn't think the kid belongs to any of Harry, Louis, or even the old lady. There's nothing alike to link any of them.

"Tell me your name"

"Evonne Harley Graham" She blinks in confusion.

"Do you know a man by the name Louis Tomlinson?" The woman nods, "What's your relationship with him?"

The woman hesitates for a moment, gulping audibly when she notices the blade on the kid's throat and turns to Zayn again. "Who are you?"

"A year ago, you were visited by him and the prince. Why?"

The woman hesitates again. "My son used to be one of his men before he died in battle. He came to me one night and asked if a friend can stay here for a couple of days and I agreed. The day when he came with the prince, the guy was cuffed but stayed with my son during the required period then Lord Tomlinson took him away"

Zayn frowns, "Who's that guy?"

"I don't know" Was Harry helping someone escape and needed Louis' help? The man was cuffed. There must be a reason behind it.

"How did he look like?"

"Slim. Dark hair. I didn't see his face. Didn't pay that much attention before he was taken away from my sight, but there was dirt covering his clothes and skin. I don't think there was blood though" Zayn almost groans, this doesn't help at all. Because that's just it? He needs to know more. He needs to know why Harry brought this person for only a couple of days to hide inside one of Louis' men's house. And even though, if this is Harry's secret then what's Louis'? Or did the man share something with both? He swears his head is about to explode.

Niall pushes the kid to the side, grabbing Zayn's arm and pulling him outside quickly. Zayn was about to protest, seeking more information from the lady but Niall nods towards the open window they came through. There're men outside near their horses and Niall speaks up. "Risking to get caught or leaving this secret to die down?"

"Fuck" Zayn mutters under his breath before they're both climbing out and running towards their horses. The men are armed though and they pull their swords out. Zayn slides down swiftly startling one and picking up his sword, pulling back and handing it to Niall before he's whistling for their horses to move. Niall manages to knock another and jumps on his horse, Zayn is about to jump on his too when someone suddenly reaches for his mask and pulls it away. For a second, Zayn is thankful his hair is untied under the mask and it falls to cover his face. In the shadows of the night, it's not that easy to recognize them still, and they kick their horses to run away.

*

Zayn sighs once he opens the door that leads to his room from the secret passage, Niall already made his way to his own room. He leans back on the wall and lifts his eyes up. He freezes.

"Harry-"

"Where were you?" There's that look again, the hard glare he gave him when he came back from Hemsby. Standing with his arms crossed over his chest and Zayn takes a deep breath.

"Was out in the village"

"Where?"

"Seer Green" And well, he's not lying. It was the first place he got to.

"Why?"

Zayn pushes himself off the wall walking towards where his clothes are placed. "So you're allowed to have fun with the ladies and I don't?" He keeps his tone light and teasing, a smile playing on his lips to play it casual.

"That's it?"

"Yes, Harry. That's it" He turns to him, seeing that Harry's expression didn’t change at it.

"So you weren't at Chesham?" Zayn's eyes widen for a second before he blinks to cover it. The men. They must've been Louis'. Fuck. He should've checked his back. But Zayn doesn't have enough proof to confront Harry about the nameless-faceless person that he brought into that house, and if he doesn't have a good proof then Harry can lie easily to him.

"Why are you sending people to follow me?" He asks instead.

"Get dressed" Harry orders and Zayn narrows his eyes at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Get into your 'queen' persona and meet me at my office" Harry's arms fall to his sides and he turns to leave.

"I believe whatever you want to know can wait until the morning"

"No. It can't"

"Suit yourself, the only place I'm going to is my bed" Zayn turns back to take off his clothes.

"Unless you want people to find out who you are" Harry's voice is low and deep and Zayn turns to see him glaring at him. "I believe you wouldn't want that" Zayn just stares back, he has no idea what's on Harry's mind. "Get dressed and meet me in my office" Harry repeats through gritted teeth and leaves his room.

*

Zayn is tired. It's been sleepless nights to get what he wants and he didn't even _get_ what he wanted. But he's here, walking to Harry's chamber because he threatened to expose his identity. He hates how he's still powerless.

The door is opened and the first thing his eyes lie on is _Louis_.

Harry is sitting behind his desk, a tired but angry expression covering his face as Louis stands there with a calm attitude.

"Your majesty" Louis bows his head and Zayn narrows his eyes at him. "I'm going to make this quick" He smirks, one that Harry doesn’t see because his back is facing him and Zayn already doesn't like it. "One of my men said he encountered two masked men while visiting his woman. While I don't know why they required such information about a former member of my army, but they followed them to ensure that no harm is done" Louis pauses, squinting his eyes at him, "When one of my men removed the mask, they could identify short-length black hair, and the horse, black, just like your favorite"

"That doesn't make sense. You said two men"

Louis smiles again, "Oh, but you see. While I don't also know if the two masked men were one of yours or you were one yourself, I do know that the same horse arrived late when you arrived through a secret passage leading to your room" He spins around to face Harry who's having his glare still fixed on Zayn. Louis turns to him again, "And from personal experience, I know how good of a fighter you are"

"What is this all about?" Zayn squints his eyes at Louis. The latter motions for the guard and Zayn waits as a maid comes in.

"This lady here, said she encountered some … unusual servants. Some that are not known, walking inside the castle the day the king was heading to Hemsby" Zayn frowns, what does this has to do with that? "Said she heard some talking in German" Zayn's head snap up at him. "She didn't understand of course, but … The fact it was German …" He trails off staring at Zayn.

"So you think I'm behind it?"

Louis holds his hands together, "Why would they send one or two after each of the royal family but send five to you?" Zayn's eyes widen again. Louis is using his own lie he came up with to cover his absence to his favor. Wow. "Or perhaps they knew someone would be there to help you, so they wanted to slow me down. While you're still unharmed. Not even a scratch" _Not a scratch yourself_ , Zayn wants to spit out. Because it's a lie, they're both lying about it, but Zayn can't take his words back.

"But" Louis starts again, "I arrived a bit late to your chamber, so where were you?"

 _Saving Harry's ass_. "In my room" He replies quietly.

Louis nods, "So you didn't go after Harry's cart and saved him?" Again, Zayn's brows furrow. Harry told him that? "I already know how you can disguise into men's clothes" Louis speaks up again, "So, while you actually saved the king's life, you had a hand behind it. I don't know why. If it's guilt or something else, but … What do you have to say about this?"

"I was not behind this"

"Prove it" Louis counters, still calm that makes Zayn wonders if there's more.

"There was an eye witness. Before they leave, there was a servant. She's dead by now, but that was when I knew" He turns his head to Harry, "Liam was there"

Something changes in Harry's eyes for a second but he glances towards the guard again and he leaves for a moment before Liam comes in, confused to the position they're in.

"Liam" Harry starts, "Were you with the queen the night of the attack?" Liam glances at Zayn, "This would help proving that she has nothing to do with it" Zayn rolls his eyes so Liam speaks up.

"I was"

"And what happened exactly?" Louis asks and Liam yet again, glances at Zayn before answering.

"There was a servant that carried information about the attack, names of people and where they'd be" Louis hums, motioning for him to continue, "I was given half of the list to go after …"

"While the queen had the rest" Louis finishes for him, turning to Zayn, "Which included the king, the queen, and Harry. And she did go after them. Liam, was the lady German?"

"Yes"

"This means nothing" Zayn speaks up, "You know I have no connections with the Germans here" He looks at Harry, "I already chased after the king and failed to catch up, I told you so"

"Was there anything else exchanged between the servant and the queen?" Louis asks Liam again.

"I couldn't understand, it was German"

Louis nods. "There's just one more thing that I want to confirm" He motions for the guard and Zayn turns to see who else Louis has to witness. There's a pause as Zayn's eyes grow wide, lips parted in surprise. "Please step in" Louis calls and Zayn watches as his ladies come closer. "The queen said that she had info on the day of the attack but wasn't part of it. Is this true? Being the closest to the queen"

Giselle looks up, not meeting Zayn's eyes and faces Louis instead. "We had a theory, that maybe the Lithuanian army was a distraction but we weren't sure so we kept our lips sealed" She gulps, and Zayn doesn’t know if it's guilt for standing up against him or covering up his crime. "The night of the attack the queen knew exactly who were they going after and she went to save them" Zayn furrows his brows again, are they on his side or against him?

"We only knew when she got back that she chose not to go after the king nor the queen" Hylda continues, "She was not behind the attack"

"But hiding information about the king and the queen's assassination is an act of treason" Louis states turning back to Harry. "Here's the truth you asked for, your majesty"

Harry looks down for a second before meeting Zayn's gaze. "You're all involved"

"They were under my command" Zayn replies, because he still can't force his ladies, Niall or Liam to be thrown in this when he planned it behind their backs. "I worked solo"

"Not really" Louis turns to him again, "Your little guard worked under your command too"

"Leave them out of it" Zayn hisses at him.

"Tell me that you have something to defend yourself with" Harry speaks up, voice cracking, "Tell me you didn’t help the assassination of my parents" But Zayn has nothing. He can't think of anything to turn this off.

Zayn stays quiet.

"Take her away" Harry orders when Zayn doesn't reply, and he wishes deep down that this isn’t true, that Zayn didn’t do it, that he has something to fire back with like he does every time, shining brightly against the threats facing him and turning down every false accusation. But Zayn still keeps his mouth shut.

The guards approach him but he still holds his head high. "Don't you dare touch me" The guards stand still. "I can walk on my own" Zayn doesn't look at any of his ladies as he walks outside Harry's chamber and into the dungeon.

They pass a hallway and from the corner of his eyes, he spots Niall.

Niall nods before Zayn is walking away again.

He is _not_ giving up yet.


	12. Ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣⓔⓡ ①①

*

Everything is uncomfortable.

He thought it'd be a cell, but it appears that Harry decided to lock him up in the tower instead. A decent place for a queen maybe, but he knows he isn't delicate or anything of that sort. He can handle it pretty much if it wasn't for the horrible tight corset around his waist literally squeezing his insides, and all the fabric covering his skin along with fake body parts, and the need to pretend it doesn't bother him one bit because he can still show them that he's not breaking that easily. Perhaps getting rid of the jewelry would be a start, and maybe if he got a little privacy without the gap between the bars in the door, he can undo his corset.

Another glance outside the window since he doesn't plan to sleep soon. It's almost dawn, his brain still working, mostly planning Louis' death somehow, but also his escape. Escaping isn't really an option, he needs something to prove his goodwill if there's any, but he still needs to get out alive if Harry didn't already plan on chopping his head off in the morning. Pretty rational, if Harry was to kill his parents he'd have done the same. No, actually, he'd pull out his sword and stab it right into Harry's chest at the same moment he admitted his deed, which makes him think again why would Harry lock him up instead of killing him right away.

He still waits by the window, fingers reaching to move his necklace around, seeing how the fade light reflects on the jewel hanging from it. He waits for a signal, anything.

He waits for _Niall_.

So far, Niall hasn't testified, he's somehow involved too, he knows Louis would go after him, knows that Liam knows Niall is involved but is grateful he didn't mention him. He might though, anything slipping from his mouth would be against him and Zayn blames himself for getting Liam involved in his issues, but he had no other option. He thinks he can take care of that, Liam still considers him as a friend, or he hopes he still does, that maybe by some miracle he doesn't think he's guilty, which has a great percentage of not being true, but he's being held in a tower and he can't really do much on his own.

There are his ladies too, feeling guilt and relief at the same time, doesn't know if they're truly on his side still or they abandoned him. He reasons though that even if they think he's a murderer, someone they might fear for the first time even though Zayn has no intent to ever harm any of them, they should also consider the face that in the eyes of the world, he's the German queen, the one who could take their country back, the one who can save their families and friends if they helped him get out of this situation first.

He sighs, body tired from the night events, not having enough sleep for the past few days is also appearing on his state. Eyes tired from being opened, and brain never stopping that adds to his already physical fatigue, and he feels himself about to explode before managing to do anything. Hitting his head against a wall seems a good idea of letting both his mind and body resting, or perhaps just sleeping now and asks to have himself beheaded while still in his slumber and that way he can sleep for eternity. God how he wish he already dies.

But no, there are responsibilities waiting for him, and he hates losing, _especially_ _to Louis_. He needs to teach that asshole that he's _not_ the one in charge. Zayn takes a deep breath, shoulders slumping again and he rests his head backwards on the wall next to the window. He wonders if Harry ever thought he can run away, he can break this window with his heels perhaps and then descend down even though he has no idea how to yet, if he can possibly balance his body with him being in a dress while getting down. _How on earth do women do those things?_ He frowns and looks down on his body, getting too feminine lately, and the worst part being that he's even getting used to it. _Amazing_ , he used to look in disgust at himself in the mirror, a bit surprised at his appearance and a little confused too.

An on and off light startles his vision and he turns his head outside the window again, a smile creeping on his face as he reads the signal.

_'What's the plan?'_

Zayn is quick to flip his necklace again, figure still relaxing, and if any guard is to walk on him or even take a glance inside the room, he'll probably think that he's just playing absentmindedly with his necklace. It's a small game he and Niall used to play when they were young, learned how to transfer the letters into signs and communicating afterwards when they grew up. He doubts anyone inside the castle could interpret it since it's in German, but he still fears that possibility too, so he asks Niall if he's being followed, if there's anyone in view.

A quick 'No' flashes in front of his eyes and Zayn bits his bottom lip in thought. For the moment, he remembers that Niall would be followed, getting inside a cell of his own even if Louis could prove that he's the one that rode with him to the village that night, and he finds himself needing the help of people inside the castle too. For the time being, he needs a good plan, something to occur before the sun completely rises, before Harry decides to kill him. He knows now the reason that Harry decided to do so in the morning. He is going to make a scene with Zayn being the center of it. Another sigh escapes his mouth as he sends Niall his reply.

_'Keep hiding in the woods'_

*

"I don't think we did the right thing"

Elma's eyes are wide, standing among the other girls, each with a mind of their own.

"I know what he did was wrong, but … He's Zayn. He's _our_ Zayn" Her voice breaks and she sits between them. "He's always got our back, even before this whole thing happened, even when Tiana wasn't involved. He doesn't do something without a reason and he … It wasn't right but he did it for us! For our country! For our friends and families!"

"It's no use now" Hylda speaks up, "He's accused of treason. Harry wouldn't let him go. They'd behead him in the morning, first thing"

"No" Giselle stands, looking at each of them, "He's our Zayn. We know him better than that. He didn’t break when he was taken away, he must've something in his head"

"But how do we know?" Alyson asks, "He's being locked in the tower, we can't even have an access to him"

"We can though" Elma objects, "Seeing our queen for the last time, we can request that"

"No" Giselle shakes her head, "They believe now that no one in at the queen's side, let's use that for our advantage. Get Zayn the information he wants for his plan"

"Do you realize we have less than a day?" Hylda asks.

"True, but we can't stay here and watch him die" Giselle answers.

"Niall's note" Elma whispers, "Before Niall disappears he left a note" They all turn to her, "It's an old poem about the sun and the moon, 'The reflect in day and night' … That's how Niall's communicating with him"

"Knowing Zayn he wouldn't trust us now, and chasing after Niall will get us in trouble" Alyson replies.

"Then we have to deliver our message ourselves" Elma decides, "Are we all in?"

They all smile, "For Zayn"

*

The lack of sleep might be the cause of his irrational thinking, because as he looks past the castle walls and into the woods, he thinks he can tell Niall to start a fire, and not just any fire, perhaps a couple of villages nearby so he can focus better on the issue here. Yeah, he should bang his head to a wall to stop his mind from going this far.

He hears some noises, faint talking voices and footsteps before the lock on the door is being opened and he slowly turns his head to see who's coming to pick him up and prepare him for his death. However, his eyes widen when he sees a teary Hylda.

He isn't sure if he should get up or keep his place. She must hate him by now judging from her looks, she doesn't seem to forgive him either.

"We were the closest to you, you could've told us" She starts, hands clenching on themselves as she sniffs, "I thought- I thought you were different" She takes a step forward, "How could you?!" She shouts, more tears falling down and Zayn itches to stand up, hug her, and explain again his motives to calm her down.

"Hylda-" He stands up and tries to approach her.

"You said your rule was going to be different!" She shouts again at him, reaching forward to shove him and Zayn lets her, his own hands going higher to maybe try hold hers and he pauses for a second, eyes meeting hers as he feels the material between their hands. "You were not better than the French. I hope one day we get the English rule instead" She says more quietly, dropping her hands when Zayn closes his own fists and lowers them down.

Zayn watches her as she walks out of the door, the guard moving from inside the room to lock him up again. And because he knows there's a gap between the bars in the door allowing the guard to see him if he wishes to, and he would call him a creep at that if he wasn't dressed as a girl, which still counts too. He's supposed to be a queen, someone a guard can never dream of touching, but he's being locked up by the king, a husband to everyone's eyes. How pathetic.

So he sits down again by the window, hair falling down to completely cover the side of his face and he brings his hands up. Perhaps if anyone is to look at him now from the door they'll think he's regretting it, that maybe he's tired and crying, which he is tired but certainly not crying as his fist open, a piece of paper revealing, the faint light make him able to read perfectly, and a smirk stretches on his face.

_'You have all five of us'_

*

Niall waits in the woods. Zayn told him that they're not the only players in the game and he's glad that the girls had come to their senses about this. He's still far and hidden, and he spots a horse before he's spotted. So he leaves his hideaway, pulling his sword to show himself and the horse comes to an abrupt stop.

"Jesus Christ! Can't you show up like normal people?!" Hylda whisper shouts, calming her breaths before getting down and Niall hands her two vials.

"You should be on your way" Niall pushes at her and she nods quickly.

"For how long?"

"Long enough"

Hylda nods again and hurries on her horse again. She has met him once before this, after Zayn confirmed to Niall that the girls are on their side as well, and gave him a pair of earrings that belonged to Zayn to use them as payment. One thing that Zayn found very useful when he was trying to escape with Liam is that one can know plenty of underground dealers when you're being in the shadows as well. It was also helpful that it happens to be in the same village that he and Niall went to before. And Zayn knows he can't win with this, but he just needs to buy time at the moment.

Hylda used the time when guards exchange their shifts to sneak in, and in time for her return, Elma would release the dog outside the gates, letting it roam far enough for her to get the vials and return with no one suspecting anything, and hopefully, since they still think they're not on Zayn's side anymore, Hylda can return again when their plan is success.

*

Inside the castle, Elma exits her room without been seen and approaches the hallway to Harry's chambers. She waits for a moment until one of Louis' servants, the one they had to replace with another and bribe –but neither Louis nor Harry knows of this– and since it's still one of the castle guards –with a little help of a make-up trick that they use on Zayn– he's hard to recognize when he's at his natural form. Liam is guarding the door, a worried expression on his face, drifting out sometimes which is something in their favor, allows the guard in once he sees Louis' signature on the letter he holds, and soon, Harry is emerging out of the doors, the other guard following him, leaving Liam behind, and Elma moves.

Liam notices her and frowns, not long until she smiles at him, walking a few steps and falling to the ground. Liam moves fast, catching her before her head hits the floor and finds her skin oddly pale. But as he tries to waken her up or even move her or to call for help from other guards that might be around, a weird smell takes over his senses and he falls next to her.

Going with drugging Elma was something that Zayn didn't order, but they needed their plan to work, and the drug they used first was sprayed on Elma's clothes right before she walked in the hallway. Giselle sneaks into Harry's room quickly, pouring the other drug into Harry's drink, leaving another fake note from Louis and hurries outside to pull Elma and Liam's bodies away with Alyson.

There's another servant that interrupts Harry, informs him that an urgent matter has made Louis unable to meet him, and Harry returns back to his room, frowning when he doesn't see Liam there and ordering his other guard to search for him.

He finds a bottle of wine and a full glass next to it –a favorite of Harry's that Louis usually brings and one that Zayn noticed when he was at Harry's chambers once, seeing Louis' men buying it before, and it doesn't take him more than a couple of minutes to figure it out– with a note being placed beneath it. An apology from Louis that he couldn't make it.

Harry shakes his head and smiles, reaching for the glass and taking a sip.

*

When Zayn sees the morning light, eyes already tired but a hopeful smile on his face, because so far, he should be dead by now, but he isn't, and his smile fades when he hears footsteps approaching, the door being opened, and a furious Louis comes in.

"You planned this!" He yells at him but Zayn just sits there by his place at the window.

"I beg your pardon?"

Louis steps closer, nostrils flaring as he glares at him, "You should know too well that poisoning the king won't benefit you. You're already accused of treason!"

"Poisoning the king?" Zayn tilts his head to the side, "I'm sorry, but I do not know what you're talking about"

Louis laughs bitterly, "Stop your act. I know you're the one behind this"

"Me? What proof do you have?" Zayn stands up, "I'm being locked behind these four walls"

Louis narrows his eyes at him, "Where's your little guard?"

"Did you not hear me?" Zayn sighs, "How am I supposed to know when I'm being locked up?"

Louis takes another step forward, "Don't try to convince me that you're innocent"

"I'm not trying anything Lord Tomlinson" Zayn smiles, "In fact" He starts, "I'm not sure why you're even here. If I'm being a threat shouldn't you get rid of me? Oh wait" Zayn raises a finger, "You can't. Only the king can give an order of executing the queen, which is another word for …" He trails off, smile going wider, "You're here because you're scared for yourself … Is that it?"

Louis exhales sharply, eyes filled with so many emotions that Zayn can see every one of them, and he knows he's right. The drug should make Harry stick to his bed for at least a full day without waking up and another day to fully regain his strength.

"You really stop at nothing to get what you want. But trust me when I say that I _will_ find who you employed"

Zayn rolls his eyes, walking backwards so he can sit at his place again, "You still do not understand that you're looking for the wrong person"

Louis steps forward again, "Confess and I'll let your friends live"

"My friends?" Zayn smiles again at him, "The ones that you turned against me?" He sighs, "Why would I care? In fact … You don't even have such power" He smirks at him, "You might be the king's deputy but without the king … What are you?"

"Someone who can put you to deep slumber"

Zayn shakes his head, "Tell me Lord Tomlinson" He straightens himself, hands falling to his thighs, "What sort of scandal am I in? Perhaps I can help you?"

Louis snorts, "You really have the nerves to be asking this"

"No? You don't wish to find the culprit? Isn’t that why you're here? Because out of the entire population that lives in England, I am the one and only that can go head to heat with whoever that might be? Because you can hate me as much as you want, but darling, you know it's true" He smirks again and he can see Louis' fists almost drawing blood in his palms, holding back from punching a queen, and Zayn knows why. Harry didn't put him in a cell, he's still somewhat important, and Louis can say what he wants but he can't defy Harry's orders. He can't kill him.

"I don't need your help. I know it was you behind those fake letters. You're misusing Harry's trust-"

"In you?" Zayn interrupts him, "Oh dear lord, delivering fake letters by your name to Harry?" He stands up, "What would this do to your reputation? For such a powerful lord and a close friend to the king-" He fakes a gasp, "To fill people's minds with theories that can put your head on the line?" He pauses, "I mean, managing to lock the queen away and poisoning the king? They surely think you're after the throne"

Louis squints his eyes at him, "You among all should know that I have no intention of such thing!"

"My opinion doesn't matter when there are angry nobles waiting for an answer that you can't provide"

"You're using lies, and I'll expose them all!" Louis yells at him, "Once the king awakes, your head will be no longer positioned on your neck!"

Zayn huffs a laugh and steps closer, "Will he?" He sees how Louis' eyes flashes, another set of emotions in them and Zayn takes another step forward, "Which lies are you going to expose? Mine or yours?"

"You're a foreigner. Harry would believe my word over yours just like he always does"

"Then let's put it in the king's hands" Zayn whispers, "Because we're both liars, and it was never about seeing the truth. This is a game of whose lie is more convincing, and trust me when I say this … I've been on the top all this time and you can't even see it. So tell me again, Louis" He leans in closer, "When you believe that I'm capable of doing so much on my own and you have a full army and a king by your side … Who's winning?" He pulls back smirking and Louis' eyes are wide as he takes a step back.

"What are you planning?"

"Again, I have to remind you Lord Tomlinson, that you're locking me behind four walls … I should have no powers" He sits by the window again and Louis still stares at him for a minute before he's turning on his heels. "And Louis?" He calls after him, watching as Louis turns at him with a careful look on his eyes. "I would say to watch your back but … You're at least capable of that … Right?" He cocks an eyebrow and Louis's mouth open and close on nothing as he storms out of the door with one thought on his mind.

_Is he capable of doing at least that?_

*

Harry opens his eyes, fatigue is still taking over his body, and he exhales deeply before he notices Louis by his side.

"I'm glad you're alright. The physician said it's not damaging but you still need to rest. I'll make sure everything is going as you please" He says in a quiet voice and Harry turns his head to look at him, "If you're wondering, no, it wasn't me who sent those messages. I know it's well written in my style but it's not-"

"I know" Harry croaks out.

"I already have a suspect" Harry blinks at him, "For someone who doesn't wish your death, because clearly they'd know we'd stop the damage in time, they wanted to buy time for something bigger, something they can use you in, someone who has access to such power, I suspect the queen" Harry closes his eyes, "She murdered your parents! She shouldn’t be alive until this moment! This is so wrong, Harry!"

"Louis-"

"Just give me the order!"

"She wouldn't have drugged her own friends" Harry opens his eyes again, because he'd been told about the whole situation, and he knows that Zayn would do anything for his ladies, he'd never harm them, and not even Liam, he considers him to be a very close ally and an advice in times of need, a shoulder to lean on. Liam helped him numerous times before and he's positive Zayn appreciates that. "What if she's not involved? She literally has no power inside this castle, and not even in the whole country. She doesn't trust a single Englishman and surely she can't communicate with anyone from her place at the tower"

"What if she bribed the guard?"

Harry sighs, "She wouldn't have put her life on the line like that"

"And what's your opinion then?" Louis raises his brows.

"What if there's a third party, Louis? Have you thought of that before?"

"What third party would benefit from her being alive?" Louis snorts.

Harry turns his head again so his gaze is fixed on the ceiling, "Someone who wants her back on the German Throne"

"And you're letting her?"

"Instead of building theories, find me proofs" Harry turns to him again, "I don't want to lose something that I'll regret later"

Louis clicks his tongue and bows before he's standing up and leaving Harry to rest.

*

Zayn knows better than to wait. He knows that Harry is probably on his feet right now, and he doesn't have much time. But praying wouldn't really save him from a certain destiny, and he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes when he hears the door being opened again.

"Queen Tiana, here by the orders of the king of England. You're to hang for your crimes!" The guard shouts loudly and Zayn wants to tell him that he can pretty much hear him inside the small place since there is no one around, and he's tired, so tired for such a loud voice. So he turns slowly and opens his eyes once more.

"I know how to walk on my own" He replies with a quiet voice, and the guard doesn't even blink at him, just stands there as Zayn dusts off his dress and straightens himself.

"That isn't an option" The guard replies in a low voice, "Meine Königin"

Zayn sees another three men coming in with masks before his head is covered, his hands are tied, and he's being picked up. He doesn't fight back. Not that he can do much in his current state.

He can tell that the original guard outside his cell is drugged, and he is not sure which path they're taking, he's too dizzy from the sudden movements, but he hears shouting once they're outside, cries of pain, and he can't tell how many there are, but eventually, he's being dragged and thrown on a horse, and he can at least tell that they're at the woods, and there are men chasing after them.

"Nehmen Sie den linken Weg! Beeilen Sie sich!"

Someone shouts, and Zayn's horse is turning left, he can hear the noises of the men following behind fading in the background, and they slow down, taking few other turns before he's on his feet again. There's someone pushing him again for him to walk, and he hears the door being opened and closed before his head is being uncovered and Zayn sighs deeply.

"Honestly, couldn't you be gentler?"

"Oh please, don't act like you're some delicate girl" Niall replies, taking off his mask and helping Zayn out of his clothes, and Zayn doesn't think there's a better feeling than having his corset off with the rest of his fake body parts. It's pure heaven.

Since he already knows about the secret passages, their escape was easy, entering the castle wasn't hard either considering that servants were called out and the gate was opened for everyone to witness his death, which is clearly, _not today_. The disguise was done quickly, and Zayn gave the intel about the guards' movement to them. It isn't that hard when the only thing you do inside the tower is observing. Niall managed to have the perfect route for them to get out, and until the guards search the east side of the village, they'll move again as they search this side as well.

"And where's my ticket to freedom?"

Niall smiles, "Have a rest, they're getting ready"

But Zayn can't rest, a miracle is happening to him and he can't miss it. But his body is tired, and he needs a moment to at least be out of his girl persona, get a decent amount of food and washing his face, reapplying his whole character again for him to be ready. So he nods at Niall, watching him leave, and he takes another deep breath.

*

The door is opened and Zayn enters. Seeing him already sweating and shaking as he's being tied down on the floor. A smile makes its way to Zayn's face.

"Bonsoir"

The man looks up, but his eyes are still covered along with his mouth, and Zayn motions to untie the blindfold and remove the cloth in his mouth. He sees wide eyes as he glances around then fixes his gaze on Zayn who motions again to be handed the letter he's been carrying with him.

Arriving with vital information were Germans who managed to escape quietly and reach the shore of England, meeting with Niall soon after or rather encountering him before they get to the castle, unknown to them the current events, and Zayn confirmed to them through signals that the situation is correct.

The man tied on the floor is the French ambassador, and Zayn reads the letter carefully before he's looking at the man again.

"So France wants me alive? Now that's new!" He walks to the fireplace and burns the letter, "Does the French king really think I'll walk among my own people and surrender?" He turns to him again. He knows there's a revolution in Germany, he knows it's not favorable, he doesn't want to kill his own people, but he's definitely not surrendering for his people to calm down, no. The French seem to have such a hard time controlling them and Zayn finds himself happy that even with force, his people wouldn’t accept another ruler. "Pathetic"

He leans closer, "The only way I'll walk into Germany again is with an army behind me, and I'll be kicking the French out if not dead" He straightens himself again, "Pushing the English into another treaty? Seriously?" He puffs a breath, "Well, I'll give the French king my answer" He raises a hand and the man's eyes widen again.

"No, no, please! I'm only a messenger!"

"You know what I hate more than Englishmen?" Zayn asks, taking his hand down, "French"

There's a cry of pain before the sound completely stops and Zayn steps aside in order not to catch any blood on his dress. He turns to Niall, sitting on a table with ink and paper in front of him, "Now … The French king wants a treaty, we'll give him a treaty" He smirks, "The French don't want me alive, they want me dead, and I'm not even lying. So we have to write their true intentions, don't we?" The door opens from behind him and Zayn smiles widely. One of his close subordinates is dressing up as the French ambassador, and one of the things they learned quite well is how to perfect a French accent. "It appears that the French were planning my murder after signing the treaty with the English, but putting the blame on them instead as offering goodwill. It's just a surprise that they knew that I was already going to be hanged for a crime that I didn't commit" He smirks again, turning to the dead body on the floor.

"You know what makes a good spy? Lies" He approaches it again, "And it happens that there's a very good liar inside the English court who spent half of his life serving France. A perfect spy is one who knows how to make people perceive him as a loyal friend. But Loyalty is a wicked term, my friend" He turns again to Ross, his new ambassador, "I was dragged into a French game, and I'm ready to prove my innocence. Too bad not everyone's lie can be believed" He turns then to Niall to tell him exactly what to write, "Some people should learn not to cross me, lord Tomlinson"

*

"Slipping inside the castle walls and getting out unharmed! What were your men doing, General?!" Harry shouts. "I expect you to fix this mistake in matter of a couple of days"

"But your majesty-"

"Dismissed"

The general presses his mouth shut, bowing and walking backwards until he's out of the door.

"They knew how to get in. There's a spy inside my court"

Louis turns to him, "I already gave you my opinion-" He's being cut off by the knocking on the door and a guard comes in.

"Your majesty, the French ambassador is asking for permission to enter"

Harry furrows his brows, "Let him in" The guard bows and steps aside, and Harry sees a man coming in, bowing in respect as well. "So France is sending an ambassador now?"

"Your majesty, if I may?" He pulls out a letter and Louis picks it up before handing it to Harry. He reads it quickly, seeing it as an offering of peace on the expense of the life of the German queen. He looks up and the ambassador's eyes go back to his quickly making Harry narrow his eyes slightly at him.

"France is expecting me to let go of my throne at Germany?"

"Your majesty, I do not want to be rude, but the Germans do not accept you as a king"

"You dare to humiliate me inside my own court?" Harry sets the letter aside.

"I would never, your highness. I'm just stating a fact" Harry clenches his jaw, eyes narrowing again, "My king's offer is the best you can afford. With already having two powerful lands, England appears as the weak side. My king is ready to put aside any previous conflicts and start a new era … Please do not rush your decision" He bows again, eyes shifting before he's out of the door.

Harry's eyes follow his gaze to land on Louis who's staring after him with a blank expression on his face.

_The French cannot enter his court and threaten him like that._

*

First Zayn with the murder of his parents, then the French asking for his head, and for his escape to happen followed by the arrival of the ambassador the next day, his disappearance. Harry isn’t sure where he is, but the events are so relatable that he hopes the drug isn't affecting his mind anymore, because wouldn't the ambassador know of the queen's escape by now? He seemed so sure Harry would give in to the French's request, and the official letter between his hands is promising a peaceful new page. _What is Zayn thinking? He is going to be killed either way._

His eyes roam outside the window, and he blames everything for his lack of sleep. He squints his eyes when he sees light shining repeatedly from the forest then there's someone moving under the shadow of the night, and Harry doesn't think twice about leaving his room. He's been counting for too long on useless guards that he isn't sure will be able to stop whoever is leaving the castle if everything is messed up.

He's the king and he needs to place things in order. So he moves quickly and quietly, and follows the man from a distance.

He comes to a stop and he quickly hides behind the thick trees, and he wishes he can see who he's meeting with, and he's a couple of minutes behind already, but he hears the voice and the accent when the person speaks up again and his brows furrow.

"He is going to accept it. And when the time comes, we will take it from there. Just make sure your men are securing the hideout place" Harry recognizes the voice as the French ambassador as he picks something to hand to the other person, "Our king will be very pleased with you, lord Tomlinson"

Harry keeps staring with wide eyes as he backs away slowly, reaching his horse again and riding back to the castle.

*

Harry waits in his room before there's knocking on the door and it's opened, followed by Louis coming in.

"I was told you asked for me?"

"Where were you last night?"

"Bromley. We were searching for the queen" _Bromley_. The same place Harry followed the ambassador to last night.

"Were you?" Harry looks up and Louis furrows his brows.

"I was" He replies with confusion as Harry stands up.

"Come" Harry simply orders and Louis follows. They reach the dungeon and Louis is still confused until a cell is opened and Harry is stepping aside. Louis stares at him for a moment before he's speaking up again, "Hand me your sword"

"What is the meaning of this?" Louis inquires as he undoes his belt slowly.

"Louis Tomlinson, you're charged of betraying the crown"

Louis' eyes widen, "What?!"

"You were seen last night meeting with the French ambassador, providing him with vital information about my country"

"You've mistaken me for another!" Louis shots as the guards push him inside.

"As the king, I ordered your head to be cut off in front of my people" The cell closes.

"Harry, I did not! I will never betray you!"

"I do not tolerate treason, and everyone should be aware of that. Forgive me, my old friend" Harry turns and leaves. Louis shouts his name repeatedly, telling him that he is innocent.

*

Zayn stop pacing and looks up when Niall enters, there's a beat where his heart stop until Niall is smiling at him.

"You should've been there. You'd have been very pleased with the scene"

"Spit it out, Ni. I'm already nervous"

"Louis was beheaded this morning by the orders of the king"

Zayn pauses, mouth gaped before he's smiling so widely and hugging Niall tightly. He cannot believe he achieved so much, and with Louis out of the way, everything is becoming much easier.

"We're going home soon, Ni"

"We are" Niall replies as Zayn pulls away, "But first, they need to find us, and you should be a queen who’s been in a horrible condition for the past couple of days"

Zayn sighs, but he's still smiling, and Niall does his job, Zayn helps him too, covering the two of them in dirt and ropes, and to make it more realistic, Zayn throws some punches and they share some cuts too.

It's not long before the royal guards find them, and Zayn sends his prayers for another subordinate who sacrificed his life for them acting like their captor.

*

There's a physician who attended to Niall first before having a look at Zayn's wounds too when they're back inside the castle, and Zayn doesn't get to have a moment to himself before the door is reopening and Harry is walking in. _He's expecting an apology_.

"I don’t know if I should be welcoming you back or congratulating you" Harry's face is cold and his tone is off and Zayn doesn't feel he's well, but he doesn't get a chance to approach him before Harry is calling the guards from outside, "Bring him in"

Zayn keeps his face composed when the guards throw the French ambassador on the ground, or his subordinate, and he looks at Harry next. "I'm very sorry to hear that you've been stabbed in the back like that"

"You should be" Harry turns to him, "You know, I didn’t know it at first, thought the drug is still having an effect, but really … How much of a fool do you think I am?" Zayn furrows his brows, "One thing that I learned from staying in Germany doing nothing all day, is to memorize the faces of the people inside your court. And that man here" He turns to the ambassador, "Is one of your loyal friends. Ross, was it?" Zayn shuts his mouth and takes a deep breath. He holds Harry's stare when he calls for the guards again, "Take him away" He waits until they do to speak up again, "Should I have him killed? Or should I have _you_ killed?"

Zayn sighs, gaze finally leaving Harry's, and he honestly doesn't know what to do or say. _When did Harry know? For how long? How much does he know? Is there a chance for him to get away with it now?_

"Another thing that I learned is your sign technique. I don't know if you've forgotten that, but I'm very familiar with German. The translation isn't that hard to do afterwards … I'm honestly very disappointed in you"

"You're not the one who's losing their country" Zayn looks up again.

"This is exactly why you lost yours" Zayn narrows his eyes at him, "You think for the short run. You might have been loved by your people, you're a good strategist when it comes to war, but you were born a bastard, you did not learn to rule properly"

"And you did?" Zayn laughs bitterly.

"You were driven by the desire to conquer that you couldn't see your own circle betraying you. It was so obvious yet you were so blind. The French weren't going to leave your court without a spy, and having someone who's originally French by your side surely helps discovering them, right?"

Zayn stares at him for a moment before he's standing up with his eyes widening, "You … knew? And still let my country fall!?" He shouts.

"Because you were going to listen to me?" Harry shouts back, "Look at yourself. See why you're in your position. You're unable to differentiate between who’s on your side and who isn’t. Stop putting whoever can speak with your mother language above everyone else, and stop trying to prove that you can work on your own. You can't. You're a ruler, you don't work solo. Admit that you're mistaken" Zayn blinks at him, "I gave you a chance and you blew it. I watched you lie to my face too many times to count, but I am not sacrificing my own country because of your games anymore. I expected you to grow up, but apparently, you're still that bastard"

Zayn inhales deeply, "And you're still a naïve prince" He smiles bitterly, "Don't act like you're a tough king, Harry. You would have gotten rid of me from the start if you wanted to avoid all of this"

"I told you before that I do not plan to be like my parents" Harry replies calmly, "But you can't work with kindness" Harry pulls his sword out.

"Kindness doesn't exist in this world, Harry"

"On your knees"

Zayn doesn’t move. "I will admit though, I never thought you'd do the brain job. It was Louis' thing to do"

"Would you rather be forced on your knees?"

Zayn stares at him for a moment before he's lowering himself to his knees while Harry moves behind him, pulling at his hair to expose his neck.

"You should've been more careful about showing your tricks to others. You should've paid attention to those who you forsake. You're smart, but you're not educated enough. I wouldn’t blame you for that, but you shouldn't have accepted a position you can't excel at" Harry's tone is quiet and low with his deep voice and Zayn just waits for the blow to end his life. He has one question in his mind though, "You're not going to beg for your life?"

Zayn smiles and closes his eyes. _Blind_. Harry's right. Zayn never saw him more than the hopeful prince, but it appears that Harry was in the game longer than he can remember himself.

"You're not giving me an honorable death as a soldier. You're mistaken if you thought I would"

"Any last wishes?" Zayn feels the blade touching his skin.

"May both your country and France burn to ashes" He smiles and Harry pulls harder at his hair, he feels the sword moving and there's a slash.

"You're going to repeat that again?" Harry asks and Zayn opens his eyes in confusion, his necklace is the one being shattered on the floor and Harry moves so he's facing him, blade tipping his chin up, "I'll offer you a chance to get your country back on one condition" Zayn looks at him with confusion, and he would admit that his heart stopped for a beat when Harry almost cut his neck, "You're going to serve this country just like it was yours, with complete honesty and effort. And if you think I'm keeping you because you're valuable, then yes, I am, but you should also know this" He presses the tip of the sword into Zayn's skin, "I am the king, and you're simply a disposable queen. If I ever felt that you're lying to me or even thinking about plotting against me, I will not hesitate to take away your life and no one will dare to question my decision, and you will be simply forgotten"

"And you're giving me an option?"

"This is not how a queen behaves in front of her king"

Zayn stares at him as he retreats his sword, still by his side waiting for an answer, that if Zayn got it wrong, he will swing that sword and cut his head immediately. An impressive show of power. He _is_ disposable, he's not really a queen, and Harry can do whatever with these information. Zayn is just surprised at his sudden change of attitude. _Did Louis' death spark something inside of him?_

So he takes a deep breath, "I swear to serve this country as it was mine. I will use my utmost abilities to do so" But Harry is still looking down on him, eyes cold and face blank and Zayn knows what he's asking for. "And to never lie to you or think about betraying you" He bows his head, "My king" And he hates this feeling, how Harry is suddenly jumping to a higher position and dragging him to the bottom and all that Zayn can do is listen and hope, because he knows that Harry wants him to read between the lines, that he knows that Zayn wouldn't give up his country, his family, and friends, but he also knows that all Zayn can do is hope that Harry does fulfil his part of the deal.

Harry is keeping him as a _replacement_ , someone who's equally wicked like Louis to handle the dirty job instead. And Zayn doesn’t have a choice but to accept, because he won't pull a knife to his own chest and press it knowing that there is a whole population counting on him, and is going to haunt him even after his death. _His soul wasn’t going to rest in peace anyway._

Harry puts his sword away and Zayn hates that he can't raise his head until Harry says so. He's a king, and Zayn knows more than everyone how to treat a forsaken royal.

"Good" Harry says at last, and the moment he's out of the door, Zayn glares at the floor, hands clenching in his lap and he picks his head up. _He can't even scream_.

The door opens again, and his ladies are soon by his side, and because Zayn is frustrated to no ends, he allows the tears to escape him between their arms.

_He never felt weaker in his entire life._

*

Zayn doesn't get much sleep, but the layers of products on his face is enough to cover his tired bags under his eyes. He doesn’t like the reflection staring at him at all.

 _A girl. Someone who's never able to get the upper hand_.

"It's going to be alright" Hylda whispers from his side, hands soothing down his arm and Zayn takes a deep breath.

"Give me a minute" He asks and the girls nod, leaving him once he's all done to stare at his reflection again. He needs to calm himself before he gets out of his room, because even if he's weak, he will not show it on his face. Another deep breath enters his lungs and he closes his eyes, keeping them shut for a moment before there's knocking startling him and he opens his eyes again. But the knocking isn't from the door and Zayn waits until the wall opens and he sees Liam coming out of it smiling softly at him.

"I thought to come see you before the coronation" He approaches him, "You look beautiful"

"We're still friends, right?" Zayn asks instead and he might have come out more desperate than he wanted.

"Of course" Liam replies immediately, and he's surprised when Zayn hugs him. He needs a friend, and he is thankful Liam doesn't hate him still. He is not sure why.

"Thank you" Zayn pulls back with a smile of his own too.

"I told you before" Liam replies, "I wouldn't have wished for anyone else to be my queen. You'll be brilliant. I'm sure of it" Zayn huffs a laugh. _Liam doesn't know half of the things he did_. "I should be on my way. I can't be seen in the queen's chambers" He squeezes his shoulders once before he's hugging him again, and Zayn feels his lips pressing at the top of his head before he's pulling out again. "I will be seeing you later" He offers another smile and Zayn returns it before watching him leave through the secret passage again.

He takes a deep breath and turns on his heel to face the door, squaring his shoulders and picking his head up as he walks outside.

His ladies are there by his side once he steps out, and the whispers from around him doesn't stop.

"Ignore them. It's just theories about why you've been locked up and why you were kidnapped" Giselle whispers from his side.

"Theories" Zayn repeats quietly.

"Well, you know, the usual. You being a little rebel, and …" Hylda clears her throat, "There are others concerning you and the king"

"Me and the king?"

"Well … there have been … noises, coming out from the king's chambers, and they were certainly not you" Elma replies and Zayn closes his eyes for a second, coming to a stop at the hallway leading to the throne room, "You are well aware that if any of those girls were capable to win his heart, you're screwed"

"You're telling me this like I can change it" Zayn whispers back, "He's very aware of who I am. Besides, his threat was pretty obvious" He takes a deep breath, "I just need it to be after I have my army, then I don't have to see his face again"

He smiles again when the guards stand straighter, Harry walking in with his ceremony outfit, and Zayn's smile fades as he blinks furiously seeing the person following him.

_Louis._

Louis is alive. _How? Who was the person that was beheaded then? Why?_

Then it all clicks in his head.

Harry didn't even plan to kill Louis from the start. He knew about his plan way before Zayn got to throw him into the flames. He knew that Zayn was lying and playing a game. _Damn it_.

_He was tricking his friends to reach his enemies and Zayn fell right into his trap._

A round of applause for Harry.

But another thought crosses Zayn's mind at this moment too. If Louis is alive, if Harry already has someone he trusts by his side and is capable of doing the dirty deeds, then … _Why is he keeping Zayn alive? Does he plan to enter Germany as a king as well?_ He has the right to after all.

Zayn forces his mind shut. Harry has been a step ahead of him the whole time and he was so blind to see it. Harry was right. _Zayn still needs to be educated about the ruling game_.

Harry turns his head towards him, and his mind is _so_ different than Zayn's.

Zayn always manages to take his breath away, standing in white ball gown decorated with floral golden patterns that cover the bottom edges of his gown, his tail trailing behind him, and the top half of his dress, reaching his neck and down his sleeves to the wrists. Hair pulled high in a sock bun with bangs covering his forehead and some strands falling at the sides of his face. His expression however is blank as he approaches him, and he never wanted it to be like that, but Zayn is leaving him no other choice.

He offers a hand that Zayn takes as he leads him to the throne room. Zayn keeps silent the entire time, kneeling beside Harry as a crown is placed on his head then one on his own, smaller of course, and he hates how his seat is also less appealing that the king's, but he knows it's the harsh truth, as he glances around the room. If there's any stares his way, he knows it's because of his appearance, that he's just a pretty thing. And the looks Harry gets are different. _Respect_.

Harry picks his hand again and places a kiss on the back of it and Zayn doesn’t know why Harry is showing tenderness when he clearly doesn't need to. The entire castle knows they're far from being a lovable couple.

But there's just something in Harry's eyes that he can't place for the millionth time when he looks up at them. And Zayn is tired from all the planning that he'd done to be crashed down by Harry, and he doesn't want to make another theory about anything, it's not in his favor, and Harry made it clear not to anymore.

_So he doesn’t._

*

**Translation:**

Meine Königin = My queen.

Nehmen Sie den linken Weg! Beeilen Sie sich! = Take the left way! Hurry up!

Bonsoir = Good evening.


	13. Ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣⓔⓡ ①②

Zayn doesn't know if he should consider this day peaceful, but there's on one bothering him, no one _acknowledging_ him if he's being honest, and he wonders if this how Harry used to feel when he was in Germany.

 _Neglected_.

The girls chatter and laughs don't soothe his mood, and it doesn't help at all when all they talk about is none of his interests.

"I mean, what's the difference if she's a virgin or not? I don’t understand men sometimes"

"Well-" Zayn starts and Elma holds a finger up.

"Did we ask for your opinion?"

"You asked-"

"We don't need a man's opinion" Giselle rolls her eyes and Zayn sighs, leaning back again on the soft pillows, and picking up an apple. At least his appetite is still present. He sees the girls standing up and he just looks at them, mouth busy chewing.

"We'll take a walk around, wanna join us?" Hylda asks.

"To hop around and pick some roses while we talk about dresses and handsome men?" Zayn smiles sweetly and bats his lashes, "No" He sighs again, face returning to its neutral state and the girls shrug and walk away. He closes his eyes and allows the sun's warmth to engulf him.

"Still not going to properly sit like a queen?" Zayn opens his eyes to see Liam smiling at him.

"I _am_ sitting properly like a queen" Liam shakes his head and keeps looking down at him, and Zayn hates it because he has to tilt his head up and squint against the sun. "Why did you leave the castle? Did Harry order me back?"

"No, I just heard you went out alone with your ladies, and …" He looks around, "You probably need someone by your side. For safety"

"I can hold my own" Zayn rolls his eyes.

"With a sword" Liam continues and Zayn sighs, sitting up slightly.

"You're not even wearing your uniform"

Liam looks down at himself before nodding, "Yeah …"

Zayn chuckles, "If you're going to join me, I won't mind. I'm actually missing some quality time with my friend. A man"

Liam glances around before he's sitting next to him, "I thought you and Niall are close?"

_They are, but he's out with his ladies and he can't leave the castle unwatched. He can't tell Liam that though, so he shrugs._

"Doesn't mean I don't have other friends too" He smiles and Liam returns it. Zayn offers him the basket of fruits before Liam is leaning back more comfortably.

"The life you get is too spoiled. You should at least be thankful for that"

Zayn laughs bitterly, "Spoiled. Sure. I would trade that basket of fruits and those soft pillows for a normal life"

Liam gives him an apologetic smile, "Look at the bright side … It's a lovely weather today. The fresh air must cool you down a bit"

Zayn shakes his head, "The air in England would never feel fresh to me, Liam. I feel suffocated"

"Maybe because you want it to be like that"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means that maybe you're turning everything black on your own. Try to relax for a moment, Zayn. Maybe this" He motions around him, "Is meant for you to see thing differently?"

"See things differently?" Zayn scoffs.

"We don't mean you harm. Harry means you no harm"

Zayn raises his brows, "He has a hand on my throat, and my country's destiny lays between his hands, and you want me to think differently?!" Liam sighs, staring at him for a moment and Zayn shakes his head, "You're his friend. Of course you'd say that"

Liam sits up and uses a hand to turn Zayn's face towards him, "You're my friend as well. I do not wish to see you hurt in any way. Physically or emotionally. And I'm sorry if I can't do more to help other than offer my friendship in this moment"

Zayn exhales deeply, "I feel so drained, Liam"

"Then relax your mind for a while" Liam smiles at him, his words are soft and his eyes are warm, and Zayn allows it for a moment, allows Liam to take him in his arms as they lay back again and hopes that Liam's steady beating under his head would calm him down. "Do you still feel the air suffocating you?"

"It always will, Liam" He replies quietly and closes his eyes. He also allows himself to enjoy the nature surrounding them. Faint calming noises that he really hopes they reach his mind, and he wonders if this is a normal life, if he can enjoy his moment of peace away from politics just like Harry did, and he taps his fingers lightly on Liam's chest along with the wind's movement over the grass, feeling his mind shut momentarily with Liam's fingers brushing through it gently.

"Interesting" Liam jolts to a sitting position, pushing Zayn to the side and making him snap his eyes open in confusion, and he almost groans out loud when he sees Harry standing with his arms crossed and a glare in his eyes that's mostly directed to Liam.

"Harry-"

"I thought I ordered you to deliver the shipment and be back at the castle afterwards"

Zayn watches as Liam stands up, head bowing, and he fights the urge to stand up too and yell at Harry. All he asked for was a quiet moment.

"I did, and I got informed that I'm free for the rest of the day so I-"

"Leave" Harry interrupts him, "I do not wish to hear your excuses"

Liam bows again, "Yes, your majesty" Then he leaves. Zayn stares after him for a moment before he pops himself up on one elbow, a glare on his eyes as Harry returns his gaze to him. "I should let you know that you could be seen and accused of adultery which would be tough to clean your reputation afterwards"

"Oh please" Zayn rolls his eyes, "Because obviously the rumors of you sleeping with nearly two girls a day didn't already ruin what's left of my reputation. Add that to me being locked in the tower and the rumors following" He gives him a too sweet smile, "Don’t lecture me"

"I'm the king. I'm allowed to do whatever I please" Zayn glares at him again. He doesn’t have to remind him of that. But Zayn isn’t giving him the satisfaction of even bowing to him in respect. He keeps his position, half laid down as he picks the basket of fruits again and ignores Harry.

"Suit yourself" He mumbles as he grabs a bunch of grapes.

Harry definitely doesn't let the thought of him being there instead of Liam invade his mind. He still doesn't know the reason Zayn only trusts Liam and treats him as a close friend no matter what he did. And he also doesn’t let his gaze linger too much on Zayn in his silky dress. But he sits next to him, adjusting the pillows so he can lay down as well and watches as Zayn pauses for a second.

"Your presence is the most annoying, my king" Zayn turns to him again with that too sweet smile but Harry doesn't comment on how fake it looks on Zayn, but he's closer as he leans back on one elbow, his other hand tapping over the pillow in an annoyed manner.

"That's disrespectful"

"We agreed for me to be honest and tell you what's on my mind"

"Great, then I'll be staying for some more time" Harry smiles too to match Zayn's own until Zayn isn't smiling anymore and he sits up annoyed. "We're invited to a party"

"We?"

"Yes"

"A party?"

"Yes" Harry repeats and Zayn narrows his eyes at him. "Lady Eve would be too pleased to finally meet you, and I cannot decline her invitation. Think of it as a fun night"

"Fun night?"

"Are you deaf?"

"You're expecting me to go to a 'party' while the French are invading my country as we speak?!"

Harry sits up, "Lady Eve's party is not an ordinary party. Almost every noble will be there alongside with guests from different countries"

"And I should care because?"

"Because you need gold for an army. Charm your way into the party and convince the nobles that you need it, and you have your army" He stands up and that shuts Zayn up. "I won't be going with you. Your ladies would explain more about the party to you" He offers another smile before he's leaving.

Zayn stares after him until he hears noises from behind him and he turns to see Niall. He frowns.

"I thought I asked you to-"

"A letter from you mother arrived"

Zayn quickly stands up and retrieves the letter from Niall, taking some time to decode it. He looks back at Niall with his eyes wide.

"The French are pressing more forces to calm the revolution, and my people are dying. The residence is falling down. If we didn't move before winter, Germany will turn into a French colony!" _He needs that army. He'll go to that fucking party. He'll get that gold_.

His ladies return, smiles on their faces that fall when they notice his face.

"Ladies! We're going to Lady Eve's party!" He announces and the girls share a look before they're jumping and screaming and Zayn shares a look of confusion with Niall.

"Do you know what kind of party Lady Eve throws? Oh my god! I always wanted to go!" Giselle gushes.

"Imagine all those handsome men with positions around you! If we're lucky we might win a suitor!" Elma continues.

"I even heard that she's inviting Prince of Algeria who is single, handsome, and very rich!"

"I also heard some rumors saying that the prince of Portugal is attending! Poor guy, said that he lost his father a couple of months ago and now he's next on the throne. He's looking for a bride to secure his reign but I heard he's quite reckless. Some even say he's not suitable to rule but the queen's connections are really paying off"

"Portugal?" Zayn interrupts and they look at him, "Isn't he a brother to the king of Ukraine?"

"I guess?"

"That's it!" Zayn ushers them to get closer, "Portugal has a very good relationship with Spain and Italy and the roads are always open for them. Ukraine is at peace within its own region but both brothers are easy to trick. I have some interesting information about both from Harry's records. They both have an army ready to fight, and if we manage to get their approval, we get an army!"

Elma furrows her brows, "And how are you planning to make an offer? We literally have nothing"

"The prince is looking for a bride. No, soon to be king is looking for a bride"

"Have you forgotten that you're married?" Giselle reminds him.

"I am. But you're not"

They look at each other, "You're asking us to marry for political reasons?"

Zayn raises his brows, "I was turned into a girl and forced into marrying another man for political reasons! I have a constant target on my back and have suffered for every one of you! I'm paying my debt for my country and you're not ready to marry a king for yours?!"

"You're asking us to work behind Harry's back!" Alyson whisper shouts, "He already threatened you!"

"I do not trust the English. Besides, I'll be there to do what he asked, that's all he needs to know. I'm not involved. If someone happens to be charmed by one of my ladies then I cannot force love apart" He smiles.

"Love" Elma mumbles.

"Yes" He says sternly, "He's going to fall in love with one of you. I expect a marriage proposal to reach me after the party. And you're going to work very hard for it" He looks at each one of them, "Or I swear I'll interfere myself" He warns and leaves them with furrowed brows and parted mouths.

*

"It's a masquerade, that's why Harry is to arrive first. Neither of you sees the other" Zayn furrows his brows as Hylda adjusts his mask, "At the end of the night, if the lovers are able to find one another, the prize is a kiss"

Zayn turns and he doesn't even smile, "Perfect"

"Oh come on, Harry already knows who you are. It's not like you're even lovers to begin with"

"How are we supposed to find the king when they're all wearing masks?" Elma asks. But what runs into Zayn's mind is another thing. _How is he supposed to know who is he approaching to gather funds if they're all wearing masks?_ Damn it. Harry knew it'd be tough. He is not planning to give him an army at all, and Zayn is right with acting on his own.

"We'll meet every hour to exchange information. It reduces the circle we're working on"

Their cart stops and he takes a deep breath as the door opens. He descends first and his ladies follow. The guards lead them towards the gate and there's a lady standing there that smiles when they approach.

"You must be Lady Eve. Very pleased to meet you"

"My my" She drags her gaze over him slowly, "Now I see why everyone has been talking about you, your majesty" She smiles, "I'm not sure my guests will not be able to handle you without a mask" She winks and Zayn has to smile.

"Flattered"

"It's a beautiful night, my dear. Please, enjoy your time" She offers a hand while four other women appear to accompany each of his ladies. "Do not worry, I realize it's your first time, but my rules are very simple" She assures him and Zayn has to watch his ladies being led to a different route in what appears to be a maze, "For tonight. You're a free lady" Zayn furrows his brows, "Behind that mask nobody knows you, my darling. My goal is always providing my guests with the best service" She steps back when they reach an opening, "It's only fair to have your share of fun" She smirks and it clicks in Zayn's mind. Fun. _Oh_.

"Thank you, Lady Eve" She bows her head slightly before she's walking away and Zayn walks a few steps until he's out and his eyes widen.

The place is huge. The guests are too many, and Zayn doesn't know how they're going to get to the Portuguese king before the night is over. He is not even sure if he will see his ladies in this place _. What a party_.

"You seem lost, my beautiful lady" Zayn turns to his side, there's a man that he's unable to identify neither his looks with a mask or his voice and he smiles politely.

"It's my first time, honestly. I'm a bit … Shocked"

The man chuckles and offers a hand that Zayn doesn't find a harm in taking. Maybe he can show him around, "Well, allow me to be your guide then" A servant passes them with drinks and he gladly takes one. God knows he needs to calm his nerves for tonight. They stop as they do and he turns towards the man, "Lady Eve always brings the best wine" He raises his glass and so does Zayn, "Also offers the best food" Zayn smiles despite the fact that he is ready to puke if he was offered food.

"I offer my sincerest gratitude for taking your precious time, lord …"

"Well, I cannot possible offer my name" The man smiles. "It ruins the whole mood of the party"

"And I cannot possibly remember a face I haven't seen, considering I'll be seeing plenty tonight. It might be my first time at Lady Eve's party, but certainly not my first party, my lord" Zayn replies smoothly.

The man laughs, "I doubt there will be a face to remember even if you have a name to link to"

"You seem to underestimate my memory"

"Forgive me. But I'm willing to take this risk instead of being unwelcomed at court"

Zayn cocks a brow, "For someone to be invited here, I doubt you will be. You surely have a high rank among people"

"No rank can defy the king, your majesty" Zayn stills. _How did he know?_ "I don't think I could forget your beautiful eyes. Even behind a mask tonight, you're still able to catch everyone's breath away"

_A pretty thing. Zayn hates it._

But he smiles nonetheless, "The king might have a sword dragged over my neck but he certainly does not own my heart" He raises his glass, "And certainly not my mind"

The man raises his glass as well, "That's a dangerous thing to say, your highness"

"I tend to love danger" Zayn finishes his glass, "Enjoy your night, my lord" He spins on his heels, but before he gets to make a step forward, the man calls after him.

"Lord Rodger. At your service" Zayn turns again to see the man bowing, "I guess stealing a little more of your precious time to see your beautiful eyes would be enough"

 _How romantic. How disgusting_.

"That's a dangerous thing to say, my lord" But Zayn knows him, perhaps not his face but certainly his reputation. Owning a vast amount of lands across England and even managing to have a hand on some in Scotland. He is someone that Zayn can count on to supply them, and he can't let go of that. "But unfortunately my time _is_ limited, and I would hate to leave but the schedule of a queen is very busy as you might have heard. Our minds are never resting to take care of a country's affairs"

"Well, perhaps I can offer to relieve some of the tension tonight" The man steps closer and Zayn has to smile even though he's disgusted by the approach. He's never getting used to men approaching him with hungry eyes.

"My tension is physically irremovable"

"You sure make men descend to their knees by your heavy requests"

"I never request, my lord. The do it willingly"

The man nods slowly, "And what am I willing to do for you, your majesty?"

Zayn smiles again, tilting his head slightly to the side, "I have already told you. I do not request" He turns to leave again, "But perhaps you can see more of my eyes at another time. I was told they look _different_ in the daylight" And as he walks away, he can't believe he had just said that. He needs another drink. But at least Lord Rodger knows his requests by now. Zayn is expecting him at court in a couple of days.

"It's hard to see _other things_ in daylight"

_Spoke too soon._

Zayn inhales deeply and stills, watching as Lord Rodger comes to stand in front of him, and Zayn doesn't do anything more than stare up at him for a moment.

"There are many things a queen cannot show"

"Lady Eve planned this night especially for _fun_. For tonight, your majesty, you can be whoever you want to be"

"If I'm capable of being another, I won't be standing in front of you right now" Zayn replies quietly and he wonders for a moment if he could have joined as Zayn. Behind his mask, nobody would recognize him, and he could cover his eyes entirely if they show him that much. But of course Harry won't allow him to. Because 'fun' isn’t in Zayn's dictionary anymore.

"I'm offering something you crave, your majesty"

Zayn cocks an eyebrow, "What I crave is something unobtainable"

"And your pleasure isn't? Rumors are flying very quickly outside the castle walls. Or is it that you're terrified they're true?"

Zayn laughs. He had honestly forgotten what a sexual pleasure is. But he heard the rumors, and he will not allow a noble to drag him down. "When men can't obtain diamonds, they replace them with gold and silver thinking they can even the value by gaining a bigger amount to match them. But my lord, they can never obtain their shine. A Diamond will remain untouchable until there's a hand worth enough to hold it. A hand that doesn't touch Silver or Gold … Desire is a very dangerous emotion that leads men to their deaths. Uncontrollable. But not everyone allow such desire to reach them"

Lord Rodger stares at him for a moment before he's bowing before him, "Allow me your majesty to admire the beauty of your mind before the beauty of your body"

"If you'll excuse me now"

"But" He starts again, "If such mind isn't interested in the party, then what am I to offer?"

Zayn smiles, "Owning such a vast amount of lands surely provide you a stable income. I can only imagine that your profit after paying the taxes and expenses is decreased by a fair amount. I can only provide you with information that would help you avoid the losses and increase your properties"

"And where's the trick?"

Zayn smiles wider, "We're at a fun party, my lord. You're not the only person who would enjoy my company for the night" He starts walking past him, "We'll be expecting you at court" He doesn’t wait for a reply, but he knows now he got one. He hopes Lord Rodger won't follow him anymore.

He sees Lady Eve approaching him again once he's inside the mansion and she smiles widely as she hooks an arm with his own, "Must be an eventful night. Are you having fun, your majesty?"

"Quite. It's a very lovely party" Zayn smiles politely.

She stops and turns to him, "Wouldn't be without your presence"

"Thank you. You're most sweet"

She gives him a nod as a servant reaches them and Zayn takes a glass of wine along with her, seeing the look the servant gives him before she leaves. Zayn doesn't understand.

"Your voice isn’t exactly quiet when you're inside a party" Lady Eve replies for him as he turns to look at her again, "You didn't spend more than a couple of minutes inside the mansion and word is already spreading inside as well. It won't be long before it reaches all of my guests"

"Pardon?"

"My darling" She pulls him to a corner, "Rumors spread faster than you think" Zayn still furrows his brows, "The servants heard your conversation with Lord Rodger and you're already turning the tables" She gives him another smile but Zayn still looks at her with confusion. She sighs, "I would say you don’t understand me if I didn't already know what you're capable of" Zayn raises his brows because honestly, he has no idea what she's talking about. Or he has, but waits for her to choose between the alternatives he put in his head. "The people now believe that you're the one who rejected the king. That's why he's been sleeping around. Because he could not lay a hand on you. I honestly admire your strength"

"You're not on the king's side?"

"My darling, look around you" She motions with her hand holding the glass, "A man did not build my empire. I did. My husband died and left me with no title and no land. I learned not to give up and so did you. I heard lots of things about you. How you fought your way up till now. And I have to admire you. I admire a strong independent fearless woman. I support you"

_He's not a woman, but he's treated like one, so he would take this as a compliment._

"But I am a German queen. Someone that does not own an actual power" He frowns, "I lost my country and ran away. You surely heard of that too"

Lady Eve smiles again, "I do not care about your origin, and I believe you did what you needed to do to survive in a world of men" She finishes her drink and sets the glass down before she's bowing and heading outside. Once she reaches there, she turns again, "You're not going to request, are you, my dear?" Zayn blinks at her, "Strong to the very last moment … I believe this is a start of a very beautiful friendship. Come on, it's time I introduce you to my guests"

Zayn stares at her for a moment before he's smiling and approaching her.

"I offer my deepest gratitude" Lady Eve smiles again and leads him outside. And if Zayn put his trust in her for tonight, it certainly pays off because she takes him to the nobles, and Zayn maneuvers his way through conversation with each of them until he's got a fair number of nobles ready to fund the crown. Harry shouldn’t be able to restrain his side of the deal any longer.

But he can't only rely on that, and he asks Lady Eve about the Portuguese king. He learns that he's inside where some of the guests are enjoying a dance, but before she tells him who he is, she's interrupted by one of her guests. Zayn glances around the dancing couples and they're not too many. He should be able to at least detect an accent, and he allows a man to take him to the center when he offers.

He lets them compliment him, offering a sweet reply in return every time, until there's an arm placed on his stomach, back to whoever is next, and Zayn's eyes still roam around to ensure that he's not missing someone, cancelling those who he recognize as not the Portuguese king. There's a deep voice whispering in his ears.

"You look breathtaking tonight"

Zayn turns his head and furrows his brows, taking the appearance of the man, "Liam?!" But Liam is a guard, he could not be possible invited, "Spying for Harry?" He hisses as Liam turns him but Liam frowns.

"Zayn-"

"Wasn't enough for him to already aim his sword towards my chest, now he's keeping me on a leash?!"

"No-"

"And I thought you were a friend!"

"Zayn" Liam holds him closer, and Zayn is actually annoyed, attention lost, "Harry is a friend of mine too. Lady Eve wouldn't allow guards other than hers in order not to start an unwanted chaos. It’s been always peaceful at her parties, and she plans to keep it that way. I do not even think a spy can get inside her party" He sighs, "It's just a once a year event and Harry wanted to apologize for this morning, and I wouldn't miss it"

Zayn exhales as well and closes his eyes for a second before he's nodding. They're brought apart by the next dance move and Zayn was about to actually move away and ask Liam if he saw the Portuguese king, but as he turns, spins, and looks up into the next person's face, it's none other than those green eyes that he could never read, whether they're honest or cold.

Harry's arms wrap around his waist and Zayn's lock behind his neck, and Harry has heard the rumors, and maybe Zayn thinks he is trying to fix his image, but Zayn is close, and when he leans his forehead to Zayn's and closes his eyes the latter doesn't tense and he would take it as a good sign if he didn't know already that Zayn is merely in his arms this moment because he either thinks he can't protest or that he is about to say something. But Harry has learned to deal with it.

"I told your nobles that you're going to reward whoever offers great funds to the crown" Zayn's voice is quiet, and Harry knows it's because he doesn't want to be heard by the others, so he doesn't think much of it. But he kind of wished for it to be different.

_Forget about whatever plans you have for a moment!_

But he knows that Zayn is waiting for an answer.

"I did not offer such thing"

Zayn still doesn't move away, eyes fixed on Harry's chest, but he can tell that Zayn's eyes are mostly narrowed at him. "It was improvisatory. Do you honestly expect the nobles to pay such a huge amount unless there's something in return?" Now Harry is sure he's glaring by his tone.

"I was expecting for you to consult me first before you offer anything to the nobles"

"Because I would obviously know you behind all those masks!"

"Well, you didn't have any problem finding all the right people to ask. If you wanted to, you would have. Unless you were planning to work behind my back?"

Zayn's lips press together for a moment, "You wanted me to gather funds. My ways of obtaining it was not defined. Blame yourself before you blame me"

"I am the king. I don’t have to listen to anyone, and that includes you"

"You made a deal with me" Zayn's voice is low as he pulls back to glare up at him and Harry forces his eyes open, "I finished my part"

"Not yet. I did not receive any funds"

But Zayn knows it's true, and if Harry sees the amount of doubt in his eyes then he should, and Zayn doesn't need his presence anymore, and he's reminded that Harry is not his only option. So he slips his hands away, offers a bow before he's turning and leaving the hall. Harry just blinks after him.

*

Zayn blames Harry on losing the Portuguese king –even though he didn’t really know who he is– and finds himself seeking some fresh air in a balcony. He sees the people below him chattering and laughing, having fun through the evening, and he hates how he can't be one of them.

"You can be anyone behind that mask tonight. It's what they told you, right?" Zayn turns to his side and sees a man standing inside as well, looking down at the people, "Can you imagine the amount of lies these people speak?"

_Yes. He is one of them._

But Zayn shrugs, "Hard to tell"

The man turns to him and Zayn can't even see if he's smiling or not or where his gaze is locked because his mask is completely covering his face and he's seeing through ting holes in the mask that makes Zayn think of why he didn't go after a mask like that from the beginning.

"I have to disagree with that" Zayn raises an eyebrow, "I can't imagine someone like you unable to tell the difference"

_You have no idea._

"Someone like me?"

The man walks slowly towards him, and Zayn notices the Golden Celebration rose he's holding. "Not every mask can hide who's behind it, and surely yours doesn’t, your majesty" He offers him the rose and Zayn takes it. He still hates how he's so recognizable, and he would hate whoever the person is in front of him right now if he made a single compliment about his appearance. _He is not a pretty thing!_ "Your reputation precedes you" Zayn nods slowly. _What sort of reputation? What did he exactly hear about him?_ Because he'd done _lots_ of things. "If you would allow me to entertain you for tonight" He offers a hand and Zayn offers a smile. _There it goes_.

"Entertain me?"

"I would hate to leave without a reminder of you" He steps closer again and Zayn steps back. He swears he's about to kill the next person if it's not this man in front of him. _He is not a pretty thing!_ _What is wrong with all of these people?!_

"I'm married!" Well, it's the first thing that came to his mind.

"To someone who doesn't appreciate what he has"

"Well, I'm certainly not going to allow a shameless person to touch me" He retorts.

"Your majesty, I highly respect you"

"Apparently it doesn't top your desires"

"You're missing on the fun part of the party. If you're afraid anyone would find out, Lady Eve makes sure that whatever happens tonight is locked away forever" He reaches with his hand, but he's so mistaken if he thinks he's some delicate girl that won't resist. Zayn swats his hand away.

"I'll have to remind you that I am queen!" Zayn glares at him, voice stern and loud.

"That doesn't own much power" The man replies and Zayn's eyes go wide. He throws the rose in his face.

"Don't you dare question my power. I am able to hunt you down if I wanted to" He warns in a deep voice, "Disappear from my sight if you do know about my reputation" He pushes him away and walks past him. If Lady Eve didn't approve of blood spilling inside her mansion, he'd be so happy to cut this man into pieces.

*

Zayn spots his ladies among the guests and he hurries in his steps to reach them, excusing themselves from the conversation.

"Tell me that you found the Portuguese king"

"We … did" Alyson replies and Zayn hates how she's speaking.

"And?"

"We tried, I swear!" Elma hurries, eyes wide as he turns to her, "All of us took turns like you requested but …" She trails off, biting on her bottom lip and looking away.

"But?"

"He said he already has someone in his heart and mind, and that he'd determined to get that person" Giselle replies quietly, and Zayn closes his eyes for a second to take a deep breath.

"How could not four beautiful ladies seduce him?!" He whisper shouts as he reopens his eyes.

"Because love doesn't work that way" Elma answers, "And obviously, not everyone has eyes like yours"

Zayn furrows his brows. He doesn't understand why his eyes would matter when he's a girl more than he ever was a man. He did receive some flattering words before about them, but what's happening now is too much and unreasonable.

"Then we move to plan B"

"What's plan B?" Hylda widens her eyes.

"Using political pressure"

"Deceiving, you mean?"

Zayn gives her a stern look, "Where is he?"

Elma sighs, glancing around until she pulls at his arm and standing closer to him so she can whisper in his ear. "Do you see that man next to the tree? The one wearing the blue mask that's covering his entire face"

Zayn blinks a few times and his lips fall apart. _No, no, no, no. Why?! Just why?!_ He closes his eyes and bury them in his hands. His ladies look at him in concern as he uncovers his face.

"I need a drink"

*

Liam finds him with a drink in hand, eyes distant as they look at nothing in particular, and he frowns.

"What's up with the depressed mood? Your look is heartbreaking"

Zayn looks up at him slowly and sighs, "When you're losing, that's the type of looks you get"

Liam shakes his head and sits next to him, "I thought you were finally able to breathe for a moment? You looked different a couple of hours ago"

 _Yeah. When I thought I had a chance_.

But something else catches Zayn's eyes, "Why do lots of people have those roses?"

Liam follows Zayn gaze to land on the different vases filled with roses, "Lady Eve didn't tell you? About the end of the party?" Zayn furrows his brows when Liam looks at him again, "You offer a rose to your lover, and if they accepted, you get a kiss and a night"

"Impressive" He replies in a monochrome tone. "And when this happens we leave, right?"

Liam stares at him for a moment, "Harry didn't tell you?" _Great. What's now?_ "Lady Eve invited you to stay the night"

Zayn sighs deeply, "And this whole … thing" He motions with his hand around, "Is avoidable?"

"Well … I mean, if you don't have a lover" He pauses, "Which apparently you don’t" He continues in a lower voice and Zayn almost throws the rest of his drink on him. But Liam is right, he _can't_ have a lover.

He picks up his glass again to his lips and glances behind Liam's shoulder. He's not drunk, he can still think properly, but he's fuming from the inside, and if he can't use force then at least he knows how to destroy an opponent in other ways. He smirks, putting his glass away and Liam gives him a confused look when Zayn's gaze shift to him again.

"Do me a favor and follow me" He gets up, offering a hand to Liam that he accepts and furrows his brows when Zayn doesn't let go of his hand. He notices that Zayn is heading for the roses and he stops when Zayn picks one.

"Um, what are we exactly doing?"

Zayn doesn’t reply, turns his head and watches as the servants next to the candles start to set them off.

"Follow my lead" He walks to the side, pulling Liam with him until he's backing himself against a wall. The lights go down and he pulls Liam to himself again, picking the rose for a cover. "Don't …" He whispers slowly, eyes fixed on Liam's wide and confused ones as he rests his hands on his waist, "Close your eyes and trust me" His hand that's not holding the rose traces Liam's neck and he keeps his head tilted for a few more seconds until he hears noises again, and he pulls back, dropping the rose as the servants start to light the room again.

"Do you realize what you just did?" Liam whispers, opening his eyes again, and Zayn glances at his side, watching a certain figure leaving after standing frozen in his place for a decent amount of time before he turns his gaze back to Liam.

"I needed to get people off my back. It's not like I kissed you for real" He smiles instead of rolling his eyes because the lights are on and he can't appear to be scolding Liam after a kiss.

"You-" Liam sighs, "Rumors are not going to leave you, and if they reached Harry-"

"He doesn't care" Zayn cuts him off, "He is the king. He can have me beheaded anytime of the day for nothing. He doesn't need rumors to kill me"

"And how do you think this is ending for me?"

Zayn blinks at him and stares for a moment, "I thought that Lady Eve doesn't let rumors spread of whatever happens tonight outside this mansion?"

"She doesn’t" Liam mumbles, "Forget it" He shakes his head and pulls away but Zayn frowns.

"What's bothering you?"

"I'm just worried for you"

"I've got nothing more to lose, Liam" He replies quietly, "Is the night over now? Can I leave this party?"

"To your chamber"

"Then take me to my chamber" Liam raises his brows and Zayn actually rolls his eyes this time as he pushes him away, "Oh please" He laughs and Liam smiles, and a servant accompanies them to his room.

Zayn hears a very familiar voice and turns towards it before he climbs the stairs. There, among some nobles, is Louis, and Zayn isn't sure why he would even think he's not invited. Louis is a noble with a very high rank among other nobles as well as a very closer friend to the king aside from being inside the council and gaining the position of the king's deputy. He doesn't care though, Louis is someone he wishes he would strangle to death with his own hands, but he can't, and he turns to leave instead.

But there, across the room, there is another person who saw their little episode.

*

Liam helps him undo his dress and corset, and Zayn doesn't know if Lady Eve provides every room with sleeping gowns, and he has no idea why he wasn't told from the beginning. He would've told his ladies to pack properly another outfit, but Harry doesn't tell him much, and he wonders if it's to embarrass him. But there's a sleeping gown for him and he'd have slept naked for all he cares, but a servant might come in, and he wants to avoid any unnecessary situation. Besides, Liam is with him in the same room, and he doesn’t know why he's uncomfortable, they're both men, but Zayn doesn't dig deep into the matter. He saves Liam the awkwardness of his changing process and leaves him on the bed as he changes.

Liam is still sitting on the bed when Zayn finishes, and he unties his hair as he looks at Liam. "Why aren't you undressing?"

"That sounded awkward" Zayn laughs, sitting on a chair and brushing his hair. "I bet you never did that before" He points at the brush and Zayn sighs.

"I would have thrown a pair of pants on with some shirt and that's it. On other occasions though, when I wanted to make myself more presentable, then yes, I did brush my hair. It was quite long, reached my shoulders, and I had to. Although on many occasions I wanted to cut it all" He grabs his hair and stares at how long it is right now.

"Well, um … I think I can sleep on the Chaise longue"

Zayn rolls his eyes, "I'm assuming you're sleeping in your clothes as well?" He stands up and sits on the other side of the bed, "Don't act like I'm some stranger, Liam"

"I'm not, you're just-" He struggles with words and motions at Zayn's body who look down at himself in confusion. Zayn might have taken out the extra boobs, but his frame is the same, and if Liam is being honest, Zayn looks very different from being a man, but he can't tell him that. "I'll just-" He tries again and Zayn looks up at him, and yeah, he's sure if people kept staring into his eyes, they might forget about the boobs.

So he stands instead with a sigh and Zayn flops on his side of the bed. It's not exciting as watching a girl strip, Zayn knows that, but he can't help but stare at Liam's back muscles as they flex, his biceps, and he doesn't miss the hard abs and the chest hair when he turns, and Zayn would kill to have that, but his body decided against it, and when Liam approaches the bed again, keeping his underpants, Zayn's gaze shift automatically to his thick thighs and alright, he should stop.

"I envy you"

Liam furrows his brows, " _You_ envy _me_?"

"You're basically my body goals"

Liam laughs as he slips under the covers, "I don't think you'd be able to be a queen if you had a different body shape"

Zayn pouts at him, "I didn't want to be a queen. I'm a _man_ "

Liam blows off the candle and turns to him, "I think people would give anything to have eyes like yours"

"What is it with men and my eyes?"

Liam laughs quietly again and gets in a comfortable position, and he can still see Zayn's eyes in the dim lights, "They say that the eyes are a window to the soul, and yours happen to be very beautiful"

Zayn blinks at him before he's turning to the other side and pulling the covers over him, "Goodnight, Liam"

*

Liam wakes up to knocking sounds on the door. Zayn is turned towards him, the cover is reaching his chest and his hair is a mess, but he looks peaceful and mostly adorable with his body sinking into the sheets. He reaches to remove his hair out of his face and hears the knocking again so he sighs and gets up slowly.

There's a servant smiling at him and offers them breakfast with a box and a note attached to it. The servant leaves and he picks up the note informing them that it's time to leave. He returns back to the bed and brushes his fingers through his hair again.

"Zayn, wake up. It's time for our departure" Zayn sinks further into the sheets and Liam shakes him until he hears a groan.

"This is not how you wake up a queen" Zayn mumbles and turns to glare at him, or trying to with his sleepy state, and Liam just grins at him before getting up and putting on his clothes.

It takes Zayn a couple more minutes to finally get up, and he finds new clothes inside the box delivered from Lady Eve as well as an invitation to join her for tea after his breakfast. Liam helps him with his outfit, and they find a servant to lead them to where Lady Eve is but Liam is asked to go elsewhere and Zayn finds her in the garden speaking to Louis before he's leaving and she's turning to him.

"My apologies, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long" She motions for him to sit and he does. A servant pouring him a cup of tea once he does. "I had to personally walk Lord Tomlinson out" She smiles at him and Zayn fakes one. He knows Louis must have strong contacts and she is one of them. He just hates Louis. "I hope you had a wonderful night"

"I would call it peaceful" He replies, because it has. Liam's presence isn't new to him. "So you and Lord Tomlinson seem close"

She smiles again, "Louis is one of a few. I cannot simply reject him"

"Indeed" He nods slowly, "So you would be chatting him too?"

She pauses, staring at him for a moment before dropping her gaze and sipping on her tea, "I know what you're asking, my dear, but I cannot answer you"

"Because he has powers. Actual powers. Combined with intelligence. Such a dangerous combination"

"That you wish" She finishes for him and Zayn has to offer a smile.

"So you're playing on both sides?"

"I'm playing on mine. I thought you would understand the most"

"True"

"So" She sets her cup down, "Getting involved with the king's guard isn't something that would benefit you. Not when he's a very close friend too"

"I thought you don't tell on your guests?" He raises an eyebrow.

"My darling, I can't help you when you're getting involved with people close to each other. The king might not be able to accuse you of anything, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't know of it. Keeping a secret relationship inside court is a tough task"

"The king doesn't care. I'm positive he found his way through the night with another. And I can't care any less"

Lady Eve stares at him again before nodding slowly, "I apologize if I can't tell you who they were"

"Because the secrets of your guests remain hidden, I understand" He stands up when he sees his ladies. "Thank you for your kind hospitality. I would have been at a worse state if it wasn't for your hand throughout the night"

Lady Eve stands as well, "Any time" She bows and Zayn nods once before he's walking towards his ladies. "I do keep the secrets of my guests, your majesty" She calls after him and he stops, "But there are other factors that I cannot tell you specifically" He turns to her, "Power is risky" She says quieter and Zayn stares at her for a minute.

"But you're not on the king's side"

"Have a safe journey" She winks at him and he furrows his brows. If she's not telling him because of the king, then why? No, _who?_

Zayn should know the answer, but he doesn't, and he can try to guess, and he bets that he can find it, but he doesn't care. Harry's affairs doesn't concern him in any way. He is disposable, he's not a girl, he doesn't have any possible effect on Harry, and he surely doesn't own enough power to face him right now. So he just leaves it at that. Leaves Lady Eve to think he's irritated because of the king's affairs instead of his loss of an army to save his country.

*

Harry finds Zayn sitting with his ankles crossed next to a window in the hallway, a beige and gold silk dress hugging his frame perfectly. His hair is down with a thin gold hairband on top of his head, and his gaze is fixed on the flower between his hands and his fingers trace its petals gently. He's not doing anything major, but Harry doesn't mind kneeling next to him with his head in his lap instead of the flower and his hands stroking his legs over the material of the dress. But he can't. So he stands across from him instead with his arms crossed over his chest, and Zayn must have known already, he wouldn't be out of his room and alone next to a window that is close to the gate.

"The nobles have arrived. Many who are offering to fund the crown" Zayn's gaze shift to the side, and Harry can see it too, how one of the nobles stop to look at him before noticing Harry and bowing in respect, or to cover his embarrassment. He was ogling at his supposed wife and queen, but Harry can't object to that either. Zayn returns his gaze to the flower again and Harry wonders who gave it to him, Zayn isn't the type to like flowers, but he doesn't want to know the answer. Zayn on the other hand is more disgusted by how men keep giving him those looks, but he knows he's related to this mess, and he knows that Harry is probably going to ask him to fix it.

"I have also asked for the generals' presence" Zayn doesn't pick his gaze up, doesn't reply to him, but he's not leaving either, and Harry doesn’t know what to make of this. "If you have something in your mind, say it"

Zayn hums, "You're gathering an army that I'm not sure it is for me" He rips a petal, "I don't know your agenda but you need me alive to cross the borders because we both know that my people are going to attack once they see the English flags" He rips another petal, "You either don't want me here fearing that I'd ruin your country or that I'm going to be murdered and you lose your only chance of obtaining the German throne" He rips another petal, "But you're highly mistaken if you thought that I would surrender to you" He finally picks his gaze up, amber pools glaring at him, "My people hate the English just as much as they hate the French if not more. At least the French have been our enemy and their intentions are known. Not like those who seek an alliance just to interfere in our affairs and destroy what's left of us" His voice is low, and Harry can see the rage, terror, worry, confusion, and hope in his eyes before they drop again to the flower in his lap.

"You wanted an army to kick the French out, and I'm doing my part of the deal. The alliance between my country and yours remains. I did not interfere in your affairs and I do not wish to. But if you want, I can send the generals back home"

Zayn looks up and smiles, that fake sweet one that Harry hates, "Do I really have an option, your majesty? You eventually do what you want, because you have power and I don't" His smiles falls and he throws the flower out the window.

"You're giving up?" Harry raises his brows.

"You have my hands tied, what do you want me to do?"

"Take the shot" Harry replies and turns to leave, because he'd learned to read Zayn's movements by now, and as much as he hates to admit it, he knows that Zayn is only replying to him this way because he has nothing else to do, _only for now_ , but he hopes he would actually give up and trust him on this.

*

Zayn sees his ladies with a worried but hopeful smiles on their faces, and he turns one last time to look at the castle behind him. He sees Liam among other soldiers, then Niall approaching him.

"We're going home, my friend"

"We're going home" Zayn repeats and Niall pats his shoulders before he's smiling and walking away. His hands fumble with the letter between them until he spots Harry and he waits for him to be close enough for a conversation.

"According to my mother, Cuxhaven is a safe route for us to enter. The French presence won't be a problem there and your army can settle there freely until we can move again"

Harry nods and motions for him to get to his cart. And from what Zayn learned, Harry is leaving Louis responsible since he's his right hand, a member of the council and has an army that is ready to defend England in case anything goes wrong. Zayn isn't sure if Louis staying would benefit him or not, but he is glad that he doesn't have to deal with him in their journey and hopefully never in his life anymore if his country is back to him.

They reach the ships and Zayn can't help but feel worry over the small number of army Harry had summoned, and he can clearly see that Harry isn’t exposing his agenda yet, and despite how many times Zayn tried to read him, he can't.

*

For the first time, Zayn finds himself able to breathe freely once they spot land. Harry is there next to him, eyes empty, and Zayn can't read him still, and he hopes they're showing emotions like they always do, but it appears that Harry is also capable of covering them, and Zayn doesn't know why he expected Harry couldn't.

"Raise the German flags" Harry orders and Zayn glances at him briefly. "You're going first" He knows that. Knows that the English can't proceed without being fired at unless he shows that he's with them. So he doesn’t reply, turns to leave to his boat with a few soldiers and Niall by his side.

There are archers hidden in the trees on the hill, and Zayn can spot them, but they wait for an order, and Zayn sees a group of men approaching the shore as well.

"You're back" The middle one shouts and once Zayn comes closer, he can see clearly his face.

"With an army, general" He replies and turns to the soldiers who came with him, "The French kicked me out of my own country, continued to spill my people's blood, and dared to mock me to leave my throne" He turns to the general again, "But I am here, asking for your trust once more to take back our country. The English are our ally in this war, and I swear on my honor, I will not leave Germany until either every single Frenchman is dead or I am"

The general stares at him for a moment before bowing with the rest of the group, "Welcome back your majesty. The English are our ally at this war. Let them pass" He nods and Zayn releases a sigh of relief before turning again to the ships waiting and watch them getting closer.

The camp is set, Zayn meets with his people to know of the situation and returns to Harry. There are a few English generals by his side and they leave once Zayn enters his tent.

"The French army is spread across the country, I believe we can take them out easily considering we have a larger number, but …"

"But?"

Zayn takes a deep breath, "Striking at one place at a time will cause more blood to be shed from my side. If we're not moving quickly enough, the French can have the advantage of gathering their forces at one place and fighting us, and their number is much larger than us. They have even managed to secure many strategic positions inside the villages, and I'm not sure if this is in our favor …" He pauses once he sees Harry's determined eyes again, and Harry doesn't miss the amount of fear that flashes through Zayn's eye, "Are you offering me back my country or are you offering my country to the French? Because you might as well kill me now and save us both from this useless conversation.

Harry sighs, "Come here"

"In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm not following your orders anymore. You are not my king and I'm not obliged to listen to anything you say"

Harry picks up the letters scattered on the table and walks until he's standing in front of Zayn and drops them into his hands. Zayn furrows his brows, and there's his defense posture and alarmed eyes, but he picks them up and reads them.

"I could not risk losing an entire army. Having a small number following me from England would give France the impression that we're not ready, or that I'm considering an alliance like they offered before" Zayn's eyes snap up to his, "Which I'm not" He assures him, "The rest of my army is arriving tonight. The first group is entering Kiel, the second following from Konstanz, and the third from Cottbus"

Zayn lowers the letters slowly, "You planned this a long ago" Because there is no way Harry would be able to gather this number in a short period of time. "You- Why?"

But Harry doesn't get a chance to reply to him as a guard interrupts them, informing him of the arrival of the first party. "Go back to your tent" Harry tells him quietly, "You're a queen, and your people need you alive to rule"

It's the last thing Zayn hears from him before he's been guided outside, but there is a million thought that goes through his head that neither goes anywhere far because he has a war to attend to instead.

*

They reach Hanover successfully, Harry's forces stay uncombined with messengers between them to avoid trapping their entire army. The other troop reach Stuttgart, and Zayn receives another letter at the middle of the night, so he goes to Harry's tent, and Liam smiles at him and steps to the side to let him in.

"Harry" Harry's sleeping of course, and Zayn sighs before reaching him and sitting next to him, "Harry" He calls him again, and he understands his position. Zayn might not be the one in charge this time, he knows that neither him nor Harry are fighting, but he knows it's tiring to think of a plan to enter the next village while taking in consideration the lives of Zayn's people as well as the lives of his own soldiers. He noticed how Harry doesn't want to make much damage to the villages they pass through considering that Zayn will have to fix that later, and he appreciates it, he does, but he is trying to push those thoughts away because they make him feel weird.

And he falls silent for a minute, watching Harry sleep, which is creepy and he should stop and wake him up already because there is an important matter to attend to rather than this, but he just looks so peaceful, so opened, like his body language is already giving away his intentions that Zayn is trying to block. And if he's being honest, even when Harry's eyes are closed, he can still sense that warm feeling they give, and he would never admit it out loud, but despite all of those people complimenting his eyes, he sees Harry's as most honest which is far more beautiful than a pair to lust for, and he wishes Harry would tell him already for all those times they go blank. Zayn will never say it, but he hates the way they don't show emotions, not because he can't read them, but because it gives him the feeling that Harry isn’t being himself, which worries him sometimes, and he knows that his mind will drift very far to many theories and he can't stop it.

So instead of drifting again, he shakes Harry to wake him up, and once he gets a glimpse of his eyes, his hands retreat on their own because Zayn can't describe what he felt.

"What's wrong?" Harry frowns and sits up.

"I've received a letter from Kassel, the survivors had sent an urgent plea to save them. The French committed a massacre after hearing we're on the move. My people are dying and I need to save them"

Harry takes the letter and shakes his head, "Kassel is surrounded heavily by the French forces. Soldiers died trying to reach them, I don't have enough information about it but from what I've heard, they're luring us in. It's a trap" He hands him back the letter and Zayn's mouth gapes.

"They're my people! I trust them!"

"Not all of your people want you alive. Don't do anything reckless" He warns and Zayn stands up.

"You're telling me to let down my own subjects?!"

"No. I'm telling you not to trust anyone just because they were born inside the same country as you" Harry replies, voice still calm, "This" He motions outside the tent, "Is your army. Loyal soldiers that are ready to give their lives for you"

"No. They're _your_ army. They don't give a damn about me"

"Zayn" Harry sighs, "They would follow you too"

"Because?"

"Because I ordered them to. Because they've seen what you're capable of. Because they want to end this as well. Because you can threaten them inside your own country. Pick whatever you want to believe, but I wasn't lying to you when I told you that I would give your country back to you, just not like this. I know you care for your people but you have to understand that you can't throw those soldiers who fought this far for you to their deaths. I will manage something" And Zayn hates how Harry's eyes are still honest. "I know you've been providing us with vital information. I know that this is your country, but you have to also understand that even you don't know everything happening inside your country and surely not after the French invasion … You don't work separately, Zayn. This is not how to fight properly as a ruler"

Zayn stares at him for a minute, and Harry stares back, hoping that Zayn would calm down and retire to his own tent, but instead, he moves closer with his arms crossed over his chest.

"A king won't march to another kingdom without a hidden desire, so what's yours?" He asks quietly and Harry takes a deep breath.

"All you need to know that I wish you no harm and that I'm not turning Germany into an English colony"

"Then why?" He asks desperately, his hands are falling to his side again and Harry shakes his head, picking the covers again as he lies down.

"Goodnight, Zayn"

Again, he leaves Zayn with more questions than answers.

*

Zayn wakes up to a loud noise piercing his ears and he's jolted awake to find Niall trying to get to him.

"What's going on?" Zayn pushes his hair out of his eyes.

"Cannons"

"Fuck" Zayn hurries to wear his clothes properly, "How on earth did they manage to get them without us noticing?"

"It's coming from the east side of the camp" Niall pulls him until he's on a horse.

"East …" Zayn whispers to himself and turns to look at it when his vision is interrupted by Harry on a horse as well. He sees Liam following behind before he's passing him and Zayn turns again to look questionably at Harry. "What's a kingdom without its king?!" He shouts at him and Harry gets closer, "You're seriously staying behind?!"

Harry shakes his head and is soon surrounded by a group of soldiers, "Keep moving, I know my way through that forest. Me and Louis used to go there plenty of times before"

"You're a king!" Zayn shouts again.

"Who is risking to lose his soldiers if I didn't stop these cannons! They're not going to stop until half of my army is gone!"

_East._

"I'm responsible for this mess, I'll go. I know this forest just as much as you do!"

Harry gives him a confused look but shakes his head again, "No. You don't. There is a moment when you have to realize that you don't know everything"

"They're Germans!" Zayn shouts again before Harry gets to turn, "Those are not French cannons … They don't want you here, let me talk to them"

"They opened fire on the camp that you are at. They're not your people" Harry replies quietly, "I'll send a signal once it's cleared. It shouldn't take more than a couple of hours"

"Harry!" Zayn shouts at him again, but he's being blocked by soldiers, and he looks at Liam for assistance but he's also giving him the same determined look, and he doesn't have a sword to fight, and he doubts he can win against all of them. Besides, he doesn't really have time, hearing another blast near him.

The soldiers are protecting him while his supposedly supporters want him dead. Harry was right. _These are his men now_.

*

Zayn stares at the hill until his feet are tired. He paces across his tent until he's dizzy. But Harry's been gone for more than a couple of hours and there has been no signal. And after the day almost ending, Liam took Niall and the two went to clear the area, finding that silence might be better to detect them if there was any harm done, and they'd be able to calculate exactly how many men they might need if they found resistance.

_Funny. Harry used to be the one to tell him not to be reckless._

Liam enters his tent and he stops his pacing.

"This is for you" He hands him a small box and Zayn furrows his brows.

"What is this? Where's Harry? What happened?" He opens the box and there's a letter and he picks it up, setting the box aside and when he opens the letter, Liam leaves the tent making the crease between his brows deepen and he suddenly feels suffocated again.

_'Dear Zayn, if you're reading this letter then I know that Liam had done his job as my best friend. You asked me before why I am doing all of this and I believe I owe you an answer if I'm no longer capable of seeing your face … This might sound awkward to you, but it has been a weight on my shoulder and at least I know it's not completely new to you. I know that Liam is someone very dear to you, and despite the fact that I didn't like it, at least I know he's by your side'_

_'We met when we were younger, when you'd accompany Tiana and sit there with a bored expression as she talked about politics. I still remember your confused face when we were conversing in Spanish, and I still like to tease you with it, but every time my attention would be drawn to you, whether it's your eyes shining in the sunlight or your smile spreading on your face or how you sounded in your accent as you grew bored. I still remember how carefree you were, never in a million years you'd have thought to rule a country, and I understood. You didn't spend many days at the English court, and I accepted that fact'_

_'I have to be honest, I got a little bit excited when I was told I was marrying Tiana. I thought I'd get to see you, but didn't see other than a princess with her ladies arriving at court, and I understood. Marriage was never going to stop anyone from trying and I wanted to try, but then you ended up as my bride, and things got more than complicated, but I couldn’t lose you now that I finally got you. But you didn't want to, and I understood. I wanted to keep your secrets, I wanted you to shine as a queen, but you shut me away, and I understood. Forgive me if I stood up to you but it was for your own good. I couldn't sit anymore and watch you dragging yourself down nor that I ever wanted for my country to be ruined. I knew that it was the only way for you to finally acknowledge me, and I was a king. I couldn't let you go any further'_

_'Perhaps the thought crossed your mind before, but yes, me and Louis were in some sort of an affair. I wanted to be experienced, I knew I could never have my way given my position, but I still wanted it, so one time turned to another and another. Louis was a friend and an army and I needed both. Yes, we've agreed at some point that there were no feelings from my side, but that didn't stop him from helping me, and I wasn't going to lose an opportunity like that. Louis has been helpful plenty of times. He was a force when I had none, a mind when mine got blocked, a position when I needed influence, and a body when I was stressed. I do not regret anything I did, I believe it wouldn't have been any other way'_

_'I never had any doubt that you'd make an amazing ruler despite your mistakes, but you're human, and you just needed a little more time and experience that I'm positive you'd get eventually. You have a good heart that might have been ruined since you were given this position, but I still believe you do, that the conspiracies left you to doubt everyone around you, but I still believe you can see this through'_

_'I'm sorry if I was never able to tell you this directly, but I couldn't bear to be rejected by you, and if you found another, then this is what we've agreed on, and I understand. But I fell with the first time you laughed so brightly, and I would still fall a bit deeper with every flutter of your lashes, and you might hate me for this, but I never planned to fall in love with another and certainly not your sister. I'm not proud to say that I thought of you numerous times on my bed instead, neither that I'm happy to say that longing for you made me pass so many opportunities to gain a higher position, and I'm not proud to say that even when you helped assassinating my parents, I couldn't feel anything different when you were in my arms, but you can't blame me'_

_'I wasn’t asking for anything in return. I would have accepted the fact that we would be separated after the war ends. I would have stuck to the alliance … I would have given you anything actually. It's cruel how the world works against you, but I hope you find happiness inside your country. I cannot ask you to care for England, you never did, and I can't force you to do it, but it has been my country, and I know you wouldn't blame the people for what a previous king had done to you. I really hope you can see them for who they are instead of where they come from. Don't let your hatred blind you'_

_'I love you. Your appearance never affected my heart, your position never blocked me away. I wanted you then, and I wanted you afterwards. And I wanted to believe that fate sent you to me, but your heart wasn’t directed towards me, and I truly understand. I've been living with that fact for so long now. Royals don't get to follow their hearts, and I'm not sure where I stand to be honest, but I guess it was fine as long as you were near. I apologize again if this was not what you expected to hear from me. I would accept the fact that your feelings might not still be towards me, but I can't help mine. And please don't think of me as a pathetic person, but I sort of wished that I would propose to you, as Zayn, and the thought never left my mind, and I had a ring with me all the time. I know it's stupid, but I would have still proposed, even though I know I'm risking to cut the line of succession. Maybe in a different life … From someone who dreamed to call you mine, Harry'_

Zayn grabs the box again, vision glossy, and he picks up the ring. It's a diamond surrounded by green gemstones, shaping in his favorite way, and it fits around his finger in his left hand.

_Zayn lets the tears fall._


	14. Ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣⓔⓡ ①③

*****

Zayn takes a deep breath and wipes his tears. He waits for a minute to appear normal then walks out of his tent and reaches Harry's. Liam follows him inside and sees him opening the different letters Harry received before along with spreading the map on the table and he furrows his brows.

"What're you doing?"

"Spread a word among the men. You left to meet with the king and returned with a letter. We are to move at dawn, clear the remaining villages until we reach the castle, and there we unite with the other troops" Zayn looks up, "Make sure that the messenger reaches me first and no one else"

"Harry wrote that letter before we leave England!" Liam gets closer, "He's my best friend. I'm well aware of the contents of that letter!"

"Get yourself together" Zayn tells him quietly.

"He's pouring his feelings out and you-" He watches as Zayn just looks at him calmly, "He's my best friend! My king! How do you expect me to be calm about this?!"

"I'm not losing hundreds of men because one had fallen!" Zayn whisper shouts then he sighs, closing his eyes for a second before looking at Liam again. "I'm not heartless, Liam, but I can't even start to think about a dead man's feelings. I know how it is to lose a close one. My sister has been murdered in front of my eyes because of a mistake I committed. I've watched my father die slowly while all I could do was nothing. I've watched plenty of my comrades die next to me because I couldn't save them in time. Living is not a blessing, Liam. You don't know how many times have I prayed for my life to be first. The amount of burden that is being thrown on your shoulders is unbearable. But it's there, and I can't risk the lives of those soldiers because they lost their leader. Harry gave me this army. Our mission is to get the French out. And I will avenge for his life, Liam, I swear to you I will. But right now, I can't think of my own. People will die if I did not react, and I will not give them the satisfaction of winning"

Liam avoids his gaze and Zayn approaches him to lift his head up again. "Liam, I need a friend, a soldier, an adviser … Please. I ask for your aid in this war. And I give you my promise that England will be an ally if I'm back on the throne and that I'll fight for it too"

Liam takes a deep breath and exhales slowly then he nods at him, "I think they trust you by now. They'll listen to you if you ordered them … I'll spread a word" He nods again and Zayn smiles at him.

"Thank you" Liam gives him a quick hug then hurries outside and Zayn turns back to the map. He will not allow the French nor his enemies from his own country to spill any more blood from his side. If his plans go smoothly, they should be able to surround the remaining French troops and enter the castle. He just needs to fake Harry's signature from the previous letter to make them believe that he's still alive too. He doesn't know what he'll do once they reach the castle, he knows when the two troops meet he'll appear as a manipulator, but they won't understand, so he doesn't allow himself to think of it right now.

He leaves the tent and sees the men gathering, whispers erupting among them, and Zayn squares his shoulders.

"As you might have heard by now" He shouts, "The king decided to join the second troop, that's why he left us earlier. I've received a letter however for us to keep moving. And until we meet with the second troop, I will be responsible for this one"

"I demand to see the letter" A general speaks up and Zayn turns to him.

"Do you not trust me, general? Because last time I checked, your king did, and as your queen, you should not question me, or …" He steps closer, "You want me to remind you of what I'm capable of? Surely my reputation was well-heard of in England, Germany, and many other countries in fact" He offers a smile and the general bows.

"No, your majesty. I was just concerned about my king"

"Then you should know that I'm more concerned than you are, but I have hundreds of men entrusted to me as well and I cannot betray them and leave them to their deaths along with millions of people who are waiting for me. I know my duty, general, but the question is, do you know yours?" He replies quietly, and if his expression is real this time, he doesn't think about it, because Harry left him with too many feeling to control and honestly … he can't. So he turns to the soldiers again, "Anyone else willing to question my authority?" He waits for a beat while the whispers die, "Good. We move at dawn" He turns again to the general, "Gather the rest of the generals and meet me at the king's tent. I'll tell you our plan" He sees the general nod then he leaves.

*****

Before the army starts moving again, Liam takes him to the same area he went to last night. Zayn was actually surprised they listened to him, but he's grateful nonetheless.

"There" Liam says quietly and Zayn sees his sad and closed expression before he follows his gaze. It's a bit far, and Zayn knows why Liam won't move forward, but he should, so he moves first.

"Come on" He tells Liam and their horses move until he can see the pile of bodies and the horrible smell hits him all at once, and it doesn't help that there are flies around them. It's inhuman, and Zayn's blood boil by just watching the cruel way they were killed by, different body parts cut and thrown over the other, and all is left to recognize them by is their hair stained by blood along with their clothes torn apart. He closes his eyes for a moment, a hand to his chest as he prays for their souls. "I will never tolerate this. It's either my life or theirs. The French do not get to enter my country, kill my people, and dare to murder my allies in such way!" He exhales slowly, "May your souls rest in peace" He whispers and turns to leave, reopening his eyes, but Liam doesn't follow and instead gets down from his horse making him furrow his brows, "What are you doing?"

"Giving their bodies a peaceful resting place"

"Liam-"

"At least you can honor them!" He turns to him, "I'm not leaving my best friend's body to rot!"

"You'll leave with me just like you left last night" Zayn replies sternly, "You know exactly why you can't have his body!" Liam still won't move and Zayn sighs deeply, getting down from his horse as well to grab his arm, "Listen to me, Liam. I will honor him in my own way. I'll kill those who did that to him, just … I can't have his body transferred in front of the men that I lied to!"

Liam stares at him for a moment, eyes desperate as he speaks up again, "Then at least let me bury him here"

"We don't have much time-"

"Please" Liam asks again, voice weak, and Zayn huffs a breath.

"Two people are better than one" He offers a smile but Liam doesn't return it.

"You'll get yourself dirty" He points out quietly. "You're a queen"

Zayn rolls his eyes and walks past him, "You get dirty in wars, and … I'm a soldier"

He helps him with the bodies, and something catches his eyes before they throw the dirt on them. It's bloody too like everything else, but Zayn picks Harry's necklace.

"Liam" He waits until Liam turns to him and he hands it to him, "Take it. I believe I already have something to my own" He pushes it into Liam's hands and continues his work quickly. Zayn doesn't realize it, but whenever his hands find their way to each other, his fingers start tracing the ring slowly.

*****

When Zayn returns to his tent, he doesn't change into a new dress. He quickly cleans his hands and pulls his hair up in a ponytail then putting on an armor. One advantage of having dead people is that he at least gets to have theirs, and he grabs a sword as well.

The army starts moving and he puts Liam at the front while he stays at the rear with Niall at his side, and he can see that there are people who are giving him confused glances but none speaks up. The generals to be exact are still on edge and Zayn would keep them like that until they reach Kassel. But they don't know, and if there's something he'd learned from previous experiences, is not to share all of your knowledge, even if he knows these soldiers are loyal. _Lesson learned_. Once they spot the village, it's Liam's role to lead them inside with Niall giving a command to the archers, because Zayn also knows by now that the village has barely people in it, it's filled with French soldiers, and there's someone very important inside, he's positive, and he'd make a move based on his instincts this time.

"Niall" He doesn't need to turn his head as Niall motions for the archers to move forward, and they might be a bit exposed, but he'd divided his forces, and if they see the archers lighting their arrows on fire before launching at them, he doesn't really care, because he hears Liam's shout the next moment and he knows that the army is moving under the cover of smoke, and Kassel doesn't have walls surrounding it which makes it easier to penetrate the village, and he makes sure the archers leave an open spot for them to enter.

He turns to look at the general by his side, a narrowed eyes staring at him, and Zayn doesn't need to voice his orders twice as he stares back until the general shouts for the rest of the men to follow once they see Liam's force already inside. _One at a time, calculate their moves, calculate the casualties from both sides_. Zayn follows with his own small force afterwards, ordering to kill everyone that is not a villager that he's sure they're kept in a small circle somewhere, as hostages maybe. _Calculate the casualties from both sides_. Zayn needs to keep the greater number in his mind.

"Your majesty!" Someone shouts and suddenly there's a man with an arrow in his neck falling from his horse, shields covering his body for protection, and Zayn needs to think fast, so he leads his horse along with the couple of soldiers who reached him behind one of the houses, burned to ashes by now, but the smoke is on his side this time, and he jumps from his horse, drawing his sword and raising a hand for the soldiers to lower their shields.

"Move to the right" He orders quietly and the two starts moving carefully as he glances from the left, and he knows they need to reach the villagers before they kill them, but Zayn's eyes catch something different next to the villagers and his blood starts boiling as he swiftly shifts on his feet, his sword dragging behind him as he swings it forward to clash with another before it reaches the villagers.

_His council member._

"You betrayed me! Betrayed your country! I will not allow you to hurt my people any further! Your actions are unforgivable!"

"Don't act like you're an actual queen" The member hisses back at him, managing to swing another hit that Zayn avoids but stumbles backwards and falls on the ground. "You're nothing! I will not allow a bastard to rule this country!"

Zayn's eyes widen momentarily as he turns on his side quickly avoiding the sword stabbing at where he used to be and pushes himself up on his feet again. He doesn't know how or for how long did he know about his true form, but this is the least of Zayn's concerns, because right now, there's another couple of soldiers that are going for him and he wonders what happened to his own soldiers, but he doesn't have time to glance around as he takes a step back, blocking a hit and kicking one to fall to the ground, a sword managing to clash at his armor from behind, and he's thankful it didn’t reach his skin as he jumps to the side and throws it away.

The member is back at his sight and without his armor he's vulnerable but he doesn't let that thought cross his mind because he'd been in plenty fights before and he knows it's not an issue. _You keep living, you have a cause, not yet_.

"Let your people see who you really are, Zayn!" He shouts at him, a sword from his back again aside from the one at his front, and Zayn ducks quickly, slashing the legs of those who are behind him, rolling again on the floor, and this time, he doesn't manage to evade the next hit as it cuts his clothes, ripping it as he rolls again, and Zayn finds it useless to hold on to such thing when his life is on the line, so he pulls it away from his body, cutting the rest of it that leaves his chest bare, no fake boobs on view, no corset of whatsoever, just him and a sword, and Zayn has only one goal. _Kill him_.

"My people already know who I am!" He shouts back, swinging his sword to clash with his again, his movement are lighter without a heavy armor on his chest or the worry that he loses his girly appearance, rage taking place of his fears, "They've seen what I did for them!" He pushes him back with his next swing, "I've spent my life fighting for this country!" Another swift swing that flies the member's sword away, "I've given away my life to be a queen when they needed one! You kicked me away but I fought back, and here I am! I don't care whether they see me as a man or as a woman, at least they know I'm no traitor! At least they know I don't sell my country for personal gains!" He pushes him to the ground, "I do not care if they consider me as their ruler anymore, but I will fight until I kill each and every single one of you. I will kill the French before they manage to crawl back to their country, and you can watch from hell" He stabs his heart and his hands tremble slightly as he holds the sword tighter, hearing the choking sound as blood covers his vision. "You don't know what being attached to your country is … You never tried"

He releases a breath and stands up, pulling his sword out of the man's chest and turning to his people, wide eyes staring back at him. There's a kid among them, no more than ten years old who approaches him slowly.

"Will we get back home?"

Zayn smiles, kneeling before him, "Yes. I'll take every one of you home"

"Do I call you my queen or my king now?"

Zayn ruffles his hair, "Zayn" He stands up again, "You can call me Zayn"

He sees Liam with wide eyes as he runs at him, an obvious question in his eyes, and Zayn notices more men joining the area, more confused looks staring at him.

"Zayn-" Liam starts but he pushes past him to get to the men.

"I will not ask for forgiveness, you might think that I've deceived you, but I have not. A queen or a man, I still care for my soldiers, I fought alongside you, and I did not tolerate those who dared to spill your blood. Judge my appearance later, you can complain to your king however you want, but he'd trusted me to lead this army back to him and I will not fail my mission. We march to the castle next where we meet with the other troops. Our mission is one and I do not have another. You fight for glory, gold, revenge, whatever you want to fight for, and I cannot promise you safety, it's war, and I cannot promise my own that. All what I'll ask for is to follow me once more, and if I had misled you before, then please step forward"

Liam steps next to him facing the soldiers as well, and Zayn watches as the generals step forward until they reach him.

"You never give up, do you?"

"I have a goal, general. I have fallen comrades await for me. I have millions of people's hopes on my shoulders, and I have those soldiers' lives to press on my chest. I'm a soldier before I'm a ruler, and I know my duty. I'll ask you once more to know yours"

The general glances between the other generals before he turns and draws his sword. "Then we march to the castle, men!" He shouts and the soldiers cheer after him.

Liam turns to him and smiles, "It's only a short distance left"

"It's never a short distance" He replies quietly as he turns to get to his horse again. Liam offers him a new armor, and Zayn doesn’t bother to clean his sword.

But Zayn knows his words sting inside his chest more than Liam knows. Being a ruler means that trouble always find you. You need to be constantly on guard. You need to control your emotions. You're basically a dead soul trapped in a body that people think is the strongest but only keeps moving for others' survival.

*****

Zayn watches from afar through the magnifying hole. He sees the castle, _his_ castle, he sees how it's still surrounded by nature, how there are French flags raised instead, and French soldiers instead of Germans standing on guard, and he knows how they replaced the servants with French as well, but Zayn has learned to read the French as the years go by.

From his perspective, and from what he'd built his assumptions on, and he might be called an idiot for relying on his instincts alone on that matter, but Zayn has acted like this far too many times to count, and if the number of the losses is present, then the number of successes would cover that by a wide range. So Zayn counts on it one more time.

"Where's the other troop? We're supposed to be meeting by now?" The general gives him a narrowed look from his side, and suddenly, his eyes widen as they hear an explosion from inside the castle, smoke being spread, and he turns to Zayn with a more squinted look on his face.

But Zayn knows. And even if the French got a hold of his castle, it's still his. He grew up inside of it, and he knows every corner and every secret passage there is, and he is taking Harry's advice to not put his full trust in someone, and the soldiers cannot know his plans for two obvious reasons as he smirks, head going high, and he still doesn't understand how some of the men can look at him like he's still wearing his dresses even though his make-up is long gone, but he doesn't pay much attention to that, observing the scene for a little longer. Calculating how much time they exactly need.

Because Zayn already sent a message to the other troop ordering them to grab some gunpowder and lighting it up inside one of the tunnels that covers a big part of the area near the gate, as well as exploding some in the tunnel that leads to the center of the halls. Zayn is not stupid. He knows every little damage he does he'll have to fix later, but the French had already done too many damage that he's ought to fix anyway, and Zayn again has calculated the damage according to how much gunpowder he ordered the men to use.

But he can't tell the general that. He can't tell him that it's his plan. He can't tell him that the other troop is acting on his commands instead of the king's. He can't tell him that there's no king. And if the men had trusted him enough for him to lead them here, he still doesn't want them to suddenly freak out. He'd be putting a huge target on his back, and if he knew that he might get some at his side, he still can't risk it, not with the possibility of them calling him a liar and a manipulator rising. Not before he kills every traitor walking on his lands. Which is another thing that Zayn is sure of.

The French can manipulate his image, they can penetrate his country, but the people do not, and will not accept them as long as they live, and they're scared, their king is still at France with all his heirs being safe inside the French court.

But they need someone they trust that can still run a country, and who's better than a formal council member.

Zayn almost laughs bitterly at the thought, but he has a task to do. To kill the asshole who cost millions of people their lives.

He's avenging Harry's death.

"Where's the king?" The general demands in a harsh tone that Zayn hardly turns at him at all, keeping his satisfied smirk as he decides that their moment is here, the smoke fogging the view for the archers to strike, and he raises a hand up in the air, a silent command for Niall to order the archers to shoot down the guards before Liam shouts at the men loudly for them to start moving, receiving a sight of the other troop as well attacking from the other side.

_He's got them._

"Do what you do best, general, and follow your men to the battlefield"

"I thought you fight to our side" He retorts at him, tone full of displeasure, and Zayn actually turns to him this time. _Your king is dead. I am in control. You're all a bunch of delusional men. You couldn't even see I was a man before_. But Zayn cuts his thoughts short, because even if he decided that he hates the general, he and the same delusional men helped him, he owes them, and he would join in later, just not in this blood war while it's at its peak

"I do general. But if you're willing to lose your strategist and have your wish of being led into a constant lost cycle, I believe you need to leave now and let me to carry my own actions"

"Our strategist?" The general huffs a laugh. "You think we're not highly trained? You think you're the only one with an intelligent brain?"

Zayn smiles, "Of course not, general. But I am one to carry out the situation to the one that you and all of your people think of as one"

The general narrows his eyes at him again, huffing in frustration, then kicking at his horse to run and follow the men. And Zayn isn't lying as he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a second. He'd tell the situation to Harry, he'd meet him eventually, they'll talk later, when they have nothing to do but watch over their countries from above. Zayn wonders if he'll be placed in heaven or hell. He wonders if he could find Harry. He hopes that Harry's soul isn’t lost. He'll fight for him, he swore on it. He opens his eyes again and kicks at his horse, taking a different route to the castle with some of the men as well, knowing too well that by now, the gate is opened, and the castle is infiltrated.

*****

Zayn approaches the castle and drops to his feet once he's past the gates. Dead bodies thrown on the ground as the men keep on moving forward, slaughtering anyone that isn’t one of them, because Zayn ordered his troops so, and by a fake word of Harry to the other troops as well. His sword in hand as he watches more blood spilled. Isn't sure if by doing so the weight on his shoulders should be lifted or not. The ache in his chest isn't disappearing either. And Zayn doesn't want any hostages. He doesn't want to hear a single French word begging for mercy or exposing information under torture. No matter what they say, he'll keep pushing forward until he's fully satisfied, and that won't happen until everyone who's involved in this is dead. He doesn’t care what the French king might want to say. He's lost his trust in them once and forever.

He enters the castle halls, Servants being pushed to the side, and he blocks their teary eyes and screams as he drags his body and sword to the throne room.

One of the things that Zayn wants to do is scream. At everything actually. But at this moment, as Liam stands with his sword dripping with blood, his council member laying dead on the floor next to his crown dirtied by blood next to him, he really wants to scream. But Zayn's learned how to close his face and block his emotions from surfacing as he shuffles towards the dead body and falls to the ground next to it.

"Zayn?"

Liam's concerned voice as he pants doesn't stop him thoughts from escaping though. It's the one thing that Zayn doesn't have control over it as he clutches with his free hand at the dead body's flesh, fingers digging into more blood as his organs are being pushed inside of it, and he yells loudly, forehead sinking on it, and the smell of blood has never been foreign to him as he closes his eyes, a glowing spark managing to hit his eyes before he does. _And he hates it_.

He wants to melt that golden crown and all those jewels decorating it as if it was something beautiful. But Zayn knows it isn't, and he hates it, hates how people fight for it, and he really doesn't understand why would they. All that's ever brought him was pain and more pain. A weight on his head to sink him down, a bloody tool to use to gain a higher authority over people. And it isn’t the only thing that catches his attention.

The two seats are like a knife being pulled slowly into his chest, baring it open for a hand to squeeze his heart until it bursts into tiny pieces. And his hands clutch tightly at the sword, fingers digging further into the bloody body beneath him, and he wants to raises his sword and cut the member's body just like they did to Harry's. He wants to scream at Liam for killing him right away. He should have waited for him to suffer enough even though he doesn't want to imagine the same happening to Harry, and the scene is too much, and he still wants to dig his sword into more flesh to know if Harry is satisfied yet.

The member must have ordered it, doing it on behalf of the French king, and whoever was that to kill Harry is merely carrying out orders, and his chest hurts some more knowing that if he wasn't in this mess, Harry would still be alive, his father might have been alive, and he would be someone else, probably dead, he doesn't care, but his council member wouldn't have done it if Zayn wasn't a queen, and if Harry wasn't marrying him he wouldn't be in Germany, and if he gave Harry his rights as a king he might have listened to him back then, he might have chosen a different plan for the war on France, he might have killed the two members before they got a chance to do anything, and the air is suddenly too hard to inhale as a final thought comes to his mind.

The French didn't kill Harry.

_He killed Harry._

Does Harry hate him now? Is his soul watching him from behind? Did he know? Why did he keep fighting for him? Because he loved him? There's no way his feelings would still be there. When did Harry exactly write that latter? He'd have been better off returning Louis' feelings. He could've married any other princess and had such a marvelous life with his own children, but Zayn ruined that. Did Harry want him to see this? Did he want him to experience such pain? Is he standing next to him right now with a satisfied smirk? _The ring burns his skin_.

Why did Harry love him in the first place? What did he see that others couldn't? Zayn doesn't want to start thinking about a dead man's feelings but he _is_.

Zayn's soul will never rest in peace.

"Zayn?"

He snaps his eyes open at Liam's second attempt to reach him, leaning his head back, and the body in front of him isn't the council member anymore, it's Harry, eyes no longer friendly. _You shut them down_. Staring at him with a blank expression. _You shut me down_.

"Zayn?!" Liam yells at him, and with the next blink, the council member's body is back beneath him and he quickly stands up again, taking a shaky breath. _Harry's soul will hunt him for eternity_. He might aim his sword to his own chest and save Harry the trouble for doing so.

"The troops are being confused after meeting with one another. The generals are demanding your answer" He says more quietly as he comes closer, and Zayn knows that. Knows that they want an answer, and he'd prepared every possible retort possible to face them, knowing too well that Harry's ghost will be present as he snorts at each one of them.

So he exhales slowly, hand tightening around his sword again.

_I killed your best friend. You should hate me. Do you know? Can I tell you? Would you still be my friend? I need you. Please stay. I'm a horrible person, but please stay._

"Zayn?!" Liam shouts after him as he turns to leave, purposely taking a detour that doesn't lead outside but to the dungeons instead, and Liam hurries after him, although he doesn't touch him, doesn't try to force him to turn, and Zayn doesn't know why. But he appreciates the worry Liam carries in his voice.

"Just tell me something!" Liam tries again, but Zayn ignores him, feet moving faster past the soldiers as they give him suspicious glances. "Zayn! What the hell is wrong with-"

Before Liam gets to continue his sentence, there's a movement that drops something on the floor, someone running further into the dungeon, and again, he sees Harry's ghost as the fire disappears, probably telling him that he's getting what he deserves if he moved down that tunnel, but Zayn doesn't care. He fought against all those deadly moments because fate wants him to suffer for as long as he lives, but Zayn doesn't give fate such satisfaction as he walks right into Harry's ghost, because it's just like the rest that have been hurt inside this war, like it's a big chess game, and he was the queen, soldiers fighting for him, others trying to reach him, but the board isn't in black in white, it's light red reflecting the innocent blood, and dark red reflecting his own. And Zayn has learned to live past his fears and worries. He has learned to live because there's a purpose for him somewhere, and that right now being his people, his country. And if he couldn’t repay Harry while he was still alive, he swears he'd do whatever it takes for his soul to rest in peace.

It's just the cycle of life, and Zayn is paying his debt.

"Remind me to send a letter to Louis to tell him that I will not blink a sleeping eye until I get him on England's throne"

He sprints after the man, and Liam's eyes widen in shock as he freezes in his place for a moment before sprinting after Zayn as well.

But Zayn knows. Despite his hate for Louis, they're very similar, and if he is paying his debt, then so should Louis. He is the most skillful warrior he'd ever seen with any weapon. Been always the sneakiest around to counter Zayn's plans, and he wonders for a second why couldn't he do anything if Harry wished to warn him. He has an intelligent mind to convince anyone, and Zayn can't see a possible person more suitable for such position, and he knows that Louis isn't after anything in particular, but he follows personal gains, and he knows by now that he truly loved Harry. He's the one and only for the throne, very respected by the nobles, and Zayn's sure he can have an effect on the people.

Zayn doesn't bother shouting for the man to stop, seeing a terrified expression as he passes another guard, a French one, Zayn doesn't have to guess to know from his face, and when a sword comes his way, he hears the jingling sound of keys, there's a cell behind him, and Zayn doesn't wait for his mind to analyze who might be inside as he ducks, his body rolling on the ground and his own sword cutting through the man's legs making him scream in pain as he falls to the ground, the keys falling next to him, and Liam takes his chance to strike the guard and send him to his death as Zayn digs his sword deep into the man's chest, blood spreading again on his clothes and staining his hands.

He exhales deeply and turns to Liam as he stands up with the keys in his hand and receives a nod as he slowly presses the metal inside the hole and twists it, taking a step back and raising his sword once more beside Liam.

The door opens, and through the fading light of the abandoned torch on the floor, he can make a figure out, and he blinks slowly, his hands not so sure around his sword as he gulps and inhales a shaky breath afterwards.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" He asks Liam quietly who seems to be in the same condition as himself, eyes wide and lips parted.

"I was going to ask you the same" Liam mumbles a reply, and before he gets to further process anything, Zayn drop his sword to the floor as he moves light and fast on his feet inside the cell.

"You idiot!" Zayn shoves him backwards, not acknowledging the confused look he gets in return, "How dare you?!" Zayn shouts again, body losing his strength as his head falls to his shoulder, hands spreading blood on his body as they cling to him, voice quieter when he speaks again, "Don't you ever do this again"

Harry picks his gaze up to Liam for an explanation, not really understanding why he has a crying Zayn holding on to him, not to mention that he isn't dressed as a girl, and there's blood on his clothes that he hopes isn't his, and all that he heard after he was captured is the French soldiers mocking how the English army is losing, and a protective arm circles around Zayn's waist to hold him tight in return. He doesn't know what happened, he isn't sure of the explosion that he heard or the mumbles of the guards as they rushed away, but if Zayn is exposed and he is in need of help, he is not going to allow a single hair to be touched out of his head.

A smile stretches slowly on Liam's face, a feeling of relief washes over him, and he steps inside the cell as well.

"Might want to check for injuries first" He directs his words to Zayn although he's still looking at his best friend and king, and Zayn sniffs, a frown on his face as he quickly brings an arm over his face to wipe at his tears and pulls back, and Liam smiles wider at Harry's inner battle, debating on whether he should let Zayn go or listen to what he has to say.

Zayn looks over him, and Harry seems unharmed, no major injuries indicating that he wasn't tortured, and he wasn’t even cuffed, and he pulls a blank face instead of letting out his emotions, and he thinks of one thing and one thing only.

_The soldiers now have someone to talk to._

"Right" Zayn replies quietly, voice softer than he intended, but he walks backwards, eyes fixed on Harry's chest covered with rugged clothes before he turns and grabs his sword from the ground, "Get him to a physician. I still have work to do" He says in a much sterner voice, face back to the cold expression he was wearing as he steps outside the cell, confused eyes following him before he's out of the dungeon and back at the halls, soldiers rushing to get to the dungeon as fast as a word of their king being there, and Zayn doesn't care about whatever explanation Harry gives them, and he knows he's probably ought to talk to Harry about the situation, but as he turns into an empty hall, he falls to the ground, back against the wall, hands shaking and no longer capable of holding the sword as he closes his eyes and he welcomes the blackness that he sees for the first time.

_Is it a dream? Will he wake up now? Is Harry really alive? Was that supposed to be his reaction?_

But Zayn's mind doesn't wander to only that, because his mind is always an open mess that connects every possible thread to another, and his body goes from limp to stiff.

_Harry is alive._

He blinks his eyes open and stares at the celling. Harry is alive. The French caught him and replaced their bodies with none other than Germans because they wouldn't sacrifice their own people, and Zayn's blood boil with anger as he straightens himself. The French kept Harry alive without a scratch, they wanted his army to surrender, they already knew that Zayn wasn’t a queen and were expecting a riot against him, but the English followed Zayn despite that fact even though Zayn manipulated them a little. The French kept Harry alive for a hope of exchanging him for Zayn's surrender, but Zayn moved faster than they thought, and he didn't allows any hostages, so no one could actually speak before they were killed. That's why that man hurried to kill Harry in his cell when they knew Zayn's intentions, when they were sure they were losing with nothing to offer on the table.

It's the same reason the French were all gathered up in Kassel, it's the same reason there is no real French authority inside of Germany. It's the same reason Zayn wasn't followed all the way from Kassel to the castle, and it's the same reason there isn't any more soldiers fighting against him.

_The French had already lost all of their army and were putting their final hopes on Harry._

And if Zayn wants to strike now, France will fall under his reign, he'll make them pa-

"Your majesty?"

Zayn whips his head to the side, brows furrowing at the villager who arrived so soon at his castle, head quickly turning back and forth to make sure she's addressing him.

"Yes?" His reply is uncertain but he clears his throat afterwards, offering a smile instead despite the blood on his clothes and skin, "I apologize. Please come closer"

She smiles and hurries to his side, and Zayn's mind races again.

If his people didn't accept the French nor the English, if he couldn't accept the French nor the English, if the English couldn't accept the Germans or the French, then surely the French wouldn't accept him. It's about the people. And Zayn won't be favored there if he entered by blood. He knows that now.

"I hope you're not hurt" She frowns, hands reaching gently to his arms and Zayn shakes his head with a smile.

Going to another war now would be too exhausting on his people. Not to mention that he'd have to ask Harry for his army again.

"I'm still alive"

Her eyes shot up to his, "May you long reign, your highness" And Zayn is about to correct her. He's just Zayn now, the bastard son, but she speaks too soon for him to do so, "We've not waited for you to come back to lose you once more. We knew it in our hearts that we'll see you again. We kept fighting for you, and you did the same" She offers another smile, sitting back, and Zayn realizes that he's been thinking about himself instead of his country for this moment.

Zayn sighs, head falling back on the wall as he looks at her. His people have been fighting on their own for too long. Their resources must've run short and he needs a solution for that.

Another thing clicks in his mind and he doesn't know why he is not surprised as he huffs a laugh, the girl giving him a confused look but still keeps her smile.

There is no way Harry would have gathered an army in the short period since him getting released, and he even had army prepared to reach Germany's borders from other countries which requires a long time period, and Zayn wants to slap himself in the face.

Harry planned this right from the start, he wasn't waiting for Zayn to request, he already had enough gold to pay for an army, and Zayn is positive that Harry used the time he was being locked up in the tower to gather the generals, and with Niall outside the castle and his ladies not really intervening, he could do as he pleases.

No. Having him in a tower wasn't to punish him. Harry didn't plan that. He didn't tell Zayn about the army because he knew that Zayn would suspect something wrong for him to give Zayn an army, and he would have honestly ruined it, Zayn knows himself. Lady Eve's party was not to gather funds for the army, it was for _him_ , for _his_ country, and Zayn doesn't have the wall that blocks him from thinking about Harry's feelings anymore.

*****

It's been such long years since Zayn woke up without the worry of having someone to stab his chest while he's asleep. It's been long enough that he is able to stretch in his bed without women clothes on his body because he's afraid one of the servants would get inside if he forgot to lock the door and discovers his identity. It's been a few whole years since he is able to take a deep breath freely without feeling his body being squeezed tightly by a corset, and it's not just waking up in his bed that puts a smile on his face, but rather knowing that the French are long gone from his country, and his people are okay, with the English presence still welcomed in Germany, and he opens his eyes slowly with a quiet sigh before he sits up and pushes his hair out of his face. He needs to cut it. He no longer needs it.

The servants who volunteered until Zayn is back on his feet and he's able to afford the different expenses of the court, are still cleaning the halls, and even though there are still the two big holes from the explosion, the bodies had been taken outside and buried properly. Those of the French were burned instead, witnessed by the Germans.

He sees Liam coming out of a room and smiling at him, and Zayn knows it's Harry's room, and he also knows that there are lots of stuff to talk about if Liam hadn't already, so he returns Liam's smile, pats him on the shoulder as he passes by and stops to knock on Harry's room because it's just polite and he doesn't want to invade Harry's privacy. And as he waits, he thinks of the 'what ifs' and wonders what would Liam do if Zayn told him that he basically was going to be the reason on Harry's death. Would he still be a friend? _Probably not_.

Harry calls him to get in and he opens the door slowly, watching his back as he reaches for his coat before he turns to Zayn, and Zayn takes a deep breath, closing the door behind him and keeping his hands on the handle, leaning back on it.

"How do you feel?" He asks quietly.

Harry shrugs, "A few bruises, but nothing major" He pauses and takes a good look at Zayn who nods at him before his gaze shifts and his head tilts downwards. And even though Zayn isn't wearing a dress anymore, he never fails to take his breath away.

His hair is pulled back by a loose golden ribbon that Harry can see one part of it draped over his shoulder and few strands manage to frame the sides of his face. A black outfit decorated with golden edges that consists of a coat, a shirt beneath it, leather pants, and boots, and he has to speak his mind. "Looking good, your majesty"

Zayn picks his gaze up and sees the soft features of Harry's face, and of course news had reached Harry, he wouldn't be in his room all night without info being delivered to him, and he realizes that he doesn't need to talk to Harry about much since he already knows, and he needs to make a mental note that Harry isn't hiding in the shadows anymore. But his eyes are what Zayn looks at the most, and he slowly returns his gaze to the floor again.

"I received news about the ships you've sent" Zayn says instead.

Harry nods, "Your country needs those resources. As my part of the truce, I have provided that"

_You're not doing it because of the truce._

But Zayn doesn't tell him that and hums in response. "It does. The people are exhausted, and I still need a way to deliver it to them. It's not easy to cover the entire land"

"I'll have my men help" Harry pauses, "Maybe you should do a celebration as well" Zayn furrows his brows and looks up at him. "Your people are tired, but they're happy. Let them know that you share such emotions with them. It's something that doesn't happen every day. Make it a national celebration. It'll raise their spirit" He gives Zayn another wide smile, and Zayn is actually considering it as he nods slowly.

"Yeah … I can do that" He replies, and instead of staring at Harry, he drops his gaze to the floor once more. "Liam gave me your letter" He waits enough to lift his gaze again, and Harry's smile falls, head turning to the side, and he hears him swearing. _This should not have happened_. But Harry doesn't see his hands, doesn't see the ring, wouldn’t possible know what's inside his brain. "I believe you should hear my confession as well"

Zayn's hands clutch tighter at the handle as he keeps his eyes on Harry. "First of all you should understand what my position was back at the English court. I was surrounded by my enemies and could not think of a single friend … And before you mention Liam, I have doubted him one too many times to count, so yes, I was not going to possible see you as someone who's willing to offer help without something in return. Nothing I can provide, but … I also want you to understand that I deeply regret most of my decisions, and you've told me once that I still have a long way before I'm a proper ruler, and I'm not going to fight you on that, and for everything wrong I've committed, I'm sorry. And I know words don't do much, but at least I'm ready to open up"

His hands leave the handle slowly as he leans away from it. "And I also want to offer my deepest gratitude for each time you helped me, my friends, or my country, and I was blind to it. And don't tell me it's your duty, Harry. I might have been blind, but I'm not an idiot, and even thought I could not grasp a clue about your intentions before, then I'm grateful to know them now" His legs move in slow steps, a smile creeping on his face while Harry's head is still turned away, and despite what Zayn is saying, he has no idea where it leads to, and it's practically why he never admitted his feelings out loud.

 "There have been times when I would look at you and see a friend before arriving at the English court as Tiana, and there have been times when I would try to look into you whenever you tried to offer your support, and I would not deny the time when I have looked at you as an enemy, and there is a million reason why there have been not a single time I have looked at you and didn't feel comfort …" He sits next to him, "I was a man in women's clothes, and I hated every pair of eyes that were set on me, yet … I've never felt yours ever heavy on my body"

Harry turns to him slowly, brows furrows slightly, and Zayn gets to see his friendly eyes again. "You know … I convinced myself that you're lying to me all the time when you have an opened face because … I couldn't shake the amount of honesty in your eyes, and if I thought for a moment that I liked them, then I could never think straight afterwards, and I made myself block you away because your eyes gave me too much honesty that my brain could not process, and I could not handle such emotions during that time"

He blinks at Harry, shaking his head lightly, "I always felt safe when you're close somehow. You could have killed me when we escaped Germany but you didn't, and I could in return, but I found myself giving up and allowing my trust in you to be present … Even that time when you pulled at my hair and pulled a sword into my throat, I admit I lost a beat there, but I could have resisted. If I was going to die anyway, then why didn't I? Trust me, you confuse me inwardly, and I've never in my life been in such situation" He takes a deep breath, "I wasn't born to be a king. I shouldn't have been in a girl's position. And I honestly have zero idea about what I'm doing, but my feels are not strained, and I might have never felt this before, but you couldn't possibly have expected someone to fight the whole world for you, die for you, just because it's you and … I've never been the type to think about what others say anyway"

Harry sees Zayn reaching forward, hands softly cupping his face, and his eyes close simultaneously with Zayn's, and Zayn is right. He could never in a million year have possibly imagined this scenario despite the ones in his dreams, and he kissed back instantly, and he knows that Zayn isn’t experimenting anything, but it's his first time with a man, and it might not be all so different, but he allows himself to enjoy the slow and sweet kisses that Zayn initiates, moving his body so he's facing Zayn completely, and his hands falls to either side of Zayn on the bed as he tilts his head for a better angle, and he knows he might be pushing slightly, feeling Zayn pull away, and he allows Zayn that, eyes still fixed on him as Harry opens his eyes, and Zayn huffs a laugh against his lips before his head ducks down and his hands fall to Harry's chest, and Harry doesn't know, but he wishes he could see Zayn's face to know if he's blushing, or what type of smile he's wearing on his face, but at least he gets to hear him talking, voice not as soft or quiet as he expected it to be, but rather just … _normal_.

"You're a good kisser"

*****

Harry smiles as Zayn walks into the hall, a bothered expression on his face that is soon replaced by kind smiles towards the people who are now looking at him for a whole different reason. He licks his lips and wonders if he can pull Zayn towards him and kiss him again while all of his guests are present, and despite offering help with the arrangements, Zayn insisted that he had done enough already which resulted in him being quite busy since then. He's in red today, hair pulled back like before, and his smile widen when Zayn reaches him.

"You look amazing"

Zayn sighs, "Yeah. My ladies still have a thing for dolling me up"

"They always do a perfect job though" Harry points at his outfit, "Not that I doubt that you even need it. Everything on you is perfect"

Zayn stares at him for a moment with a neutral expression before turning and standing next to him. "The nobles 'surprisingly' were outside the country during the time of war, and those who stayed were paying the French to 'keep their properties out of harm' and now they dare to come back and face me with their 'generous' offers about helping the crown" He scoffs.

"And you accepted?"

Zayn turns to him, one brow raised, "You already provided me with needed funds, why would I?"

"The nobles are still important"

"The can kiss my ass" Zayn retorts, "I'm not following anyone. Never had. Never will" He says sternly and Harry smiles.

"Of course you wouldn't"

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" He asks in a knowing tone, shoulders dropping with his next exhale.

"It's blatant"

Zayn turns his head towards his guests again, "For how long have you exactly been planning all of this?"

"Since I first knew that it's what troubles your sleep" Zayn snaps his head back to him, "I wanted your shoulders to be weight-free. I couldn't stand to breathe each day knowing that it bothers you"

"You're …" Zayn sighs, "You"

"And that's supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?" Harry furrows his brows and Zayn laughs.

"You know … There's something that's still in my mind" Zayn turns to him fully, "Why did you mention in your letter that I might have not be new to this …" He motions between them, "You hold something against Liam" Harry blinks. Right. _Why couldn't he think of that when Zayn addressed him before?_ "I thought you're the type to trust your friends more than I do"

"But you … Because I saw you that night, and then you're here telling me that …" The crease between his brows deepens, and he can’t think of that now. But Zayn kissed him!

Zayn stares at him for another minute before he laughs again, "At Lady Eve's party?"

"That … And many other moments" He mumbles.

Zayn shakes his head, "I didn't kiss Liam. God, I can't even imagine kissing Liam. He's a close friend of mine, and we might have our downfalls but I'm honored to have someone like him in my life. That time in the party I needed to get people off my back, and I can remember well how Liam literally froze to his place, unsure of what to do other than stare at me with wide eyes" He chuckles, "But we didn't. I made a request, and he accepted. Staying together at the same room doesn't mean we did anything … I don't even know what it's usually done between men. It was a one-time awkward conversation that I didn't listen to most of it when I was trying to convince-" He cuts himself short, guessing that mentioning Harry's father would be too much to bring into the subject anyway. "So … It's like …" And something else clicks in his mind as he narrows his eyes.

"That's why she wouldn't tell me who _you_ took to your bed that night! It was Louis!" He bites at his bottom lip, "Fuck. Should've known. Who else has powers to shut her up like that" He whispers mostly to himself before his gaze picks up to Harry again, "You know, I've actually thought of it once, but the idea vanished into thin air as more thoughts invaded my mind, and I didn't have a single clue on that … Although I might have talked about it with some people" He offers Harry an apologetic smile, "It was in the past, let's not dig in it further than that" He steps closer, "Besides, I thought I made my feelings clear"

"You never make anything clear" Harry sighs, a hand reaching up to brush through his hair.

"Well … I'm now a king. Approved by my people and acknowledged by my peers. A free man to do as he pleases knowing too well that my people supports me. They did when they thought I was Tiana and murdered my own mother for the sake of them. They believed in me when I ruled as a lone queen even when I had a king by my side. They had faith in me when I left that I would return to them and I have. They would follow me despite of what gender I am or whatever could possibly happen in my personal life as long as I care for them and their welfare" He slowly takes the ring off and hands it to Harry.

"You were married to a girl named Tiana who is long dead, which means that you too, my friend, are a free man, with an authority to make your people follow but … I cannot assure you what I don't know, and I definitely cannot force you to do anything against your will or if it harms your reputation, or if the people would accept your decisions with an open heart. I take risks, Harry. It's what I do for a living. But you're different, and I do not wish to change anything in you. You're perfect just the way you are"

Harry stares back at him, and he captures a hint in Zayn's words that he waited so long to hear as he downs on one knee.

"Then …" He holds the ring up, "Would you, Zayn Malik, king of Germany, do me the honor of blessing my life with your presence, and be my husband?"

There're gasps around them as Zayn laughs quietly as he looks down at him, and Harry smiles when Zayn shakes his head but offers his hand for Harry to take.

"Yes. I would do you the honor of blessing your life with my presence … and be your husband"

Harry smiles wider, slipping the ring back into Zayn's finger then stands up, a question in his eyes for not more than a second before he decides that he doesn't need an answer, hands squeezing Zayn's as he closes his eyes, lips meeting in a not so quick kiss that erupts louder whispers, but Zayn doesn't care, and Harry doesn't care either, seeing that wide smile on Zayn's face when he pulls away.

"You're an idiot" He whispers as he looks up at him from behind his lashes.

"An idiot who fell in love with you" His thumb strokes gently over Zayn's hand, and for the second time, Zayn hides his face in his chest, and Harry finds himself not really minding the thought of not seeing Zayn's face at the moment as long as he stays close.

"For a happy marriage. For King Zayn and King Harry!" Hylda shouts as she raises her glass with a wide smile on her face, and the rest of Zayn's ladies join her. There's a pause before there're others joining them too.

"For a better future!" Elma shouts.

Zayn picks his head up, but only to look at Harry, "Don't dare to invite me to a dance. I'm not twirling in a dress anymore"

"But you can still dance" Harry pouts at him.

"Don’t" Zayn repeats and Harry sighs.

Fine. He won't get to dance with Zayn anymore. He's fine with that. He got more than he could dream of anyway, and he's not going to ever exchange them for Zayn dancing in a dress.

*****

"It appears that your brilliant idea works like magic" Zayn smiles as he closes the door behind him, "I among many others, feel like staying up until morning jumping" He chuckles as he turns to Harry, "And I'm not even drunk yet! I had only two glasses of wine!"

Harry smiles at him, "True"

"You should be feeling the same" Zayn frowns slightly.

Yeah, well, not when Zayn was away for the rest of the night. But Harry _is_ happy for him. So he shrugs off his coat and steps closer to him. "We could stay up until morning doing other stuff" He steps behind Zayn, voice deep in his ear as he takes his coat off, and Zayn just looks at the mirror in front of him, almost forgetting that he doesn’t wear heels anymore and that the height difference is clear now with how he sees Harry's shoulders appearing from behind him. He sort of gets what Harry is referring to as he kisses the side of his neck, hands back on his body to remove his shirt as well, and okay, Zayn allows it, it's been a long time since he felt anything, but he keeps his eyes open, staring at how Harry's big hands trail slowly from his hips to his chest, and the light touch reminds him that he's unable to grow his body hair back for the rest of the month.

Harry sucks at his neck, fingers reaching his nipples and he circles them lightly before he's pulling at them, and Zayn bites down on his lip. Harry's hands retreat for a moment, head pulling back as well, and he unties his hair, pushing it to the side as he plants a kiss to the back of his neck, and Zayn watches him slowly through the mirror as his hands return to his waist, unbuckling his belt as he lowers himself to his knees, his lips catching on his spine as he goes, and he can't see anymore, his own hands itch to hold on to something as Harry pulls his pants down and licks at his ass, a teasing bite before he reaches his thighs, and Zayn lifts his legs for Harry to take off his boots and pants before he's standing up again and turning him to face him.

"You don't realize how beautiful you look"

Harry doesn't give him a chance of replying as he cups his face and kisses him hard, not the sweet kisses they shared before, and Zayn allows himself to sink into the feeling, hands reaching to hold Harry's wrists but Harry pulls away slowly, dragging Zayn with him towards the bed, and when he opens his eyes, it's for a surprising lift as Harry holds him and drops him at the middle of the bed, and he doesn't even have time to give Harry an unimpressed look as he kisses him again, tongue entering his mouth and hands squeezing his hips, and Zayn won't say he doesn't like it because he does. And a gasp definitely escapes him when Harry's finger brush over his hole, eyes gazing up at Harry in confusion as he moves his finger gently over it.

"Have you ever been touched here?" Zayn shakes his head and furrows his brows when Harry smiles, kissing him softly before he's removing his finger, hands holding his thighs instead as he spreads his legs apart, and he strokes the skin there as his tongue catches on Zayn's nipple again, and Zayn still wants to hold on to something when Harry does that, so he slowly brings his hands to tangle themselves into Harry's hair, head falling back on the pillows when he sucks at his nipple, teeth pulling at it, and Zayn closes his eyes and bites his lip. He does the same to the other nipple, and if Zayn moaned lightly, then he thinks he's allowed to.

Zayn opens his eyes when Harry lowers himself again, not surprised when he sees himself hard, fully naked while Harry only got his coat and boots off, and he wants to protest, but his voice turns into another moan as Harry sucks at his inner thigh, and he hums when Zayn pulls at his hair, hands holding his hips down as Zayn arches his back, and he can't really protest when Harry flicks his tongue over such sensitive spot, managing to take a breath before Harry sucks again at a spot right next to it, and another hum of satisfaction leaves him when he does, but if Zayn is being honest, Harry is too close and teasing, and he wants his mouth sucking at another area, but Harry totally ignore it as he reaches for his other thigh, leaving another bite mark there too.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that" Harry gets back up to him, "Wanted to have my mark there since the first time I touched them" He smiles and kisses him quickly, and Zayn frowns. _When did Harry touch his thighs?_ Harry taps his lips with two fingers and Zayn's frown deepens, not fully understanding what Harry wants as he pulls at his bottom lip, and he pushes them inside gently when Zayn's lips part. "Suck"

Zayn stills for a moment, confusion still written on his face, but he does what Harry asks, closing his lips once more and moving his tongue around them, and he sees Harry biting at his lip as he watches him back, moving his fingers outside again.

"Turn around"

Zayn blinks at him, "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

Zayn sighs and turns to lay on his stomach, because no matter what, Harry's honest eyes are too much sometimes, and he can't really say no when he looks at him like that. He rests his head on his arms and feels his hips being lifted up, legs being apart again, and he hates that he can't see what Harry's doing.

He feels something wet at his hole, and he frowns again, one of Harry's hands are soothing at his side, trailing to hold his thigh, and he feels Harry's finger inching inside slowly, and all that he feels is awkward.

"Relax" Harry whispers at his ear, and Zayn didn't even notice him shifting to reach up again, finger still inside of him but isn't moving. "How do you feel?"

"Weird" Zayn replies and turns to look at him. Harry just smiles and nods, leaning in for a soft kiss.

"You'll get used to it. Just try to relax a bit"

Zayn takes a deep breath then buries his face into the pillow, feeling Harry shift again behind him, and a kiss is delivered to the bottom of his spine, his finger starts moving, and Zayn tries to focus on that, on what exactly Harry's doing, and it's not the same when he hears about it, not the same when he's the one doing it, and then it hits him all at once when Harry curls his finger inside of him, and he doesn't know what Harry did, but it felt amazing, and his hands clutch at the pillows next to him.

"How do you feel now?" Harry asks him again, a bit distant meaning that he's still positioned behind him.

"Still weird but … What you did right now …" Harry presses his finger at the same spot again, and Zayn moans into the pillow. Fuck. He just wants Harry to keep doing that.

He feels another kiss being placed just above his hole, finger pulling back before Zayn feels another being added with it, and the two spread him, stilling for a moment, and Zayn is about to whine because he wants to feel that pleasure again, but his breath is caught in his throat when he feels hot breath over his hole before there's something wet that licks around his hole, moving inside between his fingers, and Zayn moans again into the pillow with the new feeling of Harry's tongue entering him, moving back and forth as his fingers curl again, and he feels more than hears Harry's moan as he spreads his tongue inside of him, licks everywhere with his fingers moving, and Zayn would blame it on the long years he never had the chance of achieving sexual pleasure, but it's not like he ever experienced that, and he can't control himself as Harry's hand moves from his hip to his dick, tugging suddenly and a finger pressing at his tip, and his moan is muffled by the pillow again when he comes, Harry's fingers retreating to hold at his hip instead as his tongue keeps moving inside of him, and Zayn shudders with the over sensation as Harry pulls back to lick a fat stripe over his hole.

"And now?" Harry asks him again, but Zayn still needs to recover for a minute, and he feels Harry pushing him gently to the side, a wide smile on his face as he kisses his forehead then gets up.

"Fuck" Zayn whispers to himself, hole clenching over nothing, and he realizes a minute too late after Harry getting up that the feeling has been too good for him to stop after his orgasm, and he won't voice his thoughts, but his hands itch for something, and he knows he wants Harry to do it again right this instant, "Give me like … another minute, and … I'll …" He trails off, not really knowing what Harry wants or likes, but it doesn't mean that he is not ready to try.

Harry turns to him briefly to smile at him, taking his shirt off, and Zayn sighs over the body shape that he could never dream of achieving. He unbuckles his belt and pushes his pants down, and Zayn follows his movements, staring for a minute when Harry turns to him, and he doesn't know what to make of it. He's been proud of his size actually, enough to have the girls moan loudly for him, but he just doesn't know what to make of Harry's bigger size.

Harry snatches something from the table and returns to the bed, hands on each side of him as he kisses his forehead again and settles between his legs, and Zayn snaps out of his thoughts. Harry is obviously hard, and he needs to do something in return before he thinks of himself.

"Um … Look" He turns his gaze up, "It might be my first, but you can just … tell me what you like, and I'll try my best?"

Harry smiles wider, his dimples deep in his cheeks, and plants a soft kiss on Zayn's cheek. " _This_ … is what I like" Zayn furrows his brows as Harry continues his way to his neck, kissing him there again, "Are you still sensitive?"

"Sort of"

Harry hums, pulling back, and Zayn now only notices the small vial in Harry's hands as he opens it, and he can tell it's oil as he coats three of his fingers. Harry looks up at him again.

"Tell me if it's too much"

Zayn doesn't know what Harry means until there's a finger inside of him again and he bites on his bottom lip. _Too much? Zayn needs more_.

Harry pushes a second finger in, feeling Zayn still a bit loose from earlier, and he marvels in the way that Zayn leans his head back, eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks as his eyes close, and his back arches when he adds a third finger, stretching them inside of him and hears the soft moans erupting from his mouth, and Zayn almost whines pathetically when Harry pulls his finger back, eyes opening and brows furrowing as he looks back at Harry.

"Tell me if it's too much" Harry repeats, and Zayn just nods at him, watching as Harry sits back, lifting his hips slightly as he slips some of the oil on his dick, and Zayn blinks slowly as Harry aligns it with his hole. _Oh_. He isn’t sure if he should rethink about Harry's size now.

Harry's hand is gentle as he strokes his thigh, his other hand pushing his dick forward, and Zayn's hands reach backwards to hold at the pillows as Harry inches deeper, a burning sensation hits him from Harry's girth, and he bites harder on his lip as he keeps going, the odd feeling is back, and it hurts. Harry's hands did not reach that deep within him, and Harry shifts both of his hands to still his hips when he tries to move them.

"Don't move yet" Harry tells him, but it's hard when he's uncomfortable, and he shuts his eyes tightly, not sure of what he should feel after this. "Is it too much?" Harry asks again and he forces his eyes open to look at him. There's concern written all over his face, especially his eyes, Zayn's comfort zone, and Zayn had felt worse, far worse than this when he's in battle, and he just focuses of his pleasure at this moment, and he knows what Harry told him earlier and how it gets better afterwards, so he tries to relax again.

"I'm fine"

Harry waits a beat too long to make sure before he's inching deeper again, and Zayn feels … _full?_

His hands loosen around his hips and Zayn moves them slightly to get a much comfortable position, feeling Harry's hands go back to his thighs and he lifts them over his shoulders, body leaning in slightly, and Zayn can feel him pulsing inside of him, vibrations hitting his walls, and he wants to feel that in a continuous motion, the push and pull at his walls, and Harry looks up at him before he's pulling back slowly, and Zayn feels it again, the stretching burn is still present but his main focus is on Harry's cock moving in and out of him, and he still needs more, doesn't want Harry to move in torturous slow motions, so he moves his hips down in time for Harry pushing up and the latter gets the hint, adjusting himself a bit and settles his hands next to Zayn on the bed as he starts moving in faster thrusts, and Zayn moans louder, feeling Harry continuously brushing over that spot again and again, and he can't form a coherent word as his mouth falls open, panting and sweating, and he can hear Harry's groans and curses along with their skin slapping at each other.

And Harry won't tell Zayn this, but as he lays on the bed beneath him, his small frame hugged by the sheets, the soft skin under Harry's touch, his long hair sprawled on the pillows, and his voice is either soft or high pitched with his moans, and he knows that Zayn would hate it if he told him that, would hate him if Harry told him that he still looks delicate even if he's not a girl, and more if he told him that make-up doesn't really change much of his face, or the fact that he has already a small waist without a corset. But he can't see the deadly glare Zayn gets when he's in battle, nor the focus and intelligence he witnesses with his smirk and his chin pointed forward and his shoulders squared. Nor that strong fearful aura he normally holds. And he knows that Zayn is strong, in every aspect he's powerful, and he would never allow someone to bend him, but he's allowing Harry to fuck him with no protests, and Harry wishes he's the only one to ever get to see this vulnerable side of Zayn.

And it's fair to say that Harry loves his view, loves Zayn's voice in his ears, loves _him_ overall. And he lowers himself for his head to fall between Zayn's arm and his neck, and Zayn gasps again, the new angle making Harry hit his prostate dead on, thrusts getting harder, and Harry can't hold himself back with the thought of Zayn being so submissive beneath him, and Zayn definitely feels Harry's violent twitch inside of him as he thrusts again harder, and Harry feels Zayn's back arch again, head tilting backwards some more as he comes between them for the second time this night, clenching too tight on Harry, and Harry bites on his shoulder as he thrusts widely again, relishing in how Zayn's insides are squeezing him, and he buries himself deep inside of Zayn as he comes as well, stilling for a moment before he moves slowly again, the feeling too good to let go, but Zayn actually whines this time from the over sensation, and Harry pulls out slowly, elbows still making his body able to not crush Zayn beneath him even though he knows he won't really do him any harm.

He kisses the side of Zayn's neck as he lifts himself up to find those beautiful hazel pools already looking at him, and he leans in for a kiss, taking his time with it before resting his forehead on Zayn's.

"How was that?"

"We're definitely doing this again"

Harry smirks, "Well … since you'll be up all night. I don't mind fucking you until morning"

Zayn laughs breathlessly, "I think my body would protest"

"We can test that"

Zayn raises an eyebrow before his hands move from behind him and he pushes Harry away. "Get off me"

Harry kisses him quickly before he sits up, gathers the sheets beneath them and cleans them both before he's leaving the bed, and Zayn stares after him for a moment.

Harry doesn't normally have an oil vial next to his bed and he doesn't normally put extra sheets on the bed.

 _He knew he'd have his way. The asshole_.

Zayn goes to kick him when he gets back, but Harry grabs his leg and plants a kiss there, and Zayn can't curse at him after that, so he lets him settle next to him, arms going around his waist as his chest presses firmly against his back, and Zayn doesn’t care if Harry has much stamina left or if he might tease him about it in the morning, he just lets his eyelids close, hands tracing Harry's bigger ones on his waist, and feeling Harry pressing a lingering kiss on the top of his head, whispering _'Goodnight, my love'_ before sleep takes over him.

*****

Zayn wakes up to light kisses being placed on his neck and Harry's hand stroking his inner thigh, and Harry smiles how Zayn moves away from the soft touch, always been more sensitive when it comes to his thighs, but Harry doesn't really allow him to move much and Zayn mumbles something into the pillow before he moves again.

"Stop it, Harry!"

Harry smiles wider, Zayn's accent is strong, and he's not even pronouncing the H in his name in his sleepy state that doubles his cuteness at the morning, and Harry can see how he turns to glare at him when he doesn't stop, forcefully removing his hand, the light coming through the closed curtains surrounding the bed is making patterns on their skin, and Harry had waited long enough to have Zayn in his bed, so he moves to hover over Zayn, and he watches for a moment how Zayn brushes his hair backwards, fingers playing with his locks as he looks up at Harry, thick lashes covering his eyes, and Harry thinks it's illegal for Zayn to do that or to even look like that, and he wishes for the second time that he's the only one to ever get to see Zayn like this.

He leans in slowly, getting a glimpse of Zayn's eyes fluttering close again before he presses his lips to Zayn's. Something soft and slow, and he feels Zayn's hands moving to his face, thumbs stroking his cheeks, and when he pulls back, Zayn is smiling up at him, hand moving to tuck Harry's hair behind his ear, and it's the first time Harry gets to see his face like this, soft, with an emotion in his eyes that Harry never thought he'd see, and he can see the faint blush tainting Zayn's cheeks as he looks up at him.

"You need to move" He tells him quietly, voice so soft that's barely above a whisper, and Harry absolutely loves it.

"I don't want to" Harry leans in again to kiss him making Zayn's smile widen.

"I have a kingdom to take care of, Harry" He giggles when Harry traces light tickling touches on his sides. And every little sound feels special somehow as Harry trails his lips to Zayn's neck.

"Just few more minutes" He murmurs against his neck.

"I need to walk straight among my people" Zayn pushes at his chest gently and Harry smirks.

"I'm not sorry about that"

"Of course you're not" Zayn rolls his eyes, pushing Harry to the side and getting up, and Harry manages one last slap at his ass before he does. Zayn just shakes his head at him.

*****

Harry is told that Zayn is at his office chamber, so he goes there, finding Zayn alone inside the room.

Zayn looks up at him but there's no smile on his face and he's back to his serious face that worries Harry a little. His hair is pulled up in a ponytail but it's cut short, and Harry doesn't know when did he do it, but he can't tell Zayn that he loved his long hair when Zayn clearly wasn't a fan of it.

"Morning" Zayn finally offers a smile, a genuine one, and Harry releases a sigh of relief.

"Morning"

"You might want to get a seat"

"Alright" Harry furrows his brows slightly as he sits down and Zayn hands him a folder. "What's this?"

"A new peace treaty" Harry raises his brows at him, "The previous one was built on your marriage to my dead sister, which is considered invalid as of the mean time. You're free to take your time through the papers. I will not force you to sign it, but I believe I can convince you of such"

Harry still looks at him with confusion, "You could have just replaced Tiana's name with your own" He trails his gaze to Zayn's ring, "I proposed anyway and you accepted"

Zayn takes a deep breath, "The treaty does not include our marriage" He circles his desk to stand in front of Harry, "I do not want to build the future of two countries on marriage. I want it to be based on tangible regulations, ones that cannot be broken easily. Ones that people cannot interfere in"

Harry nods slowly, "You think _us_ can be broken easily?"

"Harry-" His tone is calm, his face is composed, and Harry knows that Zayn already thought about it before a hand.

"I have done all of this for you!"

"And I appreciate it" Zayn replies, "I never said that _us_ can be broken easily-"

"But you don't want marriage" Harry finishes for him and Zayn sighs.

"Harry … I've never felt anything close to the way I feel for you, and I'm not talking about sex. I do not want us to ever be broken, but you have to understand that you're the king of England and I'm the king of Germany, and from previous experience, I do not think that living in another country would do mine any good"

"We could travel our way between the two"

"And leave a gap for more plots?" Zayn retorts and shakes his head, "Your country needs your presence and so does mine"

Harry stares at him for a moment before turning his gaze to the folder Zayn handed him and he signs it.

"You might want to go through the papers before you do that"

"You could have handed it to me blindly and I would have signed it. You know that" He stands up and Zayn furrows his brows.

"I would have not deceived you" Zayn tries to reason with him, blocking his way from leaving and waits for his eyes to meet his, "Harry, you cannot accuse me while I'm in this position! You had Louis to cover for you! He has an army, a cunning mind, a loyal heart, and a position that can guarantee him safety! I even thought of supporting him to reach the throne when I thought you were dead … I need time for my country to get back on its feet. I do now have someone that I highly trust here"

"You have Niall"

"Niall is a guard"

"You were just a bastard. Look at yourself now"

Zayn sighs and steps closer to reach Harry, his hands holding the sides of his face, "Harry, I love you. I do not wish for us to be apart but it's what life is. Just give me some time, I promise I'll come to see you" He leans his forehead to Harry's as he closes his eyes, "I love you" He repeats, "I just need time to figure out how I'll move in and out of the country with no harm done … Please just give me that" He opens his eyes to look up at him, pulling away slightly and Harry sighs as he looks into Zayn's eyes. They don't need a treaty, Harry would willingly do anything if Zayn asked, but he figures it's not just them. It's never just them.

So Harry allows Zayn's lips to reach his, allows himself to hold Zayn close to him, allows his mind to follow Zayn's this time.

"I'll wait for you" He whispers against his lips and Zayn smiles.

"I'll count the days"

*****

The day Harry leaves with his army, Zayn provides him with necessities for their journey until they reach the borders and onboard their ships, the German flags are taken off completely from them.

Zayn couldn’t accompany him no matter how much he wanted to because there were important matters to take care of.

That night, he finds a jar with lots of folded papers inside of it waiting on his bed, and there's a note that's folded differently that he picks first, and the smile on his face as he reads it and flops back on the bed is too wide to match the swelling in his heart.

_'I know I can't see you for god knows how long, but I hope you can still remember me with this. I wrote a small letter inside each of the papers so you can read one a day. With love, Harry'_

He picks one of the letters.

_'I'm addicted to your whisky colored eyes that I know I'll be losing my mind without their spark that shines more the sun could ever and make me blind for only having your heartbeat to lead me, and it always leads me back to you'_

Zayn stares at the letter in his hand for too long until his smile falters.

Harry took his precious time to write him that. He already gave him a ring to burn at Zayn's skin reminding him of their distance.

_What did Zayn give him in return?_

*****

Harry stares at the land they're approaching. Some of the guards are standing to welcome him back home, and he also sees Louis standing there with a blank expression on his face.

He remembers all the times he was told that royals don't get to follow their heart ... _But they were wrong_.

Harry followed his.

It's not that they don't get to follow their heart, it's just what they choose to put inside of it.

_Harry chose Zayn._

_Zayn didn't choose him back._

*****

**A/N**

**Translation has been added to the previous chapters to clear any misunderstanding regarding the Spanish/German/French words that were mentioned.**

**Visuals are now available at the beginning of some chapters for this story and for the rest of my fics as well to help you better imagine the picture :)**


	15. Ⓔⓟⓘⓛⓞⓖⓤⓔ

_ _

_Fulda, Hesse, Germany._

"Are you writing a letter to England?"

Zayn looks up, "No" And he wouldn't be writing a letter to Harry on his desk at the daylight. He'd write them at night with one of Harry's small notes next to him because even if he had read them all by now, he'd still read them again and again, and the feeling in his stomach never goes away, although he doesn't write very often, and the first letter arrived too late, but he hopes Harry understands his position as well as his country's state. "I'm writing to my mother at Trier" And god how he would like to bring his mother at court. He'd seen her twice overall now ever since he's back. But he trusts her the most to be near the borders with his best men for protection in order to bring him news.

"Well" Niall steps closer, "I hope it's about Spain"

Zayn sighs and drops the letter for a moment. Spain is an issue now. The Spanish king took interest in him after the battle and offered his support by sending his daughter, and although she didn't arrive yet, Zayn knows his motives and knows what the princess is going to offer him in exchange of their support. And Zayn wouldn't lie. Spain is a strong country that could benefit him in so many ways. But the king's proposal is making him anxious for some reason. He hopes he can get something out of it without involving him in a wedding.

"Where's she now?"

"Switzerland" Niall answers, "It won't be long until she reaches here, but … You really need a quick answer"

And that's also another thing. Zayn purses his lips together as he stares down at the letter on his desk. His country needs aids. Sure, the resources Harry sent helped him through the first three months, and his people aren't asking for too much, but he has other plans, and if he didn't get Germany to be on the top before France, then he knows what's happening next. And he doesn't want to send a letter to Harry to ask for anything more than he already offered, declining politely his invitations, and pretending not to see the hints Harry writes about wishing to come instead. Harry here in Germany is the last thing he wants right now.

"But that's not the reason I'm here anyway" Zayn looks up at him again with raised brows. "Louis is here"

"At court?!"

"No. We spotted him at the borders. Arrived on a ship this morning"

Zayn rolls his eyes, "As much as I would love more than anything to arrest him and bring him here so I can chop his head off, he's very important to Harry"

"At first, I thought he's here to deliver some news, or even more resources. I thought that maybe Harry sent him but now that you're telling him you didn't ask for anything …"

"I didn’t even know he has contacts in Germany" Zayn frowns.

"I think it's for trade. He doesn't seem to be planning on staying for a long time either. He was seen conversing with some merchants, some sailors as well. His ship is ready to take him back today"

"No …" Zayn furrows his brows, "Louis wouldn't come here himself for just trade. Not if it wasn't-" He cuts himself off and looks back at Niall, "Not if this was more than gold and crops" He stands up, "Prepare me a carriage"

*****

Louis is still there when he arrives –fortunately– and Zayn notices that the merchants he's conversing with aren't German as he approaches him.

"Lord Tomlinson" He gives him a tight smile as Louis turns, with a look of disinterest that sets him on fire. "If I knew you'd be here, I'd have greeted you properly. Though I'm a bit surprised that you're alone" He looks over his shoulder, "Harry couldn't spare a couple of days to see me?"

"Harry has far more important issues to deal with rather than seeing you"

"Or" He holds a hand up, "He doesn't know you're here"

"Me being anywhere does not concern you"

"It does when you're on my land" He looks again over Louis' shoulder.

"It's personal matter"

Zayn hums, "But just to make sure, you wouldn't mind if I take a look, would you?" He turns to him men but Louis steps closer.

"I'll repeat myself one more time since you seem to be deaf"

"In case you haven’t known yet, I am _king_. And the soil you're standing on right now belongs to _me_. I have every right to do as I please"

Louis smirks, "Do you, now? Because I doubt that my friends would let you"

Zayn glances at the merchants, eyeing them with narrowed eyes, an obvious displeasing look on their faces. "Trading with the enemy" He scoffs as he brings his gaze back to Louis, "Gives me another reason to arrest all of you"

"Go ahead. Make a scene. You think I care?"

"I can cut your head off if I wanted to"

"Sure you can. Yours will be next"

Zayn balls his hands into fists by his side, but Louis is right, and he hates how he is, hates him in general, but he pulls away slightly, calming his nerves. He knows what Louis is saying. "You want to create more reasons for war? You think England wouldn't be involved?"

"You got Spain on your back" Louis replies easily, his face is still the same, "Before England even replies, they'll find your corpse. And …" He steps back, "That _if_ England replies" Zayn narrows his eyes at him. "You and I both know that you'll take the open chance once you get it. And when you do, England won't be on your side" He goes to turn but looks at Zayn again, "In fact … The news you decide to send to England is useless against my words, so stay in your lane. You might be the king of Germany, but you got nothing on me that will ever make me bow"

He does turn this time, and Zayn forces himself to stay in his place taking deep breaths.

*****

The carriage arrives at the castle, and Zayn smiles as he steps closer, waiting for the servant to open the door.

"Bienvenido-"

"You do not need to speak Spanish. I can understand your language very clearly" The princess interrupts him, taking the hand he offers to descend. He is surprised even though he shouldn't, but he finds out that he wasted time learning some Spanish words in the last couple of weeks. He still has a translator by his side, but he should have expected the princess to be educated enough. So he keeps his smile, taking in her appearance, and for some reason, he doesn't like her at all.

Her skin is too pale, green eyes, the shade he doesn't like, small frame, brown hair pulled back, but he also doesn't like it, not one bit. It makes him think of another and how there have been so long since he saw them, and it aches him now.

"You look marvelous, Princess Luciana"

"As do you, your grace" She bows, a faint smile on her lips, and perhaps he expected her to be more … lively. But that doesn't really matter. He nods once and turns to lead them inside.

"I've prepared a room especially for you. I know that your journey must have been long and you need rest"

"Not at all. My journey was quite enjoyable. I spent a lovely time at Lyon when I had to make a stop. Prince Pierre was the sweetest"

Zayn stops and turns to her. She has just gotten here, but she's not wasting time. "Heard he's a very handsome man"

"Very gentle as well. I do not judge a person based on their appearance"

"I'm just surprised that France would have such hospitality, especially when they're well aware of your destination"

"France is no better shape than Germany. Spain is no enemy for neither. Not if we weren't given a cause"

She smiles and Zayn does as well. _Alternatives_. Louis' voice is swimming inside his head.

"Perhaps it's best that you get accustomed to your room before dinner. I'm sure you'll like the view from your window. You'll come to learn that I make the best choices"

"I have no doubt, your highness"

_Spain is giving him no option._

*****

Zayn stops pacing when the door opens and waits until Niall is close enough so no one else can hear them. Even if he's inside his room, he can't risk anything with the princess around.

"What you got?"

"Our sources confirmed that the merchants Louis was trading with are indeed French, but …" Zayn holds his breath, "The ship he arrived in wasn't supposed to leave for England today. They were sailing west"

Zayn furrows his brows, "West? But that's-"

"The new world" Niall nods, "The sailors aren't English nor French. The meeting is on German lands for a reason that I do not know of"

Zayn closes his eyes for a second. Spain is taking the lead in discovering the new world. No wonder Louis knew about the princess being on her way here this fast. _Personal matter_. Harry knows nothing then. He'd have written to him about it.

"Spain is pressuring you into accepting their proposal" Niall continues and he opens his eyes again, "Germany can't hold it anymore, and if Spain chose to fund France instead-"

"Then I'll lose my country. Again" Zayn sighs deeply and turns to pace again. "They came to me first because they know I'm better than Pierre. But they don't really plan to keep my, I suppose" He turns to Niall, "Spain can't sprain my arm"

"Actually …" Niall starts and Zayn groans, rolling his eyes and pushing his hair back, "You can't _not_ accept. Spain _can_ sprain your arm. We need the resources they provide … Or … You can let go of your pride and ask for Harry's support"

Niall gives him a pointed look, but he doesn't have time to reply, and maybe he's thankful he doesn't need to as a knock on the door interrupts them, and he's being notified by the princess' presence. He puts a smile instead and watches as Niall gives him another warning look before he goes.

"Pleased to see your beauty again, my princess"

"The pleasure is all mine" She smiles and he offers her a seat right away. "I'm sorry for interrupting you. I hope it is not an urgent matter"

"My country's matters are always urgent, princess"

"Then I suppose we shouldn't let the time pass no longer. You already know the purpose of my visit"

"That Spain took a liking to me after winning the battle and decided to fund the surviving side?"

She gives him another small smile that never reaches her eyes. "My father only seeks peace-"

"And power" He cuts her off, "I'm not blind, princess Luciana. No one would waste such opportunity. Myself included"

"Then you shall hear my proposal" She answers, "Spain is ready to send much more gold than I hold right now. Army, crops, whatever you please, to help Germany rise once more. A marriage to seal the deal, giving me the rights to rule beside you, but … An actual rule"

"Because you'll give me an option?" He asks sarcastically, and he's not even surprised when she doesn't respond nor change her expression. "You want to plant Spanish men inside my court to 'aid' your rule, to make it 'actual', in return I'll receive gold and crops?"

"And an army"

"Spanish army. Who are mostly under your command"

She straightens up in her seat, "You gain not only one but two more countries to rule"

"Under a Spanish flag" He shakes his head. "What's in it for me?"

"Helping your country not to starve to death, or worse … Having it be a French colony"

Zayn leans forward, "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm simply giving you an opportunity that you'll be blind to miss"

He smiles, leaning back again, "So much in you reminds me of myself"

"You're an ambitious man. There's a reason that only I can lead that ambition of yours"

"An honest expression would be a good start. You're wasting your beauty"

She tilts her head to the side, "You'll come to learn that I carry too much love in my heart for those who I care for. I can be a tough queen by your side and a dutiful wife when you need me to"

"Hard to believe those words when you play it yourself"

She stares at him, blank expression still, and Zayn stares back until she stands up and walks closer to him. "Then I'll have to show you" She whispers, slowly reaching to untie her hair making it fall to her shoulders. Reaching backwards next to take off her dress, and she keeps staring at him as she does, sliding off her dress completely and letting his eyes roam over her body.

"You do that to every suitor?"

"Only that who I know would be mine"

He looks back up into her eyes, "And you believe I'll accept your offer?"

"You won't sacrifice your country" She replies as she sits slowly on his lap, hands reaching up to cup his face. "You're too loyal to do that"

"If Loyalty was one of my traits, you wouldn't be straddling me right now" He raises his brows.

"You've been a man your entire life. A couple of years with the English king didn't change you. You have priorities, and he isn't one"

Zayn opens his mouth to reply but decides she's not worth it. So he traces his fingers on her thighs instead, eyes dipping lower for a moment as he locks his arms around her and stands up. He can feel her smiling, head tilting forward to press a kiss at his neck. He drops her to the bed and goes to whisper in her ears.

"One more thing, princess" He pulls back, and for the first time, there's actual emotion on her face. "I hate to do this but …" He stands up again, "You're not my type" He turns on his heels and heads for the door.

"You'll reject Spain? Do you have a death wish?" He hears the anger in her voice. Desperation maybe. And he turns to see her sitting on the bed, face red as she glares at him. But he smirks. Spain won't be the one to push him on his knees.

"Haven't they told you?" He opens the door, "I like a challenge"

He sees her eyes widening before he closes the door.

*****

_Colchester, Essex, England._

Liam looks behind him carefully to check if anyone is around before he pats his horse and ties him to a tree. It is the place that was mentioned, and he squints his eyes into the distance to try and see better.

"Were you followed?" A quite voice comes from behind him and he spins quickly, a sigh of relief escaping him as he smiles and approaches him.

"No" Liam hugs him tightly, "Missed you, my dear friend. It's been almost six months now"

"The feeling is mutual then" Zayn smiles as Liam pulls back. "You still look the same though" He teases.

"Well, you definitely look more manly now" Liam retorts and they both laugh.

"Yeah" Zayn nods.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Zayn shakes his head, "Everything in Germany is alright?"

"Sort of … I'm managing"

Liam frowns, "Then why this? Why send me a secret letter to meet you here? Is everything alright between you and Harry? You know he'd be devastated if he learned about your visit and didn't go to see him"

"I can't risk being seen in England" Zayn sighs, "And I can't involve Harry in this either … Liam … I came to you asking for a favor from a friend" Liam's frown deepens, "Surely you have heard about Spain's motives against my country. I'm not in a good position right now"

Liam sighs, crossing his arms over his chest, "Go on"

"Spain wants to push a marriage to ruin me. They want my throne and my country. And if I did not cooperate, they aid France instead against me, and my country can't go into another war, Liam, not now. They even got Louis' intel on their side, and Spain is already merging into the new world, their forces are growing, and I need to stop that before it's too late"

"I do not understand" Liam shakes his head, "If you need political or military help, then why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking Harry instead? And … I'm pretty sure he'll believe you over Louis"

"I can't ask Harry to get involved into this" He repeats, "And I'm not exactly asking for a military aid"

Liam stares at him in confusion, "What's on your mind?"

Zayn smiles, "Spain expects me to either accept their proposal or prepare for their army alongside the French. I have a secured plan that will guarantee me that Spain bows to _me_. While France is still gathering their strength, I'm going to strike within. Use the trading borders, the merchants, the people. I have good information about where and who to convince, I just need more men that I can trust"

Liam looks at him in disbelief. "You're carrying out a civil war? Are you out of your mind?!" He shouts, "You have seen it yourself! Your country has been through this! How could you think of something like this?!"

"Lower your voice!" Zayn whisper shouts as he steps closer, "I will not create civil war" He sighs, "There will be no war when only the royal family is in question"

"You still want your hands on France?!" Liam whisper shouts as well.

"It's the only way I can protect myself and my country!" Zayn replies, "If I do nothing, I'll be crushed! Germany will be a Spanish colony or a French colony. And you know who's next? The rest of Europe. England will too bow to Spain" Liam presses his lips together and stares at him with furrowed brows. "Look, I know I'm asking too much" He looks up at Liam with big eyes, "I know I'm literally asking you to leave everything behind and put your life on the line for me, but … Liam, I _need_ your help. You're the only friend that I know is capable of such thing, and I know that my gratitude will never be equal to your sacrifices but … If our friendship means anything to you, then I'm _begging_ you for help"

Zayn still looks up at him with his eyes, a helpless look on his face, and Liam knows that Zayn doesn't beg for anything. Always stood tall and proud. And it hurts him that his friend is standing in front of him right now looking like he does.

"Just …" He avoids Zayn's eyes, "Give me time to think about this"

"Time is a valuable asset that I do not own, Liam" Zayn replies and Liam is forced to look back at the break in his voice. "There's a ship waiting for me at the shore. It's either a yes or a no. And I'm sorry for forcing you into a decision, but I need your answer now"

Liam doesn't know who he'll be letting down this evening. Himself, Zayn, or Harry?

*****

_Brixton, London, England._

"His belongings are still present inside the castle, but my men are confirming to me that he is no longer coming back" Harry just blinks, doesn't turn to Louis as he speaks, "A German ship was spotted. Zayn was onboard. There was a messenger that arrived to the castle pretending to carry a letter to you, and since Liam is considered a trustworthy guard of yours and a close friend that also receives letters occasionally, he received it instead. There was a secret gathering that I could not locate the place of, but he _was_ seen leaving on the same ship back to Germany, I believe" Louis pauses, "Now I also suppose that the rumors about the Spanish alliance are true since the princess did make a visit to Germany. Maybe he wanted a friend by his side. Maybe more. I could not possibly know their intentions … Harry …"

"We were childhood friends" He replies quietly, "He didn't even bother to tell me at least that he's … leaving. Me, his friend, his king, his country, just …" He huffs a breath out and looks down at his hands. "It's just always him and Zayn around and I don't know where do I stand" He stands up, looking outside the window, hand gripping at the wall framing it. "He insists to make me the blind side and I'm tired of it!" He raises his voice, eyes falling shut, and hands dropping again.

"They could choose to turn their backs on you but I will _never_ do the same" Louis tells him quietly but sternly, hands reaching up to gently hold his arms, and he plants a soft kiss to Harry's shoulder making the latter open his eyes and turn to face him, hurt evident in his eyes. "You knew his words were never honest. Don't let him weaken you. You're the king of England, and he's always been a nothing without you. Make him taste his own medicine. Let's see how he does without England by his side"

Harry furrows his brows and turns his head away again. He doesn't give him a reply though.

*****

_Bonndorf, Germany._

"My guards can only accompany you to Lausanne. From there, you'll take a cart through the borders to reach Oyonnax. My friends shall meet with you there, and you can carry out our plan"

Liam nods slowly, "And your … friends … They trust an Englishman among them?"

Zayn smiles, "You're an Englishman and I trusted you" He pats Liam's shoulders, "Besides, I knew those men since we were little. We literally grew up together inside the court"

Liam furrows his brows, "You've planned this long ago, haven't you?"

Zayn sighs and drops his arms to his sides, "My father wanted to have some spies inside France since the situation wasn't pretty much stable, but … With everything that's happened, they were kept hidden, undercover, mingling with other French people until the time is right, and well … I wrote them a letter once I was back on the throne"

Liam nods again, "Alright. Then what? You'll cause a riot?"

"Only against the royal family"

"You're still creating civil war, Zayn"

"I'm turning the people against the royal family. We'll have the nobles too by our side. With any other foreigner out, and while they do not have Spain's army yet, we have the upper hand. We just need to work quickly-"

"And if it didn't work?" Liam cuts him off and Zayn stares at him for a moment.

"I know I'm asking you for too much. You're literally risking your life for me, and that is a price I can never pay for, so if you do not feel like doing this job, step down immediately. I will not force you, Liam"

Liam sighs, "It's not that" He shakes his head, "I'm with you, it's just … I don't want you to lose any more battles. Not when your country needs you, not when … Not when there are people waiting for you"

Zayn knows what he means, _who_ he means, and he has to look away from Liam's eyes for a moment. "The French threatened my country _and_ yours for ages. They've slaughtered my friends and family, and most importantly, my people who trusted their lives in my hands" He looks up again, more determined this time, "If I do not move now, Spain and France will crush me down, and my country will no longer be in my hands, not to mention the amount of blood spilled" He grabs Liam's arms, "I've planned this thoroughly, and this is the only way the least blood can be spilled … Trust me on this one, Liam"

Liam takes a deep breath and hears Zayn's guards calling for him, so he steps away. "I better be going, yeah?" He turns to leave but stops and turns towards Zayn again, "Did you um … Harry knows I'm at least here right? You've sent him a letter or something? I can't have him worrying over me"

"Actually" Zayn clears his throat, "He does know you're here with me since the day we left" Liam gives him a confused look, "I allowed Louis' spy to follow us back to the ship. I just wanted him to know that you're safe … sort of …"

Liam nods at him "Until we meet then"

Zayn stares again at him and steps forward, wrapping his arms around Liam tightly. "You've been a good friend to me since the day we met and I cannot thank you enough for that. I shall be with you shortly, my dear friend, and together, we'll celebrate our victory" He pulls back and smiles, "Be safe"

"You too" Liam smiles back, pats Zayn's shoulder once before he's turning and getting inside the cart.

*****

Zayn pulls the hood over his head further as he looks over Saint-Étienne. The faint lights in the shadows of the night inside the houses indicate that there are only a few people who are still awake. News reached him not long after Liam's departure that their plan is working efficiently. His spies that were long planted between the French managed to reach the nobles and manipulate their minds with a little help of his other spies. He did receive a letter from Liam that says clearly that he doesn't like Zayn's current plan with how blood _is_ spilled, but Zayn would always reply to his friends to convince Liam that those who they kill are either sacrifices for a greater cause or they're simply 'not good' people. And Zayn won't be lying in both cases. He has enough knowledge of the Frenchmen, and he knows who exactly to target in order to trigger the people.

"Zayn" Niall's quiet voice comes from behind him and he turns to him. "Our men are ready to move. We received a letter … We have half of the nobles at our side. Many villages are turning against the royal family. If you plan to move further, you should …" Niall stops, but the look in his eyes tells him something else, and Zayn raises his brows at him. "We also received a couple of other bad news" Zayn takes a deep breath and nods at him. "A spy in Béziers confirmed that once the princess arrived with the news of rejection, the king didn't take it so well, and there were letters exchanged with Austria. If our calculations are true, then the Spanish army will be entering Germany in your absence, failing your plan here in France-"

"And I lose both countries and my head" Zayn continues for him quietly, "Shit …"

"Also" Niall clears his throat and Zayn looks at him again, "We received a word from England …"

When Niall trails off, Zayn curses again under his breath, "What now? Harry is also turning against me?"

Niall avoids his gaze, "Harry has been in his bed for a long time now … He's extremely sick"

Zayn furrows his brows and looks back at the village, the light of the fire is no longer on. The people are asleep, and he is to move now or never. But with everything Niall is telling him … No wonder Harry didn't even send him a letter to tell him not to enter France. Knowing Harry, he'd be in a ship to Germany shortly after Liam's departure. Surely he would have sensed something, and even Louis wouldn't be able to stop him if he wanted to reach him. Fuck. He didn't want the arrival of such news now. If Liam knew, he'd be rushing back to England, and Zayn isn't sure of himself as well, if he should be rushing to Germany or England, or allow his feelings to surface and his rage to take over, which would be foolish, he _should_ know that.

"Also" Niall starts again and Zayn has to close his eyes. There can't be any more bad news. "Louis was also spotted in Austria. I believe he's leading the Spanish forces. He does have a great relationship with the Spanish-"

"Wait" Zayn opens his eyes and turns to Niall. "Louis is in Austria? As of now?"

"Yes" Niall nods slowly.

"He wouldn't be" He shakes his head, "Louis would never leave Harry's side if he's sick just to come at me-"

"Unless Harry's condition is far worse than the news we've received and they're only hiding the truth" Zayn's eyes widen and his lips part on nothing. "I'm sorry, but we do have to expect the worst at this time"

Zayn takes a deep breath and forces his brain to think rationally, "Spain is a very strong country, I'm well aware of that fact, and I'm positive the Spanish king is well aware of that fact as well. If Spain wanted to stop me and support France, they'd lead their own army and gain both France and Germany if they wanted to, but they're not, and they want Austria's help, why?"

Niall furrows his brows, "Because Austria wouldn't say no to Spain?"

"Because Spain doesn't have an army" Zayn replies, "They're busy fighting in the new world. That's why they sent me an 'offer' to be their ally. They wanted another strong ruler, and it happens to be me since my reputation rose after me claiming back my country and declaring war on France. That's it, Niall! They just want me to run away!" He steps closer to Niall, "Louis must have manipulated the news we get. I don't know how, but I would believe he is capable of such thing. Harry isn’t … He is upset with me, clearly, but Louis would _never_ leave England knowing very well that if Harry ever found out he's plotting against me, there would be consequences that isn't in his favor. He loves Harry, he'd never do that. And if I hope enough that Harry still has feelings for me, then I know what I'm saying is true"

"You'd hope?" Niall sighs.

"There is no threat against my country other the French, and I'm going to make sure that threat is eliminated"

"But what if you're wrong?"

Zayn walks past him to his men, "I know I'm not" He turns to him, "We're moving forward. Are you with me or not?"

Niall sighs again and follows him, "I'm always with you, my old friend"

Zayn smiles.

*****

"Selling _our_ grain just to gain more gold to satisfy their pleasures?! Is that what we expect our next king to be?!"

Liam sighs, hearing another comment from a villager on what's not really happening and turns to Zayn. "You're really going to steal every resource possible and starve the people?" He whispers.

Zayn smiles, "Relax. We're not starving the people. Besides, I'm not stealing anything, I'm just getting the resources in their rightful hands"

"You mean your 'free trade' policy thing?"

Zayn turns to him with a roll of his eyes, "Were they that good when they left you to imagine your best friend and king dead? Slaughtered with the least amount of humanity possible? Organs shattered everywhere? Would you feel the same towards them if they really did?"

Liam presses his mouth shut and turns his head forward. Zayn does the same, another smile taking over his face as he watches two guards interact, confused as well as frustrated that they can't locate the missing resources nor catch any culprits that cause casualties.

"So now you're heading straight to the castle?"

"Of course not" Zayn replies, "I have to show the people first what the rest of the royal family has been up to" He turns to Liam again, "We're going to catch them red-handed" He smirks and walks back to his men. "The nobles' business is being ruined, and so far, they've reached to do business in Germany, and of course, my tolerant strategy has been attracting more of them. Here's a big 'fuck you' to their loyalty" He raises a hand, "But I don't care about that. It'll be their greatest weakness if they ever decided to plot against me … And since the people already love me for delivering much needed grain, and hearing very well from their trusted friends" He looks over the men, "That my rule in Germany has brought a better living standard to the people … I believe my friends it's time that we lure the French royals right towards our final trap" He turns to look at Liam who has furrowed brows, but so far agrees with him, "It's our only chance of showing the people the royal family's true colors … I would never forget my friends who had fallen victims to their ill intentions" He turns again to his men, "Tomorrow, at daylight. Let everyone see that France needs _me_ on the throne instead"

*****

The French prince along with his guards approach the port, the people are already giving them looks of disapproval as they pass, and the looks of frustration is present on the Prince's face as he turns to the merchants unloading their goods from the ships.

"By orders of the king, I claim this ship and all of its contents!" The prince shouts as he motions for the guard to push the merchants away.

"The ship isn't French! We don't follow your king's orders!" A merchant shouts back.

"It's on French lands. We suspect your load is ours, and we take what belongs to us" The prince replies as he pushes the merchant to the side. "Besides, we do no business with the Germans"

"I'm very disappointed, your grace" The prince turns slowly at the teasing tone, eyes narrowing immediately and sword out in his hands. "I come peacefully and here you are already treating me differently" Zayn raises both hands to show he means no harm, "My ships are holding many required resources demanded by your people that I have so far been providing for the past couple of months after I've heard about the dreadful state my neighboring county is in"

The prince laughs bitterly, "Of course. Because I'll believe your words" He steps closer, "Don't pretend you're the good guy when you've been the reason my country is in this state from the beginning"

Zayn smiles, "I honestly came with an offer to the king but found him on vacation in Spain, enjoying all aspects of life while his people suffer … And apparently, the prince left in command is also cutting off any support provided" Zayn steps closer as well, "Just because I'm German, doesn't necessarily mean that I'm a cruel piece of scum like you" He tilts his head to the side, "Oh, and have I mentioned to your people that you're also buying luxury goods from Spain? Ones found in the new world? Available only to the royal family?" He shakes his head, "Such a disgusting group of people you are"

"You come here … With your men … To my country … And dare to threaten me?!" The prince shouts, sword already in hand, and he swings it at Zayn who avoids it quickly by jumping backwards. "This man caused the death of your friends and family!" He shouts to the people, "He does not offer help! He only offers more suffering!"

"Prince Pierre, I did not come here to fight" Zayn states calmly, "The casualties happened because you chose to plan war on my country! As a loyal countryman, I did what I must to protect my people! And I shall not stand aside while you torment yours!" He evades another hit, "Your actions serves nothing more than an act of declaring another war! One that your country cannot recover from!"

"Not if I kill you first!"

Zayn sighs, stands still and stares into the prince's reckless eyes as his own guards hold him down, throwing the sword away. Any French guards accompanying the prince are also held down by his men.

"I gave your father a chance to save his country and his people but he chose his own interest. I gave you a chance to prove to your people that you are a better successor but you appear not. For that I cannot help you nor your family from the rage of the people. And I can guarantee you that it's not easy to face. But you'd have heard of it if you were interested enough to join the battlefield, which unfortunately, you're not man enough to do so … Your fat ego and big mouth have driven you towards your grave, my friend"

The prince glares up at him, fighting against his restraints and glancing around him to see the disgusted look on the people's faces. "You wouldn't believe a German!" He shouts at them, "It's a conspiracy!"

"It's like the German said" A boy speaks up, motioning to the Spanish ship resting at the port, "We've never seen this stuff before"

"And I've held my support for the king for so long" A man shakes his head.

"You get so much yet you pay us so little!" Another shouts.

"Were you planning to starve us?!" An old woman shouts.

"And what about the crimes that you've covered?!" A man shouts, "All that blood that you keep hidden?!"

"We want our food!" A woman shouts.

"And our gold!"

"We want justice!"

The people starts gathering, shouting more and more as their number increases, and Zayn only stands and watches, the effect of his spies is paying off very well in front of his eyes, but he doesn't smile even if it's so tempting. The prince looks up at him again in fear, "You can't harm me"

Zayn crouches to his level, "You underestimate the power of the people" He whispers, "They are your source of power. Not your army nor Spain can hold them down"

"Lock him up!" A man shouts and Zayn smiles at the prince, "They should be judged for their actions!" Zayn shrugs at him and stands up again.

"Nah, those types shouldn't be even alive … Kill them"

The prince's eyes widen as he turns to them, "And what would become of you, you fools! You'll be a German colony!"

"My reign has proven to be far better than yours have ever been!" Zayn retorts, "At least I care for my people's welfare! What have you done?" The prince opens his mouth to reply, but the looks on the people's faces tells all, and he got nothing. "Exactly"

"What would become of our business if we supported you?" A man steps forward, and Zayn knows him, knows he's a noble, gaining a number of questioning eyes his way.

"Just as I have promised your friends who started business on my lands. I shall not charge more"

"And the villagers?"

"I will never differentiate between my people. The land they were born on means nothing to me"

"You're really offering? Like you care about their choices!" The prince spits out and Zayn turns to him.

"My country is across the borders. If I were to leave, then I surely wish no more conflicts with France or Spain. I will simply leave them to you if they refuse me … I do not offer a hostile strategy. I only care for the greater good"

"Your preaching is inspirational" The prince mocks, "No wonder they're attracted to your empty words"

"You see" Zayn starts, "That's the difference between you and I" He crouches again at his level, "My words are never empty" He stands up, "I, Zayn Malik, King of Germany, here, stand before you to offer a better living. I will ask you to lend me your voices if you support my cause or to clear my way so I can go"

There's a moment of silence, followed by hushed whispers and narrowed eyes, but Zayn isn't nervous. He stands his place as his men starts to step forward.

"I, Enzo Lucas, Duke of Bourgogne, offer my support" Zayn smiles, giving him a nod of approval, "And I, Benjamin Eliot, Duke of Limousin, offer my support as well" Zayn gives him a nod as well, and the nobles following suite offer their support as well, the people are convinced with the high-ranks approval so they accept as well. If there's a hidden contract between the dukes and himself, then surely the people don't need to know about now. It's nothing they can hold on him anyway. He made sure no contract signed would ever harm him or his country.

"The road to the castle is clear" Niall whispers in his ears and he smiles wider, turning to the prince next.

"I'll leave you, my people, to choose your own judgment" He shouts at the people, and yet again, he only awaits for the response he knows he'll have.

"Cut his head off!" The Duke shouts, and the people cheer for him to do so. He doesn't wait for their change of heart as he takes the prince's sword, the guards forcing his head down, and Zayn leans down one last time.

"For everything you've caused me and my country, may your soul never find peace as you burn in hell" He whispers in his ears before standing up again. "May god forgive your sins" He says aloud for the people to hear, holding the sword tighter and swinging it down. "I'm only fulfilling people's will" He turns to Niall again to whisper in his ears, "Once the people are gone, make sure all of his guards are dead, and" He glances at the prince's body, blood covering his back, "Burn their corpses together" He walks past him to get to Liam, "God knows I'm giving them mercy for not chopping their bodies and throwing them in the woods for the stray animals to feed on them" He sighs as he comes to stand in front of Liam, "Come on, we still got job to do" He nods his head towards the carriage that awaits them.

*****

_Madrid, Spain._

"I believe if we're to hurry up the procedures, it'd be beneficial to both sides"

"I don't know why you worry too much" The Spanish king replies, "We've already set up a plan to corner him"

"The German King is cunning" The French king replies, "I was willing to forget the fact that you did offer him your daughter and a seat on the Spanish throne, in return, I expect you to take this matter more seriously"

The Spanish king leans back, a glass in hand, "And I told you not to worry. We have a match to face him with. France does not have the upper hand, or should I remind you of Spain's force?" He puts the glass down, "Germany won't rise any higher. My daughter would be wed to your son as promised, and I expect you to trust my words … In time, everything will happen as planned" He stands up, "Now, if you excuse me, I'll retire to my chambers"

The French king glares at his back as he goes, but he doesn't reply. Spain _is_ a much greater force than France in the meantime.

The Spanish king sighs as he enters his bedroom, the servants helping him into his sleeping gown before he's left to his bed, the guards closing the door behind them.

The sound of the door opening again annoys him and he shouts for the guards to close it for he seeks no disturbance. The French king's presence has put enough pressure on him, but the guards don't reply, so he sighs again, sitting up to glare at the door in the dark.

"I ordered for no disturbance!" The door closes and he shakes his head, turning back to sleep, but a sound of something dropping on the ground startles him and he sits up straighter, more alarmed this time. "Guards!"

The bid dips behind him and he freezes.

"A message from king Zayn" Someone whispers in his ears, but he can't see anything, and he doesn't have enough time to turn back and catch that person before they're jumping off the bed, and he isn't even able to hear any footsteps.

"Guards!" He calls again, and this time, the door is opened and his guards are entering, the light is shining through the room, and he gulps.

There, laying on his floor, is the body of the French king, _dead_.

*****

"Don't you think it was a bit brutal?" Liam questions, "Spain might take this action as declaration of war!"

"I'm brutal when I need to be. And they won't" Zayn replies, "If I wanted to murder the Spanish king I'd have done so easily" He turns to Liam, "Which I didn't. It was merely a warning to never cross me again. They've already seen how I managed to infiltrate France and win the people over, and" He smiles, "Now he also knows that I have access within his own court to do as I please whenever I wish" He turns forward again, the too familiar land coming in view.

Liam sighs and turns his head forward as well. "You think we're welcomed here?"

"I don't believe Harry would kick me out. Germany and England are still allies despite Louis' actions that I still do not forgive"

"At least you have your excuse" Liam mumbles and Zayn turns to him with a hand to his forearm.

"You're his childhood friend"

"That made his emotions turn into hatred whenever it comes to you"

Zayn frowns, "He … I refuse to believe that Harry would throw away his friends"

"He would for you" Zayn drops his hand with a deep exhale, "You're underestimating his feelings for you"

" _If_ they're still present" Zayn mumbles and turns to see the land much closer. A familiar figure catches his eyes and he smirks, waiting for the ship to even come closer so he can see the expression on his face, but as always, Louis's face is composed.

_He'd kill the son of a bitch one day._

They finally get down, and the first thing that Zayn does is smiling so wide as he points back at his ship. "The Combined flag of France and Germany looks marvelous, doesn't it? Hoes does it feel, Lord Tomlinson? Knowing that you failed miserably in stopping me from getting what I want?" He steps closer with the same smirk and Louis gives him a tight smile.

"Forgive me, your highness, I didn't notice. It is very dull"

"Of course, my face outshines it" Zayn retorts, "I will get my hands on your throat soon" He steps past him, "Remember my words, Lord Tomlinson. I always get what I want"

He doesn't hear a reply from Louis, though he knows exactly what type of look he's giving the back of his head. It makes him smile even wider.

*****

Nothing much has changed since the last time he's here. Except perhaps for Harry's face as the carriage comes to a stop and the door is opened for him. Louis' got here with him, and he's not sure whether it was for protection that he accompanied them or for the fear that he brings ill will with him. He still approaches Harry with a smile though.

Harry only greets him formally, leading the way inside silently, and if he noticed the betrayed look on his face as he looks over Liam, he keeps it until he's got some privacy.

"I hope you come to discuss an important matter because my time is short" Harry glances over his shoulder at him. His tone is bitter and his eyes are unfriendly as they look his way, and Zayn takes a deep breath before standing in front of him.

"I believe the matter can be discussed privately?"

Harry stares at him for a second before he's leading him to his office chamber, and Zayn closes the door behind him as he follows him.

"Before you have a fit over anything and everything, you'll hear my explanation"

"I'm not throwing you outside my castle, am I?" Harry replies as he takes a seat and looks at him.

"I knew you wouldn't approve, that you'll try to stop me, but you have to admit that my plan has proven to be a success, and that we've agreed to handle the matters of one's country's on our own"

"Does that include you stealing my men?"

"Liam was not forced into anything"

"He'd go willingly with you anywhere" Harry rolls his eyes, face turning away from him. "You didn't even write to me about the Spanish princess"

Zayn shakes his head, "It wouldn't matter anyway. Nothing has happened between us"

"And you're satisfied?" Harry turns to him again, "Having two countries in the palm of your hand?"

"I'm planning to have the rest of Europe bowing to me actually"

Harry leans forward on the desk, "Your blind ambition will be the death of you … Do you hear yourself?!" He yells.

"I'm not young and naïve!" Zayn yells back, hands slamming on the desk, "My plan was perfectly structured and was a success! Despite your little filthy rat trying to plot against me!" Harry rolls his eyes again, "Don't pretend not to know about Louis' actions, I bet he's told you while riding your dick"

"Is that what you came here for?" Harry leans back in his seat, "To threaten my country and humiliate me?"

"You knew about the princess. You're telling me you didn't turn to him not even once?"

"Clearly you've lost your trust in me"

"As you have lost your faith in your friends" Zayn retorts. "I came here with an offer" He stands straighter, "I'm ready to forget the past events whether or not you were with another, and open a new page"

"You're asking me to forget everything you've done?" Harry asks with a shake of his head.

"You know" Zayn starts, "I could've accepted Spain's offer … I would have eventually learned what they're up to, and they have no current force to rely on in Europe. I could've had Spain, Germany, and France all to myself, having an heir … But I couldn't look into her eyes without remembering you" He places his hands on the desk once more, "So before you blame me on choosing politics over you, I want you to remember that I've thrown away an opportunity for you. That I had to secure my way through another way. And you can whine all you want, but you're not the one who's facing the threat, I am. Your country isn't having the rest of Europe on its back, mine is! And if I didn't act before I'm eaten alive, then I would've been dead and my country would have been suffering, so no … I wouldn't have done differently. I regret nothing, and I still love you"

Harry looks up at him again, at his golden determined eyes and how they always made him give in, and he knows what Zayn is saying is true, but he couldn't help his heart from feeling the pain and the fear for Zayn's life for being so reckless. "I didn't bed Louis since I got back from Germany" He starts, "At least I expect the same from you"

This time, it's Zayn who rolls his eyes, "There's nothing between Liam and I. He's your best friend. You need to have more faith in him"

"I can't not feel jealous over you … Look at you for god's sake"

"I'm very gorgeous, I've been told, thank you" Zayn smiles and Harry shakes his head. "So … We've thrown this behind us?"

Harry nods, "I'm happy for you, you know? Taking back Germany and having France … I guess we never celebrated that properly"

"I was actually thinking of making the celebration even bigger" Zayn walks his way around the desk, "Before, when I was once a princess, you didn't mind having both of our countries combined, though the distance and your parents forced you to be in Germany" He leans back on the desk once he's next to Harry and looks outside the window, "If I were to say that I'm ready to combine the three countries together under one name and one flag, what would you say?"

"Combining our countries?" Harry repeats with furrowed brows, "But that means-"

"You once proposed to me to be your husband … Well, I still have the ring" He turns his head to look at Harry, "I guess that makes us still engaged"

"Still keeping this political" Harry replies, but there's a smile present on his face, "You had a different opinion back then"

"I'm not changing my mind this time" Zayn turns fully to him, "Besides, it's always political. If it weren't for politics, you and I would have never met, you should thank the politics"

Harry laughs as he stands up, "You're very sure about me accepting this"

"Why wouldn't you? You get a fierce king as your husband, two powerful countries combined with yours, and the man of your dreams" Zayn flutters his lashes at him. "Here's a condition though" He holds a finger up when Harry leans in, "You have it all, in return, I want Louis dead"

Harry furrows his brows, "I'm not going to kill Louis! He's my friend!"

"Banish him"

"Louis is not going anywhere"

"You have me, why do you need him?!" Zayn steps back.

"I don't love him, what difference does it make?! Do you expect me to send everyone who falls in love with you away too?"

"It's not the same-"

"I can start counting already"

Zayn sighs, "Fine … I'll kick Louis' ass my own way"

Harry gives him a warning look, "Don't"

"I was thinking we can have the new castle in Brighton … And maybe another one in Rouen"

"You're changing the subject"

"You can't have me any other way" Zayn smiles at him. "Now, are you going to kiss me or not? Because I've missed you"

Harry sighs but smiles afterwards, pulling Zayn by his waist to kiss his lips, ones he'd dreamed about for far too many nights to count. And he doesn't think about anything else while he's kissing Zayn. He _can't_.

*****

Zayn smiles when he spots Louis in the hallway, and he walks towards him with the brightest smile he can master. "Lord Tomlinson! Look where I got!" He stands in front of him, "I can remember someone telling me that I won't have it all, but … Look around you, Lord Tomlinson" He spreads his hands, "This is all mine" Louis just look at him, so he continues, "I believe as the king's right hand, you'll be attending the wedding tonight? You know? Mine? As I marry the love of your life?" He smirks, "I'll be looking directly at your face while I laugh"

"Do whatever helps you sleep at night"

"And this makes you a better man?" Zayn retorts, "To pretend that you weren't plotting against me months ago to have me killed? That you could've caused thousands of people their lives?"

"Stop pretending like you care for the people" Louis huffs a laugh, "You do it for glory. You want people to chant your name and worship the ground you walk on … Even if no one can see the truth, I still can"

"You know, Lord Tomlinson, A few years ago, I would've said you're right. I probably would've only cared for my friends and family. I would have never thought about the lives of an entire country to protect my loved ones … But that changed once I've had many lives depend on me. It changed when you grow up and start seeing the world differently … You're just bitter, and your emotions is fogged by your jealousy. But I am _not_ that person anymore" Zayn replies, "Looking at you right now reminds me of all the similarities that we share, and I can't help but think that we would've been the best of friends in another universe, maybe … I admire your brilliant mind and your brave heart. You could shine … And I'm ready to set all of our conflicts aside and offer you my friendship" He extends his hand, "For a better future"

"You want me to be friends with you?" Louis steps backwards and turns on his heels.

"You're only breaking your heart" Zayn calls after him.

"And what do you know about heartbreak other than being the one causing it?" Louis turns to spit at him.

Zayn takes a deep breath, "Spain is having their exploration force at the new world. You are well aware of many things there already. I'll offer my full support to take some men with you and raise our flag instead"

"You just want me out of your sight … No"

"Then don't blame me for breaking your heart" Zayn steps closer, "God help me, I will take every chance I get to destroy you" He walks away with a hard face on. He offered Louis his friendship and the latter didn't take it. "Have it your way" He whispers to himself. "I'm still the man of the hour!" He shouts for Louis to hear and turns before he exits the hall, "The man of every hour" He fixes Louis one last smirk before he goes.

*****

Zayn doesn't understand why he's the one who has to walk down an aisle. He doesn't understand why his ladies insisted to dress him in a white suit, but he strongly disagreed, and wore a red one instead. He laughs when the priest stumbles over the word 'husband' instead of 'wife'. He allows Harry to kiss him even after whispering to him that he's his 'bride'. And even he's surprised at himself when he allows Harry to take his hand and lead him to the dance floor and spins him around in the air, and if he blushed and hid his face in Harry's neck afterwards then no one needs to know, even though he knows his ladies are watching them for some reason other than them being 'cute' as they called them with each other. But he surely is surprised when he finds himself not bothering by looking for Louis, whether he came or not was not his concern for he was happy for the night. A celebration of a new era.

He asks Liam –after his successful attempt to convince Harry that there's nothing between the two of them– to distract him at the end of the night, making sure he doesn’t get drunk before he reaches their bedchambers, ones that his ladies spent too many hours in preparation, and also ones that Harry was kept unaware of, and probably why he took extra time confusingly getting to it instead.

Harry opens the door carefully, scared that after not finding Zayn he'd be asleep or upset, especially on their wedding night. But he finds the whole room filled with lit candles and roses, and the bed's curtains are let loose, transparent ones that makes it clear for him to see Zayn half lying on it. And he approaches the bed slowly, pulling the curtains to the side to fully see him. He doesn't think he's been more aroused in his life.

Zayn doesn't say anything, just smiles as Harry sits on the bed, tracing his clean thighs until they reach his short white gown, accompanied with a robe at the same length which is falling off Zayn's shoulders as he rests the side of his head on the palm of his hand, elbow propped up to support its weight. His hair is let loose, longer than the last time Harry had seen it, or probably he didn't notice because Zayn kept it always tied up, falling on his shoulders gracefully.

"Is this my wedding gift?"

"Maybe" Zayn shrugs.

Harry diverts his gaze to Zayn's eyes, the shadow of his lashes making them seem they're even longer, gold as they reflect the candles' light, and he sinks in love even deeper. For Zayn to do this for him even though he hates it, hates to look like a girl, but he's giving Harry the privilege to see and feel and do as he pleases, and for the millionth time, Harry prays it's just for him. "Is this a one-time thing?"

"And you're already wasting your time" Zayn's smile grows as his reply comes quietly, and Harry sits up for a moment to take off his clothes quickly. Zayn moves when Harry climbs to the bed again to crawl between his legs and kisses him, and he moans when Harry brings their bodies closer.

_Oh how Harry missed the melodies Zayn makes in bed._

"Missed the feeling of your body"

"Just my body?" Zayn cocks an eyebrow. Harry smiles at him, leaning in for another kiss as he keeps stroking Zayn's legs, reaching higher to his thighs, and he'd missed everything -obviously- about Zayn, but yeah, when Zayn is having his body clean and smooth like that, he'd missed that.

Harry kisses down his neck, over his gown on his chest, continuing his way down until he reaches between his legs and lifts his gown to his waist. Zayn's already hard, and he gives his length a teasing lick before he's getting up and reaching for the small oil vial. There're so many things he wants to try with Zayn, and he returns to the bed, back in between Zayn's legs, the latter spreading them easily for some more, and he looks up at Zayn as he lowers his head, tongue slowly tracing the tip, and the way Zayn furrows his brows and bites his lips, and his hands are already fisting the sheets, with his hair still loose on his shoulders. Harry wants to paint him like that, to preserve the image in his mind forever. So he focuses down, one hand stroking teasingly at the inside of Zayn's thighs as the other opens the vial, and he wraps his mouth around Zayn, sucking lightly as he lowers himself more, and he hears Zayn moaning again.

Zayn drops his head back on the pillows as Harry sucks harder, his hands finding their way to Harry's head instead. And he's not pulling or anything, just letting Harry set the pace. And he gasps when he feels a slick finger at his hole, hips moving involuntarily, and he feels Harry's other hand digging into his thighs to keep him down. And he can't decide where to push exactly as Harry inserts his finger deeper, thrusting it at the same pace with his head, and when he curls it inside of him, a loud moan escapes him, his hands push at Harry's head making him moan around him, and the feeling of it all got him snapping his hips forward, and he doesn't know a better feeling than this.

And Harry doesn't stop, inserting a second finger to curl it at the same spot inside of him causing Zayn to curse and moan his name again and again, and he doesn't last for long when Harry gets to the third finger, not even able to give Harry a warning before he's shooting his load down his throat, and not giving him an option either as his grip on his hair pushes him deeper. But Harry doesn't mind, sucking him through it and gulping every last bit of it until Zayn's legs tremble and his hands lose their grip on his hair, and he hips falls again to the bed. He pulls back slowly, retreating his fingers as well, and watching Zayn panting on the bed as he comes down from his high.

"You taste sweet" Harry gives him a quick kiss with a smile, and Zayn only manages to blink slowly at him as he regains his normal breathing. Harry leans back, and Zayn's eyes fall to his hard dick, and it's been so long already he can't wait for Harry to thrust inside of him again, and the mere thought of it got his hole clenching with want. "Can I try something?" Harry asks and wraps his arms around his waist, hoisting him up until he's straddling Harry. And he moves so his back is resting on the headboard. "Lift yourself a bit"

"Oh …" Zayn lifts himself up, "You could've just told me to ride you"

"You're not that experienced"

"Hey!" Zayn pinches his nipple.

"What? It's your first time" Harry grins at him.

And Zayn can't reply to that so he just glares at him, steadying himself with his hands on Harry's shoulder as he lubes his dick with oil, giving it a few strokes before he's aligning it with Zayn's hole, and Zayn has to remind himself off all the times any girl would ride him to at least get the right move. Circles? Back and forward? He is going to try.

"Trust me, you'll love it. This position will get me deeper into you" Harry interrupts his thoughts, and he yet again glares at him. Easy for him to say. He's surely enjoying himself being the one who penetrates.

His sensitive hole catches on Harry's tip, and he bites his lip again, feeling Harry's hand pushing him down slowly, and he won't lie, he likes the feeling of having Harry inside of him, so full and hot, feeling every throb his veins make as it brushes through his walls deeper.

"Oh god, you're always so tight"

"Works for you" Zayn mumbles, gasping and moaning when Harry pushes even deeper, and he shuts his eyes tightly when Harry bottoms out, "Dear lord" His head falls on Harry's shoulder for a moment to collect himself, moving his hips slightly to get used to the feeling. And the angle, like Harry said, is just amazing. Though he wonders how he's going to move like that.

"Too much for you?" Harry asks with genuine concern, hands soothingly moving across his back.

"Shut up" Zayn murmurs against his shoulder and lifts his head back up. His hair is messed up over his face, catching on his eyelashes as they flutter, and his lips are parted slightly, with his clothes still on, a bit messy as well, and Harry watches as Zayn's expression changes, lips parting on a quiet moan when Harry twitches violently inside of him, but he can't help it. "Fuck!"

"Sorry! You're too sexy like that"

Zayn collects himself again, taking a deep breath and lifts himself up slowly, trying to move his hips in slow circles, and god does it feels so good. So he carries on, biting down on his lip as he moves up. Going back down in the same slow pace, and Harry groans beneath him, and he likes that, likes how Harry squeezes his ass when he is fully seated on him, hands helping him up when he lifts himself, and he gets a crazy thought on his mind as he looks at Harry, so lost in pleasure, and he clenches down on him purposely as he moves his hips, and he almost comes with the feeling of Harry throbbing inside of him is more present, hearing him moaning louder and digging his fingers into his skin.

Harry's hands move to his hips, and suddenly he's lifted up, and Harry starts thrusting up into him faster and harder, and he cries out of pleasure, head falling again on Harry's shoulder, and he can't hear Harry's moans over his, and the pleasure is too much, and he is sure his nails are digging into Harry's shoulders as he comes so hard he almost blacks out, feeling a hot sudden liquid inside of him with a hard thrust, and he whimpers when Harry slows down his movements, dropping him again fully as he tries to regain his breathing as well.

Zayn can't move much, and he's oversensitive, but he picks his head up, brushes Harry's hair out of his face, and leans in to kiss him slowly.

"Up for another round?" Harry asks when he pulls back and Zayn whines. So he laughs breathlessly, lifting Zayn up slowly until his dick is out of his ass, and they lay like that for a while until Harry lays him on the bed and gets up to clean them.

*****

Zayn finds Niall glaring at him while Hylda next to him is trying to quiet her laughter as he approaches them.

"I'm never _ever_ guarding your door again" Zayn gives him a confused look and Hylda laughs for some more.

"He thought someone slipped in other than you before Harry and he had to go in and check …" Zayn furrows his brows deeper, "Which apparently you didn't even realize"

"And now my eyes are burning!" Niall groans as he shakes his head and starts to walk away.

"Hey!" Zayn calls after him, "I suffered way too much guarding yours when we were younger, you ungrateful shit! And I'm your king! You'll do as I ask!" He turns to Hylda with a glare, "One more word and I'll kill you"

"Oh? Why don't we ask someone who was present" She teases him as she looks over his shoulder to a confused Harry.

"Is … everything alright?" Harry asks slowly and Zayn turns to glare at him.

"We were discussing how Niall mistook Zayn for a-"

"Dare to say that I sound like a woman in bed and you're getting none" Zayn cuts her off sharply, directing his words to Harry who finally gets it and he tries as well to hide his grin, then turning back to Hylda, "And you … Find another one to talk to Sir George for you"

Hylda gasps as Zayn turns to walk away, "That was just a friendly chatter! My future is based on your recommendation! Zayn!"

Harry laughs quietly and pats her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll do it for you if he didn't" He tells her and hurries after Zayn, clearing his throat with an amused smile on his face.

"You were wild"

"You drive me wild" Harry grins.

"The subject is closed"

"It does turn me on"

"Get the fuck out of my way" Zayn pushes him to the side and keeps glaring at the guards in the hallway making them straighten their stand even more. Harry keeps his grin.

*****

"Sir George …"

Zayn closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he sees Louis standing next to his door with a paper in hand.

"A very respectful gentleman from Germany, originally an Englishman …" He hums, "I wonder how he earned such a high position in your court" He looks up at him.

"He's proven his loyalty to me" Zayn reopens his eyes.

Louis hums again, "Surely … I've just learned that he was even invited to the wedding but couldn't make it" He fixes him with a knowing look, "Unfortunately"

Zayn narrows his eyes at him, "What're you aiming at?"

"I was just saying you're taking an Englishman as a close advisor. Must be something hidden"

Zayn steps closer to him, "Unlike what you think of me, I do not hold any grudges against him, and I am not plotting against England. In fact, I was going to introduce him to one of my ladies"

Louis hums again, "Wouldn't put much hopes in agreeing but …"

"I swear to god if you ever played your dirty hands-"

"It sounds that I don't need to" Louis cuts him off, a smirk appearing on his face, "He does have his _loyalty_ to you after all" He hands him the paper and Zayn takes it.

"Believe whatever information your spies provide you. I have my full trust in him as a _friend_ "

"I didn't mean you" Louis gives him another knowing look and Zayn swears he's about to explode if he didn't pull out his sword and aim it towards Louis' chest. But a glance from Louis' eyes gives him another equally satisfying plan.

"You're digging your own grave" He whispers to Louis as he folds the paper and puts it in his pocket before he's turning with a wide smile on his face seeing yet again, a confused Harry. He still walks towards him, cups his face, and kisses him suddenly.

"You were mad at me a moment ago" Harry furrows his brows, hands unsure on Zayn's hips. "I thought you wouldn't want any more public affection"

"Why wouldn't I want that? You're my husband, and I have every right to. Besides" He locks his hands behind Harry's neck, "I've just had some wonderful news that puts me in a very good mood"

"Doubt the affection would last when I'm gone" Louis says aloud as he passes them by, "You'd have no reason to after all"

Zayn rolls his eyes and is about to retort when Harry drops his arms and steps away, "I don't appreciate being used" He glares at him, "You're not enough satisfied that he's already hurting?" He gives him a look of disbelief as he walks away, leaving Zayn to curse Louis' name over and over.

Liam enters the hall and approaches him slowly. "Is it the wrong time to talk?"

"I will never rest until the _demon_ that goes by the name of Louis Tomlinson is _dead!_ " Zayn huffs, taking Liam's arm and storming outside the hall, "I'll strike a blade through his heart, then cut his throat, then open his brain and chop off his dick! And I won't be satisfied!" He yells and turns to Liam, "No, killing him is not enough. I want him to suffer every single day of his life!"

"Alright" Liam nods, squeezing Zayn's shoulders, "You just need to breathe for now"

Zayn sighs deeply, stepping away and walking with Liam until they're outside. "Why can't he just leave me alone?" He whines.

"Why can't _you_ leave him alone?" Liam retorts, "Harry loves _you_. Why can't you just ignore Louis? You seemed not to care at all whether he's present or not at your wedding"

"I was … busy" Zayn mumbles.

"You were _happy_ " Liam corrects, "Enough of the jealousy games"

"You don't understand, Liam!" Zayn whines again, "Louis Tomlinson is not someone you _ignore_. If I divert my gaze for one second, he strikes harder! No, I'll never be fully satisfied until he's gone" He crosses his arms over his chest and Liam sighs. "Wait!" He pulls Liam backwards until they're hidden behind a bush. "Where's he going?"

Liam furrows his brows but follows Zayn's gaze to land on no one other than Louis, and a sigh escapes him. "Kilndown, I think. He's going for a night patrol. Think you pissed him off enough that he can't stay in the castle"

"Is he now?" Zayn asks and turns his head towards Liam slowly. Liam already doesn't like the smile on Zayn's face. "Well isn't this lovely?"

"I hope that you'd come to the conclusion that you're leaving him alone" Liam raises his brows.

"Liam, my dear friend" He strokes a finger under Liam's chin, "I thank you for sparking an idea of a perfect night in my mind"

"Zayn-"

"Don't worry" He turns fully to him, "I plan to be happy tonight" He smiles brightly, biting his lips as he walks backwards, "Very happy"

_Liam knows Zayn is up to something as he turns to walk away._

*****

Zayn extends his hands for Harry, "Come on, you've come with me so far"

"A boat?" Harry questions, "And where the hell are you taking me?"

Zayn sighs, "I realize you're upset with me, but could you at least trust me?" Harry looks at him with his troubled expression, "I'm not going to murder you"

Harry gets down from his horse but not taking Zayn's hand, "You're bringing me to River Bewl in the night with no guards" He mumbles but follows Zayn to the boat.

They stay quiet while Zayn rows to the other side until Zayn smiles at him and he spots a light.

"Here we are" Zayn stops rowing and ties the boat to the other bigger one, stepping into it and Harry does the same.

There're candles scattered across the whole boat, more of an opened raft, secured to the land beside it not too far. There are heavy trees surrounding the area behind them and the only opened entry is the river, otherwise, there is a hill not so far from here. Zayn's also brought food and drinks, taking Harry's hand and sitting him on the bed.

"See? I'm more romantic when you get to know me" Zayn whispers in his ear before he's handing him a glass of wine. "And don't worry, the wine isn't poisoned in case you're wondering" Harry sighs and shakes his head, picking up his glass and taking a generous sip before there's something covering his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"What are you planning to do?"

"Planning a little surprise for you"

Harry can't see, but he feels Zayn moving around him and a kiss is being pressed at the side of his mouth. "What are you planning to do?" He repeats and hears Zayn's sigh from a bit far with a little shuffling noise like he's taking his clothes off.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?" Zayn replies and glances at the hill, sees Niall's sign and smirks, turning his head quickly again towards Harry and hurrying with his clothes. "Trust me, you'll love it"

But Harry doesn't seem to be pleased as he reaches backwards to untie the blindfold himself. "I don't like restraints, and definitely not blindfolds" He says in irritation.

"You're stubborn" Harry opens his eyes, "Now it's ruined" He sees Zayn pouting at him, silky red short gown hugging his body, and his words are caught in his throat for a moment seeing Zayn's hands in his hair, and he's not sure what he was planning to do exactly with his hair because his hands drop and his hair falls beautifully at the sides of his face, but Harry caught a glimpse of his hair falling on his forehead, and he can't decide if Zayn looks more hot or adorable. Zayn moves slowly to straddle him, fingers moving teasingly to undress him, "I wanted to tease you for a little while. Make you guess what I'm wearing first. Perhaps I get to mark your body for once" He looks at Harry behind his lashes and Harry swears his lips are a matching red as they are shiny. "Thought you might like this …"

"I used to …" Harry replies, taking another moment to appreciate his view, "Didn't mind blindfolds when I was with others but …" He slowly trails his hands up Zayn's thighs, so smooth and clean and shiny, "I only did it when I wanted to imagine someone else" He looks up at Zayn, "Why would I want to do that now when I have that person in front of my eyes?"

Zayn blushes, ducks his head for a second before he's smiling shyly, trying his best to cover it unsuccessfully, "Wow"

"You look too beautiful" His hands travel to Zayn's waist and he brings him closer for a kiss, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips against his, "And you taste unbelievingly sweet" He kisses him again while Zayn's hands reach the back of his head and brushes through his hair, "And I feel incredibly possessive of you right now" He pulls away with furrowed brows, "I cannot let anyone see you like this" He takes off his coat and quickly covers Zayn with it but the latter laughs against his neck.

"The whole area is secured" He pulls back to look at Harry, "I asked Niall for a little time out with you"

"So … No one around?" Harry asks carefully.

"Why? Planning on making me scream louder?" Zayn teases as he grinds down on him slowly and bites down on his bottom lip, and he knows he got Harry when he furrows his brows in pleasure and his eyes roam lower on his body.

"You look so delicate, fuck"

"Or … You can let me have control for tonight" He shrugs off Harry's coat and opens his shirt.

"You took care of this" Harry flips them on the bed, "Let me take care of you tonight" He leans in for a kiss, slower, softer, and Zayn looks up at him. "I'm sorry for lashing out on you this morning" He trails his lips to his neck, "My feelings get a bit rushed when it comes to you" He picks his head again and smiles down at Zayn, "Sometimes … I wish to mistake your anger or competition for jealousy but … I don't know which of them is true"

Zayn frowns, reaching up with his hands to cup Harry's face. "I love you. Of course I'll get jealous … Have you not seen yourself?!"

Harry laughs and looks over Zayn, "You're a walking work of art, I can't see anyone but you"

"Cheesy" Zayn slaps his cheek playfully, "I'm serious … It's not just about your appearance. I fell in love with that first" He taps his finger at Harry's chest.

"Romantic" Harry whispers against his lips before he's standing up and taking the rest of his clothes off.

*****

"I'm sailing off to the new world"

Harry looks up with confusion, startled, and he doesn't know why the sudden decision. But Louis' face is off, and he knew Louis for a long time to know something is wrong.

"Why?"

"Because Spain is gaining force, and we have enough resources and information to explore on our own. If Spain is to win against the new world, it claims it its own. Why not be us?"

"Why?" Harry repeats his question, this time with a much serious and sincere expression and Louis sighs.

"Because you're happy and in love, and I can't stand him"

"Louis-" Harry stands up.

"It's not your fault, don't be sorry for it. I know what I applied for, and you made your feelings clear right from the start. It feels irrational to hand to an inexistent rope"

"Lou-" Harry tries again.

"I'm taking my army, and a few of Zayn's most trusted men as well. If there's something he doesn't miss with when it comes to me, it's mutual interest" He nods once at Harry, "Consult him at your hard times. He's got a hell of a mind"

Louis turns to leave because he isn't a fool. He knows Zayn wanted to be seen with Harry last night. He knows Zayn is going to make his life hell if he stayed one day longer. And he hates to confess, but he lost and Zayn won. Because he stood at that hill and watched. Seen how Harry has been extremely gentle with Zayn in a way he'd never seen nor experienced before. He'd seen how Harry looked completely lost in just Zayn in a way that he'd probably not notice his surroundings. And he had seen most importantly the pleasure on Zayn's face that he can't have. And perhaps he watched for any sign to tell him something is off. But when Harry didn't even pull back after the first round, and Zayn keeping him close for another round, he left. It was enough already to hear their soft moan combined. And if that didn't already break his heart then he's not waiting for it to break even more.

*****

Zayn looks up when Harry opens the door to the bedroom quietly, leaning back on it once it's closed with his head down.

"Louis is leaving for the new world"

"Is he?"

"It's just weird that he's deciding this now" He looks up at Zayn with a direct unsaid question.

"And you think I caused him to?" Zayn shrugs, "Can't blame him"

"Louis was out last night … It just happens to be there at the river too … What a coincidence"

Zayn takes a deep breath, "I was just saving his poor selfish self from what he's getting if he's stayed for a longer time. You and I know it"

"You drove a friend away! How can you be so calm about this?!" Harry raises his voice and Zayn stands up.

"Well, surely, I'm not going to dance for completing my mission. But I'm not going to deny that I'm happy about it. I hated him and he deserved it" He leans back on the bed post, "But you know what?" He tilts his head to the side, "When you were a little prince enjoying the luxuries of life, I was off with my friends first line on the battlefield … And while you were watching the birds fly over your window, I watched my friends with blood covering their bodies … And when you rode your fancy carriage, I had to be dragged away as I leave my friends behind because that's what we had to do, so tell me … Does the loss of one friend troubles you?"

"I'm not trying to compare your pain-"

"You think I'm cold?" Zayn cuts him off, "I think my eyes have gone dry from the amount of tears I've shed in the past" He shakes his head, "You can't be seriously saying this to me now-"

"I admire your bravery. I know you've had a rough life-"

"Then stop accusing me!" Zayn shouts at him.

Harry rubs at his face, "You told me when you came back here that our countries would be combined and so are we" He drops his hands to look at Zayn, "You know damn well I wouldn't replace you for another, and surely not Louis. I at least expect you tell me your plan in the future if we're planning to keep this marriage"

Zayn drops on the bed with a deep frown, "I already gave you my answer"

Harry sighs, walking to the bed and kneeling in front of Zayn, "That wasn't what I asked"

Zayn stares at him for a long moment, "What do you- You're not …" He tilts his head to the side, "You're not mad at me for sending Louis away?"

"I am"

"But?"

"But?" Harry repeats and Zayn huffs, kicking him with his feet.

"I hate you when you act like you don't know just to teach me a lesson"

"When I was a little prince, I was also taught how to handle things diplomatically, while you and your friends were probably busy learning how to please a girl" Harry cracks a smile, "Are we clear?"

"You're never telling anyone about this"

Harry chuckles, "I'll allow you to keep your glory"

Zayn kicks him again.

*****

Zayn wakes up to soft fingers playing with his hair, and he opens his eyes slowly to be met with a pair of green irises accompanied with a smile, but his hair is thrown over his forehead that makes him furrow his brows.

"Morning, sleeping beauty"

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you some fake bangs. It makes you look extremely cute"

"Whatever" Zayn mumbles, closing his eyes again and burying the side of his head more into the pillows.

"Can I paint you?" Zayn cracks one eye open to look at Harry who turns them so he's hovering over him, then drops his chin on Zayn's chest. "I'm not crushing you, am I?"

Zayn smiles, opening both of his eyes and brushing his hair out of his face. "No, you're not crushing me"

"So, can I?" Harry looks up at him with big sparky eyes and it makes Zayn smile even wider.

"I love your eyes"

"And I love yours, now stop changing the subject. I want to paint you"

"You can paint?"

"Remember that painting of the horses at the main hall?"

Zayn's eyes widen and his lips part, "You painted that?" He whispers in awe, "Harry- Seriously?"

"It's one of my hobbies, actually. Learned to paint since I was young"

"I didn't … I had no idea"

"Well, now you do" Harry sits up, "So can I?"

"Alright …" Harry grins, pecking him once on the lips before he's up, and Zayn notices now the canvas set on the easel, the brushes, the paint, the chair, and he narrows his eyes at him as he sits up as well, propping himself up on his elbows, watching Harry come back with the same red gown he wore for him the night before. "Are you always used to getting the approval of doing what you please?"

"Pretty much" Harry smiles at him, "Now, can you wear that? I made sure the sheets are of a similar red last night"

Zayn looks down at the sheets then back at him, "You are more discerning than you show"

"Thank you. Coming from you especially"

Zayn sighs, rolling on the bed as he takes the gown from Harry, sitting up properly to put it on, and Harry shuffles behind him before he turns, and he shakes his head at the Peonies spread on the sheets. "Really?"

"I thought you're the romantic type?" Zayn flops back on the bed, "Keep still" He approaches him and places one Peony on his hair, "You look ethereal"

"So me with bangs and Peonies is ethereal?"

"You're always ethereal" Harry takes a seat behind the easel, and for some reason, it does earn a blush and a shy smile as Zayn looks down and plays with one of the Peonies. "Your smile alone brings heaven to earth"

Zayn clears his throat as he blushes even more and looks up to see Harry still smiling softly at him, "So, um … How long does this thing take?"

"Days. And you're not allowed to move" Harry replies as he begins to paint, and Zayn can't see anything other than the continuous glances with smiles from Harry. And if he is going to stay like this for hours, might as well use it for a good cause. Looking at Harry painting now, it reminds him of just how much he doesn't know about him.

"Harry" He calls and hears a hum in return, "What are you other hobbies?"

Harry's smile widens.

*****

Zayn remembers how he was sitting here a couple of years ago, by the same window, with a flower gifted to him by some noble. He doesn't have to sit properly though, he is not a princess anymore, and he isn't holding a flower in his hands. Louis' letter is opened in his hands instead, addressed directly to him, and Zayn wouldn't lie if he said he doesn't wish for Louis' death any longer.

He arrived first in England yesterday, and he waits by his place at the window until a familiar figure on a horse shows up in his sight, and the warm smile and shining green eyes makes his own smile appear.

One thing that Zayn never thought of feeling in England, is how the air doesn't suffocate him anymore. The other one though, is a new one, seeing Harry approaching him across the hall after his visit to Ireland. And he doesn't get to even raise the letter in his hand to inform him of Louis' latest progress -because it's another thing between them now. No secrets- as Harry pulls him to his feet and kisses him deeply.

_Home._

*****

**Translation** :

Bienvenido = Welcome.

*****

**A/N**

**I apologize for the long wait, but hope this satisfies you <3**

**I'm always eager to hear your feedback! Leave your comment here or come talk to me on[Tumblr](http://fluffypiecake.tumblr.com)!**


End file.
